Secret
by Zoe Zinnecker
Summary: I know I don t know you, but I want you so bad. Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it... no they can't. INSPIRADA EN UNA CANCIÓN DE MARRON FIVE "SECRET"
1. Secret

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) (-) – cambio de tiempos (pasado – presente).

2) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

El Comienzo

Camine por la acera de forma rápida ajustándome las gafas de sol y me cubro bien con el abrigo rojo que me cubre hasta la rodilla. Una vez pregunte porque las personas guardan secretos, era una niña sin malicia ni penas sin nada que agobiara mi dulce vida, suspiro, mi hermana me respondió que todos guardábamos secretos por razones que solo comprendían los dueños de dichos secretos y que tratar de descubrirlos nos podían llevar a lugares a los que no queríamos estar y que no había vuelta atrás. No comprendí, pero a estas alturas de mi vida tenia tantos secretos que me agobiaba estar cerca de las personas que amaba y no poder ser quien era, de donde vengo, quien es mi familia y quien soy yo. Todas esas preguntas no podían ser respondidas… mis secretos ponen en peligro a todos.

Subo a mi auto y arrojo mi bolso al lado del copiloto, arranco de inmediato rumbo a la ciudad rumbo a mi vida: trabajo en una gran compañía de modas en Japón tengo amigos a los cuales aprecio como a nada y tengo un prometido al que quiero y hasta hace un mes ansiaba casarme pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura, no desde que lo conocí a él. Él me hace estar confundida y perdida. De pronto ya estoy frente al edificio donde está mi departamento, entro a la parte baja para aparcar el auto y subir a mi piso, solo cuando estoy en la soledad de mí casa me permito respirar tranquila y pensar en lo que hago y haré: dejar a mi amante o dejar a mi prometido. Valla dilema.

Voy al sillón más grande de la sala y me dejo caer. Suspiro y cierro los ojos, no puedo de dejar de recordar el día en que lo conocí… como si fuera ayer.

(-)

Entro corriendo a una posada huyendo del diluvio que había afuera, maldita reunión de negocios cancelada justo iba de vuelta a mi dulce hogar cuando me atrapo la tormenta en este pueblucho de quinta. Al abrir la puerta y por la fuerza del impulso con el que entré me topé con alguien y caí hacia atrás en un gran charco de agua.

- ¡Mierda, pero que te pasa!- grite molesta intentando levantarme, mi vestido blanco arruinado, bueno más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti enana!- el tipejo me responde y se limpia su ropa como si nada y no me ayuda a levantarme. Más que enojada me enfrento a él y al levantar la vista me quedo en shock, wow es la primera vez que veo a alguien como él.

- ¿Te vas a quitar de la pasada o tengo que pasar por encima?- me pregunta enarcando una ceja tratando de verme, afuera esta oscuro y el tapa la luz de dentro así que no puede ver mi estropeada apariencia.

- Que no ves que me empujaste idiota ¿por qué no te fijas por dónde vas? -gruño empujándolo, creo que por la sorpresa se hace a un lado y por fin me deja pasar. Me limpio un poco y hecho mi cabello mojado hacia atrás y minutos después me doy cuenta que el cretino ese no se ha movido de su lugar, levanto la vista hacia la suya y ya veo que tanto mira: yo empapada de pies a cabeza con vestido blanco que llega por encima de la rodilla, me queda ajustado al cuerpo y bueno se ven mis atributos ya que no llevo sostén. De inmediato me cubro con el saco negro que traigo y le recrimino.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?-me sonrojo inevitablemente y el voltea la mirada hacia el mostrador de la posada negando, su ceño es muy pronunciado y lindo a la vez, que idiotez estoy pensando! En ese instante sale un hombre mayor detrás de la recepción y ve la escena. Me cubro lo mejor que puedo y me acerco a la barra.

-Hola, bienvenida a la posada Kurosaki, en que podemos servirle señorita?- sonríe muy amablemente.

-Necesito una habitación por esta noche- pido con voz baja y me abrazo a mí misma abrigándome del frio que cala hasta mis huesos, mierda de lluvia.

-en seguida la llevo a su habitación, algún equipaje?- pregunta mientras saca la hoja de admisión y me la entrega para que llene mis datos. Niego – solo será por esta noche- sonrío y entrego la hoja, y a su vez él la llave, sale detrás de la barra y me indica el camino.

-Pensé que tenías prisa- ve con signos de interrogación al imbécil ese, que hasta ahora no me había percatado que seguía en la recepción. Al parecer sale de un trance y asiente- voy tarde de hecho, nos vemos luego- dice al hombre y sale a la lluvia. El dueño de la posada me indica el camino y andamos en silencio por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la posada, llegamos por fin a la habitación y abre la puerta- si necesita algo señorita, llame a recepción ¿vale? –asiento y me deja sola.

De inmediato me quito los zapatos y cierro con seguro la puerta, aviento a una silla que está cerca de la puerta mi saco empapado y me saco el vestido mientras voy al baño por una bata para tapar mi desnudez. Voy al teléfono y llamo a recepción para pedir la cena. Me informan que en 30 min la suben mientras tanto me daré una ducha. Entro al baño y veo que es un poco pequeño, tiene regadera y una tina para una sola persona, veo toallas y más batas. Me desnudo y abro el agua caliente, al entrar bajo el chorro de agua mis músculos se relajan y de inmediato pienso en ese sujeto que hizo que me cayera al agua helada. Bufo es un reverendo imbécil como se atreve a quedarse sin hacer nada cuando ve a una dama en apuros, es un patán pero con bellos ojos. Me quedo sorprendida al pensar eso- Ugghh pero que me pasa! – tallo mi cuerpo con jabón y después el cabello con delicadeza, tardo más de 20 minutos en terminar y al salir veo que la comida está al lado de una mesilla al centro de la habitación. Cuando me dispongo a comer llamo a mi jefe por móvil.

-Aló- responden al otro lado- hola, habla Rukia – de inmediato del otro lado escucho gritos y alejo el teléfono de mi oreja- calma calma, estoy bien Momo- me regaña por no haber llamado antes y después se disculpa por la cancelación de la reunión, le digo que no se preocupe- pásame a Yoruichi por favor Momo –se calma al instante y me transfiere la llamada, al segundo timbre contestan.

-Rukia, por dios donde estas, nos tenías preocupados a todos –suspiro y empiezo a comer, sabe delicioso el pollo con verduras.

-Disculpa por la tardanza, pero aquí es horrible la recepción y cuando llegue a la reunión me dijeron que la habían cancelado… –seguí contándole todo hasta que llegue a una posada del pueblo Karakura donde radica el señor Urahara. Mi jefa se disculpa por eso y se siente apenada por no haberme localizado antes- No te preocupes, ya estoy a salvo del diluvio y mañana me tendrás allá para seguir trabajando- reímos ambas y se escucha un suspiro -vale mañana te veré por acá- nos despedimos y cuelgo. Es hora de llamar a mi prometido, marco y dejo la comida a un lado.

-Kaien- sonrío al escuchar su voz al otro lado, me levanto de la mesa y voy a la cama para cubrirme con las mantas poniéndome cómoda para platicar con él. Le cuento todo lo que me paso en el día y se angustia por donde estoy, y lo calmo diciendo que mañana lo veré por la noche que no se preocupe. Es tan fácil hablar con él, contarle mis cosas y mi vida, bueno casi toda, hay detalles que no debe saber nunca. Cuando me doy cuenta ha pasado una hora y me despido de él con un suave te quiero. Dejo el móvil a un lado y apago las luces para poder descansar, son las 12 pm y mañana me espera un día ajetreado.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	2. ¿Quien eres tu?

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

¿Quién eres tú?

Ha estado lloviendo cerca de veinte minutos he estado esperando a que amaine pero no veo resultados positivos al contrario al parecer se está volviendo un diluvio. Molesto por las preguntas indiscretas de mi padre prefiero arriesgarme a empaparme y llegar demasiado temprano a la reunión que tengo dos horas más tarde con mis amigos, tomo el paraguas y el abrigo del closet, me encamino hacia salida de la posada propiedad de la familia pero algo me lo impide.

- ¡Mierda, pero que te pasa!- escucho una voz suave pero a la vez firme reclamarme mientras me sacudo el agua que cae en mi camisa.

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti enana!- alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo a alguien de muy baja estatura -Te vas a quitar de la pasada o tengo que pasar por encima?- fijo la mirada en ella mas no puedo ver su rostro, afuera está muy obscuro y la única luz proviene de dentro.

- ¿Que no ves que me empujaste idiota, porque no te fijas por dónde vas? – me empuja y de inmediato me hago a un lado. Estoy a punto de darme la vuelta para salir pero mis ojos se quedan pegados al cuerpo de esa pequeña mujer. Lleva un vestido blanco ajustado que llega un poco antes de la rodilla dejando al descubierto unas hermosas piernas casi tan blancas como su vestido, mi mirada sube por ellas y mis manos pican al querer descubrir si son tan suaves como parecen, sus caderas son estrechas pero tiene un trasero de infarto. Su cintura es pequeña, un brazo mio bien puede rodearla sin problema, pero al llegar a su pecho mi mandíbula casi llega al suelo no trae nada de bajo así que puedo ver perfectamente el rosado de sus pezones y lo bien formados que están sus senos, se me hace agua la boca al pensar que tan bien saben.

- ¿Se te ha perdido algo?- me saca del exhaustivo escrutinio y sin querer mirar más volteo hacia la recepción y justo sale mi adorado padre. Se me queda viendo y de reojo veo como ella se cubre y acerca a él pidiendo una habitación. Quiero salir pero mis pies no se mueven, malditos ojos traicioneros se quedan pegados a ese trasero que se marca a cada paso que da. Escucho que mi padre dice algo pero no entiendo así que solo asiento y obligo a mis pies a moverse.

El frio que hace afuera gracias a la lluvia me despeja, de inmediato abro el paraguas y me coloco el abrigo, corro a mi auto que está estacionado a la vuelta de la posada pero antes de llegar a él veo otro estacionado justo al lado. Es un Beetle color amarillo, seguro es el auto de esa mujer. Me golpeo mentalmente y camino hacia el mío, entro y arranco de inmediato.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- ¡Ichigo! – después de vagar un rato por el bar, escucho mi nombre y volteo todas partes buscando quien me llamo. Casi hasta el final veo a Ishida que hace ademanes con la mano indicando el camino, él es mi mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria, nos alejamos en secundaria pero volvimos a coincidir en la preparatoria e incluso la carrera hicimos la carrera de Medicina juntos.

- Hola cuatro ojos- saludo y río al ver su cara de disgusto.

– ¿No tienes que ser siempre un imbécil sabias? –me reprocha.

– No seas bebe llorón Uryu- nos abrazamos y me siento a su lado, hace gestos con la nariz y mejor toma de su bebida.

-Valla milagro que llegas temprano- me dice para molestarme y yo solo me encojo de hombros. No llegue tan temprano como lo había previsto, pase por las calles lo más lento que podía pensando en la chica que vi hace rato. Me quede prendado de ese cuerpo menudo y lleno de curvas.

- Estaba en casa de mi padre, fui porque mis hermanas querían pasar más tiempo en familia así que fui a cenar pero el viejo empezó con sus tonterías de que cuando llevaría a su nuera- Uryu se rio a carcajadas y casi se ahoga –es un infierno cuando se pone así de pesado- bufo. Llega la camarera y sonríe coqueta, no le hago caso y pido una botella de tequila y un vaso.

- Creo que alguien quiere embriagarse –dice mi mejor amigo y bebe el resto de su bebida – para que no digas que soy malo, te acompañare – sube sus gafas que se han ido resbalando por su nariz y pide otro vaso. Sonrío y asiento hacia él, quiero divertirme con mis amigos el día de hoy tengo tanto de no verlos. Cuando llega la camarera con la botella y los vasos nos servimos una gran cantidad.

- ¡Salud! – brindamos y apuramos el trago – justo como me gustan – río y así seguimos bebiendo. De vez en cuando se nos acercan chicas a ligar pero esta vez no quiero eso y se marchan decepcionadas, Ishida me ve raro pero no dice nada.

Después de media hora empiezan a llegar mis demás amigos Chad, Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime Inoue, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojima, Shinji Hirako. Todos nos conocemos desde la primaria y somos muy unidos a pesar de que todos llevamos caminos distintos.

-Hai Ichigo ¿cómo has estado? –escucho una vocecita a mi lado y volteo a ver a Inoue que está muy sonrojada.

-Bien Orihime, muy ocupado en el hospital y últimamente he asistido a muchas conferencias –sonríe y asiente, me empieza a platicar de su trabajo de maestra de primaria y sus compañeros de trabajo, en seguida todos los demás comentan como les ha ido.

Keigo y Mizuiro trabajan juntos en la construcción, uno es ingeniero y el otro arquitecto, están en un gran proyecto del que ahora no quieren hablar, ellos siempre son extraños. Tatsuki es directora de publicidad de la mejor compañía de modas de Japón: Sereitei Inc., Chad tiene su propia cadena de gimnasios en todo Tokio y Shinji es compañero de Uryu y mio en el Hospital de Karakura, solo que él trabaja en el área de oncología y nosotros dos en el área de neurología.

Seguimos conversando pero después de un par de horas a Shinji le pica el culo y se va a bailar con una de las chicas que se le acerco a platicar, es un don Juan incurable. Después se levanta Ishida con Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro también se levantan a bailar un rato arrastrando a Inoue.

Al final solo quedamos Chad y yo en la mesa, ambos somos de pocas palabras así que nos quedamos observando a los demás mientras bebemos y de pronto a mi mente un poco alcoholizada viene la imagen de esa mujer…sus perfectas curvas bajo el vestido mojado, cierro los ojos y es como si la estuviera viendo en ese instante. Pero en esa ocasión ella no está enojada ni gruñendo, sino que me sonríe y juega con su cabello negro como la noche, sus ojos violetas me miran con inocencia y mientras su mano libre está posada en su cintura.

-Ichigo ¿estás bien? –escucho la voz grave de Chad a mi lado abro los ojos asustado. Pero que me paso, me quede absorto en el recuerdo.

-Nada nada, es que recordé algo que paso hace rato –sonrío y sigo bebiendo, mi amigo se encoge de hombros y se levanta para ir al baño.

Después de varias canciones los demás vuelven a sus asientos y continuamos con la charla. En dos ocasiones me levanto a bailar con Inoue y Chad con Tatsuki. Me divertí como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

Cuando es hora de marcharnos, nos despedimos entre abrazos y palabras de hasta pronto, Uryu se encarga de llevar a las chicas a sus casas y yo a Shinji ya que está demasiado bebido y para nada en sus cuatro sentidos. Le ayudo a subirse al coche y conduzco hacia el edificio donde están nuestros departamentos.

Después de pasar la noche tranquilo en el bar y sin volver a recordarla, cuando por fin estoy en mi cama a las 4 de la mañana mi último pensamiento es para ella –Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar –susurro ya medio dormido.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	3. Una Segunda Oportunidad

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Una segunda Oportunidad

Desperté temprano para poder llegar antes de mediodía a la ciudad tengo tantos pendientes, suspiro. Me siento en la cama y estiro mis brazos para relajar mis músculos, en seguida tomo el teléfono para llamar a recepción.

-Aló –responde una voz amable del otro lado –le atiende Yuzu ¿en qué podemos servirle? –me levanto de la cama para estirar los músculos de las piernas.

-Hablo de la habitación 5 quería solicitar el desayuno y el servicio de lavandería – pido café y un poco de fruta. Al colgar me dice que en cinco minutos suben para recoger la ropa, aprovecho el tiempo para reunir todo ya que el día de ayer lo deje todo regado. Me dirijo al baño buscando un cesto para colocarla ahí y al salir tocan la puerta, abro y una joven de cabello castaño y ceño un poco fruncido llamada Lirin está del otro lado.

-Hai señorita ¿cómo desea que sea lavada su ropa? –le doy indicaciones y al parecer si me he explicado bien, cuando se marcha me dirijo de nuevo al baño a darme una larga ducha de agua caliente.

Por el camino me despojo de la bata y al ponerme bajo el chorro de agua elevo el rostro, la sensación es magnífica. Me enjabono con parsimonia las piernas y los brazos, cuando le toca al turno a mis senos recuerdo cierta mirada color miel en ellos el día anterior, me cubro instintivamente y me sonrojo. Quien será ese pervertido? Se estará hospedando también aquí? Mi mente empieza a divagar y también imágenes de como luce el tipo ese llena mi mente, iba vestido claramente para ir de fiesta: pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro, suéter color gris oscuro también combinado con una chaqueta café.

Me doy cuenta que ya llevo bastante tiempo en la ducha pensando en ese sujeto, niego y ruedo los ojos, cierro el agua y tomo dos toallas una me la envuelvo en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo. Salgo descalza a la habitación y de inmediato huelo el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho, me acerco a la mesa y tomo una taza poniéndole azúcar y crema. Me siento en la silla y me dispongo a comer la fruta.

Veinte minutos después la misma joven, me trae la ropa perfectamente lavada y planchada. Mientras me alisto para salir llamo a mi jefa y a mí prometido Kaien, escucharlo siempre tiene el mismo efecto en mí, siento miles de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago a pesar que ya llevamos más de cuatro años de relación y cinco de conocernos. Hasta hace algunos meses me propuso casarnos, al principio no estaba nada convencida de aceptar por mi pequeño secreto de familia pero después de pensármelo decidí que pronto le contaría toda la verdad y rogaba porque me entendiera… cuando llegara el momento, por el momento aún no ponemos fecha ni hemos empezado con los preparativos. No llevamos prisa.

Termino de cambiarme y cojo las llaves del auto así como mi cartera y teléfono, bajo a la recepción. Al llegar ahí escucho varias voces.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano hijo? –pregunta alegremente el dueño de la posada y como respuesta solo alcanzo a escuchar un gruñido y una voz grave diciendo – ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a mi familia viejo? –termino de bajar las escaleras y me quedo quieta en el último escalón al ver que el mismo sujeto que ayer me arrojo al agua es el que habla. Ambos hombres voltean a verme y guardan silencio, me sonrojo al ser el objeto de su escrutinio y lo más normal que puedo me dirijo a ellos.

- Buen día caballeros –sonrío de forma fingida, ya que no me alegra para nada ver a ese cretino tan temprano en la mañana – vengo a liquidar la habitación –saco la tarjeta de crédito y mi identificación así como la llave.

- ¿Paso una buena noche? –pregunta el dueño mientras toma las tarjetas y comienza a hacer el recibo, fijo mi mirada hacia el frente evitando ver hacia el sujeto al lado de mi –espero haya sido una noche agradable en nuestras instalaciones y el servicio haya sido de su agrado –esbozo una sonrisa genuina.

- Si fue muy agradable, señor –firmo el recibo de inmediato cuando me lo tiende, cuanto más rápido salga de aquí mejor. Entrego de vuelta el recibo firmado y tomo mis tarjetas –gracias –murmuro y antes de irme me entrega una tarjeta de presentación –es muy amable, los tendré en cuenta cuando vuelva a Karakura.

Veo por última vez al hombre con ese extraño cabello naranja de arriba abajo y me doy cuenta que ha estado observándome todo el tiempo, le dedico una última mirada y me encamino a la salida y cuando por fin estoy fuera suspiro ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa más y más a cada segundo que pasaba con esos ojos miel sobre mí.

Camino con cuidado por la acera y se me hace extraño no oírse cerrar la puerta, cuando llego a mi auto quito la alarma y arrojo mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto. Como amo mi auto, es pequeño así como yo, a mi prometido no le gusto para nada que lo comprara y menos con ese color tan llamativo.

Al abrir la puerta y elevo la mirada veo que el hombre me ha seguido y se me queda viendo, quiero reclamarle que está haciendo pero él se me adelanta.

- Disculpe señorita, quisiera disculparme por lo que paso el día de ayer –me sorprende escuchar de nuevo esa voz grave, un escalofrío recorre mi columna como una caricia. El muerde su labio desviando la mirada y mete las manos dentro de su chaqueta esperando mi respuesta. Abro la boca y no se me ocurre nada inteligente que decir ¿vino de nuevo a la posada solo para disculparse? – no fue mi intención tirarla al suelo –agrega apenas con un susurro.

- Valla, que caballero– ironizo no puedo decir otra cosa hay algo en él que me hace querer hacerle la bronca, el de nuevo fija su mirada en mí y su frunce el ceño enojado.

- Sé que me comporte como un imbécil, pero vengo a reconocerlo ¿merezco algo de crédito no? –Se acerca a mí y queda del otro lado de la puerta y coloca una de sus manos en ella – aparte estas tan enana que era imposible verte –sonríe de lado y enfatiza lo que dice echándome una mirada reprobatoria a mi estatura. Abro la boca sorprendida, le veo enojada y me subo al auto sin responder, no merece que gaste mi tiempo en él. Jalo la puerta y la cierro con un fuerte ruido y se hace a un lado viéndome, arranco pero no quiere dar marcha. Bebe por favor no me falles ahora, piso el acelerador con insistencia tratando de prenderlo.

Se agacha y por el rabillo del ojo que le da una mirada despectiva a mi Beeatle.

- Quieres que te ayude? –pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios y eso me molesta aún más ¡que pretende! Vuelvo a tratar de encender y fallo de nuevo.

- No, gracias. Llamare a un mecánico no quiero deberle nada a tipos como tú, cabeza de zanahoria – le miro lo más despectivamente que puedo y le empujo al salir del auto, sonrío triunfante al ver que hace gestos ¡yehi¡ le pegue. Gruñe y respira profundamente.

- Mira sé que no empezamos de la mejor manera –salgo completamente del auto y me cruzo de brazos frente a él – No me digas? –ironizo.

- Déjame que compense mi falta de ayer, ayudándote con tu auto ¿qué te parece? –entrecierra los ojos y espera el veredicto. Muerdo mi labio y fijo mi mirada en el suelo pensando, sé que me conviene que me ayude, no conozco a nadie aquí cerca y batallare en encontrar un mecánico yo sola… como odio tener que depender de alguien de esa manera, sentirme sola he indefensa.

- ¡Vale! ¿Conoces algún mecánico? –elevo la mirada y alcanzo a ver el atisbo de una hermosa sonrisa, me sonrojo y volteo a ver mi pequeña Catarina amarilla.

- Se un poco de mecánica, así que le echare un ojo y veré si puedo arreglarlo ¿sí? –Extiende su mano – Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto… ¿? –espera a que responda así que entrelazo mi mano con la suya.

- Rukia Kuchiki, un placer Ichigo –un temblor recorre mi brazo cuando rosan nuestras manos y viaja por todo mi cuerpo.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	4. Todo un Caballero

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Todo un Caballero

En definitiva esto no estaba resultando como esperaba, después de haber pasado una noche incomoda recordando esos hermosos ojos violetas. Desperté más temprano de lo habitual con la idea de ir a desayunar a casa de mi padre, porque Yuzu tiene razón debemos compartir más como familia…convivir bla bla bla no porque tenga la esperanza de volver a ver al motivo de mis sueños. No, para nada. Me doy un baño rápido y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Al llegar a la posada veo que aun su auto está estacionado afuera y coloco mi Porshe Carrera GT rojo al lado del suyo. Entro y veo a mi padre tras la recepción y se sorprende al verme

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano hijo?–me acerco a él y se inclina sobre la barra para abrazarme pero me des zafo en seguida.

- ¿Que no puedo venir a visitar a mi familia viejo? –Escucho a alguien bajar por las escaleras y volteo a ver quién es. Me quedo prendado de sus ojos al instante y automáticamente todo lo demás desapareció, mi padre y ella hablan pero no entiendo ni media palabra. Sigo sus movimientos como si ella se tratara de una suculenta presa y un cazador hambriento.

Aprovecho que mi padre se distrae con la caja y el recibo, para salir detrás de ella y ofrecer como se debe mis disculpas, ya que iba detrás mis ojos se pegaron inevitablemente a su andar tan femenino con esos elevados tacones de aguja negros y no olvidar esas estupendas curvas bien marcadas con ese vestido.

Por todo el camino pensé y pensé en que haría si me la encontraba. La primera idea que surgió en mi cabeza fue hacer como que nada había pasado, pero deseche la idea de inmediato, una mujer no lo dejaría pasar así como así. Después decidí pedirle una pequeña disculpa, portarme como un caballero, tal vez después invitarle en desayuno, comida o cena como disculpa… no quiero que se quede con una mala idea de mí.

Lo que nunca me esperaba fue la reacción que tuvo después de mi escueta disculpa, la primera impresión que tuve de ella al verla bajando las escaleras fue que era una mujer seria y amable, con carácter suave. Que equivocado estaba, sonrío, por lo visto se me olvido la reacción que tuvo el día de ayer porque tiene fuego en la sangre la enana. Le echó un vistazo a su Beeatle y es adecuado para su tamaño, le queda perfecto. La conversación estaba tomando un giro inesperado y trato de arréglalo de alguna manera, al ver que su auto no quiere prender veo mi oportunidad.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –sonrío pero se niega intentando encenderlo dos veces más, se da por vencida y sale el auto pero al hacerlo me golpea con la puerta en la rodilla derecha, respiro profundamente aguantando el dolor.

- Déjame que compense mi falta de ayer, ayudándote con tu auto ¿qué te parece? –sonrío al ver como muerde su labio.

- ¡Vale! ¿Conoces algún mecánico? –asiento.

- Se un poco de mecánica, así que le echare un ojo y veré si puedo arreglarlo ¿si? –extiendo mi mano.

– Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, un gusto… ¿? –me acerco un poquito a ella.

- Rukia Kuchiki, un placer Ichigo –nuestras manos se entrelazan y una corriente recorre mi espina dorsal, paladeo su nombre diciéndolo con voz muy baja que no me alcanza a escuchar. Soltamos nuestras manos después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio. Se remueve de forma inquieta al ver que no quito mi mirada de su rostro.

– ¿Puedes abrir el cofre? –digo con voz ronca y asiente con rapidez, se mete de nuevo al auto para poder abrirlo pero esta vez solo se inclina lo que provoca que me dé una espectacular vista de su trasero. Salgo de mi escrutinio antes que se dé cuenta y me inclino sobre el motor y empiezo a checar por aquí y por allá: aceite, bujías, cables, pila.

- ¿Crees que puedas hacer algo? –su voz suave interrumpe mis pensamientos, volteo a verla. Muerde su labio de nuevo mientras pregunta, como me dan ganas de morderlo. Se quita el saco que traía arrojándolo dentro del auto. Me aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

- ¿Puedes tatar de encenderlo de nuevo? Quiero comprobar algo–aparto mi mirada de la suya, mi estómago se siente como si tuviera miles de mariposas cuando la veo directamente. Asiente y hace lo que le pido, me concentro en el motor y me percato de que le hace falta corriente.

- Creo que encontré el desperfecto, le falta corriente, creo que si puedo ayudarte con eso. Traigo todo lo necesario en la cajuela–señalo mi Porshe a un lado del suyo, me dirijo a él y empiezo a sacar lo necesario. Sonrío al pillarla viendo mi auto con ojos como plato.

- Tienes un estupendo auto –sonríe y se acerca a mí, cojo los cables y cuando paso a su lado trato de hacerlo lo más cerca posible. Mi cadera rosa con la suya haciendo que de ahí partan corrientes eléctricas al resto del cuerpo.

- Gracias, cuando quieras damos un paseo –coqueteo con ella y me agrada demasiado que se sonroje. Voy hacia el frente de mi coche sin quitarle la vista de encima – ¿me ayudas? –muevo los cables entre mis manos, se acerca rápido y se los paso para que me los detenga tratando de mantener contacto con su piel: roso mis dedos con los suyos ligeramente. Le dedico una última sonrisa antes de abrir el cofre y colocar los cables en su lugar.

–Sostén el otro extremo por favor –se los pido de vuelta. Ella se remueve en su lugar y de nuevo esta ese sonrojo tan sexi en ella. Voy a su auto para terminar de colocarlos, después me dirijo al mío para encenderlo y darle marcha. Ella se mueve hasta quedar recargada en la puerta del copiloto de su auto y me observa.

- ¿Crees que se tarde mucho? –cruza las piernas por el tobillo. Elevo la mirada a la suya para no quedarme como bobo disfrutando de la vista que me ofrece.

- No creo Rukia, esto no es tan tardado como parece –sonrío – ¿muy ocupada el día de hoy? –juega con el tacón de su zapato en el suelo y fija su mirada hacia el frente viendo nada en específico.

- Trabajo, ayer tenía una reunión aquí en Karakura pero se canceló –suspira y se encoge de hombros – hay que reprogramarla y ver demás pendientes –eleva su mirada de nuevo a mí –Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo ¡necesito vacaciones! –ríe bajito.

- Yo también la verdad, hoy es mi día libre pero si se presenta una emergencia tengo que ir y adiós descanso –me coloco a su lado, imitando su pose. – ¿a qué te dedicas? –trato de sonar normal, aunque me interesa demasiado saber de ella.

Cruza los brazos y me decía una mirada ceñuda–trabajo en una empresa de modas en Tokio–no especifica mucho para mi gusto– ¿y tú?

–Soy neurocirujano en el hospital general de Karakura –veo que ya es suficiente corriente y dirijo a apagar el contacto.

–Intenta prenderlo – quito todos los cables y señalo su Beeatle. Enseguida hace lo que le indico, sonrío con suficiencia cuando arranca.

- ¿Crees que con eso sea suficiente? No me gustaría que me dejara a media carretera –sale del auto y hace una linda mueca.

- Entonces es mejor que lo revise un mecánico para estar seguros, dame un momento –saco mi teléfono celular y llamo a Chad, no es mecánico de profesión pero es al único que le confiaría mi hermoso Porshe

– Bro, habla Ichigo necesito un favor –le explico la situación y me dice que lo lleve a su gimnasio y ahí lo checará, le agradezco infinitamente y cuelgo. Mientras explicaba la situación a mi amigo Rukia se sitúa frente a mí.

- Mi amigo me pidió que lo llevemos a su negocio –meto de nuevo el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero.

–Vale, entonces guíame –se va a su auto sin decir más. Me quedo prendado de su caminar. De pronto escucho el claxon.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –Me espabilo de inmediato, me meto al auto y tomo la calle principal. Me sigue sin ningún problema ya que voy un poco despacio por si vuelve a fallar su mini carro. Rukia… Rukia… Rukia, pienso su nombre una y otra vez… es hermoso. Niego ¿Qué me pasa? Parezco un quinceañero, bufo. Levanto la mirada al espejo retrovisor y la veo hablar por teléfono. Frunzo el ceño, ella solo me sonríe… es hermosa.

Treinta minutos después llegamos al gimnasio de Chad que se encuentra en el centro de Karakura. Estaciono frente a la puerta principal y Rukia dos cajones a la derecha. Trate de concentrarme en el camino pero no puede evitar mirarla de vez en cuando, me sonreía la mayoría de las veces y en otras me llama la atención para que pusiera atención al frente. Mi amigo se encuentra afuera del local cuando llegamos, saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Eh Ichigo, ¿Cuál es el auto que quieres que vea? –como siempre, directo y de pocas palabras.

- Es ese Beeatle amarillo–señalo con un dedo. Se percata de la presencia de Rukia y antes de que se acerque a nosotros le explico todos los pormenores, enarca una ceja y pasa su mirada de ella a mí.

- ¿Quién es ella? –pregunta con voz baja para que solo yo escuche.

- Cliente de mi padre –susurro antes que llegue, ambos la observamos como taconea por la acera hacia nosotros poniéndose el saco, me gusta más sin él, puedo ver mejor su figura.

–Chad ella es Rukia –hago la presentación –Rukia él es Chad, un amigo, es el mecánico que verá tu auto –estrechan manos brevemente.

- De antemano quiero agradecerte por el tiempo –sonríe y de inmediato nos encaminamos los tres hacia su auto. Chad pide que abra el cofre para echarle un vistazo, después le pide que lo encienda. Después Rukia se coloca a un lado de mí.

- A simple vista no le veo más que la falla que encontró Ichigo pero puedo verificarlo a fondo, tardare dos o tres horas señorita –saca un pequeño trapo de su bolsillo trasero y se limpia las manos.

- ¿Está bien, puedo venir después por él? –Rukia suspira resignada y Chad asiente en respuesta, me volteo a verla, hasta hace poco estaba apurada por marcharse de la ciudad – me podrías llevar de vuelta a la posada? –se dirige a mí.

- Por supuesto –sonrío demasiado entusiasmado lo que me hace que me gane encaramiento de cejas por parte de mi amigo –me avisas cualquier cosa ¿sí? –le digo a Chad, por su cara veo que tiene varias preguntas que hacerme, no soy de las personas que piden favores y menos si son para otras personas, a menos que esa otra persona sea importante para mí. Rukia va hacia el mini auto, abre la cajuela y saca su maleta, me acerco a ella para tomarla.

- Permíteme –le ofrezco a cargar sus cosas. Voltea a verme y después de pensarlo un poco me las pasa.

- Está bien –sonríe. Se encamina ahora a mi auto y se para al lado de la puerta del copiloto haciendo un gesto hacia ella. Niego y voy a su lado para abrirle la puerta, antes de subirse le dedico una mirada penetrante y me da un gracias acompañado de un bello sonrojo.

–Un placer –al sentarse inevitablemente se le sube el vestido y me deja ver aún más de esas hermosas piernas. Cierro con cuidado y voy a dejar todo en el maletero. Volteo a ver a Chad una vez más y vocalizo un "después te explico, te marco al rato".

- ¿Qué paso, no tenías mucha prisa para llegar a Tokio? –pregunto curioso cuando enciendo el auto y salgo del aparcamiento. Se acomoda el vestido tratando de bajarlo pero es inútil, por mi mejor, me deja una vista estupenda.

- Me llamo mi jefa y la junta de la que te platique, se hará el día de mañana temprano así que me tendré que quedar una noche más en la posada –suspira con pesar y voltea a ver por la ventana. Sonrío, esta situación es perfecta tendré más tiempo para conocerla mejor y continuar con mi plan original invitarle a algo, una comida o tal vez una cena.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	5. Celos

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Celos**

El camino de regreso a la posada me parece eterno. Mierda, mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda ¿Por qué diablos le dije mi verdadero nombre? Para todo el mundo soy Rukia Oyuki (1), nadie de los que me conocen actualmente sabe que mi apellido real es Kuchiki. Maldito pelo de zanahoria, su mirada me pone tan nerviosa que hace que me sonroje y me haga sentir desnuda de cuerpo y alma… como si pudiera ver a través de la máscara que le presento al mundo y ver a la verdadera yo. Es extraño porque jamás me había sentido así con nadie, ni siquiera con Kaien. Volteo de vez en cuanto a verlo, y en varias ocasiones lo sorprendo observándome y sin decir nada vuelve su vista al camino. A pesar de sus miraditas, el silencio no es incómodo, no existe la necesidad de rellenar con inútiles temas de conversación. Cuando por fin llegamos baja del auto rápido y viene a abrirme la puerta.

- Gracias –sonrío y antes de que coloque un pie en el suelo me ofrece su mano para ayudarme. La tomo casi de inmediato y al instante siento como una corriente eléctrica recorre desde la punta de los pies hasta la punta del cabello tal como lo sentí cuando roso por accidente su cadera con la mía al estar colocando los cables para pasar la corriente.

- Créeme que con tu ayuda con mi auto fue suficiente para perdonarte por lo de ayer –río pero al ver que solo frunce más su ceño enarcando una ceja me callo.

- No me comporto como caballero por eso, Rukia –dice mi nombre con voz baja y profunda –siempre lo soy con todas las mujeres, lo que paso ayer es algo que lamentare siempre –enarco una ceja ¿con que con todas las mujeres? ¡Este que se cree, no soy una más del montón!

- Por mí no te tomes tantas molestias –quito mi mano de la suya y paso a su lado dispuesta a dejarlo ahí sin mediar mas palabra. Trato de pasar de largo pero un brazo alrededor de mi cintura lo impide, me volteo para empujarlo ¡como se atreve a tocarme! Estoy furiosa…y…y…y me encuentro de lleno en sus brazos, él me atrae hacia su cuerpo y quedamos pegados desde las rodillas hasta el pecho, mis manos instintivamente van hacia sus pectorales para apartarlo pero en lugar de empujarlo me quedo quieta.

- ¿Por qué estas molesta? –Escucho su voz en mi oído, me volteo a verlo y nuestros rostros quedan a escasos milímetros.

- ¿Quién está enojada? –susurro y nuestros labios casi se tocan. Estando así de cerca puedo oler su perfume y ver mejor esos hermosos ojos miel muy muy de cerca.

- ¿Dije algo malo Rukia? –sus manos me aprietan mas contra él, mis brazos suben hasta su cuello y mis labios se abren para contestar…estamos a punto de besarnos cuando escuchamos que se abre la puerta de la posada con gran estruendo. Ambos nos separamos de inmediato con el rostro en llamas, el dueño de la posada ha salido a tirar la basura y por algún motivo se encuentra en el suelo con todos los desperdicios regados a su alrededor.

- Viejo ¿pero qué estás haciendo? –Ichigo se acerca con molestia al hombre mayor y le ayuda a levantarse ¿Por qué será tan grosero con él?

- ¡Hijo mío! ¿Por fin vas a darme nietos? –me acerco a ellos pero cuando escucho semejante cosa me detengo, es su padre y piensa que él y yo tenemos algo –preséntame a tu novia –se sacude y voltea a verme con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo con una vena saltándole en la frente pretende abrir la boca pero me le adelanto.

- Disculpe señor, soy la persona que ayer se hospedo en su hotel y salí esta mañana. Tuve un desperfecto con el coche esta mañana y este joven me ayudo –señalo al imbécil de pelo naranja.

- Oh mi hijo es todo un caballero –el hombre dice de forma orgullosa sin voltear a ver a su hijo. El por su parte esta que hecha fuego por los ojos. Continúo explicándome antes que me interrumpan.

- Necesitare la habitación por una noche más –Ichigo deja de ver a su padre y me voltea a ver…lo que me recuerda lo que estuvo a punto de pasar si no nos hubieran interrumpido, me sonrojo de nuevo pero con mayor intensidad. Como deseo que este día termine pronto, quiero irme a la cama para descansar aunque hace apenas unas horas me levante.

- Sera un placer servirla de nuevo señorita –el hombre nos ve a ambos –pase por favor, para poder darle de nuevo su llave –abre el camino hacia la recepción e Ichigo nos sigue de cerca pero se detiene antes de entrar.

- Traeré tus cosas mientras te registras ¿sí? –asiento y le veo de reojo.

- Gracias –susurro con voz ronca. Sigo al dueño hasta la recepción, saca los documentos necesarios y me los entrega.

- Aquí tiene la forma, por cierto mi nombre es Isshin Kurosaki y ese de ahí afuera es mi hijo –sonríe y fija su mirada en mi –mi muchacho es todo un galán ¿no lo cree? –estoy a punto de atragantarme con mi propia saliva cuando el causante entra con mi maleta.

- Papá deja de molestarla –gruñe y deja la pequeña maleta a mí lado. Como amo esa maleta, es pequeña y trae todo lo necesario para viajes de un día incluida mi portátil, lástima que no le quepa una muda de ropa completa. Gracias a dios por Momo, cuando íbamos hacia el mecánico me avisaron la reprogramación de la junta y me aseguro que enviaría una gran maleta con todo lo necesario para quedarme hoy e ir a la junta mañana. La quiero tanto, es mi mejor amiga y solo a ella le confiaría que busque entre mi ropa para mandarme algo decente que ponerme. También hable con mi prometido avisándole los cambios de planes, se entristeció pero me comprendió, siempre lo hace sabe lo importante que es el trabajo para mí. Termino de registrarme y pongo cuidado en que Ichigo no vea el apellido que escribo en la solicitud.

- Enseguida vienen por sus cosas –llama a un ayudante, la persona que entra es un tipo delgado, con piel morena, cabello castaño, cara llena de acné y con aspecto aburrido – él es Nova y la guiara a su habitación. El chico sale de la recepción y toma la maleta, cuando estoy subiendo las escaleras me volteo.

- Ichigo me avisas a la habitación si hay novedades de mi auto por favor ¿sí? –asiente y se acerca a mí pero se detiene a medio camino.

- Me quedare por aquí hasta tener noticias ¿vale? No te preocupes –le sonrío y sigo a Nova. Entro a la misma habitación de la noche anterior, le doy propina al botones antes que se valla. Voy a la cama y me dejo caer, me quito los zapatos arrojándolos sin saber a dónde, suspiro ¿Qué paso hace algunos momentos? Por fin puedo relajarme y pensar. Estaba a punto de besar a otro hombre que no es mí prometido, niego acomodándome en la cama. Apenas si conozco al tipo ese y me asusta el cómo las piernas me tiemblan cada vez que me dedica una mirada, como se remueve el estomago como si tuviera miles de mariposas dentro, la naturalidad con la que le dije mi verdadero apellido cuando no lo he usado en mucho tiempo. Cuando conocí a Kaien tarde tiempo en sentir algo así, fui su novia mucho tiempo después de ser su amiga…todos nuestros sentimientos surgieron de la convivencia e ideales semejantes, no de la nada y así como así. Me doy un golpe mental ¡basta Rukia! Deja de pensar en tonterías y concéntrate. Me levanto y al regresar traigo mi portátil, es mejor ponerme a trabajar y dejar de pensar en idioteces.

Me quedo absorta en los pendientes que me envío Yoruichi y Momo, reviso una vez más el material que tendré que usar el día de mañana en la junta con Urahara no quiero que se queden puntos por checar. Cuando volteo a ver el reloj me percato que ya pasaron tres horas, son las cinco de la tarde, me des esperezo y dejo a un lado la maquina. Voy al baño a refrescarme un poco y cuando salgo suena el teléfono.

- Habla Rukia –contesto lo más rápido que puedo.

- Habla Ichigo –el escuchar su voz me trae recuerdos de ese casi beso. Se queda callado por un buen rato.

- ¿Ya hay respuesta de mi auto? –pregunto para acabar con el silencio.

- Este am si me llamo hace rato mi amigo y me dijo que en media hora pasáramos a recogerlo –sonrío al escuchar el plural y en seguida me pongo nerviosa. De nuevo estaré cerca de él –por cierto ya llego tu maleta ¿quieres que te la suban? –Maldice bajito, pero aun así lo escucho–creo que si ¿cierto? eso es obvio porque la necesitas aunque ese vestido te queda estupendamente –río al escuchar sus balbuceos

- Ah ok, gracias por el cumplido y si sería genial tener algo más que ponerme –sonrío y me acomodo el vestido casi como si estuviera ahí él viéndome toda sonrojada.

- Am si en un momento la suben, te espero aquí abajo que te parece en ¿treinta minutos? –río.

- Sí, por favor –muerdo mi labio –te veo en un rato –escucho su risa y un ok. Cuelgo y rápidamente guardo mi portátil de nuevo en la maleta. Escucho unos toques en la puerta y voy enseguida. Nova está del otro lado con mi maleta, le agradezco que la coloque en la cama, se va y le doy de nuevo propina.

Saco de la maleta que me envío Momo unos cómodos pantalones de mezclilla azules, una playera sin mangas color blanco, zapatos deportivos converse rojos, un traje gris oscuro con falda y saco, una blusa formal negra, un par de zapatos negros de aguja, ropa intima toda negra y por ultimo y no menos importante mi pijama de chappy. Amo a Momo, no se olvido de mi pijama. La llamo en ese momento para agradecerle pero cuelgo rápido ya que tengo que ir por mí bebe.

Entro a la ducha y cinco minutos después ya estoy cambiándome, me pongo el pantalón, la blusa sin mangas y los converse. Seco el cabello y me hago una coleta aunque varios mechones no se comportan y terminan en mi frente. Odio mi cabello. Coloco un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro y listo, en menos de los treinta minutos que me dio Ichigo para estar lista bajo a la recepción más no lo veo a la vista. Me acerco a la barra y toco el timbre, espero pacientemente.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? –escucho un ronco susurro en mi oído que me hace saltar y que mi corazón casi se salga por mi garganta.

- ¡Ichigo me asustaste! –me enfrento a él y le golpeo en el pecho ligeramente. Busco su rostro y me arrepiento de haberme puesto zapatos deportivos, está mucho más alto. Sonríe y me ve de arriba abajo.

- Te vez, preciosa –me sonrojo, intento decir algo mas alguien que sale de una puerta detrás de el nos interrumpe.

- ¿Ichi quien es ella? –antes de voltearse me dirige una penetrante mirada.

- Es la huésped de la habitación 5 Yuzu, la acompañare por su auto, sufrió un desperfecto –la chica asiente y me saluda.

- Hai, mi nombre es Yuzu y me encargo de la cocina aquí en el hotel –sonríe, Ichigo se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente.

- Un placer, soy Rukia –digo de forma seria, ¿Por qué la besa así? Ichigo de nuevo me mira y enarca una ceja.

- Yuzu nos vamos que Sado ya tiene el auto listo –se despide con otro beso y sale a la calle, no me muevo hasta que me llama, está en la puerta sosteniéndola. Paso a su lado sin mirarlo dirigiéndome a su coche.

* * *

(1) Oyuki: "reina de las nieves"

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	6. Chantaje

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Chantaje**

No entiendo que le pasa a esta mujer ¡es bipolar! Hasta hace unos pocos segundos estaba sonriente y sonrojada… ahora esta seria, con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados. Ni siquiera me dejo abrirle la puerta del auto… ahora estamos de camino al gimnasio de Chad, ella no ha volteado a verme en ningún momento trato a pesar de que trato de hacerle plática y solo me responde escuetos sí y no. Llegamos en menos de cuarenta minutos, largos cuarenta minutos.

- Oe Rukia ¿estás bien? –por fin me decido a preguntarle cuando se baja como vendaval apenas estaciono. La intercepto antes que entre al local.

- Estoy perfectamente ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? –me ve con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa fingida, no sé porque pero me da miedo.

- Estas un poquito seria, apenas si me respondías en el auto –respira profundamente bajando la mirada, después de un momento de silencio levanta su mirada a la mía.

- Perdona por eso, estaba distraída pensando en otras cosas –mastica la primera palabra como si no estuviera acostumbrada a disculparse, cuando termina sonríe apenas.

- No te preocupes, entiendo que el trabajo ocupe toda tu mente –no muy convencido de su explicación lo dejo pasar. Le abro la puerta y la guio a la oficina de mí amigo, la cual está hasta el final del local. Pasamos por el área del gimnasio y vemos como varias personas se ejercitan en las maquinas, después pasamos al área donde mi amigo tiene un Dōjō (1). Chad practica el judo y por lo que entiendo tiene un grado Dan con cinturón blanco (honorifico), tiene varias competencias al año y siempre gana pero aparte de eso enseña a las futuras generaciones. Alto, moreno, musculoso, con voz ronca y potente intimida al momento de conocerlo pero al irlo tratado te das cuenta que es una de las personas mas amables que conocerás nunca, por eso se le da bien la enseñanza, los niños lo aman. Al entrar a su oficina lo encontramos sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles.

- Ichigo –se levanta para saludarme, chocamos nudillos brevemente.

- Pensé que ya no ibas a venir por el Beeatle –asiente hacia Rukia –hola de nuevo señorita –ella extiende su mano.

- hola, que me dice de mi auto ¿Chad? –dice dubitativa su nombre. Estrechan manos brevemente.

- Está listo, verifique todo como me pidió y estoy seguro que no debe fallarle. Le cambie el aceite, limpie las bujías… –empieza a decirnos todo lo que le hizo al escarabajo ese, ella brevemente pone cara de no entender pero de todos modos asiente, yo pregunto varias cosas para estar seguros.

- Es usted muy amable, dígame ¿Cuánto le debo? –Chad voltea a verme con interrogantes en los ojos.

- No es nada señorita es un favor hacia mi amigo, a mis amigos no les cobro absolutamente nada –ella abre mucho los ojos y niega.

- Oh no, por favor –voltea a verme –Ichigo no puedo permitir eso… -me dice muy contrariada.

- No te preocupes Rukia –coloco una de mis manos en su brazo derecho para tranquilizarla, me deleito al sentir la tersa piel bajo mi palma –es un placer para mi ayudarte –muerde su labio y finalmente asiente, me acerco a ella inconscientemente.

- Esta bien pero déjame compensarte de algún modo –susurra solo para mí, oh dulces palabras para mis oídos, sonrío y coloco la mano libre en su otro brazo. Una agradable cena viene a mi mente.

- Esa idea me agrada –alguien se aclara la garganta desde el otro lado del escritorio, se nos olvido que Chad seguía en la habitación, saca las llaves de un cajón y me las arroja. Veo nuestra posición y estamos demasiado cerca, nos alejamos un poco sonrojados.

- Ichigo ¿vas a ir a la reunión de esta noche? –maldigo, cierto hoy teníamos otra reunión de amigos en un bar-karaoke a unas calles de aquí. Volteo a ver a Rukia que se encuentra observándonos, pasa su mirada de Chad a mí y viceversa. Mi mente trabaja con rapidez, puedo invitarla pero presentarla a mis amigos será una gran calamidad pero tal vez sea una oportunidad única para acercarme más a ella.

- Ahí estaré bro, no te preocupes –asiento sonriendo – ¿nos vamos? –pregunto a Rukia, ella asiente con rapidez y sale de la oficina. La sigo muy de cerca y Chad a nosotros.

- Keigo y Mizuiro dijeron que llegarían un poco tarde, Shijnji y Uryu pasaran por mí, Tatsuki y Orihime confirmaron hace solo media hora –me dice mientas caminamos hacia la salida, de forma extraña recalca el nombre de Inoue, yo solo asiento. Nos despedimos con un medio abrazo y a ella le da un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Nos vemos –digo antes de salir detrás de Rukia, la sigo hasta su auto mientras juego con sus llaves entre mis dedos.

- Entonces… -dice al voltearse.

- Te gustaría… -digo al mismo tiempo, sonrío.

- Tu primero –paso sus llaves entre mis dedos, ella sigue los movimientos mientras se recarga en la puerta del copiloto.

- Entonces… ¿me das mis llaves? –se cruza de brazos cuando las lanzo al aire.

- Eso depende –casi me toma desprevenido cuando intenta tomarlas en el aire, pero le gano. Hace una linda mueca.

- ¿Depende de qué? –me mira ceñuda, aún así se ve linda.

- De si aceptas salir a cenar, conmigo –enarca ambas cejas, sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? –apenas si escucho su pregunta. Asiento.

- Dijiste que querías compensarme por lo de tu auto, así que bueno pensé en que salir esta noche sería perfecto para compensar el favor –se supone que el chantaje se usa como último recurso pero esta vez lo utilice como único recurso.

- A eso se le llama chantaje ¿sabías? –intenta de nuevo recuperar sus llaves pero las levanto sobre su cabeza y ahora que trae zapatos deportivos menos puede alcanzarlas.

- ¿Qué? Me ofendes, jamás usaría algo así –niego haciéndome el ofendido. Ella sonríe y niega también.

- Esta bien, pero solo porque me ayudaste con mi auto, no es –duda en seguir –una cita –casi grita la última palabra. Oh no nena, claro que es una cita. Bajo las llaves e intenta quitármelas.

- Promete que no escaparas Rukia –le pongo las llaves en la mano pero sin soltarlas, me mira directamente a los ojos.

- Jamás huyo, señor Kurosaki –entrecierra los ojos desafiante.

- Perfecto –me acerco a ella y cierro mi mano sobre la suya – es una cita entonces –abre la boca para protestar pero me separo y voy hacia mi auto, antes de subir le dedico una mirada penetrante –paso por ti a las 9 –me subo antes de escuchar cualquier reclamo y me dirijo a mi departamento para darme una ducha y cambiarme.

* * *

(1) Dōjō es el término empleado en Japón para designar un espacio destinado a la práctica y enseñanza de la meditación y/o las artes marciales tradicionales modernas o gendai budo.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	7. La Primera Cita

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**La Primera Cita**

¿Cómo es que tendré una no cita con ese cabeza de zanahoria? Gimo frustrada. Aparte no tengo que ponerme, en la maleta de emergencia no pongo ropa para salir de noche y Momo solo me puso como extra mi pijama de Chappy el conejo. Desde que llegue a la habitación me deje caer en la cama, tenía planeado seguir trabajando hasta tarde para no tener tantos pendientes cuando regresara a la oficina pero no pude dejar de darle vueltas a la situación: no es una cita, solo es para devolverle el favor por su ayuda, nada más. No estoy engañando a mi prometido, bufo. Aparte ¿que no tenía reunión con sus amigos? Eso fue lo último que le escuche decir al grandulón, bueno como sea, me conviene no estar a solas con él.

Volteo a ver el reloj de la mesilla de noche, solo falta una hora para que pase por mí así que empiezo a prepararme. Me quito la ropa dejándola en la cama para darme una ducha rápida, que no se diga que Rukia Kuchki no es limpia ya llevo tres baños en el día. Salgo envuelta con una toalla y veo la ropa con gesto ceñudo, ya sé que me pondré: el pantalón de mezclilla y la blusa blanca que me puse el día de hoy, los zapatos y el saco negro que traía el día de ayer. Termino de cambiarme y ahora arreglo mi cabello haciendo unas leves ondas con el cepillo y el secador. Me maquillo con sombras negras y moradas, un poco de rubor rosa, lápiz labial rosa y brillo del mismo color. Chequeo de nuevo la hora y son las nueve y diez, me doy una última vista en el espejo del tocador antes de tomar mi bolso y salir para esperarlo en la recepción.

Llego al final de la escalera y me topo con el botones que guía a unos huéspedes a su habitación. Hay un poco mas de gente que ayer cuando llegue, me paseo por la recepción esperando. Ahora que veo la posada con más detalle me parece más bien hotel, pequeño pero hotel. Tan acostumbrada a grandes hoteles, lo vi insignificante. Esta decorado de manera tradicional con colores cafés, cremas y blancos, la puerta de entrada lleva directamente a la recepción y al lado tienen una salita de espera color negro. En el otro extremo hay unas puertas dobles que son la entrada al restaurant, es donde veo más personas esperando su turno para entrar, admito que la comida es deliciosa.

- Por fin llegas –escucho una voz profunda en mi oído que me hace saltar. Volteo para enfrentarlo.

- Disculpa pero tengo más de cinco minutos esperando –mi voz va bajando de intensidad a medida que veo como va vestido. Lleva pantalones negros ajustados con un poco de deslavado café en las rodillas, playera verde militar con una especie de dibujo satánico, botas negras que le llegan casi a media pantorrilla y para finalizar una chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello apunta en todas direcciones, como si se lo peinara con los dedos, se le ve estupendo. Mi boca se seca y no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

- Tengo merodeando la recepción desde antes de las nueve y no te había visto –sonríe al ver que no dejo de verlo – ¿te gusta algo de lo que ves? –sonríe socarronamente, entrecierro los ojos y al pasar a su lado le doy un pisotón.

- Ups, lo siento no me fije por donde iba –volteo a verlo, le guiño un ojo y sonrío de forma fingida, se masajea el pie mientras me ve con el seño fruncido – ¿que no tenías prisa? Vámonos –salgo a la calle y un minuto después sale él.

- Nos vamos en mi auto –bufo exasperada, que mandón. Se adelanta a mí y abre la puerta.

- Gracias, cabecita de calabaza –me meto al auto sin verlo. Cuando por fin se acomoda a mi lado voltea a verme.

- ¿Cómo que cabecita de calabaza? Enana –enfrento su mirada al terminar de ponerme el cinturón de seguridad.

- Preguntaste que me gustaba de la vista ¿no? Te estoy respondiendo, tu cabezota de calabaza –digo de forma sarcástica.

- Oh, gracias enana ya sabía que todas se vuelven locas por mi cabello eres una más que me lo confirma –recalca el insulto. Enciende el auto y salimos a la calle principal.

- Ja Ja Ja creo que todas tus novias son ciegas, o te tienen demasiada lástima que no te dicen la realidad…tu pelo de zanahoria es ¡horrible! Y no me digas enana –gruño, como se atreve a decirme así.

- Si tú me dices cabeza de calabaza y zanahoria tengo derecho a decirte enana, enana o mejor ¿patona? Me dolió el pisotón que me diste –aumenta la velocidad lo que hace que me agarre al asiento con ambas manos. Seguimos peleando hasta llegar a un restaurante-bar. Yo le recrimino su forma de conducir y el calumnia mi Catarina amarilla.

- ¿Qué no se supone que te verías con tus amigos? Lo dijo tu amigo el mecánico –le pregunto al estacionarse, apenas lo recordé. Es loco pensarlo pero es divertida la forma en que discutimos.

- Su nombre es Chad, y si los veré aquí –me señala el anuncio del local. Me trajo con sus amigos, que estará pensando este imbécil, seguro que no les agrada que llegue acompañado de una colada.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió la grandísima idea de que a ellos no les agradaría que viniera una extraña? O mejor ¿Qué yo me sentiría incomoda? –me cruzo de brazos antes de entrar. El se rasca la nuca con pereza.

- La verdad, no se me ocurrió. Pero mis amigos son estupendos y no creo que les moleste y te aseguro que no te sentirás mal, anda entremos –abre la puerta y me dedica una mirada suplicante, relajo los brazos y me meto dentro. Es raro que tengamos tanta familiaridad si apenas tenemos menos de un día de conocernos. Nos quedamos un momento en la recepción mientras el busca a sus amigos, muerdo mi labio nerviosa.

- Están hasta el fondo, ven –toma mi mano y me arrastra hacia donde indicó, no lo pienso mucho y lo sigo. El lugar es agradable: hay música en vivo, la iluminación es a media luz, en un extremo esta una barra de bufete y en el otro una barra de bebidas. De pronto siento la garganta seca al ver al moreno grandulón acompañando de un chico con cabello negro y anteojos, y a otro rubio con cara de libertino.

- Hola chicos, ella es Rukia –suelta mi mano y me coloca frente a él, extraño su toque tranquilizador –Rukia ellos son Shijnji –señala al rubio que hace un asentimiento de cabeza, trae un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una playera tipo polo roja y una boina negra –el cuatro ojos es Uryu –el aludido le mira con enojo y extiende su mano, la estrecho levemente, el esta vestido de manera más formal: pantalón y camisa de vestir – y a Chad ya lo conoces –el moreno asiente en reconocimiento, él anda vestido con playera azul y pantalón de mezclilla negro. Ichigo coloca sus manos en mis hombros guiándome a una silla y por la sorpresa me dejo hacer, el se sienta a mi lado dejándome entre el rubio y él.

- Que milagro que traes a una chica Kurosaki –ríe el de anteojos viendo a Ichigo de forma burlona.

- Cierto, pensábamos que eras gay porque no sales muy a menudo con chicas –sigue la burla el rubio y por la cara que hace se nota que el cabeza de zanahoria le pego por debajo de la mesa.

- Tsk, que no me vean con chicas no quiere decir que no salga –dice enojado mientras los otros se ríen. No sé qué decir para que no malinterpreten la situación entre el imbécil y yo… pero qué más da, es la única vez que saldré con él así que nunca los volveré a ver.

- ¡Sabia que eras gay! –digo en tono sorprendido y le veo a los ojos de forma burlona, los otros dos se ríen con más ganas e incluso el grandulón ríe tapándose la boca.

- Ves Kurosaki, ella apenas te conoce y ya lo sabe –me río de él junto a sus amigos – ¿hace cuanto se conocen? –antes de responder llega una mesera y piden más cerveza, yo pido un Cosmopolitan.

- Apenas medio día –estallan en carcajadas. Ichigo voltea a verme con cara "me arrepiento haberte traído" yo solamente le sonrío cruzándome de piernas. Se dirige de nuevo a ellos y empiezan a reñir, cuentan anécdotas de su época de primaria y secundaría haciéndome parte de la conversación como si quisieran poner en ridículo a mi tormento, con una novia potencial. Como si eso fuera posible. Traen las bebidas y brindamos, pruebo mi coctel y esta buenísimo.

- Ya dejen de hablar de mí, me ponen en vergüenza –me atraganto al ver que se sonroja ligeramente y me acerco a su oído.

- Te ves lindo sonrojado –susurro en su oído lo que provoca que sus amigos empiecen a silbar de forma escandalosa, al alejarme me doy cuenta del porque…se puso más rojo. Mi corazón empieza a latir rápido y golpea con fuerza mi pecho. Su mirada y la mía se encuentran un momento y siento una extraña conexión entre ambos.

- Oh miren quien llego –dice Uryu señalando la entrada y hace señas para que lo vean. Shijnji se queda viéndonos, perdidos en nuestra mirada.

- Hola chicos, hola Ichigo –una voz medio chillona nos interrumpe sacando a fresita del trance.

- Orihime –la aludida se sonroja al recibir el saludo –y Tatsuki ¿no está contigo? –movemos las sillas para caber todos ya que con la chica peli naranja esa vienen dos más. Con el movimiento quedamos aún más cerca y estoy muy consciente de eso ya que nuestras piernas rosan.

- Cancelo a última hora, demasiado trabajo –niega y suspira la chica, me encojo en la silla al sentir su mirada en mí. Es realmente bella, tiene cuerpo de modelo y una gran delantera, lo que a todos los hombres les gusta. Me remuevo en el asiento pensando en que yo tengo casi nada.

- Mala suerte –todos asienten y empiezan a protestar.

- Ichigo ¿Quién es tu amiga? –pregunta muy interesado uno de los que llegaron.

- Oh si, ella es Rukia –me sonríe antes de voltear a sus amigos –ella es Orihime –señala a la peli naranja –él es Mizuiro –señala al más bajito y serio –él es Keigo –señala al que pregunto. Los tres me estrechan la mano. De nuevo la mesera llega con más bebidas y pido otro Cosmopolitan. Los recién llegados se agregan a la plática de hace poco y también se ríen de cabeza de calabaza aunque la chica se ve un poco triste. El ambiente cada vez se pone mejor y la música es muy buena, muevo mi pie al ritmo. Siento una mano que me jala suavemente.

- Ven vamos a bailar –Ichigo se pone de pie y me lleva a la pequeña pista que hay en el extremo más alejado de donde estamos, no opongo resistencia ya que me toma desprevenida. Me toma de la cintura y me acerca a él.

- Es mejor alejarnos un rato, cuando volvamos ya no estarán hablando de mi –hace una mueca. Niego y paso mis brazos por su cuello.

- Se nota que siempre eres el tema de conversación –río ganándome una mirada reprobatoria –debí quedarme en la mesa, para reírme un poco mas de ti –le saco la lengua como niña pequeña.

- No te hagas bien que querías bailar, te vi mover los pies –sonríe acariciando mi espalda. Veo a sus ojos directamente y de nuevo me pierdo en ellos.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	8. Más que un Baile

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Las letras de canciones tampoco me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**Más que un Baile**

Estaba harto de que mis amigos se metieran conmigo, son unos imbéciles solo porque no soy tan mujeriego como ellos. Solo pensé en huir de la mesa sacando a bailar a Rukia pero esto estaba resultando mucho mejor, se estaba dejando llevar y eso me agradaba sobremanera. No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos en la pista, pero solo regresamos porque ella se quejo de que la pise y quería descansar.

- ¿Ahora quien es pie grande? –se sienta para subir su pie sobre la rodilla, se quita el zapato y masajea sus dedos. De verdad que no pretendí pisarla pero estaba tan concentrado en que mis manos no se movieran más allá de lo permitido en público, sentir el calor emanar de su cuerpo petite me estaba volviendo loco.

- No fue mi intención –me siento a su lado y jalo su pie para ayudar con el masaje, dicha acción no fue premeditada, ella solo cierra los ojos y hace pequeñas muecas.

- Ichigo, un poco más arriba –gime bajito. Sonrío y prosigo como me dice hasta que me percato de que todos mis amigos y personas de otras mesas se nos quedan viendo. Rukia tiene los ojos cerrados y una media sonrisa en el rostro.

- Oh por favor, ¡no hagan cochinadas en la mesa! –grita Shinji y los demás le siguen el juego. Abre los ojos y quita su pie, sus mejillas se vuelven rojas al igual que las mías.

- Me piso el cabeza de zanahoria ¡me estaba ayudando! –se defiende y se coloca el zapato, me ve con ceño fruncido como si tuviera la culpa de todos sus males. Se levanta y yo con ella para dejarla pasar ya que se dirige al baño como un vendaval.

- Déjenla en paz cabrones –refunfuño y lo único que consigo es mas bulla.

- Esta bien, está bien los dejaremos en paz cabeza de zanahoria –canturrean Keigo, Shijnji y Uryu maldita enana, ahora por su culpa no me dejaran de molestar con ese apodo…tenía mucho tiempo que nadie me decía así.

- Vuelvan a decirme así y les tumbo los dientes a los tres –Inoue, Chad y Mizuiro se hacen a un lado pretendiendo tener miedo de mí.

- Ya chicos, dejen a Ichigo, van a espantar a su cita –los regaña a los tres. Amo a mi amiga por eso, siempre me defiende cuando todos se ensañan conmigo.

- Ven idiotas, gracias Orihime –le sonrío y ella solo me responde con un asentimiento de cabeza, que extraño está muy seria. Todos vuelven a sus pláticas y me quedo escuchando. Mizuiro y Keigo hablan de su nuevo proyecto de construcción, será en la gran ciudad de Tokio, por lo que entiendo será una unión de empresas para poder llevarlo a cabo. Rukia llega en ese momento.

- ¿Ya estas mejor? –pregunto preocupado. Niega y pide otra bebida.

- Estoy mejor, gracias pie grande –sonríe burlonamente, pero esta vez solo lo dice para mí. Le miro desafiante acercándome a ella.

- Tú me pisaste primero y lo tuyo fue a propósito, así que estamos a mano enana –refunfuña pero me volteo hacia mis amigos para continuar en la plática. Ella hace lo mismo.

- Oi Rukia, ¿de dónde conoces a nuestro amigo? –pregunta Keigo, muy interesado ya sin burla. Mis amigos si pueden ser serios.

- Lo conocí ayer –me mira antes de seguir –y esta mañana me ayudo con un desperfecto de mi carro –mis amigos me miran asombrados. Me remuevo incomodo. Sigue el bombardeo de preguntas hacia ella y yo solo escucho atento, lo que me molesta es que sea tan general en sus respuestas y no de detalles. Menciona que trabaja en una empresa de modas, mas no dice que puesto tiene ni como se llama. Keigo le pregunta su edad lo que ocasiona que lo golpe por debajo de la mesa mas ella dice que tiene veinticuatro años sin ninguna muestra de ofensa.

- Ichigo eres un asalta cunas –casi escupo mi cerveza sobre la mesa, volteo a ver a Mizuiro quien es quien dijo semejante tontería.

- No te conviene hablar de eso amigo –todos reímos…el siempre anda con mujeres mayores, es gracioso justo el mencione eso. Rukia me dirige una llamada interrogativa, cierto ella no sabe mi edad.

- Tengo 29 años –ríe dejando su bebida a medio camino de su boca.

- Mizuiro tiene razón, eres un viejito –ríe pero se calla, todos voltean a verla con cara seria.

- Oye no nena, aquí en esta mesa todos andamos en la misma edad…nos pasaste a fregar a todos –todos hacen muecas y Orihime un mohín.

- Rukia eso sí que es verdad –ríe bajito Inoue –por cierto de dónde vienes, tienes una especie de acento pero no logro ubicarlo– la enana se pone nerviosa y solo dice proviene de Inglaterra. Desvía la conversación haciéndanos preguntas de cómo nos conocimos. Empezamos a platicarle nuestras anécdotas, la charla sigue con tranquilidad, ya no tanto centrada en ella para mí disgusto.

Todo inició cuando estábamos en la escuela elemental teníamos entre seis y siete años. El primer día de clases en el recreo varios niños se acercaron a mí para reírse del color de mi cabello, me moleste muchísimo y empecé una pelea contra ellos. Estaban golpeándome en el suelo cuando Chad y Tatsuki me defendieron, estaba tan apenado cuando vi que una niña me había rescatado que mi rostro se puso rojo como tomate. Después de eso nos hicimos inseparables, íbamos para todos lados juntos y hacíamos diabluras juntos…para quinto año éramos toda una leyenda. En sexto grado conocimos a Uryu y a Shinji. Uryu nos hablo porque comía su almuerzo en la azotea al igual que nosotros ya que era centro de burla por tener lentes desde tan pequeño. Shinji se unió porque era un chico serio pero tremendo, le encanta meterse en problemas. Nuestros maestros siempre decían que nunca haríamos nada de provecho, Tatsuki incluida a pesar de que era la chica más inteligente de toda la clase. A Inoue la conocimos en la escuela media gracias a que tomaba clases de cocina junto a ella, la clase optativa que nos obligaban a tomar. Nuestra amiga quería entrar con nosotros a clases de dibujo pero no la dejaron los profesores. Los que llegaron al final fueron Keigo y Mizuiro en la escuela medio superior, al conocer a Inoue Keigo se hizo fan de ella y al seguirla a todas partes, todos ya hartos de eso lo enfrentamos y nos dimos cuenta que congeniábamos. Rukia escucha atentamente y me encanta verla sonreír con cada ocurrencia que decimos, es la primera vez que la veo relajada.

- Wow, ustedes son todo un caso. Dios los hace y ustedes se juntan –me da un ligero codazo y voltea a verme por primera vez desde que comenzó la historia de nuestras vidas. Ahora más que nunca me gustaría saber de ella. De pronto al lado de nuestra mesa pasa una chica, que al inicio no la reconozco pero al salirse Hirako de la mesa con rapidez me doy cuenta que es Hiyori Sarugaki, es una enfermera que trabaja en el área de oncología y por lo que nos platica nuestro amigo le gusta demasiado. Hiyori tiene el aspecto de una joven apenas llegada a los veinte, de complexión delgada, ojos color miel y pelo rubio, la mayoría de las veces lleva el cabello recogido en dos pequeñas coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza.

- Creo que lleva un poco de prisa –río viéndolo ir detrás de ella y entablar conversación.

- Bueno chicos, yo tengo ganas de bailar así que –Uryu extiende su mano hacia Inoue – ¿vamos? –Orihime voltea a verme y después asiente levemente. Se levantan perdiéndose en la multitud.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –me acerco al oído de Rukia rosando levemente su oreja.

- Me vas a pisar –dice riendo bajito, la puse nerviosa.

- Te prometo que no lo hare, anda vamos –coloco una de mis manos en su cintura. Lo piensa un momento y después asiente. Le tomo de la mano jalándola suavemente hasta la pista de baile, ya no hay grupo solo música de fondo como en una discoteca.

Justo cuando llegamos a la pista inicia _Mar Adentro de Héroes del Silencio_ (1)_._ Rukia salta un poco al principio de la canción y conforme pasa empieza a mover sus caderas de forma sugerente muy cerca de las mías, mis ojos se pierden en cada movimiento y aprovecho para pasar mis manos por su cintura levemente. Cada rose de nuestros cuerpos eleva la temperatura entre nosotros.

**_Y por fin he encontrado el camino_**

**_que ha de guiar mis pasos,_**

**_y esta noche me espera el amor_**

**_en tus labios._**

**_De cada mirada, por dios,_**

**_ardía el recuerdo en mi interior,_**

**_pero ya he desechado_**

**_por siempre la fruta podrida._**

**_En la prisión del deseo estoy._**

**_y aunque deba cavar en la tierra_**

**_la tumba que sé que me espera,_**

**_jamás me vio nadie llorar así._**

**_Que termine un momento precioso_**

**_y le suceda la vulgaridad,_**

**_y nadar mar adentro_**

**_y no poder salir._**

**_En la prisión del deseo estoy_**

**_junto a ti._**

**_y por fin he encontrado el camino_**

**_que ha de guiar mis pasos,_**

**_y esta noche me espera el amor_**

**_en tus labios._**

**_De cada mirada, por dios,_**

**_ardía el recuerdo en mi interior,_**

**_y nadar mar adentro_**

**_y no querer salir._**

**_En la prisión del deseo estoy._**

**_en la prisión del deseo estoy_**

**_junto a ti._**

**_en la prisión del deseo estoy_**

**_junto a ti._**

Termina la pieza y quedamos en una posición muy sugerente: su espalda pegada a mí pecho, yo rodeando su cintura con posesión…sus manos están elevadas rodeando mí cuello…mis labios rosando ligeramente un costado de su cuello ¿Cómo terminamos así? No tengo la menor idea pero es perfecta para la siguiente canción _Secret de Maroon 5_ (2). Coloco las manos a cada lado de su cadera y le doy la vuelta para quedar de frente… la rodeo de nuevo por la cintura apretándola contra mí. Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos, nuestros cuerpos se vuelven uno.

**Watch the sunrise**

**Say your goodbyes**

**Off we go**

**Some conversation**

**No contemplation**

**Hit the road**

**Car overheats**

**Jump out of my seat**

**On the side of the highway, baby**

**Our road is long**

**Your hold is strong**

**Please don't ever let it go, oh no**

Eleva el rostro hacia el mío y yo apoyo la frente en la suya, nuestros labios quedan a escasos centímetros. Aventuro una mano bajo su saco y la muevo lentamente hasta tocar su estomago, siento como tiembla a través de la fina tela.

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret**

**But can they keep it**

**Oh, no they can't**

Conforme voy subiendo por estomago con leves masajes nuestros labios se unen más y más. Cuando por fin están a milímetros de unirse llego a uno de sus senos…y oh por dios estoy a punto de un ataque cardiaco, mi corazón se acelera de 70 a 100 km/hora. Me separo un poco para verla a los ojos, se sonroja y trata de alejarse pero se lo impido afianzando el agarre en su cintura. Muchas parejas bailan a nuestro alrededor y nadie se da cuenta de lo que pasa. Coloco la palma completa sobre su pequeño pecho, solo la tela de su blusa blanca se interpone, siento como su pezón se endurece ante el toque.

**Driving fast now**

**Don't think I know how to go slow**

**Where you at now**

**I feel around**

**There you are**

Con una última mirada entre ambos de aprobación acortamos la distancia y ¡por fin! Probamos nuestros labios. Al principio el beso es solo unión de bocas. Aprieto su seno y abre la boca con sorpresa así que aprovecho para meter la lengua, a cada segundo que el beso aumenta de intensidad mi exploración de su pecho también aumenta, sé que no es el lugar apropiado pero no puedo detenerme. Por dios Ichigo respétala. Me reprendo y paso mi mano curiosa a su espalda, nos separamos para tomar aire.

**Cool these engines**

**Calm these jets**

**I ask you, "How hot can it get?"**

**As you wipe off beads of sweat**

**Slowly, you say, "I'm not there yet"**

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret**

**But can they keep it**

**Oh, no they can't**

**I know I don't know you**

**But I want you so bad**

**Everyone has a secret**

**But can they keep it**

**Oh, no they can't**

Seguimos besándonos pero ya no con tanta intensidad, todo el mundo desaparece. Solo somos nosotros dos conociéndonos. Cando termina la canción nos quedamos quietos.

- ¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí? –me aventuro a preguntar temiendo al rechazo. Cierra los ojos y asiente. No pierdo tiempo y la llevo de la mano con mis amigos, en la mesa esta solo Chad conversando con una chica, que bueno que no están los demás.

- Chad nos vamos ¿le podrías avisar a los demás? –agradezco que mi amigo no sea preguntón, solo asiente y nos despedimos. Rukia toma su bolsa y sin soltar nuestras manos salimos hacia mi auto. Los diez minutos que dura el camino hacia mi apartamento no hablamos, solo espero que no se arrepienta. Al llegar voy a abrirle la puerta y cuando sale nos miramos, sus ojos reflejan lo mismo que los míos: deseo y algo más, algo a lo que no sabría ponerle nombre tan pronto. Entramos al edificio y ya en el elevador uno a cada lado. Presiono el piso número cinco, no me gusta esta distancia y se lo hago saber cuando llegamos, ella se adelanta un paso dubitativa…me agacho y la tomo de las piernas para cargarla como un costal de papas. Sé que no es nada romántico.

- Oye se caminar, bájame cabeza de zanahoria –me golpea la espalda con su bolsa pero no me duele. Saco las llaves de mi bolsa trasera y abro, entramos y cierro con una patada.

- Te vi demasiado ebria y pensé en ayudarte enana ¿no agradeces? –la coloco entre la puerta y mi cuerpo, su respiración vuelve a ser lo que era en el restaurante-bar. Me mira y no puedo resistirme a esos ojos violetas, así que la tomo de las piernas y la elevo para poder besarla con toda libertad. El beso se vuelve un rudo choque de bocas, lamemos, mordemos y succiono su lengua con desespero. Con hábiles manos desabotono su saco sin soltar mi agarre en su trasero, la alejo un poco de la puerta para deslizarlo por sus brazos. De nuevo la recargo para poder ver su figura: su cabello cubre parte de su rostro, sus labios rosas están hinchados y entreabiertos, sus pezones se notan perfectamente a través de la tela blanca.

- Eres hermosa Rukia –no puedo evitar agregar. Subo el dedo índice y roso su pezón derecho. Ella se arquea de placer ofreciéndome más así que aprovecho para bajar mi rostro y morder su otro botón. Ya no podre detenerme.

* * *

_(1) Mar Adentro de Héroes del Silencio: watch?v=R5B67ryzTOg _

_(2) Secret de Maroon 5: watch?v=XtlYFB075R8 _

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	9. La Primera de Muchas

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

En este capitulo hay escenas de sexo explicito, así que si no te agrada, no leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**La Primera de Muchas**

Meto los dedos entre su cabello naranja disfrutando de las sensaciones. Me arqueo con cada caricia de sus manos y su boca, siento como la humedad entre mis piernas va en aumento. Sabía que no era buena idea salir con él, sabía que no era buena idea haber bailado con él…sabía que no era buena idea haberme dejado besar por él. Pero aquí estoy, entre sus brazos a punto de hacerle infiel a mi prometido y no puedo parar.

- Ichi… -gimo estrellando la cabeza en la puerta. Él me sostiene en vilo y aprovecho para rodear su cintura con ambas piernas, le jalo del cabello para que se separe de mi seno y poder besarle de nuevo, el ardor que siento en el vientre casi llega a punto del dolor. Su lengua sale al encuentro de la mía, bebemos de nuestra saliva como si fuera el alimento que necesitáramos para vivir. Me separa de la puerta cuando volvemos a tomar aire, su aliento golpea mi rostro y no deja de acariciar mi trasero.

- Espera aquí un momento ¿sí? – asiento levemente mientras me coloca en el suelo con cuidado y antes de marcharse me dedica una mirada caliente que hace hervir más la sangre.

El departamento es una gran habitación dividida por cuatro grandes mamparas de cristal empañado y un desnivel de un escalón que cubren su habitación del resto de la casa. Mientras escucho mover cosas en el otro lado, aprovecho para husmear apenas moviéndome de lugar. A la derecha hay una sala de piel color negro, una gran televisión de plasma, equipo de sonido, una alfombra felpuda de color chocolate que combina perfectamente con todo lo demás. En el otro extremo tiene el comedor y la cocina los cuales están divididos por una barra de acero inoxidable.

Está tardando demasiado y estoy empezando a sentirme incómoda, debería irme ya mismo, mierda Rukia ¿Qué estás haciendo? Me abrazo a mi misma negando, me agacho a tomar mi bolsa pero soy interrumpida a medio camino.

- Listo –sale haciendo a un lado más de una mampara lo que me da un vistazo de su cama…una cama enorme con sabanas color chocolate con base de madera negra. Me dedica una mirada penetrante al verme agachada.

- ¿Tenías un poco sucio? –le digo un poco nerviosa poniéndome derecha. Se acerca a mí en dos zancadas y rodea mi cintura con suavidad.

- Solo desordenado, en la mañana salí muy aprisa hacia el negocio de mi padre –inclina la cabeza hacia mi cuello y lame bajo mi oreja haciéndome temblar de pies a cabeza avivando las llamas de mí pasión.

- Ah ¿sí? –Muerdo mi labio, paso un brazo detrás de su cuello acercándole más -¿Por qué? –digo en un susurro.

- El día de ayer vi a una mujer muy hermosa ahí y fui con la esperanza de volver a verla –vuelve a cargarme y me lleva a su recamara… espera que vio ¿a quién? Siento una punzada en el estomago.

- ¿Y tuviste suerte? –digo enojada y jalo su cabello para que me mire, mis cejas se juntan sobre mis ojos. El solo sonríe con autosuficiencia.

- ¿Estas celosa enana? –cierra la puerta y pone seguro, la habitación se queda casi a oscuras y la única luz proviene del otro lado es la que encendió cuando entramos. Me lleva a la cama y me deja caer con un poco de brusquedad, el fresco de las sabanas en contraste con mi piel caliente me hace temblar.

- ¿Yo celosa? Para nada cabeza de zanahoria –recalco las últimas palabras, aprovecho que se levanta para sentarme y cruzar brazos y piernas. No me hace caso, al contrario me sonríe más. Se empieza a quitar la chaqueta de cuero y después le sigue la playera color verde. Con cada centímetro que descubre me deja ver una piel ligeramente bronceada, una tableta de chocolate en su abdomen. En ese instante se desconecta definitivamente de mi cerebro la parte racional.

Me arrodillo en la cama y me acerco a la orilla para poder tocarlo. El se queda quieto y me deja hacer, paso la yema de mis dedos por su estomago recorriendo cada cuadrito. A partir de ese momento todo es piel a piel. Toma el dobladillo de mi blusa y la jala hacia arriba arrojándola hacia atrás. Sonrío mientras me tiende de nuevo en la cama, su boca recorre mi cuello hasta la clavícula, gimo cuando me muerde. Llevo las manos a su cabello para jalarlo y las suyas no pierden el tiempo, van a mi pantalón para desabotonarlo hábilmente…lo deslizan por mis piernas y le ayudo quitándome los tacones. Hace un camino de besos hasta mis senos y los atiene un poco antes de levantarse. Es su turno de sacarse los zapatos y el pantalón de dos patadas.

Nos quedamos quietos… observándonos, lamiéndonos con la mirada. El queda en bóxer y se ve de lo más sexi. Recorro sus piernas fuertes y musculadas. Su pecho y sus brazos están igual de bien formados, muerdo mi labio ansiosa y manos pican por querer tocarlo. Finalmente me centro en cintura y después en su miembro, mis ojos se abren con asombro, es enorme. Coloca los pulgares dentro de la cinturilla del bóxer y lo baja lentamente. Ondeo mi cuerpo sobre la cama gimiendo, la humedad entre mis piernas aumenta y el dolor vuelve al verlo completamente desnudo.

Sube a la cama y se arrodilla entre mis piernas, sube con ambas manos acariciando cada centímetro de ellas hasta mis bragas. Mete las manos debajo y las jala hacia abajo. Cuando por fin estamos desnudos continúa el recorrido de antes y agrega su lengua. Acaricia mi cintura, mete su lengua en el ombligo, hace un recorrido de besos hacia arriba por mi vientre y el valle de mis senos. Les dedica tiempo… los muerde, lame y chupa, siento como de ahí parten miles de corrientes eléctricas al resto de mi cuerpo. Lo único que puedo hacer es aferrarme a él encajando mis uñas en su espalda.

- ¡Ichigo! -grito y gimo a la vez, me muerde más fuerte que antes. Maldito me dejara marcas. Cuando llega a mi cuello toma mis manos entre las suyas para aprisionarlas sobre mi cabeza. Me arqueo debajo de él moviendo las caderas contra las suyas.

- Espera a que terminemos –siento como sonríe contra mi cuello –me mordiste fuerte, me dejaras marca –gruño pero termino gimiendo mis pezones sensibles rosan con su pecho y se ponen más duros si es posible.

- Se que te gusto enana, te gustara todo lo que te hare y –con su sus rodillas abre mis piernas haciendo rosar su pene con mis labios vaginales lo que provoca en mí un gemido desesperado –como muestra te hare gemir hasta que no puedas más –empuja un poco y siento que entra su cabeza, confirmo lo que había visto, es enorme. Sale lo poco que avanzó haciéndome gruñir de disgusto. Necesitando más fricción le rodeo con ambas piernas la cintura aumentando el contacto.

- Vas a hablar o a actuar… fresita –digo con voz chillona y melosa la última palabra, gruñe en mi oído con disgusto y me penetra en una sola embestida. Me encaja contra la cama con fuerza, y siento un poco de dolor pero a pesar de eso me siento llena, plena, por primera vez completa y con un volcán en el vientre a punto de estallar. Me arqueo lo que puedo debajo de él moviendo las caderas mas él se queda quieto.

- ¿Fresita? –murmura y empuja de nuevo sus caderas tratando de entrar más si es posible. Grito cerrando los ojos, el placer me recorre en espasmos. Aprieta mis manos y levanta la cabeza de cuello –te arrepentirás de haberme llamado así –me besa mientras sale de mí y vuelve a entrar haciéndome gemir. La danza de nuestros cuerpos continúa, cuando siento que voy a explotar cambia el ritmo de los embates de rápidos a lentos y su boca tortura mi pecho: lo mete todo dentro y chupa con fuerza primero uno y luego otro.

- Ichigo ¡ya! –levanta la vista y me sonríe, sus ojos son negros a la escaza luz. Sus labios y su lengua llenan los míos de inmediato, aumenta el vaivén de sus caderas, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos están tan calientes que siento que en cualquier momento nos consumiremos. Varias embestidas más siento como llega el orgasmo nos llega al mismo tiempo, mis paredes vaginales aprietan su miembro exprimiéndolo. Minutos después, con las respiraciones agitadas sale de mi interior para recostarse a mi lado.

- El… mejor… orgasmo… de… mi… vida –dice mi cabeza de zanahoria con dificultad. Asiento en aprobación, no puedo responder en voz alta mi necesidad por aire es mayor. Se acuesta de lado y me jala por la cintura pasando una de sus piernas sobre las mías, como si fuera a escapar.

- ¿No me digas que ya te cansaste? –digo burlándome. Cuando recarga su cabeza en mi hombro como si fuera a dormirse volteo el rostro hacia el suyo para rosar sus labios con los míos. Me mira y toma mi rostro con ternura mientras besamos por largo rato.

- Ya quisieras –coge mi cintura y me coloca a horcajadas sobre su cadera – te dije que te arrepentirías por llamarme fresita –pasa sus dedos el valle de mis senos haciéndome temblar, después por mi estomago hasta meter la mano en la unión de nuestros cuerpos. Mete dos dedos curiosos en mí vagina lo cual me hace saltar encima de él.

- ¿No te gusta? –pregunta sonriendo moviéndolos lentamente dentro de mí. Me hace gemir como alma en pena. Me sonrojo, jamás me habían hecho eso, todas las relaciones que he tenido han sido "normales" no así.

- Si me gusta –muerdo mi labio inferior y me arqueo hacia atrás cuando Ichigo toma entre sus dedos algo dentro de mí y lo aprieta primero de forma suave y después fuerte. Eleva las rodillas detrás de mí y aprovecho para colocar mis brazos en ellas, así con la fuerza de mis piernas y brazos me empiezo a mover de arriba abajo queriendo mas de esas caricias.

- Oh sí, sigue así –su otra mano que estaba en mi cadera también la mete entre nosotros, grito al sentir que con una estimula ese botón dentro de mí y usa los dedos de la otra para invadir mí intimidad –date placer a ti misma, nena –varios movimientos después mis piernas duelen por el esfuerzo pero aún así continuo hasta que el orgasmo me golpea de nuevo con la misma intensidad que la primera vez.

- Rukia, no puedo mas –dice entre dientes, me ayuda a levantarme un poco y coloca su pene en mi entrada, me dejo caer y amo los gemidos que salen de sus labios. De nuevo me muevo sobre él pero esta vez me ayuda con ambas manos en mi cintura y sus caderas encontrándome a medio camino, mis piernas se duermen por el esfuerzo extra. Cuando siento que no aguantare más ambos nos corremos, esta vez yo primero y segundos después Ichigo. Ya sin nada de fuerzas me dejo caer sobre su cuerpo, sus brazos rodeándome de inmediato.

- ¿Estás bien? –habla contra mi cabello mucho rato después. No me he movido para nada, Ichigo solo jaloneo una sabana para cubrirnos. Asiento levemente.

- ¿Rukia? –vuelve a preguntar, creo que no moví nada, el retumbar de su corazón está haciendo que me quede dormida.

- Si –digo apenas –me duelen las piernas y no quiero moverme –gruño en su pecho.

- Por mi puedes quedarte así, no me molesta –remueve sus manos en mi espalda, siento como arrastra una hacia la curva de mi pecho izquierdo y se queda ahí haciendo formas. Me hace temblar ligeramente.

- Ichigo, deja de moverte –bostezo y cierro los ojos. No me hace caso y continúa.

- Pero si no hago nada malo hermosa, no te preocupes, descansa –estoy tan cansada que apenas escucho sus últimas palabras. Con una sonrisa en los labios me quedo dormida sobre el mejor colchón que he conocido.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	10. Tú Dices No, Yo Digo SI

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Tú Dices No, Yo Digo SI**

Pequeños rayos de sol se filtran por las cortinas que cubren los ventanales que están detrás de mí cama, apenas amanece. Normalmente me despierto con frio por mi mala costumbre de destaparme a media noche pero ahora me encuentro de lo más calientito aunque un poco incomodo ya que Rukia está usando uno de mis brazos como almohada. Abro los ojos lentamente para observar a la culpable, lo primero que veo es una hermosa espalda de piel blanca casi pegada a mí pecho. Ella está dormida de lado abrazando una almohada con ambos brazos lo que la hace estar ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante. Mi otro brazo rodea su cintura con posesión. La sabana apenas nos cubre las piernas.

Sonrío al recordar la pasada noche, fue la mejor de toda mi vida. Sonrío al pensar tal cosa, yeah me estoy volviendo un ñoño. Despertamos en la madrugada para acomodarnos mejor ya que quedamos prácticamente desmayados en una posición extraña, aunque no dormimos precisamente después. Solo bastaron algunos roces de nuestros cuerpos para que la temperatura se elevara de nuevo y volviéramos tener sexo. Ella quería irse apenas terminamos abogando a que mañana tenía mucho trabajo bla bla bla, mas no la deje. Le dije que era muy peligroso salir a esa hora, así que le prometí llevarla al hotel de mi padre temprano. Aunque quisiera quedarme en cama todo el día con ella, lamentablemente yo también tengo un trabajo que conservar. Levanto la cabeza para mirar el reloj de la mesilla, son las siete de la mañana hora de levantarnos.

- Rukia –digo en su oído y paso mis dedos por su vientre haciéndole cosquillas. Se remueve escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sonrío besando su nuca.

- Ah ¿no quieres levantarte? –escucho un gruñido amortiguado. Niego, hasta para levantarse es berrinchuda y repelona. Me siento sacando el brazo de debajo de ella y jalo la almohada que tiene abrazada, quedando totalmente boca abajo.

- Quiero dormir más, por favor –refunfuña contra la cama. La sabana, que se bajo por el movimiento, me deja ver su culo, no aguanto la tentación y empiezo a hacer un camino de besos por su columna hacia arriba. Sonrío al ver como su piel se eriza con cada beso, mis manos empiezan a subir por sus costados desde sus caderas hacia las X del tesoro.

- Llegaras tarde a tu reunión de trabajo –ronroneo llegando al inicio de su nuca. De pronto siento un horrible dolor en la nariz que me hace sentarme de nuevo, la sangre escurre hasta la barbilla. Por las prisas de levantarse, Rukia me da un golpe con uno de sus codos.

- ¡Enana¡ -me cubro la nariz con las manos y para no manchar la cama me levanto directo al baño. Unos minutos más paro la hemorragia y me limpio con una toalla húmeda el rostro manchado de sangre. Al salir, la encuentro sentada en la cama enredada en la sabana con mirada preocupada. Se levanta acercándose a mí.

- ¿Estás bien? –arrastra sus pies hasta donde estoy y levanta una de sus manos a mi rostro, la otra la tiene contra su pecho sosteniendo la fina tela.

- Fue un pequeño golpe nada mas aunque se te está haciendo costumbre pegarme –digo bromeando para aligerar el ambiente, la rodeo con mis brazos.

- Esta vez no fue mi intención y lo sabes –frunce el ceño y fija su mirada en la mía. Es algo raro pero me gusta esa mirada desafiante en ella. La aprieto contra mí antes que diga otra cosa y le robo el aliento con un beso apasionado, al inicio no quiere ceder pero insisto, unos minutos después se da por vencida y responde con todo lo que tiene enredando su mano libre en mí pelo.

- ¡Ichigo¡ Es hora de irnos al hospital –Shinji grita como verdulera del otro lado de la mampara. Siempre logra entrar a mi casa a pesar de que cambio la cerradura para que ya no me moleste así todas las mañanas, mañas de delincuente. Asustados por semejante escándalo nos separamos.

- ¿Por eso cerraste la puerta ayer con llave? –Rukia se sonroja hasta el cuello y me ve con las cejas enarcadas. Toma la sabana con ambas manos y se cubre mejor. Asiento.

- Normalmente viene aquí para desayunar, el muy gorrón –tomo su rostro besando ligeramente sus labios –ve a darte un baño, iré a calmarlo y preparare algo antes de salir ¿sí?

- No necesitas molestarte –dice bajito, le beso de nuevo acallando sus quejas.

- No repeles enana, ve a bañarte –del sonrojo pasa al enojo en 0.5 segundos, me mira enojada diciéndome cabeza de zanahoria. Al pasar me da un pisotón, quiero atraparla pero se escurre hacia el baño cerrando con llave.

- Me las pagarás, bipolar –le digo a la puerta del baño. Busco con rapidez mi bóxer y me lo pongo para salir a callar a ese imbécil, no ha dejado de hacer ruido.

- Eres un inoportuno, mamón –sentado en la sala con la tv prendida voltea a verme de pies a cabeza. Fija su mirada detrás de mí ya que se empieza a escuchar el agua de la ducha.

- Oh Oh alguien se porto mal el día de ayer –se levanta siguiéndome a la cocina. Le hago señas para que se calle. Ríe y se sienta en una de las sillas de la barra.

- Si entras como Juan por su casa a mi departamento al menos deberías poner el café ¿no crees? –coloco lo necesario en la cafetera y la enciendo.

- Naa a mi no me queda tan bien como a ti –ríe apoyándose con ambos codos en la barra. Saco pan de la alacena y enciendo la tostadora –hay mi vida no me digas que le harás el desayuno a tu chica –volteo a verlo con mirada asesina.

- Tengo hambre idiota, si tú no tienes entonces no comas –me ve enarcando una ceja. Lo ignoro, mejor saco la mantequilla y la mermelada del refrigerador.

- ¿Es la chica que llevaste ayer? –dice de forma burlona lo que hace que voltee a verlo mientras saco los panes de la tostadora y los coloco en un plato grande. Saco tres tazas y le paso una.

- Si –respondo bajito.

- Ya, se nos hacia raro que no te despidieras ayer –no se aguanta la risa y por fin se carcajea de mí. El día de ayer sucedieron cosas que jamás hago, por eso mi amigo no deja de molestarme. En primer lugar lleve a una chica a conocer a mis amigos. Dos, traje a una mujer a mi casa. Tres preparo el desayuno, los doctores comemos gratis en el hospital.

- Aplicas a la frase "amor a primera vista" mi hermano –dice de forma burlona. Estoy a punto de pasarle la jarra del café y me quedo a medio camino ¿Qué? ¿Amor a primera vista? No claro que no, esas estupideces no pasan en la vida real.

- No seas imbécil –pongo el café frente a él y le paso el sustituto de azúcar –me gusto, yo le guste… tuvimos sexo y ya. Eso hacen los adultos, tal vez con el tiempo surja algo, no negaré que me gustaría–el final de la frase queda ahogada por el sonido de la puerta de la recamara abriéndose, ambos volteamos a ver a Rukia, sale con paso firme hacia nosotros acomodándose el saco.

- Hola, buenos días –sonríe brevemente a Shinji colocándose a una silla de él. Sus ojos y su sonrisa son una máscara de serenidad. No me gusta para nada aunque ya la había visto así, es el rostro que tiene la mayor parte del tiempo. No tiene nada que ver con las miradas y sonrisas que me dedicaba la chica que conocí en la pista de baile y entre las sabanas de mi cama.

- Hola linda- responde mi amigo con un breve asentimiento de cabeza mientras unta mantequilla en dos de los panes que dispuse en la barra. Busco la mirada de Rukia pero me percato de que la rehúye. En sus labios baila una sonrisa fingida.

– ¿Nos podemos ir ya? Tengo algo de prisa – le coloco la taza frente a ella y sirvo un poco de café.

- Relaja, espera a que me bañe y nos vamos ¿sí? –asiente brevemente. Toma la taza esos dedos pequeños y elegantes pero antes que la lleve a sus labios me acerco a robarle un beso rápido.

- Dame cinco minutos –me separo un poco y por fin tengo su mirada en la mía. Y ahí está la que me gusta, la que refleja una y mil cosas: preocupación, arrepentimiento, deseo, pasión, tristeza. Deseo saber a qué se bebe cada una de ellas, espero me dé la oportunidad. Ella provoca tantas cosas en mi interior que no sabría ponerles nombre. Me separo de ella, antes de entrar a mi habitación fijo mi mirada en Shijni "compórtate con ella" asiente y le ofrece pan del que unto.

Me meto a la ducha abriendo en agua caliente y me meto bajo el chorro. Mis músculos se relajan de inmediato. Cinco minutos después estoy frente al armario sacando la ropa que me pondré: pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera negra con estampado rojo en el pecho, saco formal de ante negro, tenis color rojo y finalmente cinturón negro. Me cambio en un minuto y al salir escucho que están platicando Rukia y Shijnji, ambos rien y se voltean a mirarme.

- ¿Qué? –digo defendiéndome de lo que estaban diciendo, aunque no se que hablaban. Voy a la cafetera y me sirvo una gran taza de café con un poco de crema.

- Le decía a tu novia que eres peor a una mujer, te tardas demasiado escogiendo que te vas a poner –ríe como si nada, Rukia y yo nos atragantamos. Casi me ahogo.

- No somos novios –dice la enana roja como tomate. Yo solo atino a asentir.

- Lastima, hacen una linda pareja –nos mira con autosuficiencia y se levanta para ir hacia la puerta.

- Ya ya tortolitos tenemos que irnos –abre la puerta y sale. Nos quedamos ella y yo viéndonos como idiotas.

- Rukia… -empiezo a decir pero ella me interrumpe levantándose.

- Tu amigo tiene razón, vámonos –se levanta y va a colocar la taza en el fregadero llevando consigo la de Shinji. Aprovecho para sacar un papel y pluma de uno de los cajones, escribo mi nombre completo y mis números personales. Tomo su bolso del suelo y meto el papel dentro de una de las bolsas.

- ¿Lista?-le entrego su bolsa y camino hacia la puerta, ella me sigue. Ya en la calle vemos a mí amigo recargado en el auto esperando. Quito la alarma y sube a la parte trasera, voy a sostenerle la puerta a Rukia. Antes de entrar me dedica una mirada penetrante que me dice que será la única vez que estaremos juntos, un presentimiento me recorre el cuerpo. Me acerco a darle un beso apasionado, diciendo que es el inicio.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	11. Dos Partes de Mí

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) (-) – cambio de tiempos (pasado – presente).

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Dos Partes de Mí

Desde que me mude a Japón, me hice el propósito por ser una persona diferente tanto para pasar desapercibida como para cambiar un poco el rumbo de mí vida, mate a Rukia Kuchiki y le di vida a Rukia Oyuki.

Nací en los barrios medio-bajos de Inglaterra así que por consiguiente puedo ser un poco ruda y poco educada al hablar a veces. Cuando tenía 5 años, mi hermana Hisana conoció a Byakuya , ella trabajaba como camarera en un restaurante cerca de la empresa propiedad de la gran y noble familia Kuchiki. Se enamoraron desde la primera vez que se vieron y empezaron a salir a pesar que sus personalidades eran contrarias, ella es la persona más dulce del mundo y él es reservado y poco dado a la afabilidad, y de que la familia de él se negaba rotundamente: siempre han estado en nuestra contra. Al año de estar juntos le propuso matrimonio y nos fuimos a vivir a su mansión. Incluso desde antes yo era reservada y cauta pero las normas y reglas de esa casa me volvieron fría, solitaria en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ocultaba mis problemas personales hasta a mi mejor amigo. Pero ahí también surgió mi naturaleza rebelde, porque me negaba a dejar de ver a Renji y compañeros del barrio donde vivíamos. Cuando tenía ocho años, Byakuya me adopto aun en contra de los deseos de su familia, estaba tan feliz y así viví varios años.

Después se descubrió que mi hermana no podía tener familia, fue una desgracia para nosotros tres por obvias razones y para los estirados porque eso significaba que el liderazgo de la familia pasaría a mí. Obviamente los ancianos de la familia no estaban de acuerdo e hicieron todo lo posible por que renunciara al cargo. Un día los muy desgraciados, dictaron que si yo iba a ser algún día la cabeza de la familia tenía que casarme con la persona correcta y no cualquier vago, según ellos. Mi hermano me defendió, más no pudo hacer nada, argumentaron que como yo no provenía de cuna noble seguramente no lo haría bien y querían que alguien con clase me respaldara. Tenía dieciocho años cuando me presentaron al sujeto que sería mi esposo, no era feo el tipo la verdad pero no quería que me impusieran a nadie. Así que un día, meses antes de la boda escape de casa. Mi hermano se volvió loco de preocupación y mi hermana enfermo de tristeza, no pude verlos así de mal y los contacte de nuevo. Les explique mis motivos y ellos me apoyaron completamente, los ame más si es posible. Byakuya me brindo todos los medios para marcharme medio año después del suceso, sin que los ancianos supieran a donde iría ya que ellos estaban furiosos por dejarlos en mal y me estaban comprometiendo de nuevo, y me dijo que él arreglaría las cosas. Sé que irme así es una cobardía pero tome la opción de todos modos, los extrañaría a todos a morir.

Después de otro medio año de vagar por todo Japón me asenté en Tokio. Aquí es donde nació Rukia Oyuki: amable, simpática, sensible, paciente y soñadora. Lo que me ayuda en esta vida que llevo es que soy una actriz consumada capaz de salirse con la suya en un gran número de situaciones gracias a lo vivido en Inglaterra. Pocas veces me contacto con mis hermanos, los extraño demasiado. También encontré un trabajo, amigos y un mejor amigo que se convertiría en novio un año después. Lo quiero mucho y deseo compartir mi vida con él.

Lo que nunca espere encontrarme es que haya alguien capaz de revivir a mi antiguo yo. Hace cinco días, ocho horas y veinte minutos han pasado desde que lo vi por última vez. Al despedirnos frente al hotel de su padre, nos quedamos en silencio viéndonos a los ojos. No pude decir nada ni un hasta pronto, ni un nunca te veré, sin en cambio él se acercó a darme un beso y decirme adiós. Toco con la yema de los dedos mis labios instintivamente, aún siento el ardor de sus besos. La junta que tuve con Urahara no fue del todo mal, a pesar de que me distraía con frecuencia, pude cerrar el trato. La unión de nuestras empresas es punto clave para el desarrollo y crecimiento de Sereitei Inc. Niego alejándome de la ventana. Últimamente me he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo que estoy en casa parada aquí observando, me ayuda a pensar.

La razón más importante por la que compre este departamento es por la increíble vista que tengo del Río Sumida y los increíbles arboles de sakura que crecen en las orillas. Durante la mayor parte del año sus ramas están cubiertas por hojas verdes como cualquier otro árbol, inclusive durante el invierno pierden todas sus hojas, pero cuando llega la primavera capullos rosados y blancos comienzan a brotar de sus ramas hasta forrarse completamente. En esa época mucha gente sale a presenciar la transformación del cerezo, es común ver familias y amigos sentados bajo el manto rosado de estas impresionantes flores. Es invierno, así que muy pronto veré de nuevo esa maravilla, desde que me mude aquí, hace cuatro años, he presenciado suceso acompañada de mis amigos y en el último año mi prometido. Lo que me lleva de nuevo a al punto de antes.

Cuando por fin llegue a casa Kaien estaba esperándome en la sala, con par de copas de vino en las manos. Ya le había avisado que iba en camino, le conté que el trato había sido todo un éxito y quiso celebrar. Al momento en que lo vi, tome todo lo que viví en Karakura… lo eche a un baúl mental y cerré con llave guardándolo lo más al fondo que pude en mi subconsciente. Pasamos una noche tranquila, platicamos del proyecto de fusión de mi compañía y de cómo le fue en el trabajo en mi ausencia. Estábamos cansados así que nos fuimos a la cama a la medianoche, después de ver un poco de televisión. Les agradezco a dios y a todos los ángeles del cielo que solo tuviera ganas de descansar, se abrazó a mí como siempre y me negué…me negué a pensar en otra cosa más que en dormir.

Pero claro, todo se fue al demonio cuando al día siguiente abro mi bolsa para checar mi teléfono y encuentro una hoja doblada dentro:

_"Porque sé que con la llegada de Shinji no pudimos hablar con tranquilidad, dejo mis números personales_

_3 0005 6665_

_805 342 6666_

_Espero que me llames, en verdad que deseo conocerte mejor y que la pasada noche no sea la última"_

Maldito cabeza de zanahoria, ¿Por qué tenía que arruinar todo y hacer saltar por los aires ese hermoso baúl en el que había guardado hasta el último segundo a su lado? A partir de ahí trataba de quedarme lo menos posible con Kaien, trabajaba hasta tarde y llegaba lo más cansada posible a casa para que no fuera a quedarse. Sé que es injusto para él, que no sé lo merece pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora justo está de viaje en Estados Unidos visitando un cliente de su empresa de construcción, dejándome sola para pensar en cosas que no debo.

Me voy a sentar a la sala y tomo el papel de la mesilla, lo vuelvo a leer una vez más. Esta tan arrugado por el tiempo que pasa en mis manos que la tinta esta borrosa, pero aún se ven perfectamente los números.

- Rukia, no seas idiota y rómpelo –Gruño para mí más no lo hago, hay algo en el que hace salir a mi antigua yo y lo más loco me hace extrañarla. Suspiro resignada. Esto ha sido una lucha constante en mi interior, quiero llamarlo…necesito llamarlo pero no puedo, estoy engañando a la mejor persona que conozco. Siento como dos cuerdas tiran fuertemente de mí a cada extremo. A pesar de que no le digo a mi prometido la verdad de quién soy, no quiero mentirle sobre esto. Tengo que terminar con esto definitivamente y seguir con mi vida. Arrojo el papel hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Me quedo viendo el lugar de donde cayó. Exasperada me levanto y tomo el celular de mi bolso y marco el número de Ichigo, a la mierda. La Kuchiki en mí puede más que Oyuki, soy un asco lo sé. Espero tres tonos y estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho su voz.

- ¿Bueno? –me quedo muda, mi corazón empieza a latir de manera alocada. Miles de corrientes eléctricas recorren mí cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –escucho como se cierra una puerta y un pip pip pip constante.

- Ok si no tienes nada que decir, don nadie, tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dice enojado, sonrío y por fin mi voz sale.

- Que delicado, cabeza de zanahoria –río. Escucho un jadeo de sorpresa al otro lado.

- Oi Rukia, me alegra mucho escucharte –lo imagino sonriendo por la sorpresa, tan sexi y apuesto. ¡Mierda! Pretenderé que jamás pensé eso.

- También me alegra oírte –me quedo callada un momento. Después del sonido de abrir y cerrar de puertas, rompe el silencio.

- Pensé que no llamarías nunca –su voz suena sería. Me recuesto en el sillón y veo hacia el techo examinándolo.

- Tenía mucho trabajo, no había tenido tiempo –digo con seriedad. Una risita al otro lado me deja desconcertada.

- Esperas que crea eso ¿enana? –Su tono es socarrón –por tu voz sé que no estabas del todo convencida de llamarme.

- Lo que digo es verdad –digo indignada, me exaspera que se escuche tan seguro de mi mentira.

- Está bien, pretenderé que creo eso –un suspiro fingido de él hace que me dé un ataque de risa. No paro de reír hasta pasados unos minutos. No puedo creer que provoque tantas cosas en mí, alegría, enojo, rabia, culpa, celos, deseo, pasión. Soy bipolar a su lado. Desde el momento que escuche su voz grave y profunda me hizo sentir cosas que no había sentido por nadie más, ni siquiera con mi prometido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien hermosa? –su voz suena divertida pero con un toque de preocupación. Volteo la mirada hacia la ventana.

- ¿Podemos vernos? –juego con uno de los cojines. Viene a mi mente Kaien y lo alejo inmediatamente.

- ¿Estas ansiosa por verme? –dice con altanería. Me exaspera que hable así, tan seguro de si mismo.

- Perdón pero el que dejo ese mensaje tan desesperado, fuiste tú –continuo con voz melosa –"Espero que me llames, en verdad que deseo conocerte mejor y que la pasada noche no sea la última" –veo mis uñas con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Tanto te gusto que te lo aprendiste preciosa? –vuelve a sonar grave su voz. Muerdo mi labio y cruzo las piernas sobre el respaldo del sillón.

- Me hace recordar, cosas –susurro la última palabra. Dejo caer la cabeza del sillón y ahora veo todo al revés, me siento libre al volver a hablar con él. Se aclara la garganta.

- Espero que las mismas que a mí –ríe, si por esa risita sin duda son las mismas.

– Tengo llena la agenda hasta el viernes, que es el próximo día de descanso que me dan en el hospital ¿Qué te parece ese día? –vendita sea mí suerte, Kaien regresa el domingo.

- Me parece bien ¿Dónde nos veremos doc? –sonrío, me sorprendió cuando dijo que era doctor, valla que es importante.

- Si lo deseas puedo ser tu doctor de cabecera enana –prácticamente ronronea. Siento un cosquilleo entre mis piernas y un temblor en la columna.

- Vale doc, ¿entonces donde será la revisión? –me indica la hora y el lugar. Al colgar no puedo evitar una sonrisa amarga.

(-)

Después de nuestra segunda cita, nos hemos visto en siete ocasiones más. Siempre soy la que va a verlo, no dejo que él me visite en Tokio. En cada beso, abrazo y noches juntos siento que le entrego algo de mí, casi nada de mí vida actual, pero si de quien soy en verdad. Le dije donde viví, quien era mi mejor amigo y el resto de ellos, el nombre de mi hermana. Mas no quien es mi hermano y por qué hui de Inglaterra. Con el puedo ser libre, ser Rukia Kuchiki al mil por ciento. Es desconcertante.

Me remuevo en el sillón y me doy cuenta que llevo horas acostada. Bostezo ruidosamente y me levanto para ir a la recamara, por el camino recojo la gabardina que avente al llegar, la coloco en el closet. Me doy un baño y me meto bajo las mantas. Pase un increíble día al lado de Ichigo, me fui ayer por la noche a su casa y apenas regreso. Aproveche que era su día libre y que Kaien andaba cerrando el trato con una constructora local, por fin ya llevaba mucho en negociaciones, aunque aún no quiere decirme de que se trata. Suspiro, me acurruco y me quedo dormida al poco tiempo. Mañana será un gran día.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	12. Lost in You

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

En este capitulo hay escenas de sexo explicito, así que si no te agrada, no leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Lost in You**

Llevo casi una hora corriendo en el parque cerca de mí departamento, me gusta hacer ejercicio y estar en forma. Cuando tengo tiempo voy al gimnasio de Chad y practico con él Judo, no soy tan bueno como mi amigo, pero me defiendo bien. En los únicos días que no me levanto temprano a correr es porque tengo guardias en el hospital y últimamente por que Rukia se queda a dormir.

Rukia, desde que ella está en mi vida puedo asegurar que nunca había sido más feliz. No desde que tenía siete años de edad, no desde que murió mi madre. De los tres hijos, solo yo la recuerdo, mis hermanas apenas tenían dos años cuando falleció. Ella era una mujer buena, bondadosa y gentil con todos a su alrededor, pero la mejor parte de ella era el amor que le profesaba a su familia. Ese día, fue el peor día de mi vida. Esa tarde salí a jugar con mis amigos a un parque de futbol cercano, el tiempo se fue volando y no me di cuenta hasta que era muy noche. Cuando regresaba, a mitad de camino me encontré con mamá, estaba preocupada porque no llegaba a casa para la cena. Me regaño y me hizo prometer que no lo haría más, apenado bese su mejilla y pedí perdón. La sonrisa que me dedico después jamás la podré olvidar. Cuando íbamos a unas calles de casa empezó a caer una leve lluvia que en minutos se convirtió en una tormenta, no se podíamos ver por dónde íbamos así que mi madre me cargo en sus brazos.

Tenía miedo, me abrace a su cuello y ella acariciaba mi espalda de forma tranquilizadora. Unos minutos después teníamos que cruzar una calle, ella observo de un lado a otro y creyó conveniente pasar. De pronto sentí como mi mundo se movió a velocidad impresionante, termine de cara al pavimento con sangre resbalando de mi coronilla, busque a mi madre de forma desesperada pero no la podía ver por la lluvia, después de unos minutos de arrastrarme por el suelo la encontré a unos metros la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la acera y la otra sobre la calle. Las lagrimas, la sangre y la lluvia se mezclaron en mi rostro. La mayoría de su cuerpo estaba colocado en forma equivocada, sangre corría por su rostro. Yo estaba en shock, no podía hablar, solo podía ver como la vida se escapaba de sus ojos. Después de varios minutos grite por ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba. Me acerque a ella y abrace su cabeza, mi madre murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras, yo lloraba y lloraba. Minutos después ella no hablo más y la luz de sus ojos se apago. Desde ese momento no fui el mismo niño alegre y feliz, las sonrisas desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas en su mayoría por un ceño fruncido. Me volví una persona despreocupada con el entorno, terco, agresivo, beligerante lo que me ha llevado a tener muchos conflictos con los demás y a ser fuertemente criticado. Exceptuando claramente a mis hermanas, mi padre es un caso especial, ese viejo es una verdadera molestia pero aun así lo quiero. En honor a mi madre Masaki Kurosaki prometí dedicarme a la medicina al igual que papa.

Desde que conozco a Rukia he cambiado, sonrío más a menudo y actuó de forma cortes hacia los demás. A lo largo de toda mi vida, el dolor de la culpa por su pérdida jamás se había ido pero ahora que tengo a la enana a mi lado, hace al dolor desaparecer. Como quisiera que mi madre viviera para que la pudiera conocer, la amaría tal como yo. La amo, como nunca pensé querer a alguien más. No sé como paso, en qué momento caí rendido ante esos ojos violetas, solo sé que paso.

Cuando ya me siento cansado, vuelvo al departamento. Entro y voy directo al equipo de sonido, pongo un CD de uno de los grupos favoritos de Rukia, lo trajo hace dos semanas para que lo escuchara y me gusto. Pongo a volumen aceptable, entro a la ducha y me doy un largo baño relajante. Mientras la escucho recuerdo la pasada noche, fue maravillosa. Normalmente viene a casa, preparamos algo, vemos películas de terror o acción que siempre terminan en una sesión de sexo en el sofá o en la alfombra. Solo tres veces hemos salido a cenar fuera.

La primera fue a casa de mi familia a un mes de estar saliendo, mi padre insistió tanto que se la presentara que me fastidio y se lo propuse esperando a que se negara, obviamente no lo hizo aunque no estaba muy convencida. Al final de la noche mis hermanas la adoraban, al término de la cena se sentaron en la sala a platicar cosas de chicas mientras ayudaba al viejo con los platos sucios. Las tres tienen la misma edad así que no fue tan difícil congeniar, por lo que escuche le gustaban mucho los conejos como a Yuzu y practicaba desde pequeña el Kenjutsu al igual que Karin. Cuando las acompañe no pude evitar tomarles el pelo, compadecí al pobre de Toshiro por la agresividad que ambas destilaban cuando se enojaban. Eso fue realmente malo, la risa duro solo cinco segundos porque ambas me golpearon en las espinillas por grosero. El enano ese me cae bien es maduro, justo, serio y astuto pero lo que más me agrada es que ama a mi hermana.

La segunda fue la playa más cercana a Karakura, donde pasamos la tarde y parte de la noche. Cuando volvimos a casa, nos fuimos directos a la cama, estábamos exhaustos. Recuerdo haber buscado el calor de su cuerpo al instante en que nos metimos bajo las mantas. Ella siempre se duerme de espaldas a mí con una mano sobre una almohada, yo me pego a ella abrazándola y rodeando con mis piernas las suyas.

La tercera fue ayer, cenamos a un elegante restaurante francés llamado "La Cigale", donde nos sirvieron cena de cinco platos. El Apéritif fue a mí elección un exquisito Pineau des Charentes, su sabor ligeramente dulce fue una delicia al paladar. El Entrée fue una sopa Vichyssoise para mí y para ella una ensalada nizarda. El plato principal fue Chateaubriand para ambos acompañado con vino tinto. Después de quedar casi llenos nos llevaron Queso Camembert para degustar. Y como Dessert, a petición de la enana fue Coulante de Chocolate, algo golosa mi morena.

**I always knew that you'd come back to get me**

**And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy**

**To go back to the start to see where it all began**

**Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends**

**You tried to lie and say "I was everything"**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**

**(I'm nothing without you)**

Lo mejor de la velada fue cuando llegamos a casa, apenas al entrar la atraje a mí besándola con pasión. Mientas caminábamos a la recamara sin despegar nuestra lucha de labios y a riesgo de caernos ya que no habíamos prendido la luz. Deslice su abrigo color rojo por sus brazos hasta dejarlo caer al suelo. Ella desato mí corbata color gris y la arrojó sobre su hombro, le siguió mi saco también gris y la camisa blanca con rayas azules muy delgadas. Después mis manos fueron al cierre de su vestido bajándolo poco a poco, era todo un sueño en ella, lastima también fue a parar al suelo sin ningún miramiento. Era negro sin mangas ajustado hasta la cintura, lo que me dejaba ver su cuello y hasta el inicio de sus pechos. A partir de ahí era suelto y con volumen que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, cada vez que cruzaba la pierna de forma sugerente me dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas blancas y un poco más allá, siempre provocándome la enana. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Rukia solo vestía sus bragas color negro y sus sandalias negras muy altas que le hacían llegar casi hasta mi barbilla, a pesar de que ella ve mal su estatura, es una de las cosas que más me gustan a pesar de que le gano por treinta y siete centímetros para mi es perfecta así como es, no importa cuánto la moleste con eso. Me separo de sus labios y me quito los zapatos de una patada, después los calcetines y los pantalones junto al bóxer quedando totalmente desnudo.

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside, let me get close to you**

**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

**You always thought that I left myself open**

**But you didn't know I was already broken**

**I told myself that it wouldn't be so bad**

**Pulling away took everything I had**

Se acuesta en la cama incitándome a seguirla, me acerco poco a poco y me arrodillo entre sus piernas. Intenta quitarse los zapatos pero le hago señas con la cabeza de que no lo haga. Eleva uno de sus pies poniendo su tacón en mi pecho, lo mueve de forma sensual hasta mi cuello dándome acceso a su pantorrilla, aprovecho para hacer un camino de besos hasta su rodilla: lamo, muerdo y chupo cada centímetro de su piel. De ahí sigo la cara interior de su pierna hasta llegar a su sexo donde entierro mi cara oliendo su excitación. Gimo ansiando probar su escancia pero la intención desaparece cuando elevo la mirada y veo a Rukia con los ojos cerrados y mordiendo levemente su labio inferior, está totalmente tendida en la cama arqueando su cuerpo hacía arriba mientras toma la sabana entre sus manos.

**You tried to lie and say "I was everything"**

**I remember when I said "I'm nothing without you"**

**(I'm nothing without you)**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside, let me get close to you**

**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you (in you)**

Sigo mi camino hasta el valle entre sus pechos, primero meto el derecho en mi boca para lamerlo y morderlo mientras que con una mano libre quito el resto de su ropa. Ella abre más las piernas para envolverlas alrededor de mis caderas. Después de atender ambos atributos, subo con besos húmedos hasta sus labios. Meto la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, busco la suya y empezamos una batalla. Cuando no podemos mas, nos separamos y al ver sus ojos llenos de deseo, coloco una mano al lado de su cabeza apoyándome y con la otra tomo su cadera. La levanto ligeramente y empujo fuerte contra su sexo empalándola de una sola estocada. Encaja de forma dolorosa pero placentera a la vez, sus dedos en mis hombros. Gime mí nombre en cada estocada, ella como siempre da tanto como recibe así que también sale al encuentro de mis caderas. Me avisa que está a punto del orgasmo así que cambio de posición, salgo de ella y le doy la vuelta. Ella me ve sobre el hombro y sonríe de forma picara. Se apoya en ambas manos y eleva las caderas de forma sensual. Me arrodillo tras ella y coloco mis piernas en medio de las suyas, atraigo su trasero con ambas manos y busco de nuevo el camino dentro de ella. Ambos gemimos al mismo tiempo y ahí empieza la cuenta regresiva. Cada movimiento y cada caricia nos llevan cada vez más cerca. Poco a poco me recuesto sobre ella aprisionándola contra la cama mejorando el ángulo. Varias estocadas mas terminamos al mismo tiempo, el orgasmo nos recorre de pies a cabeza y yo apenas puedo sostenerme en un brazo para no aplastarla.

**The pain of it** **all**

**The rise and the fall**

**I see it all in you**

**Now everyday**

**I find myself say**

**"I want to get lost in you"**

**I'm nothing without you**

**Somehow I found a way to get lost in you**

**Let me inside, let me get close to you**

**Change your mind, I'll get lost if you want me to**

**Somehow I've found a way to get lost in you**

**(Somehow I've found)**

**A way to get lost in you**

**(A way to get lost in you)**

Siempre que estamos juntos me hace sentir completo, en el lugar donde quiero estar para el resto de mi vida. A su lado no me hace falta nada más. Termino de afeitarme y limpio mi barbilla con agua caliente y una toalla. Me espabilo de tantos recuerdos y salgo a cambiarme, hoy veré a mis amigos para la comida. Según Keigo y Mizuiro nos tienen una sorpresa y nos quieren a todos juntos. Yo hubiera querido pasar mi segundo día libre con Rukia pero desafortunadamente ella no lo tenía libre. Así era siempre, ella venía a mi casa siempre que yo tenía descanso, llegaba en la noche y de iba temprano en la mañana al siguiente día.

Termino de cambiarme, apago el aparato de sonido y demás cosas eléctricas. Tomo las llaves y me dirijo al gimnasio de Chad, no tardo más de quince minutos.

- ¡Chad! –grito al llegar a uno de los tatamis. El se encuentra entrenando con varios alumnos, me hace una seña con la mano. Para no cansarme esperándolo me siento en el tatami de al lado observándolo. A pesar de su complexión robusta, se mueve de forma rápida y ágil, eso le da ventaja sobre el rival ya que no lo creen capaz de moverse así. Una hora más de entrenamiento y termina. Se acerca a mí a paso lento.

- Llegas temprano –golpeamos puños saludándonos.

- Ya sabes, siempre despierto temprano y no me apetecía quedarme en casa preferí venir a verte entrenar –río, lo que me hizo huir fue todo el tiradero del departamento. No tengo ganas de ordenar. Enarca una ceja dudando, si, valla que me conoce.

- ¿Como haz estado? –pregunta dirigiéndose a los vestuarios, lo sigo y me pongo a la par.

- Muy bien –sonrío alegre, ahora me gano doble enarcado de ceja. Me aclaro la garganta pero antes que me deje continuar me interrumpe.

- ¿Sigues con la chica morena bajita? –asiento y le acompaño a las taquillas. Mientras él saca todo lo necesario me explico.

- Hemos estado saliendo desde hace dos meses –se coloca la toalla sobre el hombro.

- ¿Es serio? –dice asombrado. Claro y como no, nunca salgo con una chica más de dos veces. Pierdo el interés inmediatamente. Rasco mi cabeza pensando, como deseo pedirle que sea mi novia formalmente pero no encuentro el momento perfecto.

- Bro, creo que sí –río y me quedo en la banca que esta frente a las taquillas. Mi amigo se me queda viendo y sonríe.

- Me alegro por ti Ichigo y espero que todo salga bien entre ustedes, ella me agrada se ve buena persona –dice eso y se marcha a bañarse. Todo el tiempo en que me quedo solo pienso en como pedirle que sea mi novia, pero nada se me ocurre. Dos horas después, ambos vamos al restaurante donde nos veremos todos. Somos los primeros en llegar como siempre, cinco minutos más llega Shinji, luego Tatsuki y Orihime junto a Uryu, apenas al verme todos me interrogan del porque de mi cara de idiota feliz. Frunzo el ceño y apenas les respondo, todos saben que mi sonrisa se debe a la enana. Cuando estamos ordenando llegan los protagonistas. Nos saludan a todos y tienen una gran cara de felicidad.

- Chicos, la reunión se debe a que por fin de tantas negociaciones la unión con la compañía constructora de Tokio…por fin cerro y tenemos el contrato –dice felizmente Mizuiro, toma su bebida y brinda con nosotros.

- También es para invitarlos a una cena que habrá como celebración en un salón de eventos en Tokio el próximo jueves, ustedes son parte importante de nuestras vidas así que nos honraría que nos acompañaran –señala Keigo, milagrosamente habla de forma seria. Celebramos con abrazos y choque de bebidas una vez más.

- Chicos es genial, bien por ustedes –dice Inoue, con una gran sonrisa.

- Creo que hablo por todos al decir que ahí estaremos –salta de emoción y todos asentimos. Creo que ya sé donde hare mi proposición a Rukia.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: les dejo el enlace de la canción _Lost in You de Three Days Grace_ www . youtube watch?v= iIMJPlDiI3w &feature= fvst (quitar espacios)

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	13. Mi decisión

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Mi decisión**

Estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo sostenerme en pie, no tengo idea de donde saque las fuerzas para conducir hasta casa, y apenas es lunes. Coloco el abrigo en el armario al lado del pasillo de entrada junto a los zapatos, dejo la bolsa en la mesa de al lado y camino hasta la cocina a checar si tengo algo comible. Estos últimos días me he sentido tan hambrienta que me sorprende no haber engordado. Apenas al entrar veo que Kaien está frente a la estufa preparando la cena, me sorprendo al no haberme percatado antes.

- Kia, por fin llegas –deja la cuchara con la que mezcla y se acerca a abrazarme, rodea mi cintura con ambas manos atrayéndome. Me tenso un poco pero aun así dejo que me dé un beso en los labios.

- Tenía tanto trabajo, me hubieras avisado que hoy vendrías ¿tienes mucho esperando? –él vuelve a la estufa y remueve unas cuantas veces antes de alejar el sartén del fuego, suspiro internamente recargándome al lado de la puerta. Cada vez me es más difícil mantener mi farsa, me duele engañar a dos hombres maravillosos. En tan solo un mes, lo que siento ellos ha cambiado drásticamente. Al principio me dije que la relación con Ichigo no iba a durar, que lo nuestro había solo atracción física y cuando estuviéramos hartos nos íbamos a mandar al demonio. También me dije que lo que sentía por Kaien era solido, que él era el hombre con el que siempre había soñado y quería pasar el resto de mis días. ¿Ahora? Hay sentimientos hacía Ichigo más profundos que el sexo, he querido engañarme al respecto y esconderlos en lo más profundo de mi ser, pero cada vez es más difícil y doloroso. A Kaien lo amo, más ya no como hombre sino como amigo, ese sentir me hace recordar a Renji Abarai.

- No te preocupes Kia, aproveche para preparar la cena sabes que me encanta consentirte–ríe bajito, lo que me hace salir de mi cabeza. Siempre que viene a casa le encanta hacer experimentos con los pocos alimentos de mi refrigerador, creo que debió ser chef en lugar de arquitecto.

- Se me olvidaba que eras un experto chef –me acerco a él y veo lo que preparo: arroz frito. Inhalo el olor y mi estomago suena de forma demasiado audible. Vuelve a reír y me abraza.

- Nada de chef, me gusta cocinar que es diferente –besa mi frente –anda a cambiarte mientras sirvo –asiento. Salgo de la cocina y al dirigirme a mi habitación trato de ya no pensar. Me doy un baño rápido, me coloco mi pijama más sobria que tengo y salgo cuando todo ya está listo. Él está de pie tratando de abrir una botella de champagne.

- Oh ¿a qué se debe la celebración? –me siento en un extremo del pequeño comedor que tengo. Cuando por fin la abre sirve las copas, toma siento y me sonríe muy feliz.

- Porque la vida maravillosa y estamos juntos –brindamos. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar así que bebo la Champagne. Al sentir que puedo hablar esbozo una sonrisa.

- Brindo por eso también –se acerca a mí y me da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Nos separamos y nos vemos a los ojos por unos minutos. El dolor de mi corazón aumenta, la máscara que tengo se cae poco a poco. El asiente levemente y toma sus cubiertos empezando a comer. Después iniciamos a platicar de cómo nos fue hoy en el trabajo, de cómo me fue en la reunión con mis compañeros de trabajo el pasado viernes. Esa es una de las muchas mentiras que le he dicho. En las citas con Ichigo o estoy en junta en Karakura con Urahara o me reúno con mis amigos del trabajo. Gracias a dios a la única que frecuenta es a Momo y ella es discreta, cubre mis espaldas sin saber en qué me meto, es una estupenda amiga.

Terminamos la cena en agradables charlas, lavo los platos y él se va a la recamara a colocarse la pijama. Limpio el comedor y acomodo lo que este desordenado. Al llegar a la cama veo que está dormido así que me voy al otro lado para acomodarme. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida cuando siento un brazo rodearme, me tenso y tengo ganas de alejarlo, no quiero que me toque. Nunca antes había sentido semejante cosa y esto me hace ser consciente de que las únicas manos que quiero que me toquen son las del cabeza de zanahoria.

A las ocho de la mañana, estoy corriendo de a un lado a otro preparándome para el trabajo. Ayer después de acostarme exhausta no pude conciliar el sueño hasta pasadas las dos. Le di vueltas una y otra vez a la situación y por fin pude decidir qué hacer. Estaba harta de tener que mentir, de ser dos personas diferentes y poner en peligro tantas vidas.

Me di un baño de un minuto, me cambie en tiempo record con un traje azul marino de saco y falda. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta pero Kaien me detiene dándome una gran taza de café.

- Kia tranquila, no creo que Yoruichi te vaya a correr por llegar un poco tarde un día –hago un mohín y dejo mi maletín en el sillón antes de ir a tomar el café en el comedor. Me ofrece un pan con mermelada pero me niego, se ve desagradable.

- Sabes que no me gusta llegar tarde –suspiro tratando de relajarme.

- Aparte necesito hablar contigo amor –toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y me ve con una gran sonrisa.

- Dime por favor –acaricio sus dedos y el sentimiento desagradable de ayer no vuelve a pasar.

- ¿El próximo jueves podrías apartarlo para nosotros? –enarco ambas cejas, hacía mucho tiempo que no salíamos… aproximadamente dos meses. Pienso en que el próximo descanso de Ichigo, aún no se qué día será pero espero que no intervenga, necesito verlo… hablar con él.

- Claro –asiento – ¿a dónde iremos? –pregunto curiosa.

- Es sorpresa princesa –sonríe feliz. Mientras terminamos de desayunar me repito mi decisión una y otra vez, también tengo que hablar con Kaien. Me acompaña al auto y me despide con un dulce beso en los labios. Apenas voy saliendo cuando recibo una llamada de Momo, me pregunta que donde estoy porque Yoruichi pregunta por mí. Le explico que ya voy para allá y que no tardare. Llego a la oficina sin más problemas, apenas entro me espera mi jefa bombardeándome con los pendientes, respondo sin titubear y queda satisfecha con las respuestas.

- Te amo pequeña –dice riendo bajito –eres la mejor con los números en esta compañía –le miro con una gran sonrisa.

- Por algo soy la gerente del área de Finanzas ¿no? –le guiño y me levanto por unos papeles a la gaveta que está al lado del escritorio.

- Recuerda que hoy se programo la junta con publicidad, discutiremos el presupuesto del año que viene –hago una mueca y ella me secunda.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser fin de año? –agacho la cabeza de forma fatalista. Los malditos presupuestos son mi dolor de cabeza y más en estas fechas.

- No te quejes querida, siempre lo haces estupendo y veras que para navidad todo estará resuelto –era finales de noviembre así que para el primero de diciembre teníamos que iniciar los presupuestos con todos los departamentos, ahora con el agregado de la unión entre Sereitei Inc. y el almacen de Urahara, así que va a ser muy duro.

- ¿Qué harías sin mi he? –firmo los papeles y se los paso para que haga lo mismo. Estamos por terminar la reunión cuando recibo una llamada, al ver quien es mi corazón se acelera como siempre. Solemos hablar dos veces al día, ya sea que yo marque o el a mí, siempre es un placer escucharlo.

- Hola, cabeza de calabaza –digo con tono burlón.

- Hola enana ¿me has extrañado? –sonrío negando. Yoruichi me ve con una ceja enarcada, me entrega los papeles y se retira no sin antes de dedicarme una sonrisa picara. No sé porque pero cada vez que me ve así siento como si supiera con quien hablo.

- Para nada y ¿tu a mi? –me levanto y voy hacia la ventana de mi oficina. Escucho su risa al otro lado y me hace estremecer como nada en el mundo. La decisión que tome anoche, dejarlo, se hace débil con solo el sonido de su voz. Después de darle tantas vueltas a mis sentimientos por él pude comprender que lo amo. Loca e irremediablemente, tanto o más que el a mí porque sé que él me ama también, lo veo en sus ojos cada vez que estamos juntos. Y precisamente por esa razón y porque a él sabe quién soy, corre peligro. Si decidiera hacer una vida a su lado mi familia me encontraría y haría la vida de Ichigo miserable como lo hicieron conmigo, no quiero eso para él. Yo quiero que sea feliz, que me olvide y siga con su vida aunque eso signifique romper su corazón y el mío. Y la razón principal por la que tengo que alejarme es porque no lo merezco, no merezco sus caricias, ni su risa, ni su sinceridad, ni su amor. El es demasiado para mí, yo soy solo una mentirosa, manipuladora, cobarde y aprovechada.

- Siempre –esa simple palabra me hace querer llorar, me trago el nudo en la garganta pero antes que hable me interrumpe.

–Rukia ya me dijeron en el hospital que el próximo jueves es mi día de descanso –dice muy feliz.

- ¿Qué? –oh por dios, ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser ese día? Muerdo mi labio, ansiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa Rukia? –suena preocupado.

- Mierda, ese día no podre verte, tengo una junta muy importante en la noche y no puedo cancelarla –soy un asco en definitiva. Lo escucho maldecir al otro lado de la línea.

- Mierda –suspira al otro lado Ichigo, lo noto nervioso. Quiero gritarle que ahí estaré y dejar a Kaien plantado.

- Lo siento –es la primera vez que le diré que no y me está doliendo horrores.

- Está bien –dice triste, me muerdo la lengua para no retractarme.

- El viernes si puedo –trato de animarlo –iré a verte al hospital si es necesario –no será el lugar perfecto para hablar pero es mejor hacerlo pronto. Continuamos hablando poniéndonos de acuerdo. Cuando cuelgo voy a mi silla y lloro lo que no pude en todo lo que duro su llamada.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: a partir de este capitulo tardare en subir uno nuevo de dos a tres días, el trabajo llama u.u espero comprendan.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)


	14. Pain

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Pain**

Ayer por la noche hable con Tatsuki para proponerle ir juntos a la cena organizada por nuestros amigos, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya tenía pareja. Algo apenada, me recomendó que hablara con Inoue porque ella iría sola. La llame inmediatamente después y nos pusimos de acuerdo… así que aquí estoy en su casa, recargado en la baranda de su terraza esperando a que termine de arreglarse.

Desearía que mi acompañante esta noche fuera Rukia, y no es que no me agrade ir con mi amiga, solo que hoy quería pedirle que sea mi novia. Tuve que cambiar de planes y preparar todo para el mañana, como habíamos quedado. Me pase toda la semana pensando en cómo pedírselo, finalmente decidí hacer una cena romántica en mi casa. Primero que nada pedí ayuda a mi hermana Yuzu, ella es una chef profesional y es la mejor de todo Japón y me atrevo a decir que del mundo, al principio ella y Karin me tomaron el pelo al respecto pero al final termine con buenos consejos y la receta perfecta. Después, ayer me tome el tiempo para comprar tanto los ingredientes como los arreglos para el departamento, los malditos turnos en el hospital lo habían impedido. Y por último limpie como nunca antes lo había hecho, casi como si fuera limpieza de primavera. Hace dos noches, les conté a Uryu y a Shinji lo que quería hacer y ambos me vieron con rostro asombrado, después me molestaron y al final me felicitaron por mi decisión y me desearon toda la suerte. No me importo que me molestaran, ella vale la pena, es diferente a todas las que había conocido.

El aire sopla fresco esta noche pero aun así es agradable, tomo los extremos de mi gabardina y me arropo. Doy un vistazo sobre mi hombro y veo que no hay señales de que salga mí amiga, así que llamo a la dueña de mis pensamientos. A los tres tonos escucho la voz que es capaz de robarme el aliento.

- Aló –me responde en un susurro.

- Hola preciosa –sonrío viendo hacia el cielo, veo como las nubes cubren la luna y las estrellas.

–Oh, permíteme –escucho el taconeo de sus zapatos y después el cerrar de una puerta.

- Perdón por interrumpir ¿Estás muy ocupada? –mierda como no se me ocurrió que estaría metida hasta el fondo en su trabajo. Esta mañana cuando conversamos dejamos el tema de esta noche a un lado, no tenía caso pensar en ello.

- Está bien no te preocupes, solo un poco ocupada –escucho un suspiro cansado del otro lado.

- Tómalo con calma preciosa –ríe bajito –ya casi salgo a la cena –agrego y guardo silencio –te extraño enana –digo en un suspiro bajo.

- Lamento no estar ahí, no sabes cuánto desearía estarlo –su voz refleja la tristeza de sus palabras –y ver lo guapo que te ves –agrega con tono pícaro. Sonrío sonrojado. Es la única que hace que me ponga así, no me agrada hacerlo mas no puedo evitarlo, y ella me hace burla al respecto con esa vocecilla chillona que tanto me enerva.

- Siempre me veo guapo, ya sea sin ropa o sin ella –le digo de forma sugerente. Ella se aclara la garganta, la imagino con las mejillas rojas recordando algo que paso entre nosotros.

- En definitiva estas obsesionado con ESO, no hay llamada en la que no te me insinúes fresita –se burla mi morena. Es extraño pero amo esta forma de tratarnos. Si alguien nos ve a simple vista dirían que somos buenos amigos y si les dijéramos que estamos saliendo dirían que somos los amantes menos cariñosos que han conocido, rara vez nos damos un beso en público o nos tomamos de la mano. Pero así lo preferimos ambos, dejamos las demostraciones de cariño para cuando estemos solos, ahí sí que nos demostramos lo que sentimos.

- Me declaro culpable –mi voz se vuelve seductora –me gusta tenerte entre mis brazos –al recordar su calor, la noche me parece más fría de lo que es realmente.

- Y yo estar entre ellos –la sinceridad en sus palabras me hace estremecer, al escucharla sé que hacerla parte de mi vida formalmente es la decisión correcta. Nos quedamos en silencio ambos hasta que escucho que un hombre la llama. Siento como la sangre me hierve, es ridículo pero siempre pasa. Me sorprende lo celoso que me volví, yo nunca había sido celoso, pero con ella siempre sale mi lado territorial, aunque trato de no demostrarlo frente a ella.

– Tengo que irme Ichigo, te veré mañana –apenas voy a contestarle cuando me cuelga. Al colgar veo la foto que tengo de fondo en mi teléfono y sonrío al vernos juntos, ella sale encima de mi tapándome los ojos mientras la tomaba. Suspiro. No tengo ganas de asistir a la cena, más no puedo fallarle a mis amigos. Ni siquiera me esforcé en vestirme: tome el primer traje negro que vi, busque una camisa color azul marino, corbata negra metálica, zapatos negros y un abrigo negro. Sigo perdido en mis pensamientos cuando escucho abrirse la puerta de la habitación de Orihime, volteo y sonrío al verla caminar hacia mí, antes de que salga entro a la casa.

- ¿Qué opinas? –la veo de pies a cabeza y asiento levemente. Se ve espectacular con ese vestido escarlata strapless que se ajusta perfectamente desde su pecho hasta su cintura y de ahí cae suelto hasta el suelo. La tela es una especie de velo, tiene adornos plateados en la cintura y sobre el escote. Sus zapatos son plateados de correa y unos sencillos aretes del mismo color. El contraste de colores entre su atuendo y su cabello son perfectos.

- Te ves hermosa nena –acorto la distancia entre ambos y beso su mejilla. Al separarme veo que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, eso la hace ver muy adorable.

– ¿Estas lista? –pregunto mientras acomodo tras su oreja un mechón rebelde que sale de su peinado. Mueve ligeramente su rostro hacia un lado haciendo que rose más su oreja, la tomo entre mis dedos y veo como el sonrojo viaja hasta su escote donde se pierde bajo el vestido. Debo admitir que es muy hermosa, me sorprende que jamás la haya visto como mujer. El hombre que tenga su corazón será el más afortunado del mundo, pero el que se lo rompa será el más desgraciado porque le partiré la cara si la lástima, la he llegado a querer como a una hermana.

- Solo tomo mi bolsa y mi abrigo –dice de pronto sacándome de mi ensoñación. Se remueve algo incomoda así que bajo la mano, antes de darse la vuelta me sonríe.

- Dime donde está tu abrigo e iré por el –me ve de reojo y apunta al armario al lado de la puerta de salida, lo tomo y aprovecho para abrirla. Le ayudo a colocarse el abrigo negro antes de llegar al auto.

Tardamos cincuenta minutos para llegar a la ciudad y otros diez para encontrar el Excel Hotel ubicado en el barrio de Shibuya, Tokio. Después de dejar el auto en manos del valet parking entramos dirigiéndonos al lobby. Mientras avanzamos admiramos el lujo del interior, varias salitas de espera y mesillas con sillas rodean el frente de la recepción, grandes cilindros metálicos que van desde el suelo hasta el alto techo flanquean cada lado. El blanco, el color crema, azul y gris metálico es el que predomina.

Una joven mujer de cabello negro violeta, recogido en una coleta alta y ojos anaranjados nos atiende en el mostrador. Nos dedica una gran sonrisa al vernos.

- Mi nombre es Senna ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos? –preguntamos por el restaurant "A Bientot". Verifica en el sistema y pregunta nuestros nombres. Cuando termina de tomar los datos nos indica que se encuentra en el piso veinticinco. Manda llamar a un botones para que nos lleve al elevador, se despide con un ligero movimiento de pestañas hacia mí lo que causa que Orihime me coja del brazo. Musiquita clásica nos acompaña hasta que se abren las puertas, apenas ponemos un pie fuera Mizuiro nos aborda.

- Ya era hora que llegaran, temí que se hubieran perdido –nos sonríe a ambos. Abraza a Orihime efusivamente y la besa en la mejilla, nosotros nos abrazamos golpeando ligeramente nuestra espalda.

- ¿Ya llegaron todos? –es raro que mis amigos lleguen temprano a alguna cita y mas Shinji, él siempre llega tarde a todo.

- Todos nuestros amigos, si. Solo faltan los dueños del Grupo Shiba y la prometida del director–echa un vistazo a las puertas del elevador.

- Al menos no somos los últimos –río- amigo este restaurante es fabuloso –observo con mucho interés sobre su hombro. La vista es espectacular, nos encontramos en la parte superior del Hotel, al aire libre y se ve toda la ciudad. El frio de la noche no se siente gracias a las fogatas en cada esquina y algunos calentadores entre las mesas. Avanzamos y a los pocos pasos escuchamos que llega de nuevo el elevador. Se abren las puertas y vemos a Tatsuki con un chico pelirrojo detrás de ella.

- ¡Ichi! –Sonríe y se acerca a abrazarme, después a Inoue y a Mizuiro – wow que guapos se ven todos, amiga te ves hermosa –nos ve a todos de arriba abajo. Su compañero se coloca detrás de ella de forma discreta.

- Tú también te ves bien, no sabía que tenías un vestido –río. Ella se molesta y me da un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Que no me hayas visto con uno, no significa que no tenga –dice sonriente. La verdad es que se ve bellísima con ese vestido largo negro. Sobo mi hombro quejándome, el tipo pelirrojo me ve con una sonrisilla de satisfacción. Enarco una ceja viéndolo, mi amiga se percata y nos presenta.

- Amigos él es Renji, mi novio –se sonroja al decirlo –Renji él es Ichigo, Orihime y Mizuiro –nos señala a cada uno – tres de mis mejores amigos –el pelirrojo nos ofrece su mano como saludo. Tatsuki se remueve incomoda en su lugar, se nota que no está acostumbrada a presentarnos a sus novios. Desde que la conozco solo hemos conocido a uno de ellos.

- Vamos a sentarnos chicos –Inoue nos saca de la incómoda situación. Ambas chicas se toman del brazo y se encaminan primero. Llegamos al grupo de mesas más cercanas a la orilla de la terraza. En la que está en el extremo izquierdo se encuentra Shinji y Hiyori sentados con Chad y su acompañante Rangiku Matsumoto, una mujer muy atractiva con largo cabello ondulado y anaranjado, ojos color azul cielo, pero lo que más destaca de su apariencia son sus grandes pechos. Solo la hemos visto dos o tres veces acompañando a mi amigo, ella es todo lo contrario a él: liberal, animada y habla hasta por los codos. En la del lado derecho a Shinji están Uryu y su novia Lisa Yadōmaru. Es una chica con gesto serio, rostro ovalado con ojos color azul claro y gafas, pelo negro y brillante recogido en una larga trenza de la que escapan unos pocos mechones. Posee una personalidad tranquila, sensata y un tanto fría, muy parecida a Ishida. En la que está frente a ellos se sientan Tatsuki y Renji y en las sillas libres Inoue y yo. Compartimos saludos entre todos antes de tomar nuestros asientos. La mesa que está a nuestro lado es la más grande donde supongo se sentaran las cabezas de las dos empresas.

- Gracias por acompañarnos chicos –dice Mizuiro con una sonrisa, de pie en medio de nuestras mesas.

– Son un gran apoyo para nosotros –Keigo llega de pronto y nos asusta a todos por sus gritos.

- Son nuestros amigos, es un placer –Inoue afirma y todos asentimos de acuerdo.

- Y es comida gratis –agrego en tono burlón. Mientras todos ríen las puertas del elevador y salen cuatro personas.

- Ya llegaron –voltean todos a observar. El primero en aparecer es un tipo alto y corpulento, tiene el pelo negro y largo hasta casi llegar a sus hombros y sus cejas son bastante gruesas. Porta un traje azul con camisa blanca y corbata amarilla. La segunda persona es una mujer de pelo negro y largo, ojos azules claros y por lo que veo unos enormes pechos, ella trae puesto un vestido color violeta y una pequeña estola morada. La tercera persona es un tipo alto, delgado, con cabello negro y un poco largo, también al igual que su hermano luce espesas cejas. El viste un traje negro con camisa celeste. La última persona solo la veo de espaldas ya que se aleja en dirección de los sanitarios. Es una mujer bajita, aproximadamente con 1.55 centímetros de estatura, cabello negro recogido en un moño, se alcanza ver una linda piel blanca combinada con un vestido rosa claro. Se levantan mis dos amigos y van a su encuentro.

- Señores Shiba, señorita –los saludan con una leve inclinación a los hombres y besa la mano de la chica.

- Por favor pasen y tomen asiento –les indican el camino a la mesa que está al lado de nosotros. Nos presentan y estrechamos manos brevemente. Los dueños y dirigentes del Grupo Shiba son tres hermanos. El mayor de ellos, Kaien Shiba, es el director y cabeza de familia. Kuukaku, la menor de los tres es la directora de obra y proyectos, donde se regula la principal operación de la empresa. Ganju, es el encargado de llevar la parte contable y administrativa.

- ¿Tuvieron problemas en llegar? –pregunta al final Keigo, los meseros se acercan a ofrecer bebidas. Pido un jugo de naranja, no me gusta beber cuando manejo, la mayoría solicita cerveza y la minoría bebidas con nombres raros.

- No para nada –hace un ligero gesto con la mano –solo que mi prometida se sentía un poco indispuesta –voltea hacia el pasillo de entrada de los sanitarios, se nota preocupado.

- Espero no sea nada malo –Inoue se asoma para ver al hombre, como siempre preocupada por todos.

- Creo que algo no le cayó bien en el desayuno –sonríe un poco más animado. Su hermana le pega en un costado llamando su atención.

- No es nada, yo hable con ella y tomo algo antes de venir –lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa más amplia que la suya. Me remuevo en el asiento, tengo ganas de ir al baño mas no quiero interrumpir. La conversación sigue pero varios minutos mas no aguanto, pido disculpas y casi corriendo me dirijo al sanitario de caballeros. Estoy a punto de entrar cuando veo a la chica de hace rato, esta recargada en la pared con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –me acerco a ella despacio. Coloca su mano en la boca y al elevar la mirada me encuentro con un par de ojos violeta.

- ¿Rukia? –estoy a punto de tocar su hombro pero mi mano se queda a medio camino. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y al momento siguiente se desmaya. La cojo entre mis brazos antes que caiga al suelo. En mi mente surgen miles de interrogantes que son interrumpidas por unos pasos apresurados hacia nosotros.

- ¡Kia! –escucho un grito detrás de mí. Volteo y veo al tipo llamado Kaien.

- Oh por dios que paso –me quedo quieto con ella en brazos y por la sorpresa logra quitármela de los brazos. La lleva a un pequeño banco al lado de los sanitarios de hombres y la recuesta. Grita pidiendo ayuda a los meseros más cercanos, se quita el saco y se lo coloca bajo la cabeza. Los sigo como autómata, mi mente está atascada y no puedo pensar más que en el bienestar de Rukia. Le quito de en medio arrodillándome frente a ella y tomo su mano para checar su pulso, el tipo me ve con ojos de pocos amigos y yo respondo viéndole con el seño fruncido.

- No sé de donde la conoces pero déjame revisarla, soy doctor –digo de forma molesta. Que se cree éste. Volteo de nuevo a verla centrando toda mi atención en su rostro mas pálido de lo habitual, el color rosa pálido de su vestido lo acentúa, pero a pesar de eso se ve hermosa. Toco su rostro y su cuello, está un poco fría así que me quito el saco y cubro sus hombros.

- Lo siento es que aun no la he presento, ella es mi prometida –dice con voz preocupada. Mi mano resbala de la suya y me pongo de pie enfrentando a Kaien tan rápido que casi me lastimo el cuello.

- ¿Disculpa? –mi voz apenas es audible. Aleja su mirada de Rukia y enfrenta la mía.

- Sí, es mi prometida –en ese momento una voz suave nos interrumpe. Ambos volteamos hacia abjo, tiene los ojos levemente abiertos y ambos están centrados en mí. Intenta decir algo pero no puede.

- ¿Kia estas bien, amor? –pregunta preocupado mientras toma mi lugar arrodillado frente a ella. Varios personas se acercan a nosotros, entre ellas Uryu e Inoue. No puedo moverme, mi corazón se ha paralizado y mi mente está completamente en blanco. Escucho la voz de Uryu llamándome pero no reacciono, no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos violetas. En ellos veo culpa y miedo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mi amigo, confundido. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa y pasa su mirada de mi a ella rápidamente. Kaien pide explicaciones sobre su condición pero no puedo hablar. Uryu se percata de la situación al momento y toma mi lugar. Cuando por fin puedo moverme me alejo rápidamente de ahí sin mirar atrás. Orihime, Keigo y Mizuiro me llaman cuando paso a su lado, mas hago caso omiso. Tatsuki me detiene al llegar al elevador, la veo a los ojos.

- Discúlpame con Mizuiro y Keigo, por favor y –niego, en sus ojos puedo ver que me comprende. Asiente de forma calmada y me deja ir. Se cierran las puertas del elevador y siento como mi mundo por segunda vez en mi vida se derrumba, mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos. Me desanudo la corbata con brusquedad, siento que me ahogo. Pido el auto con poca amabilidad. Mientras estoy esperando alguien se para a mi lado.

- Pescaras un resfriado sin un abrigo –fijo mi mirada al frente, el aire se hace de pronto más frío y cala hasta mis huesos. La chica de la recepción al ver que no respondo se adelanta un paso pero la detengo de un brazo.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –mi voz es falsamente tranquila no demuestra nada de mi destrozado interior.

- No vivo cerca –afirma pero aun así vuelve al lugar de antes. No sé qué hago pero sé que si me quedo completamente solo me derrumbare y no quiero. Ni quiero la compañía de mis amigos, no quiero ver la lastima en sus ojos.

- Tengo toda la noche –llega el valet parking y ayudo a subirse a la chica, creo que se llama Senna.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: perdón por la demora queridas lectoras. La inspiración se fue en toda la semana, culpa de Tite Kubo... no me ha gustado para nada los últimos mangas u.u, y el trabajo se junto. Espero les guste el capitulo. El siguiente espero tenerlo mas pronto y sera algo diferente.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. 1 Canción inspiración:

Pain - Three Days Grace


	15. Ya Nada Volverá a Ser Como Antes

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**Xxx**

_(Tatsuki POV)_

Nunca había experimentado esta sensación de ir demasiado rápido. De un instante a otro, la situación se volvió de alegre y feliz a tensa y desastrosa.

Veo a Ichigo venir hacia el área donde está el elevador, Keigo y Orihime lo llaman y le preguntan qué pasa pero no contesta. Llega hasta mí y solo se disculpa y se va, quiero detenerlo pero en sus ojos veo una gran pena, nunca lo había visto así. Orihime lo sigue pero la detengo.

- Déjalo solo amiga, fue a tomar un poco de aire –su vista no se aleja de los elevadores, por donde se fue Ichigo, tomo su mano y la aprieto suavemente – ve con los demás, confía en mí –hago que me vea a los ojos. Asiente y les hago señas a Keigo y Mizuiro para que no la dejen sola. Su preocupación por él llega a límites increíbles, todos sabemos el porqué, el único que no se da cuenta es el imbécil de mi mejor amigo.

Tomo la mano de Renji y lo guio al lugar donde esta Uryu, el chico de cabello negro llamado Kaien y una mujer de aspecto enfermo la cual reconozco inmediatamente. Ella es Rukia Oyuki, la gerente del área financiera de la empresa a la que trabajo. Uryu la está atendiendo. Rukia no presta atención, tiene la mirada fija donde antes había estado Ichigo. Lo que más me confunde es que tiene la misma mirada que vi en él hace unos momentos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi prometida doc? –oh así que este sujeto era el novio de esa chica. No lo había visto hasta hoy, aunque siempre he oído rumores en los pasillos de Sereitei, Inc. acerca de ellos. La mayoría de las mujeres la envidian porque según dicen él es el hombre que toda mujer sueña, que la trata como a una princesa y la quiere mucho.

- Creo que fue una baja en el azúcar de su sangre –Ishida se acomoda los anteojos – ¿Ha comido bien últimamente? –Ella niega levemente – recomiendo que coma algo dulce y una buena cena. Estará bien en un instante, pero hágase unos análisis por si acaso, ya sabe nunca está de más –señala con tranquilidad. Esas palabras hacen que Rukia voltee a verlo por fin. Pasa su mirada entre todos los presentes y ve hacia Renji, abre sus ojos violetas con sorpresa pero al segundo su mirada vacía vuelve ¿me lo habré imaginado?

- Amor ¿Cómo te sientes? –el menor de los Shiba acaricia la mejilla de Rukia con ternura.

- Estoy bien, he tenido tantas cosas en la cabeza que tal vez no he comido bien –sonríe un poco hacia él. Mientras ellos conversan Uryu se acerca a mí y me toma del brazo llevándome hacia la entrada del restaurante.

- Tatsuki, tú no la conoces pero ella es la mujer con la que Ichigo salía –me explica rápidamente en susurros. Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa y no puedo creerlo.

- ¿Qué? –Renji llama mi atención y me hace señas que baje la voz.

- Por favor, ve con los demás y ponlos al tanto. No debemos hacer un escándalo, él no se lo merece –dice con voz apenas audible, se nota que esta tan furioso como yo. Siento que la sangre arde en mis venas, con esta poca información no se necesita ser un genio para saber que paso. Ella engañó a Ichigo…la muy perra. Asiento y voy hacía los demás, pretendiendo que todo está bien.

_(Kaien POV)_

Ayudo a Kia a ponerse de pie con cuidado, no quiero que vuelva a desmayarse. Desde que salimos de su departamento la vi mal e insistí en que nos podíamos quedar en casa a descansar, pero su insistencia en que es algo importante para mí no me dejo cuidarla. Aun no entiende que lo más importante para mi es ella, se que las cosas últimamente no han ido bien entre nosotros, a pesar de nuestro compromiso la siento cada vez más y más lejos. Pensé que la velada sería la perfecta para retomar el tema de la boda, tal vez así podríamos arreglar las cosas entre ella y yo.

- Vámonos a casa Kia –niega con firmeza. Suspiro en derrota, nunca puedo ganarle, es tan testaruda. Se abraza al saco que dejo el tipo de cabello naranja, quiero quitárselo pero seguramente tiene frio así que mejor cojo el mío y se lo coloco sobre ese.

- Vamos con tus hermanos, ya escuchaste al doctor, estoy bien. Además esta noche también es importante para ellos Kaien –la abrazo por la cintura y la guio a la mesa donde están mis hermanos y nuestros nuevos socios. Tal vez Kuukaku pueda convencerla de irnos lo más pronto posible. Saco la silla para que se siente entre nosotros.

- Perdón por la demora –sonrío a los demás invitados – mi prometida se sentía un poco indispuesta –Kia habla con mi hermana en voz baja. Cuando llegan los meseros pido la cena para ambos, un café para ella y un té para mí. Las conversaciones continúan en las demás mesas, solo que me extraña no ver al del pelo naranja.

- Disculpa ¿y el chico de cabello raro? –me inclino hacia Mizuiro. A mi lado Rukia tiembla bajo los sacos, mi mano va hasta su pierna y la acaricio, debí traer su abrigo.

- Le llamaron del hospital con urgencia –sonríe de forma peculiar. Asiento en respuesta.

- Es que se dejo olvidado su saco –por el rabillo del ojo veo como se levanta la chica de cabello naranja y antes de alejarse en dirección a los sanitarios pasa por nuestro lado.

- Les agradecería que me lo dejaran a mí, yo se lo hare llegar señor –esboza una linda sonrisa hacia mí y dirige una mirada fría a Rukia, es un poco rara esa chica.

- Antes de irnos lo dejaremos señorita, gracias –Keigo desvía la conversación al respecto hablando de la nueva sociedad. Nos enfrascamos en el crecimiento que alcanzaremos juntos. Rukia come en silencio prácticamente solo hablando cuando mi hermana le pregunta algo. Volteo a verla y le sonrío, todo lo hago por ella y por nuestra futura vida junta, desde que la conocí supe que era una mujer maravillosa que algún día sería la futura madre de mis hijos. Me acerque a ella y su luz me dejo cegado, supe que no querría a nadie tanto como la quiero a ella y que sería la única. Me acerco a su oído y le doy un beso.

- Te amo nena –susurro solo para ella. Voltea a verme y me da un beso en los labios.

- Yo a ti –sus labios tiemblan sobre los míos, son tan dulces y una droga. Nunca tengo suficiente de ellos.

_(Ishida POV)_

Esta situación no estaba siendo nada fácil. Ver que esos dos se estaban besando como si nada ponía de los nervios a Tatsuki, que quería ahorcarla y apenas lo disimulaba. Y hacía que Orihime, la persona más noble y tranquila que conozco quisiera matarla, ella lo ama y todos lo sabemos. Desde que lo conoció, siempre ha buscado su amor y él nunca lo ha respondido. Me atrevo a decir que el solo la quiere como hermana y eso la mata.

Esa mujer merece cada una de las cosas que todos quisiéramos hacerle pero Kurosaki no se merece que su vida privada sea un escándalo.

- ¿Cuánto más creen que dure la cena? –pregunta Chad levantándose de su mesa y sentándose en una de las sillas libres donde estamos Lisa y yo.

- Espero que pronto –Lisa acaricia mi mano que esta sobre la mesa brevemente, su pierna acaricia la mía por debajo de la mesa.

- Se nota un chico fuerte, no te preocupes –se acomoda las gafas y voltea su mirada al paisaje mientras toma su bebida. Amo a esta chica desde el primer momento en que la vi, los demás me dicen que es fría pero no la veo así, ella es sensible y empática como muy pocas personas que conozco.

- Intentamos llamarle pero apago el celular, necesitamos saber que está bien –Inoue se sienta en la otra silla libre, sus manos se mueven nerviosas sobre la mesa. Sus ojos reflejan la profunda tristeza que siente y un poco hinchados por las lagrimas retenidas. Después de varios minutos de tratar consolarla sin resultado positivo alguno, Tatsuki la llama y vuelve a su asiento. Chad asiente y vuelve con su compañera que no ha dejado de parlotear. Shinji y su amiga Hiyori ya no saben cómo callarla, es lo más divertido que hemos visto hasta ahora. Kurosaki, espero no estés haciendo una burrada en este momento, te mato si por tu culpa haces sufrir a Inoue.

_(Inoue POV)_

La cena ya había terminado y yo aun no sé nada de Kurosaki-kun. Tatsuki ha tratado de calmarme pero presiento algo malo, lo siento en mi corazón. Nos despedimos de los dueños del grupo Shiba y ninguno de nosotros es capaz de enfrentar los ojos de esa mujer ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Él se veía tan enamorado la última vez que lo vi hablar de ella, sus ojos se iluminaban y su voz se suavizaba. Debo reconocer que ella lo cambio para bien, ya no era aquel chico serio y taciturno, ahora es del chico que siempre pensé llegaría a ser si él se dejaba querer. Lástima que jamás me dejo intentarlo.

Estamos de camino a mi casa, Tatsuki y su novio se ofrecieron a llevarme. El es un buen chico, es la segunda vez que lo veo y me agrada lo mucho que quiere a mi mejor amiga. A ella la veo tan enamorada, como nunca antes. Todo el camino me la paso viendo el teléfono esperando a que me llame, que nos de noticias suyas pero nada sucede. La llegada a casa se hace eterna y cuando me despido de mis amigos subo sin ganas a mi departamento. Voy directo a mi habitación, me desnudo y me desmaquillo para ir directo a la cama.

- Ichigo –suspiro su nombre, desearía que estuviera aquí conmigo. La mala sensación que siento en el pecho no desaparece. Lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin que pueda evitarlo, ni siquiera me dan ganas de limpiar mi rostro.

A la mañana siguiente me despierto con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Me siento en la cama y me doy cuenta que mi teléfono celular está sonando, me arrojo por él y veo que es Kurosaki-kun.

- Ichigo ¿Dónde estás? –digo de forma desesperada. No sé cuánto tiempo llore pero sé que me quede dormida después de pasadas las tres de la mañana, veo el reloj de mi medilla y son las nueve.

- Inoue, estoy bien perdón por no comunicarme antes. Ya recibí una buena regañada de parte de Tatsuki –ríe y escucho el sonido de las sabanas al moverse, al parecer todavía está en cama. Me siento un poco aliviada.

- Nos preocupaste mucho –susurro jugando con un pequeño hoyito de mi edredón. Se queda en silencio al otro lado.

- No quiero hablar de eso ¿de acuerdo? –su voz es seria y sin ninguna emoción.

- Ichi ven a desayunar –levanto la cabeza tan rápido que me hago daño en el cuello. La voz que le llama es el de una mujer, que no son sus hermanas, yo las conozco demasiado bien. Mis ojos de nuevo se llenan de lágrimas.

- Ya voy linda –escucho su respuesta amortiguada. Mi corazón se rompe en pedazos cuando lo escucho sus palabras.

- Tengo que irme nena, voy a desayunar –el sonido de remover de sabanas es el único sonido por varios segundos, trato de que mis lagrimas no se reflejen en mi voz.

- Si, provecho. Nos veremos después –cuelgo y vuelvo a llorar desconsolada. Me acurruco en mi cama abrazando mi almohada. Desde que lo conozco supe lo que era el amor, por un tiempo tuve la esperanza de que me viera como mujer. Tatsuki me dijo que siguiera con mi vida que algún día él se daría cuenta de lo que perdía. A pesar de que me trataba de convencer de que al conocer a Rukia ya no había oportunidad, mi tonto corazón mantenía la esperanza. Tratare de olvidar lo que siento aunque en el camino pierda parte de mí.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: hola nenas, espero que estos pequeños pensamientos de los demás personajes no les aburran. Ya el próximo sera de los protagonistas.

* * *

P.D. Canción inspiración:

Ya nada volverá a ser como antes - El Canto del Loco


	16. Sad

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Sad**

Levantarse, bañarse, comer, trabajar y dormir, desde hace una semana eso es mi rutina diaria. Hoy es sábado y no iré a trabajar, Yoruichi me prohibió que pusiera un pie en la compañía y que trajera trabajo a casa, le asusta lo psicótica-obsesionada que me he vuelto con mi trabajo. El trabajo es lo único que me distrae de pensar cada minuto y cada segundo del día en Ichigo.

Desde el momento en que le vi desaparecer por las puertas del elevador, mi corazón decidió abandonarme e irse detrás de él. Me siento vacía y sin ganas de vivir pero como toda una Kuchiki sigo adelante a pesar de todo. Solo pensar en su nombre me duele el pecho, respirar se hace difícil por el esfuerzo de retener las lágrimas. Había destrozado el corazón de la persona más importante en mi vida de la peor manera posible, es algo que jamás me podre perdonar. No hubiera querido que las cosas fueran así, de verdad que no lo había querido, había planeado hablar con él al día siguiente y terminar lo nuestro con todo el dolor de mi corazón. Sabía que iba a lastimarlo pero no quería que me odiara como seguramente lo hace ahora.

Esa noche como la buena actriz que soy, fingí que todo estaba bien. Hice mi papel de buena prometida siendo cariñosa con Kaien y amable con los demás, pero mi mente no dejaba el asunto y después de pensarlo mucho decidí terminar definitivamente con nuestra relación y compromiso. No merecía el cariño de ninguno de los dos. Cuando todo termino y me despedí de mi prometido y su familia en la puerta de mi edificio, prácticamente corrí a mi departamento y fui directamente a la recamara. Ahí por fin pude llorar con libertad, muy entrada la noche con los ojos rojos e hinchados y el cuerpo pesado, pude dormirme.

Al día siguiente Kaien hablo a primera hora de la mañana para saber cómo me sentía, después de convencerlo de que estaba bien le pedí que nos viéramos en la tarde en un restaurante cercano. Le explique las razones por las que ya no quería seguir con el noviazgo, su mirada triste me mato por segunda vez en poco tiempo. Hablamos por horas y después de que tratara de convencerme de lo contrario nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y un tal vez nos veamos.

Me siento en la cama con lentitud y veo a mí alrededor decidida a continuar con mi vida, no me pondré a pensar en lo que no podrá ser nunca. Me levanto y me dirijo al baño, estiro los brazos para aflojar mis músculos. Apenas entro y al percatar el olor de mi shampoo siento nauseas, corro al lavabo y devuelvo la cena de ayer. Al terminar, la garganta me arde y abro el agua para lavarme la boca. Mierda ¿Qué me pasa? Llevo dos semanas sintiéndome fatal tengo nauseas, fatiga y ligeros dolores de cabeza. Soy una mujer muy sana y es raro que me enferme, odio ir al doctor pero creo que tengo que ir en los próximos días. Levanto la vista al espejo y no me reconozco, tengo unas grandes ojeras y mis ojos se ven apagados, trato de esconderlo con maquillaje extra aunque no me agrade.

Me meto a bañar y al salir a cambiarme a la recamara escucho el timbre de la puerta, seguramente es Momo que viene a levantarme el ánimo. Está preocupada por mí, siempre trata de que le cuente mis problemas y me desahogue pero yo sigo con mi trabajo como si no pasara nada. Busco un pantalón deportivo y un suéter de manga larga, tomo un cepillo de mi buró y me peino rápidamente mientras voy a abrir. El timbre no deja de sonar con insistencia.

- Momo ya voy –digo gruñona, alzando un poco la voz. Arrojo el cepillo en el sofá al pasar al lado de la sala antes de abrir. Me pongo de puntillas y observo por la mirilla pero algo lo está tapando, abro la puerta despacio.

- Hola Rukia –mis ojos se abren de forma exorbitante y mi corazón se acelera, termino de abrir la puerta de un tirón. No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo de la infancia este aquí. Después de la cena de la semana pasada no había vuelto a saber de mi pelirrojo favorito, estaba a punto de creer que era fruto de mí perturbada mente.

- ¡Renji! –después de varios segundos observándolo atónita grito su nombre y me lanzo a sus brazos para rodearlo con los míos por el cuello. Él me atrapa entre ellos dándome un fuerte abrazo. Escondo el rostro en su cuello e inhalo su olor, mis piernas automáticamente rodean las suyas.

- Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte –dice en mi oído con voz ronca. Cuanto lo he extrañado estos cuatro años, me he sentido tan sola sin su compañía. Su apoyo incondicional y su amor de hermano han sido de lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida. Cuando hui de casa de mi hermano fue de los que más apoyo me brindo en mí decisión, incluso me escondió por un tiempo la primera vez que me fugue.

- Pero que haces aquí ¿Cómo me encontraste? –me despego de su cuello y le veo a los ojos. Siento lagrimas mojar mis mejillas, ando muy sentimental últimamente. Me sostiene con una sola mano y con la otra limpia mi mejilla izquierda.

- La Rukia que conozco no llora –sonríe y besa mi otra mejilla aun húmeda –y no abraza de esta manera –ríe y baja la vista de forma sugerente. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas y desenvuelvo las piernas de las suyas. Me deja en el suelo con cuidado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tengo derecho a estar feliz de ver de nuevo a mi mejor amigo ¿no? –entra y cierro la puerta detrás de él. Se detiene a unos pasos de mí y ve a su alrededor de forma curiosa mi departamento.

- Entonces deberías estar saltando y llenándome de besos –vuelve su vista a mí y abre los brazos de manera dramática. Enarco una ceja y cruzo los míos bajo mi pecho.

- Ah sí ¿Quién dice eso? –baja sus brazos lentamente derrotado y hace una mueca sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Me acerco a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas y hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

- Se vale soñar ¿no? –dice entre risas y toma mis manos con las suyas poniéndolas detrás de mí espalda. Nuestros rostros quedan muy cerca y aprovecho para mirar con detalle sus rasgos. Los tatuajes de su frente son los mismos pero su cabello rojo es más largo y lo lleva recogido en una coleta.

- Eso no lo negare –beso ambas mejillas y vuelve a abrazarme. Siento su calor rodearme y me siento tan protegida entre ellos.

- Ven a sentarte –me separo y le tomo de la mano jalándolo a la sala. Nos sentamos juntos en el mismo sillón y nos quedamos viendo uno a otro. Ahora que lo veo bien, esta mucho más fornido y su atuendo lo hace lucir realmente sexi. Trae puesta una playera azul marino con una blanca abajo, pantalón de mezclilla azul, cinturón negro, calzado deportivo blanco y sus inolvidables lentes de sol negros.

- Te ves muy bien Ruki –es el primero en hablar. Me sonríe un poco y acerca su mano a mi rodilla y la acaricia suavemente.

- No juegues, estoy horrible –río –pero mírate tú te ves realmente guapo –levanto mí mano hacia su rostro y acaricio su mejilla. Aun recuerdo cuando fuimos más que amigos, fue el primer hombre en mi vida y yo fui la primera mujer en la suya a la edad de quince años. Estuvimos juntos por dos años y al terminar la relación seguimos igual de unidos que antes o incluso más.

- Lo sé –dice con una sonrisa radiante. Niego rodando los ojos, siempre tan modesto. Abre de nuevo sus brazos y me refugio en ellos ahora sin protestar, quedo recargada de espaldas en su pecho y me rodea la cintura con un brazo, el otro acaricia uno de los míos. Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio por un largo rato.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –suspiro profundamente y me decido a preguntar finalmente, temo la respuesta pero tengo saberlo. La última vez que me puse en contacto con mi hermano hace un año supe que Renji se había convertido en su mano derecha, y que este aquí no significa nada bueno. Desde muy joven entro a trabajar en la compañía de bienes raíces de mi hermano, escaló posiciones poco a poco con gran esfuerzo y dedicación, la perseverancia en él es admirable.

- Tienes que regresar a casa –me tenso de pies a cabeza y trato de levantarme pero me lo impide apretándome fuerte contra su pecho.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –mi corazón late a mil por hora, ahora estoy más asustada que antes.

- Tú hermana Hisana está enferma –su voz alegre ha desaparecido por completo y ahora es sería y baja –hace poco le detectaron cáncer de ovario –empiezo de nuevo a llorar pero esta vez de dolor. Me cuenta que hace cuatro meses se lo detectaron en una revisión de su tratamiento de fertilidad. Desde hace más de un año Byakuya y ella han intentado por todos los medios tener un hijo, han experimentado con varios tratamientos en su búsqueda sin resultado alguno. Al principio se creía que el cáncer solo había afectado a un solo ovulo y se practico una cirugía conservadora para poder tratar de concebir más adelante pero unos segundos estudios arrojaron que necesitaría una segunda, llamada cito reductora, la cual será llevada a cabo en pocos días y además necesitara quimioterapia. No dejo de llorar desconsolada en los brazos de mí mejor amigo ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a mi hermana? Ella es la persona más amable y buena que conozco, no se merece algo así de horrible.

- Byakuya quiere que tu hermana tenga los mejores doctores y viajaran a Estados Unidos a hacer todo el tratamiento, quiere estar con ella en todo momento pero los ancianos de la familia no lo permitirán a menos que alguien de la familia tome el mando –termina por decir. Limpia mis lágrimas con sus manos y su mirada es severa al hablar del resto de mi desagradable familia. Tengo que volver con mi hermana y no por la compañía si no por ella me necesita.

- Voy a volver, yo también quiero estar a su lado todo el tiempo que dure el tratamiento –mi voz apenas es audible. Renji me ayuda a darme la vuelta entre sus brazos y me acurruco en su pecho para consolarme.

- Se que es difícil Ruki, dejar tu vida aquí –niego limpiando mis húmedas mejillas en su playera. Sé que dolerá dejar todo lo que conocí en Japón pero mi hermana es más importante que todo lo demás. Me separo un poco y termino de limpiar el rostro con las mangas de mi suéter.

- No te preocupes, dame una semana para arreglar todo y volveré a Inglaterra –suspiro recargándome en el sofá, derrotada por las circunstancias - ¿Volverás conmigo o te quedaras con tu novia? –.

- Me iré contigo linda, no te preocupes –sonríe un poco ante la mención de Tatsuki –ella sabe que mi trabajo está en Inglaterra pero como la empresa de tu hermano se expandirá a Japón el próximo año, podre verla más seguido –sigue contándome como la conoció la primera vez que estuvo aquí y como siguieron viéndose después. Renji tiene casi un año viniendo a Tokio con los planes de expansión, sabía perfectamente que yo estaba aquí pero nunca me busco por miedo a que los ancianos me encontraran y me obligaran de nuevo a casarme. Solo por la enfermedad de mi hermana, Byakuya le ordeno que me buscara a pesar de que Hisana no quería preocuparme y hacerme volver a una vida que no quiero.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, te mereces a la mejor de las mujeres –suspiro al recordar a cierto hombre de cabello naranja, como quisiera verlo aquí conmigo. Ver esos ojos color miel y sonrisa tan sexi, que me tome entre sus brazos y me diga que todo estará bien.

- Tu también te mereces al mejor de los hombres Rukia –toma mi barbilla y hace que enfrente su mirada –y sinceramente ese sujeto Kaien no es el indicado para ti mi princesa –hago una mueca y alejo su mano, me levanto molesta del sillón hacia la ventana. No quería tratar este tema, no ahora.

– No estás enamorada de él, lo sé porque te conozco –insiste en el tema y me sigue –pero sé…no estoy seguro que estas enamorada de ese imbécil de cabello raro, amigo de Tatsuki –susurra en mi oído cuando se coloca detrás de mí.

- Termine mi relación con Kaien y de lo demás –suspiro –no quiero hablar de eso –me alejo de nuevo y me paro en el otro extremo de la ventana. Después, cuando me sienta preparada tal vez se lo diga.

- No te presionare pero sabes que tengo razón, estas enamorada, lo veo en esos ojos violetas–se aleja en dirección a la puerta –tengo que marcharme por ahora, tengo asuntos que cerrar antes de irnos –lo sigo y le abro la puerta.

- Háblame para ponernos de acuerdo –le paso mi numero celular y nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla.

- Todo estará bien nena, Hisana es fuerte y la atenderán los mejores doctores –asiento en acuerdo y lo importante es que estaremos juntas para enfrentar todo lo que venga. Desaparece por el pasillo de mi piso, cierro con seguro y voy directo por el teléfono. La primera llamada que hago es a mi jefa Yoruichi, le digo que necesito con urgencia y me hace cita para el lunes próximo. Y la segunda es a Momo necesito verla y despedirme de ella.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Hola nenas, actualizare hoy y espero el domingo porque el sabado estare ocupada. Espero le siga gustando y regalenme un comentario. Se siente lindo ver que les parece .

* * *

P.D. Canción inspiración:

Sad - Maroon 5


	17. Scars

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

En este capitulo hay escenas de sexo leves, así que si no te agrada, no leas.

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Scars**

Bostezo mientras observo el ir y venir de las enfermeras por los pasillos son casi las dos de la mañana. A mi lado esta Ishida llenando sus formularios de varios pacientes.

- Esto está muy aburrido –me quejo haciendo una mueca. Me doy la vuelta y apoyo los codos en la recepción, ambos estamos en del quinto piso del Hospital General de Karakura: el área de neurocirugía. Varias enfermeras pasan a nuestro lado y me miran de reojo disimuladamente, otras me sonríen abiertamente.

- Yo si tengo trabajo, ayúdame –me pasa unas hojas y yo las ignoro levantando el rostro para ver el techo.

- Na prefiero una operación que llenar formularios –vuelvo mi vista a mi amigo justo cuando se acomoda las gafas y suspira.

- Eres todo un grinch, hoy es navidad y deberías estarlo con tu familia y no aquí aburriéndote –me regaña y al final suspira exasperado. Hace dos semanas que había descubierto el engaño de Rukia, mis amigos actúan como si nada pasara y no me han hecho preguntas al respecto. Pero mi familia es otro asunto, ellos sí que me preguntaron por ella y que la querían ver de nuevo, solo les dije que nos habíamos separado porque no había resultado lo nuestro. Mis hermanas me habían dejado en paz aunque no convencidas del todo por mi respuesta, pero mi padre seguía insistiendo y ya me tiene harto con esa cantaleta así que trato de evitarlo lo máximo posible. Ayer me pidieron que si podía asistir hoy y mañana al hospital para hacer guardias nocturnas, a nadie le gusta trabajar en noche buena y navidad, y yo acepte de inmediato evitando tener que asistir a la cena familiar.

Ishida está aquí primeramente porque su novia se fue con su familia a pasar las fiestas de navidad en París. En segundo lugar porque desde que murió su madre su padre no celebra ninguna festividad, Ryuken Ishida es el director del hospital y es peor de amargo que yo y prefiere estar trabajando que estar con su hijo, la historia de mi amigo es parecida a la mía solo que su padre se volvió frío y distante y el mío nos ahogo en cariño. Y tercero, por mí, me cuida como si en cualquier momento me fuera a volver loco y a hacer algo estúpido.

- Me gusta mi trabajo que es diferente –contesto con una media sonrisa. Mi amigo rueda los ojos, no me cree en absoluto. Los últimos días no han sido nada fáciles, mi estado de ánimo cambia constantemente. Cada segundo del día la tengo presente en mis pensamientos y todo me recuerda a ella. En momentos quiero tenerla frente a mí para abrazarla, besarla y ver sus hermosos ojos violetas mirarme con cariño y pasión, mi necesidad por ella es enfermiza y eso me asusta… las noches se han vuelto eternas y los despertares dolorosos: sueño con su diminuto cuerpo atrapado bajo el mío cubierto de sudor y yo dentro de ella empujando con fuerza pero al despertarme me encuentro solo y tan duro que duele el mínimo roce con las sabanas. En otros, la odio con todas mis fuerzas por haberse burlado de esa manera, jugo conmigo y mis sentimientos. Es una excelente actriz, me hizo creer que de verdad le importaba y que me amaba, fui un juguete desechable que podía tomar y luego dejar cuando se le apeteciera. Solo cuando estoy en operación mi mente esta tan concentrada que me olvido que existe y ahí me vuelvo a sentir bien y en paz conmigo mismo.

- ¿Y Senna? – acomoda los papeles en carpetas y los coloca frente a la enfermera recepcionista, ella agradece y nos ponemos en marcha para hacer una ronda. Ella ha sido en estos últimos días un respiro de aire fresco en mi vida. Es una chica inocente y simpática, con gran curiosidad por la vida y un temperamento alegre. No había conocido a alguien como Senna, ha tenido tantos empleos desde que era muy joven que he perdido la cuenta de los que me ha mencionado. Ese día que la conocí, acababa de entrar a trabajar ahí en el hotel por cubrir a una amiga. La lleve a casa, platicamos de cosas sin importancia toda la noche y me sentí tan bien que no supe en qué momento le tome la suficiente confianza para contarle la historia de mi vida, desde la muerte de mi madre hasta Rukia. Me escucho y al final me ofreció su casa para que no viajara por carretera tan noche, desde ese momento nos volvimos inseparables, es una gran chica y la siento muy cercana.

- No lo sé, hablamos en la mañana pero no menciono nada si nos veríamos –me encojo de hombros. Entramos a la habitación donde esta un hombre de edad avanzada recuperándose de un traumatismo craneal. Verificamos sus signos vitales y sus avances, su familia se acerca a nosotros y les damos las buenas noticias de que pronto estaría con ellos en casa.

- Esa chica está enamorada de ti –dice como si nada Uryu mientras caminamos, pasamos a la siguiente habitación y verifico los papeles del paciente, una mujer joven que recientemente la operamos por un aneurisma en la base del cráneo. Por un segundo una corriente eléctrica recorre mi columna, solo escuchar la palabra amor o lo que tenga que ver con amor me dan nauseas.

- ¿Por qué tienes que arruinar mi amistad con ella diciendo semejantes babosadas? –coloco con brusquedad los papeles dentro del soporte al final de la cama. Verifico signos vitales del paciente y avances en su salud. Mi ceño es más pronunciado que de costumbre, enfrento su mirada y veo pena en sus ojos, no por mí sino por ella.

- He visto como te ve Kurosaki, no estoy ciego –señala sus anteojos –mira sé que no quieres hablar al respecto, pero –duda un momento –no estás en condiciones para que una muchacha como ella pulule a tu alrededor con intensiones de amor –susurra. Meto las manos en las bolsas de la bata y aprieto los puños, Ishida tiene razón, lo he visto en sus ojos… está empezando a interesarse en mí de una forma que jamás podre corresponder. Se en que terminara esta relación pero soy egoísta, estar a su lado me proporciona tranquilidad y no quiero perder eso. Nos hemos visto casi todos los días desde que nos conocimos, nos hablamos por teléfono, me viene a visitar al hospital y me trae comida de la que cocina cada vez que sus múltiples trabajos lo permiten.

- Si siguen así, terminara enamorándose de ti y la vas a lastimar porque tu no le corresponderás jamás –me recrimina y me molesta la forma tan segura en que lo dice. Pero no puedo negarlo, de nuevo tiene razón, como puedo entregar el corazón a alguien si no tengo corazón que dar. El mío le pertenece a una sola mujer, se quedo hecho trizas entre sus pequeñas manos. Salgo de la habitación sin responder y entro a la siguiente pero la encuentro vacía, cuando quiero salir Uryu la tiene bloqueada ¿Mierda porque no me deja en paz y me deja vivir como se me dé la gana?

- No quiero hablar al respecto cuatro ojos –intento pasar a su lado y no me deja.

- No responderé a tus insultos, enójate, patalea, haz un berrinche pero sabes que tengo razón –suspira de forma cansada. Me doy vuelta y me voy a sentar a la cama desocupada, me siento y agacho la cabeza apoyando las manos en las rodillas.

- No soy idiota –respondo después de varios minutos en silencio –sé lo que hago, Senna es lo que necesito en estos momentos –levanto la mirada y enfrento la suya. Mi amigo cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella con los brazos cruzados –podre manejar esto, ten confianza en mí, para variar –me levanto y asiente despacio.

- Solo quería que estuvieras totalmente consciente de lo que haces Ichigo –su voz es sería –es una estupenda chica, no le hagas daño –se retira de la puerta y la abre para salir. Le sigo en silencio, después de eso seguimos con nuestras rondas. Hablamos de los casos y de nuestros amigos, me cuenta de Lisa aunque le diga que no lo haga, le gusta molestarme siempre. Cuando terminamos ya son las tres de la mañana, un poco cansados nos dirigimos al comedor de los empleados. Buscamos una mesa alejada y al estar pidiendo algo de comer siento como alguien me tapa los ojos.

- ¡Adivina quién soy Ichi! –me dicen al oído haciendo que me sobresalte. Su voz suave y tono risueño me hacen sonreír levemente, cubro sus manos con las mías y las tiento.

- No tengo la menor idea –pellizco levemente su muñeca y escucho un leve quejido.

- Me dejaras un moretón –tomo sus manos y las jalo hacia adelante haciendo que se recargue en mi espalda.

- Eso te pasa por asustarme –hago que muerdo su brazo, lo jala intentando zafarse y grita que un vampiro la mordió, la poca gente que hay alrededor nos ve como si estuviéramos locos. Este tipo de cosas es lo que me llama de ella, hasta en el peor de mis días me hace sonreír. Ishida rueda los ojos y toma el jugo que pidió y se levanta para marcharse.

- No te vayas Ishi –Senna se desembaraza de mis manos y se sienta a mi lado poniendo una bolsa sobre la mesa –les traje un pay de queso con fresas –lo saca y lo coloca entre los tres. Mi amigo se sienta de nuevo y ve con ojos de halcón el pay, son sus favoritos. Cenamos los tres mientras platicamos y al final pide en la cocina un cuchillo y partimos el postre.

- ¡Feliz Navidad Chicos! –nos dice con una gran sonrisa al entregarnos el pay. Asiento brevemente y empiezo a comer. Ishida da las gracias y responde con un feliz navidad también.

- ¿Por qué andas tan tarde por aquí? –pregunto curioso, como una fresa y la saboreo, son mis favoritas.

- Estaba trabajando de mesera cerca de aquí y sabia que estarías aquí Ichi –sonríe guiñándome un ojo y en tres minutos devora el pay. Mi amigo y yo nos quedamos viendo sorprendidos - ¿Pasa algo chicos? –nos ve con una gran interrogante en sus hermosos ojos de un extraño color miel que casi parecen naranjas.

- No, nada. Está delicioso –respondo escondiendo una sonrisa. Me sorprende siempre con todo lo que puede comer, apenas ayer salimos a un buffet y casi arraso con todo el local.

- Muy rico –Ishida sonríe nervioso y un poco asustado, él no la había visto hacer algo semejante. Después de la comida y el postre Senna me espero a terminar el turno y la lleve a mi casa, nos quedamos viendo televisión un rato y después nos fuimos a dormir, ella en mi cama y yo en el sofá, nos damos las buenas noches con un beso en la mejilla para que use de pijama le doy una playera que le queda demasiado grande.

Cierro los ojos y al instante siguiente veo a la mujer más bella del mundo esperándome. Esta vez Rukia está en la puerta de mi recamara con una pequeña bata de encaje negro llamándome, voy hacia ella como un perro siendo llamado por su dueño. La tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo a la cama para desnudarla poco a poco, la bata cae en un susurro de tela rosando sus brazos pero se detiene en sus pezones que están tan erguidos y duros. Mis manos siguen el recorrido y quitan definitivamente la molesta prenda haciéndola gemir. Su piel blanca me incita a lamerla de pies a cabeza y así lo hago. Cuando llego a su centro abre las piernas y meto mi lengua lo más profundo que puedo, un gemido se escapa de mis labios, mi boca recuerda su sabor perfectamente. Después de insistentes caricias se corre y probar su esencia me hace gruñir de deseo, quiero más, no puedo tener suficiente de ella. Me quito los pantalones y estoy a punto de llenarla y calmar mi dolor cuando un golpe en la cara hace que me despierte de golpe, salto del sillón alerta y busco la fuente de que mi fantasía fuera interrumpida.

- ¿Ichi estas bien? –todavía con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora veo que Senna está del otro lado del sofá con mi almohada en las manos. Me ve de pies a cabeza y su rostro preocupado pasa ha sonrojado en 0.5 segundos. No entiendo porque hasta que sigo su mirada y veo la horrible erección que sobresale de la ligera tela de mi pijama, trato de cubrirla con las manos y fallo al rosar con mis manos mi entrepierna, un terrible gemido se escapa de mis labios.

- Ichigo –un susurro proveniente del otro lado me hace levantar la cabeza con rapidez que me hace doler el cuello. Senna avanza y rodea el sillón, se para frente a mí y quita las manos de donde las intento poner –se que no sientes nada por mí –veo como una gota de sudor de su barbilla resbala hasta perderse entre sus senos.

- No es con… -no me deja terminar la palabra colocando un dedo en mis labios, niega y sonríe.

- Se que hay en tu corazón, pero aun así quiero esto, se lo que hago –me ve con seriedad, una que jamás le había visto. Me da un ligero rose de labios que no puede considerarse un beso. Pienso en Rukia y me duele el pecho, ella tiene su vida hecha y es feliz y yo aun me revuelco en el fango de la desdicha por ella, no debo seguir así tengo que hacer mi vida o intentar hacerla. No voy a olvidar lo que viví ni lo que me han hecho lo que soy porque en base a ello aprenderé a no cometer los mismos errores, seguiré mi vida con lo que tengo, con las cenizas que quedaron de mí después he haberme quemado con el fuego de su mirada. Mis brazos sin fuerzas caen a cada lado de mi cuerpo y me dejo llevar sin importarme nada más. Le quito la pijama improvisada de camino a la recamara, no dejo de besarla hasta recostarla en la cama, antes de tenderme sobre ella busco un condón en la mesilla de noche. Me lo quita de las manos y me lo coloca suavemente. Eso es lo último que recuerdo con claridad, todo lo que siguió fue una noche de piel a piel. No iba a arrepentirme de esto, fue decisión de ambos y los dos somos adultos responsables que trataran de hacer algo con su vida, juntos. No voy a enamorarme de ella, pero tratare de quererla, en mi pecho siento que es la mujer correcta para avanzar.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración

Scars - Papa Roach


	18. Electricidad

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Electricidad**

Hoy es navidad y estar sentada en una silla dura de plástico en el hospital era lo último que hubiéramos querido hacer pero el tratamiento de Hisana lo requiere. Tal como se lo prometí a mi mejor amigo, a la semana siguiente tenía todo preparado para viajar a Estados Unidos a reunirme con mis hermanos. Lo más difícil de despedirme de mi vida en Japón fue dejar a atrás a el amor de mi vida, ahora nos iban a separar miles y miles de kilómetros. El lado bueno es que tal vez así pueda olvidarme de lo que siento y empezar de nuevo. A Momo no le conté con detalle lo que pasaba pero sí que mi familia me necesitaba, me deseó lo mejor y mucha suerte. La extraño y mucho, es una excelente amiga.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ichigo en estos momentos. Siempre pienso en él, no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza por más que trate de guardar sus recuerdos en un baúl en el fondo de mi cabeza. Casi no duermo y cuando lo hago mis sueños están plagados de sus ojos color miel, su sonrisa sexi, su cabello naranja entre mis dedos y su cuerpo cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor sobre el mío poseyendo cada parte de mí. Me estremezco ligeramente. Soy una maldita pervertida definitivamente. Suspiro.

Estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo sostenerme en pie, en breves momentos pienso que me voy a desmayar. Desde puse un pie en Baltimore, Maryland donde se ubica el mejor hospital de todo Estados Unidos, todo ha sido correr de un lado hacia otro. El primer día que pise las oficinas temporales de Gotei 13 Byakuya Kuchiki me cedió todos los poderes para dirigir la compañía, en las mañanas y tardes estoy manejando las empresas de la familia con ayuda de Renji y colaboradores cercanos. Aun con los ancianos en contra me puse al mando de todo, los muy malditos ahora dependen de mí y mis decisiones, verlos hacer rabietas por hacer las cosas a mi modo es algo que me agrada demasiado aunque es desgastante pelear con ellos. Y en las noches estoy al lado de mi hermana, se puso tan feliz la primera vez que me vio que su sonrisa valió la pena regresar. No me agrado su aspecto se veía pálida y ojerosa, su sonrisa era débil pero autentica.

- Vete a casa a descansar Rukia –la voz grave de mi hermano me sobresalta y me hace dar cuenta que me estaba quedando dormida –tienes unas horribles ojeras, se preocupará si te ve así –se sienta a mi lado y voltea a verme, su rostro es serio y no expresa nada como siempre.

- No te preocupes por mí hermano –sonrío levemente y me vuelvo a recargar en la silla. Renji se acerca a nosotros del otro lado del pasillo y nos pone enfrente dos grandes cafés. Ambos agradecemos y bebemos un sorbo, sabe delicioso.

- Te traje un sándwich para que cenes –me coloca una pequeña bolsita frente a la nariz y el olor me atrae así que lo abro con un poco de prisa, no me había dado cuenta el hambre que tenía hasta que olí la comida.

- Gracias Renji –digo de forma solemne, no puedo comportarme como una libertina con Byakuya al lado, no es propio de una Kuchiki. Como despacio, disfrutando de cada sabor, últimamente como mucho aunque algunas veces de tanta comida que ingiero vomito. Termino y bebo todo el café que resta, doy un largo suspiro.

- Hisana saldrá mañana, los exámenes necesarios para llevar a cabo la operación acabaron –dice mi hermano después de mucho rato. Mi corazón se acelera de felicidad, podremos tenerla en casa unos días para consentirla.

- Eso es maravilloso hermano –sonrío levemente. Mi hermana ha estado terrible, en unos días más le harán la operación y todo debe estar listo y preparado. Respiro profundamente y me vienen unas nauseas terribles, me levanto y busco un bote de basura y desecho el delicioso emparedado que acabo de ingerir. Una enfermera viene corriendo y me entrega una botella de agua y una servilleta.

- Señorita siéntese por favor –me acercan una silla y me doy cuenta que mi mejor amigo y mi hermano están ahí a unos pasos viéndome de forma interrogante.

- Rukia debes checarte –Renji manda al demonio todo el protocolo y se arrodilla frente a mí y toma mis manos –no es normal que vomites tanto y tus frecuentes dolores de cabeza –le hago señas para que se calle, no quiero agregar una preocupación mas a mis hermanos.

- ¿De qué hablas Abarai? –con su ceño ligeramente fruncido pasa su mirada de mi a mi amigo.

- Disculpe señor Kuchiki pero Rukia se ha sentido mal últimamente y no me hace caso de que vea a un doctor –mierda porque no se calla, jalo su mano pero se zafa de un tirón sin hacerme caso.

- Estoy bien, no necesito de ningún doctor -mi hermano niega y llama a una enfermera y le dice que me revise, me levanto rápidamente furiosa de que no tomen en cuenta lo que digo y siento como el mundo se mueve alrededor. Antes de caer en la inconsciencia veo como Renji me atrapa antes de golpearme contra el suelo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- ¿Dónde estoy? –despierto poco a poco sintiéndome desorientada, mis bazos y piernas pesan y apenas su puedo moverlos. Muevo la cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos entreabiertos tratándome de ubicarme, por la luz que veo que es de día.

- Por fin despiertas –susurra alguien a mi lado, cerca de mi oído. Siento que ese alguien acaricia mi cabello con suavidad, dejo de insistir en abrir los ojos y me relajo –estas en el hospital, te desmayaste en la madrugada, te trajeron a una cama y te hicieron unos análisis –me explica tranquilamente.

- Renji ¿Qué me pasa? –digo con voz pastosa. Un poco mas ubicada siento que traigo puesta una bata de hospital y un tubo de catéter esta unido a mi brazo derecho.

- En un momento lo sabremos –la voz seria de mi hermano me sorprende. Ahora si abro los ojos y la doctora está detrás de él en la puerta de la habitación. Es una mujer de mediana edad, de belleza sin igual y aspecto maternal, sus ojos son azules oscuros y su cabello está recogido en una gran trenza que cae por su espalda. Viste su típica bata de hospital y bajo esta un pantalón negro y blusa azul que combina con sus ojos.

- ¿Es algo malo? –paso saliva con dificultad, su expresión no me dice nada así que no sé que esperar. Por dios que no tenga nada malo, por favor. La doctora avanza hacia a mí con paso decidido.

- Buenos días señora –sonríe, su voz es suave y funciona como un bálsamo que hace que me tranquilice –mi nombre es Retsu Unohana y estoy aquí para darle los resultados de los exámenes que le practicamos el día de hoy en la madrugada –voltea a ver a los dos hombres – ¿usted es la pareja de la señora? –pregunta a Renji, a lo que mi hermano enarca una ceja.

- No doctora, él es solo mi amigo –asiente y nos dedica una cálida sonrisa de disculpa. Saca un documento de sus bolsillos y lo mantiene entre sus manos, me ve directamente y mi corazón se acelera.

- En primer lugar quiero decirle que su salud es un poco débil pero en general saludable –asiento aliviada –pero debe cuidarse ahora más que nunca –sonríe y sus ojos se arrugan levemente –felicidades, está usted embarazada –me quedo quieta viendo a la nada cuando escucho semejante noticia. Renji se queda con los ojos abiertos de manera exorbitante y Byakuya se ve más blanco que el papel.

- ¡¿Qué?! –después de varios minutos gritamos los tres al unísono. La doctora nos voltea a ver un poco asustada y se aleja un paso.

- Si señora, las pruebas dieron positivo y son un 99% seguras –recobra la compostura y se dirige a mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro pasándome el documento con los resultados–en unos momentos vendrán las enfermeras con un aparato para realizarle un ultrasonido –asiento –soy Ginecóloga y si en algo puedo ayudarla estoy para servirle –extiende su mano hacia mí y la estrecha. No puedo moverme a voluntad, mi mente esta pérdida ¿Estoy embarazada? Oh por dios no puedo creerlo. Involuntariamente de mis ojos se escapan lágrimas de felicidad, las cuales no me molesto en limpiar. Voy a ser mama de un precioso bebe, un bebe que se formo del amor entre su padre y yo, porque estoy segura que el padre de mi hijo es el cabeza de zanahoria. No me doy cuenta en qué momento se va la doctora Unohana, Renji toma mi mano de vuelta y la acaricia con suavidad.

- Ruki, cálmate –susurra bajito tratando de calmarme. Después de la felicidad de la hermosa noticia de un bebe viene a mí la interrogante ¿Le daré la noticia a su padre? Al ser criada por mi hermana y no haber conocido a mis padres estoy a favor de contárselo, quiero… deseo que mi hijo tenga a su padre a su lado. Pero el resto de la familia Kuchiki no lo permitirá, Ichigo no es de familia adinerada y le importa un pimiento las finanzas. A ojos de los ancianos yo no soy la que debe manejar el imperio si no un hombre de cuna noble y a su vez nuestros hijos, por eso mismo me obligaban a casarme con quien no quiero y lo volverán a hacer.

- Renji –le veo a los ojos y por su expresión sé que sabe porque que estoy preocupada. Busco a mi hermano pero veo que desapareció. Abro la boca para interrumpir pero mi amigo niega moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Fue a tomar aire, no te preocupes –asiento mientras limpio mis mejillas húmedas.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? –cierra los ojos brevemente y cuando los abre su expresión es decidida.

- Tiene derecho a saberlo princesa, es el padre –intento hablar pero me coloca un dedo en los labios impidiéndolo –eres la que dirige todo ahora, sé que puedes imponerte a esos zánganos –me sonríe y acaricia mis labios con sus dedos, mis manos se van a mi vientre aún plano.

- Eso díselos a ellos –beso su dedo jugando, trato de calmarme soltando un pequeño bufido. Varias enfermeras entran con el aparato de ultrasonido y me pongo nerviosa. Es la primera vez que veré a nuestro hijo y no estará a mi lado. Veo a mi mejor amigo y toma mi mano apretándola, dándome su apoyo. Al final entra la doctora cuando todo esta encendido y me abren la bata para colocarme gel.

- Ok señora vamos a ver al pequeñito o pequeñita –sonrío sin poder evitarlo. Empieza a mover el aparato y a mover botones en el teclado. Pasados varios minutos vuelve a hablar –y aquí esta –me pongo alerta al escuchar su tono y veo a la pantalla –señora este es su bebe –mis ojos se abren más que antes, la doctora Unohana señala una machita en mi útero y sube el volumen para escuchar un pequeño latido que apenas es audible. Después me explica cada detalle de los signos vitales del feto, me dice que tengo cuatro semanas de gestación y que hasta el quinto podre saber el sexo.

- Mi bebe –sonrío completamente feliz, un pedacito de vida crece dentro de mí. Tal vez Renji tenga razón quizá pueda cambiar las cosas en la familia y más que ahora tengo un motivo para hacerlo. No dejare que cualquiera crie a mi hijo y lo haga infeliz como me lo hicieron a mí.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuando me dieron de alta fui a ver a mi hermana Hisana para darle la noticia. Al entrar en su habitación la encuentre dormida y me fui a sentar a su lado, tome su mano y la acaricie mientras pensaba en cómo decirle que sería mama. Al principio tenía miedo de su reacción, ella había buscado con tanto anhelo tener un hijo y la madre naturaleza se lo negó, sabía que sería duro para ella enterarse que yo ahora esperaba un bebe.

Bueno, su respuesta no fue lo que esperaba. Se emociono tanto que parte de la luz de sus ojos, que desapareció con la pena de su enfermedad, volvió. Y por primera vez desde que la vi de nuevo su sonrisa era sincera y no la mueca que esbozaba cada vez que nos decía que se sentía mejor, pareciéndose a la que recordaba cuando me fui de casa. Byakuya estaba realmente sorprendido, él pensó lo mismo que yo, que tal vez tuviera una decaída o algo parecido.

Ahora debía de darle la noticia a la segunda persona más importante en mi vida pero no se cómo. No creo que sea prudente decirlo en una llamada pero no tengo más opción, no puedo alejarme de Estados Unidos en este momento. Estoy muy nerviosa, estoy frente a mi cama paseando de un lado a otro, tengo el teléfono celular sobre el edredón en espera a que lo tome y marque el número de Ichigo. No me engaño, sé que no me perdonara por lo que le hice y aunque me odie tiene derecho a saber que será padre. Con un suspiro profundo tomo el celular y hago la llamada, espero varios tonos y nada, seguramente estará dormido como no me di cuenta del horario. Estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho su voz al otro lado.

- ¿Bueno? –su voz grave y pausada hace que me estremezca de pies a cabeza. Las piernas se vuelven como de gelatina haciéndome sentar en la cama. Intento hablar pero mi voz se ha ido -¿hay alguien del otro lado? –dice de forma gruñona mientras bosteza. Me aclaro la garganta tapando el auricular.

- Hola Ichigo, soy Rukia. Necesitamos hablar –mi voz apenas es audible. Un crujido se escucha del otro lado.

- ¿Qué quieres? –la furia que expresa es casi palpable a través de la distancia. Toco mi vientre dándome valor para hablar de nuevo, sin pensarlo mucho arrojo la bomba

– Estoy embarazada –digo en un suspiro.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Hola de nuevo, vuelvo a subir capitulo por que la semana que viene estaré vuelta loca en el trabajo, así que aprovechare todo lo que pueda estos días. Escuchen la canción del final, es muy linda y siento que le queda a esta parte de la historia. Y finalmente, una pregunta: ¿les gusta que ponga títulos de canciones en los capítulos? Es muy importante para mí que alguien me responda nenas, de antemano gracias.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración

Electicidad - Zoé


	19. Animal I Have Become

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

2) En este capitulo hay escenas de sexo explicito, así que si no te agrada, no leas.

3) El titulo es una canción, escúchenla antes de leer el capitulo por favor y leean la traducción completa porque los pequeños parrafos del inicio son solo el inicio de la canción... es que me pareció que le quedo ¡perfecta!

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Animal I Have Become**

_I can't escape this hell_

_(No puedo escapar de este infierno)_

_So many times i've tried_

_(Muchas veces lo he intentado)_

_But i'm still caged inside_

_(Pero sigo enjaulado aquí adentro)_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_(Alguien que me saque de esta pesadilla)_

_I can't control myself_

_(No puedo controlarme)_

La vida es buena. Estoy a punto de cumplir treinta años, tengo una novia oficial, mi familia se siente orgullosa de mí y estoy a punto de ser el Jefe de Piso de Cirugía más joven de la historia del Hospital General de Karakura. A finales del año pasado se nos informó a todo el personal del Departamento de Cirugía que el jefe en ese entonces se retiraría a finales del primer semestre del siguiente año y que la convocatoria para presentarse para el puesto estaba abierta para los médicos especialistas integrantes del área. Ishida y yo competimos arduamente por el puesto, esforzándonos lo máximo día con día y después de tanto esfuerzo hace una semana se nos informó quien sería el nuevo jefe. Por fin, con varias horas de tortura dentro, salgo del despacho del Director General Ryūken Ishida siendo oficialmente el ganador.

- ¡Felicidades¡ – Shinji se asoma desde el final del pasillo y se acerca a mí, detrás de él viene Ishida. Mi amigo me sonríe y sé que es de auténtica felicidad, no le agradó para nada que le ganara pero aun así está orgulloso de mí.

- No tenían que esperar tanto –desde que entre a la oficina, ellos están aquí afuera para ser los primeros en felicitarme. Recibo con gusto sus abrazos y palmadas en la espalda.

- No digas tonterías –Shinji hace un gesto de "no importa" con ambas manos.

- Entonces ¿ya eres mi jefe? –Uryu pregunta acomodándose los lentes con semblante serio. Me acerco a él y le abrazo por el cuello.

- Sí, así que ponte a trabajar o te despediré –remuevo su cabello y termino despeinándolo.

- No hagas eso, sabes que lo odio - me empuja lejos de él y se acomoda la ropa y el cabello. Siempre ha sido un poco obsesionado con la apariencia, nunca en su vida a tenido la camisa fuera del pantalón o el cabello revuelto nada más porque sí. Siempre lo molesto diciéndole que es un freak del orden.

- ¿Ya sabes dónde quieres ir a celebrar? –caminamos hacia los elevadores y hago que pienso la respuesta. Sé que mis amigos tienen una fiesta sorpresa preparada con mi familia incluida, hace algunos días se le escapó a Senna durante el desayuno. Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, el próximo quince de julio vamos a cumplir cinco meses de noviazgo y dos de vivir juntos, que justamente coinciden con la fecha de mi cumpleaños. Al principio de nuestra extraña relación estaba convencido en que solo sería pasajero, pero con un poco de tiempo a su lado comprendí que tal vez con ella era mi única oportunidad para formar una familia, si algún día quería una.

- Me gustaría una cena íntima con Senna, ya sabes algo romántico –elevo una comisura de mis labios, medio sonriendo. Ambos hacen una mueca y tratan de empujarme dentro del elevador, pero los evito entrando por mí mismo.

- Tú nunca dejas a tus amigos por tu novia –gruñe Shinji y entra acompañado de Uryu que es el que cierra el elevador apretando el botón con el número cinco. Esa es más que la verdad, a pesar de que ya somos novios oficiales prefiero estar con mis amigos y ella lo sabe así que siempre me acompaña cuando salgo con ellos. Debo decir que no hizo muy feliz a Tatsuki que la presentara con todos, pero al contrario de mi mejor amiga, Inoue y los demás la trataron con cortesía y ahora se llevan de maravilla.

- No sean llorones –me recargo cruzando los brazos, en el extremo opuesto del elevador–ya quedamos en que pasara por mí, iremos a donde quieran–me encojo de hombros como si nada. Se abren las puertas del elevador y me encuentro con la sorpresa de varios compañeros y enfermeras esperando por nosotros.

Todos me felicitan y estrechan mi mano, principalmente una enfermera de cabello negro y mechones verdes que enmarcan su rostro, me sonríe abiertamente y acaricia levemente la palma de mi mano. Su nombre es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, la conozco desde hace dos meses aproximadamente, era enfermera del área de oncología y la conocí en una de las ocasiones en que fui a visitar a Shinji. Esa vez mi amigo estaba ocupado y para perder el tiempo empecé a platicar con ella, entablando amistad rápidamente, poco después iniciamos una aventura y ahora que está en el mismo piso que yo es más fácil vernos. Es una mujer bellísima y sus encantadores ojos pardos grisáceos hicieron que no pudiera resistirme. Cuando todos se alejan y se van a sus obligaciones sigo disimuladamente a Nell con la mirada y veo como entra en el almacén de medicamentos.

- ¿Entonces quedamos en al bar de siempre esta noche? –pregunta Uryu sacándome de mí ensoñación. Hago una mueca y asiento.

- Ahí estaré chicos –ambos se despiden con un ligero abrazo y yo me dirijo a mi nueva oficina. Entro y me siento emocionado al ver mi nuevo lugar de trabajo. Es pequeña pero espaciosa: un gran escritorio de vidrio cubre la esquina más alejada de la puerta, un librero de color crema cubre la pared paralela al escritorio y hay una pequeña sala de color blanco al lado de la puerta. También hay una mesilla de centro y dos a los lados en cada extremo de la sala haciendo juego con el librero, lámparas y varios artículos de oficina cubren las mesas. Las paredes detrás de la sala y el librero son blancas y las otras dos son de cristal cubiertas con persianas crema y cortinas blancas. Cierro con suavidad y veo un perchero detrás de la puerta para colocar la bata y demás ropa.

Me deshago del saco y la corbata y los coloco en el perchero. Voy a sentarme a mi silla y cuando me recargo relajándome, se abre la puerta. Nell se asoma para verificar si estoy solo, termina de entrar no sin antes de dar un vistazo afuera y cierra con seguro.

- Felicidades doctor Kurosaki –su voz es seductora mientras se recarga en la puerta. Me levanto a cerrar las cortinas de los ventanales antes acercarme a ella.

- Pensé que nunca vendrías –esbozo una pequeña sonrisa seductora y estiro la mano, la cual toma enseguida y la atraigo a mis brazos. Deslizo ambas manos desde su cintura hasta sus caderas y escondo mi cara en su cuello para lamer ligeramente detrás de su oreja y hacerla gemir. Este par de meses la hemos pasado bien, es fantástica en el sexo, imaginativa y muy versátil. No es que no esté bien con Senna, solo que tengo necesidades. No es mala en la cama tampoco, al contrario es una excelente amante pero cada vez que terminamos de tener sexo quiero más, nada es suficiente. Sé que tengo un problema y esta es la única opción que tengo para desfogarme.

- Me entretuve administrando unos medicamentos –desabotona mi camisa poco a poco y desliza sus manos por debajo haciendo que me estremezca - ¿estrenamos tu nuevo sillón? –su voz picara me hace sonreír un poco, asiento y de inmediato se empieza a desabotonar la parte de arriba de su uniforme. La veo quitarse la falda y ahora es mi turno para desabrocharme el pantalón.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- Adelante –tocan la puerta y levanto la vista de los papeles que acaba de darme la asistente del departamento. Es algo molesto el papeleo administrativo pero hay que hacerlo, necesito repartir las rondas de este mes lo antes posible antes de meterme de lleno en las cirugías. La que entra por la puerta es Senna con una gran sonrisa.

- Pero que precioso lugar Ichi –cierra la puerta y da un pequeño salto de alegría. Echa un vistazo a toda la habitación y finalmente se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo. Valla sincronización, hace apenas treinta minutos se fue Nell, después de una buena sesión de sexo.

- Me agradaron las ventanas –correspondo su abrazo rodeando su cintura y plantarle un beso en la frente.

- Lo supuse apenas las vi –ríe bajito y se va a sentar a mi silla –ya eres una persona súper importante –me recargo en el escritorio al lado de ella –vamos a ir a la celebración ¿cierto? –hace un puchero rogando por ir.

- Ya les confirme a Ishida y a Hirako –me cruzo de piernas y brazos con la vista perdida en el paisaje. El sol está a punto de ocultarse dando paso a una magnifica noche.

- Seguramente los hiciste sufrir –niega divertida y acerca la silla para rodear con sus piernas las mías haciendo que se le levante el vestido. Quito la vista del paisaje y la veo de arriba abajo, está más hermosa que nunca con ese mini vestido sin mangas blanco y grandes lunares violetas unos arriba de otros, es suelto desde el inicio de sus pechos hasta por encima de medio muslo dejándome ver sus estupendas piernas. No trae accesorios más que un pequeño bolso en las manos y pequeños aretes violetas. Me agrada su atuendo pero el color no me gusta. Se levanta con movimientos sexis y se aprieta contra mí cuerpo, sus labios besan mi mentón y sus manos se cuelan por las aberturas de mi camisa.

- Llegaremos tarde nena –advierto pero aun así mis manos van a sus piernas y las acarician levantando el vestido en el proceso, me agrada es fácil de quitar.

- Solo será un momento, lo prometo –sin dejar que siga protestando se para de puntillas y captura mis labios en un beso apasionado. Apreso sus caderas desnudas y nos doy la vuelta para acorralarla entre el escritorio y mi cuerpo. No dejo de besarla mientras llevo mis manos al cierre de su espalda y bajo lo suficiente para amasar sus senos. Ella no se queda atrás, desabrocha el cinturón y baja el cierre para liberar mi erección. Se sube al escritorio de un salto y abre las piernas para mí, por lo visto no trae nada debajo y eso me excita sobremanera. Antes que continuemos saca un condón de su bolso y me lo entrega para que lo coloque. Cuando termino mis manos viajan por sus piernas hasta su cadera y la atraigo para embestirla de un solo movimiento, estoy dentro de ella y de inmediato envuelve sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor de mí.

- Ichi –dice mi novia en un gemido bajo muy cerca de mis labios. Sonrío y salgo para embestirla de nuevo y hacerla gemir una y otra vez, para no hacerlo tan alto muerde sus labios de manera sensual. Yo hago un camino de besos hasta el valle entre sus pechos y les dedico la atención que merecen. Lamo, muerdo, chupo y jalo cada uno de ellos dejándolos rojos y sensibles sin dejar de enterrarme profundamente en su húmedo interior. Varios minutos después siento como su vagina se contrae alrededor de mí y ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo uniendo nuestros cuerpos una vez más. La respiración es agitada en ambos cuando de nuevo tocan a la puerta, Senna se había relajado sobre el escritorio y se levanta con rapidez haciéndome gemir.

- ¿Quién será? –pregunta bajito conteniendo la risa por mi gemido lastimero que seguramente escucho la persona de afuera. Salgo de ella desechando el condón usado y me acomodo la ropa con prisa de camino a la puerta, antes de abrir me aseguro que ella este decente y me sorprende verla como si nada sentada en mi silla con las piernas cruzadas.

- ¿Sí? –pregunto al abrir la puerta y veo a mis amigos riendo.

- ¿Podemos irnos o todavía te falta? –Shinji se muerde la lengua para no reírse a carcajadas. Uryu está varios pasos más alejado con cara de "no puedo creerlo".

- Cállate y si ya podemos –abro totalmente la puerta para que vean a Senna sentada en la silla y yo poder ponerme mi saco y la corbata la meto en uno de los bolsillos. Se levanta y se acerca a saludarlos con abrazos efusivos.

- Entonces en marcha –grita y le tomo de la mano para salir. Al pasar por la recepción se encuentra Nell llenando unos formularios y levanta la vista para observar al grupo.

- Hasta luego docs –sonríe a los tres hombres y a mí me da una mirada juguetona –adiós señorita Senna –agita la mano a lo cual mi novia responde con una enorme sonrisa.

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_

_(¿Si puedes ver mi lado oscuro?)_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_(Nadie podría cambiar este animal en el que me he convertido)_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_(Ayúdame a creer que este no es real)_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_(Alguien que me ayude a domar este animal)_

_This animal, this animal_

_(Este animal, este animal)_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: ¡Niñas no me maten! jejejeje espero les guste el capitulo y que me dejen un comentario.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración:

Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace


	20. If I ain't got you

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

2) En este capitulo también tenemos canción, escúchenla esta preciosa y mas si se la dedicas a la persona mas especial de tu vida.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**If I ain't got you**

_Some people live for the fortune_

_(Algunas personas viven por la fortuna)_

_Some people live just for the fame_

_(Algunas personas viven solo por la fama)_

_Some people live for the power yeah_

_(Algunas personas viven por el poder, si)_

_Some people live just to play the game_

_(Algunas personas viven solo para jugar el juego)_

_Some people think that the physical things_

_(Algunas personas piensan que las cosas físicas)_

_Define what's within_

_(Definen lo que está dentro)_

_I've been there before_

_(He estado allí antes)_

_But that life's a bore_

_(Pero la vida es un aburrimiento)_

_So full of the superficial_

_(Tan lleno de lo superficial)_

- De verdad que no puedo creerlo –susurra Renji al entrar a la recamara y llegar a mí lado. Me había levantado un poco para saber quién era pero al verlo vuelvo a recostarme de lado acomodándome mi enorme vientre de treinta y un semanas de embarazo.

- ¿Qué parte no puedes creer? –sonrío colocando mí brazo derecho bajo la cabeza como almohada. Él se acuesta boca abajo a mi lado apoyándose en los codos para poder verme de frente –uno, que haya viajado a pesar de mi estado –levanto un dedo –dos, que el tipo ese haya viajado con nosotros catorce horas para tener una cita conmigo –le saco la lengua y levanto un tercer dedo –tres, que lo haya rechazado después de una hora de vuelo –le guiño el ojo izquierdo. La que no puede creer que haya aceptado semejante situación era yo, pero no tenía opción. Después que toda la familia se enterara de mi estado, los ancianos se enojaron muchísimo tachándome de mujerzuela. Refutaban que había dañado la reputación de una de las familias más antiguas de Inglaterra y debía resarcir ese error, así que debía casarme antes que naciera mi hijo y que ellos tenían que decidir quién sería. Y todo eso en palabras cortas era que ellos querían designar quien sería la nueva cabeza de la empresa familiar porque no confían en mí. Mi hermano me defendió pero estaba harta de luchar contra ellos así que acepte, pero yo escogería quien sería mi marido y el padre criaría a mí bebe.

- Las dos primeras, la tercera me extraño que tardaras tanto –recuesta su cabeza con cuidado para sentir a su sobrino.

- Tuve toda la paciencia que pude, mi hermano estaba ahí ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –bufa y empieza a hablarle a mi hijo. En esta ocasión, mi hermana y Byakuya me acompañaron ya que es mi última reunión de negocios y mi hermano retomara el mando solo de manera provisional. Gracias a dios la enfermedad de Hisana está en los últimos meses de tratamiento y toda va de acuerdo al plan de su doctor pero aun así, él no quiere dejarla sola, están más unidos que nunca y eso me alegra sobremanera. En los últimos meses el mercado inmobiliario ha crecido como la espuma y por consiguiente nuestra empresa también, lo que me ha obligado a viajar los meses pasados con mucha frecuencia. Lo que no me agrada de este viaje es el destino al que llegamos y que tendré que quedarme hasta el nacimiento porque los doctores me prohibieron viajar de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito? –Acaricia mi vientre con suavidad –de seguro estás enojado con mama verdad, por hacerte pasar ese vuelo larguísimo –golpeo su hombro con fuerza –auch –se soba el hombro quejándose –que agresiva –río y hago como que le pegare de nuevo.

- Eso te pasa por decirle eso a mi bebe –me quejo cuando recibo una patada de mi hijo en la parte más alta del estómago –auuuh –me quejo colocando la mano en la zona donde me golpeó –ya hijo, está bien no le pegare a tu tío –coloca su enorme mano sobre la mía.

- Gracias por defenderme campeón –se remueve con más ímpetu al escuchar su voz grave hablándole de nuevo. A mi hijo le encanta escuchar la voz de Byakuya y Renji, algo tienen que siempre se mueve cuando están cerca y cuando le habla mi mejor amigo hasta da patadas. Mi hermano no hace eso, él es un poco más serio pero aun así se nota que lo quiere mucho y también le emociona el pronto nacimiento.

- No quiero imaginar cómo serán ustedes dos juntos –digo de forma dramática –pobre de mí, me volverán loca –hago un sollozo fingido.

- Es normal que quiera consentir a mi único sobrino –me dedica una sonrisa radiante. Y valla que lo ha consentido le ha comprado tantos juguetes que su habitación está llena, también le ha comprado ropa, carriola y demás aparatos para salir con él a pasear y el detalle más importante es que se preocupa tanto por nosotros. Hoy apenas puse un pie en el aeropuerto y ya tenía a un equipo completo de doctores y enfermeras para que me revisaran. Tanto él como mi hermano han sido como unos padres para mi bebe.

- Entonces será el niño más consentido del mundo, mis hermanos también lo consienten demasiado –me remuevo y me coloco completamente de espaldas en la cama tratando de encontrar una buena posición, cada vez tengo menos posturas cómodas para dormir conforme avanza el embarazo. Renji está por contestarme cuando tocan la puerta, se levanta de inmediato y me ayuda a sentarme y recargarme en un par de almohadas. Ruedo los ojos, seguramente cree que es mi hermano, frente a él se comporta serio y como si no fuéramos amigos.

- Pase –digo en un suspiro y me relajo. Entra Hisana con una empleada detrás de ella, la chica trae una gran bandeja de comida. Los doctores me recomendaron que descansara y comiera bien después del viaje. Mi estómago suena cuando acercan la comida y la colocan en una de las mesillas de noche.

- El príncipe tiene hambre –ríe bajito mi hermana y se sienta a un lado para ayudarme a comer. Disimulo una mueca, amo a mi hermana pero a veces no soporto que sea tan protectora conmigo.

- Yo puedo sola, gracias –sonrío de forma fingida, no me agrada que quieran hacer todo por mí, estoy embarazada no invalida. Suspira negando y voltea a ver a Renji, su aspecto está mejorando día con día, su piel va recobrando el color rosado que solía tener y sus mejillas se ven un poco mas llenas. En el peor momento de su enfermedad, parecía una cascara vacía de una muñeca de trapo.

- Byakuya se fue a la empresa, me dijo que lo alcanzaras allá –mi amigo se cuadra como si fuera un soldado y asiente.

- Si señora, gracias –con un poco de timidez se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la frente –cuídate Rukia, te veré mañana temprano –dice con voz seria.

- Cuídate tú también –sonrío y beso su mejilla, llega a la puerta y se despide con un movimiento de mano.

- Me alegra ver a Renji por aquí –sonríe mientras me pasa una servilleta para limpiarme las manos –él es el único que te hace sonreír desde que eran pequeños –termino de limpiarme y tiro el papel en el cesto de basura evadiendo la respuesta.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La comida estuvo deliciosa: pollo a la parmesana con espagueti al burro. Me sorprende que en lugar de rodar siga caminando, ahora con mi embarazo, ingiero como si comiera por cinco personas y no solo dos. Cuando por fin me dejan sola me levanto de la cama y voy al baño para darme una buena ducha de agua caliente, lo necesito con urgencia.

Abro el agua y me empiezo a desnudar con lentitud, primero me quito la parte superior compuesta por una blusa de tirantes y un suéter de manga larga encima, ya no utilizo sostén porque me molesta demasiado. Después deslizo el pantalón a rayas por mis piernas junto a mis bragas y las arrojo al cesto de ropa sucia junto a lo demás. En el baño hay un espejo de cuerpo completo y me observo con detenimiento, mis senos han crecido casi al doble y me duelen en ocasiones por la sensibilidad que presentan. Mis caderas no se ensancharon casi nada solo el vientre creció hacia el frente. Paso mis manos por todo mi estómago, después que se fue Renji se quedó muy quietecito. En la última visita con la doctora Unohana me dijo que mi hijo pesaba un kilo novecientos gramos y media cuarenta y cinco centímetros, que era un bebe de lo más saludable y que estaba enorme para los meses que tenía de gestación. Amo a este bebe como nunca pensé amar a alguien, representa lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida y tratare de ser la mejor madre del mundo, no le fallare nunca y hare lo imposible por hacerlo feliz. Me doy un último vistazo antes de colocarme bajo el chorro de agua, me quedo así por varios minutos empapándome de la sensación de limpieza.

Después de largos treinta minutos de relajación, salgo de la ducha y me voy a checar mis maletas pero veo que una de las sirvientas ya desempaco mi ropa así que voy al closet. Escojo un vestido con mangas y cuello redondo de color azul marino, la parte de arriba se abrocha con botones, es ajustado por debajo del pecho y suelto hasta la rodilla. No tengo ganas de quedarme en casa a pesar de que fueron órdenes del doctor así que salgo sin que nadie me vea al patio trasero de la casa que compramos hace un par de meses. Es un poco ostentosa, pero la cultura de la aristocracia inglesa siempre ha sido tener grandes mansiones y Byakuya no escapo a esa regla. Quizá solo las únicas excepciones son los departamentos que tenemos en París y Berlín.

En Inglaterra tenemos dos mansiones. La principal es una casa de campo cerca del pueblo de Wentworth en Rotherham, South Yorkshire la cual consta de más de 200 habitaciones y se encuentra rodeada de un gran parque que rebasa los quince mil acres. Hasta ahora no he vuelto a pisar un pie y la verdad es que no quiero volver a vivir ahí, mi estancia en esa casa no fue del todo placentera y menos con los ancianos respirando sobre mi cuello, todo el tiempo juzgándome por no ser una intrusa y una don nadie.

La segunda es una finca cerca de Wraxall, North Somerset es un poco menos grande pero si mucho mas cálida. Cuenta con cincuenta habitaciones, una huerta, un parque y un aviario. Es a dónde íbamos a vacacionar los veranos cuando era pequeña hasta entrada la adolescencia. Ahora que vendrá muy pronto al mundo mi bebe espero poder pasar largas tardes jugando con él en el jardín y el aviario, como solía hacerlo con Renji, no era correcto que el viajara con nosotros pero siempre se lo pedía a mi hermana y ella abogaba por mí con mi hermano y aceptaba aunque no muy convencido. Solíamos perdernos horas y horas entre los arboles jugando con los hijos de la servidumbre hasta que el hambre nos hacía gruñir el estómago. Sonrío al recordar esos tiempos, los días que pase ahí son de los más felices de mi vida y nunca podré olvidarlos.

Las últimas adquisiciones son una casa en Bethesda, Meryland en Estados Unidos y una en Tokio, Japón. La casa de Bethesda es una pequeña casa de color blanco con siete habitaciones, sala, estudio, cuarto de entretenimiento, comedor, cocina, el patio trasero lo ocupa una piscina y en sí toda la propiedad está rodeada de grandes y frondosos árboles. La casa de Japón es una típica de la región con pisos de madera y techo de tejas rojas, cuenta con cinco recamaras, cocina, aseos y un gran patio trasero con una pequeña fuente. Desde que soy parte de esta familia me siento como si viviera en el monopolio, compramos y vendemos casas por todo el mundo. Sigo caminando y alejada de las miradas curiosas veo una banca cerca de un árbol que da suficiente sombra y me voy a sentar. Subo los pies en el otro extremo y me quedo observando el cielo.

Saco el teléfono celular de uno de mis bolsillos y observo la pantalla por varios minutos. Extraño mucho a Momo tengo demasiado tiempo que no se de ella, me ha marcado pero no le he contestado, no sé qué decir. Me doy ánimos por varios minutos y por fin me decido a llamar, suspiro y busco su número. A los dos timbres responde.

- Hola –respiro profundamente y me obligo a hablar. Su dulce voz me hace querer llorar y recordar el tiempo que pase con ella. Su siempre sonrisa por la mañana y su apoyo incondicional en el ámbito profesional y personal me animaban todos los días.

- Hola Momo –un chillido de sorpresa me hace alejar el teléfono de mi oreja con rapidez.

- Kia pero… pero –grita al otro lado y sus palabras se traban al querer salir rápido –por kami eres tu –dice por fin después de varios intentos de querer hablar.

- Yo también estoy feliz de escucharte amiga –acomodo las piernas en posición de loto para mayor comodidad.

- Rukia tenemos que hablar, dime donde estas… que ha sido de ti, me tenías tan preocupada –se escucha ansiosa y la imagino mordiendo sus uñas como siempre lo hace cuando esta así.

- Si, tenemos tantas cosas de que hablar –sonrío un poco acariciando mi vientre– ¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme? Estoy en Tokio, llegue ayer en la noche –de nuevo un grito se escucha al otro lado, solo espero que de emoción. Le paso los datos de mi nueva dirección y me asegura que vendrá lo más rápido posible porque muere por verme –aquí te espero –cuelgo y veo de nuevo al cielo. Tal vez se desmaye cuando vea que será tía, río. Deseo que mi hijo tenga una gran familia y personas a su alrededor que lo amen, por eso ya no me esconderé y buscare a las personas a las que amo y les contare la verdad. No quiero que la personita más importante en mi vida viva en un mundo de mentiras. Ya quiero tenerlo entre mis brazos para poder abrazarlo y besarlo, darle todo mi amor y por fin conocer el motivo por el que me levanto día a día.

_Some people want it all_

_(Algunas personas lo quieren todo)_

_But I don't want nothing at all_

_(Pero yo no quiero nada de nada)_

_If it ain't you baby_

_(Si no eres tú, bebé)_

_If I ain't got you baby_

_(Si no te tengo, bebé)_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_(Algunas personas quieren anillos de diamante)_

_Some just want everything_

_(Algunos sólo quieren todo)_

_Everything means nothing_

_(Todo no significa nada)_

_If I ain't got you_

_(Si no te tengo)_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Niñas espero les guste el capi y que no se les haga aburrida la interacción con el bebe. Esta vez si nos veremos hasta la otra semanita.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración:

If I ain't got you - Maroon 5


	21. Si tu no Vuelves

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

2) En este capítulo tenemos cambios en los puntos de vista y estan marcados con (_POV_).

3) Si tienen oportuinidad lean la letra de la canción, se que paresco disco rayado pero valen la pena.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

**Si tu no Vuelves**

_(Ichigo POV)_

- ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperar? –digo en voz alta mientras bostezo estirándome sobre el sofá. Tengo cuarenta minutos esperando a que Senna termine de arreglarse para ir a la cena que organizó Yuzu en honor a mi cumpleaños número treinta. Ella se lleva bien con mi familia, aunque aún no aceptan que es mi novia. La ven más como una amiga con derechos a pesar de que vive conmigo y es la persona con la que más tiempo he tenido una relación seria ¿Quién les entiende? Me molestaban todo el tiempo por no tener algo serio nunca y ahora que la tengo no la aprueban, incluso mi padre me llego a preguntar si era gay… ¡gay! … y por dios que soy lo más alejado de gay. Bufo. No me importa que piensen acerca de mi vida privada, haré lo que me venga en gana, yo soy el que escoge con quién diablos acostarme y no ellos. El teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo anunciando un mensaje, lo saco y verifico.

Es un mensaje de Nell: "diviértete en tu cena y extráñame mucho bombón". Ruedo los ojos y contesto: "¿mañana me darás mi regalo de cumpleaños?". De inmediato me responde: "tengo todo preparado, amorcito". Gruño bajito, odio que me ponga ese tipo de apelativos así que respondo cortante: "te veré mañana, Odelschwanck". Borro los mensajes entrantes y me vuelvo a relajar en el sofá, sabe perfectamente que no debe hablarme así y lo hace a propósito solo para molestarme.

- Ya termine, que exagerado Ichi –estoy pensando en Nell y la última ocasión en que nos vimos cuando una voz juguetona me hace reaccionar. Alejo cualquier pensamiento de ella y volteo a ver a mi novia, sale de la recamara que compartimos modelándome el atuendo que usa. Esta bellísima esta noche, ya veo porque tardaba tanto.

- Ya hace media hora que mencionaste que terminabas en cinco minutos –me levanto para darle un beso en los labios –pero valió la pena la espera, te ves hermosa –sonrío y la atraigo a mis brazos. Escondo el rostro en su cuello para besarla e inhalar su exquisito perfume, me vuelve loco la fragancia floral que usa. El Jacinto tiene un olor dulce- verde, herbáceo-especiado y balsámico, y con una nota algo frutal que me recuerda a la mandarina. Antes usaba uno con aroma a jazmín pero se lo prohibí, me desagrada ese olor. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando a mi mente viene ese efímero, níveo, nocturno, embriagador, delicado y sensual perfume que me esfuerzo tanto por olvidar.

- Ichi, hace una hora que terminamos –murmura bajito acariciando mis pectorales bajo el saco y suspira –tu familia nos espera y no les quedaremos mal –gime cuando mordisqueo su oreja y me aleja de su cálido cuerpo.

- No seas pinocha –esbozo una risilla canalla –eso fue hace una hora y quince minutos –me separo y voy a buscar las llaves de mi auto y la cartera de ambos – ¿lista? –me acerco a la puerta y la abro para ella. Se detiene en medio de la sala y la cocina haciendo memoria, después va a buscar algo a la recamara y luego una pequeña estola al armario para cubrir sus hombros.

- Si, es todo –camina hacia mí y me toma del brazo para salir juntos. Llegamos al estacionamiento y por sorpresa me quita las llaves que llevaba en la mano libre.

- ¿Qué haces Senna? –frunzo el ceño cuando trato de atraparla y ella se escurre entre mis brazos, huyendo.

- Hoy nos vamos en mi auto –apunta su Audi Q3 2.0. Abro la boca que casi cae hasta el suelo y niego rotundamente.

- Oh no, claro que no, sabes bien que no quepo en eso –trato de quitarle las llaves de nuevo y no puedo, no sé cómo es tan escurridiza a veces.

- Ah sí, siempre vamos en tu auto –se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero –me toca conducir acuérdate que quedamos en eso la semana pasada –tengo ganas de jalarme el cabello por imbécil, no recordaba esa petición suya hasta ahora, estábamos en algo mucho más interesante en ese momento que no puse atención.

- Anda Ichi –coloca sus manos frente a su pecho juntas, como si rezara. Niego y me acerco a ella, esto me pasa por andar hablando cuando tenemos sexo, tengo que hacer una nota mental y no volverlo a repetir.

- Esta bien, vamos –beso sus labios antes de tomarle de la mano para llevarla a la puerta del conductor y abrirla para ella.

- Me gusta ese ceño en ti –pasa la yema de sus dedos entre mis ojos y me planta un beso apasionado después. La rodeo con mis brazos por la cintura y sigo su beso con la misma intensidad hasta que nos falta el aire.

- Vámonos ya si no quieres que te arrastre de nuevo a mi cama –le doy un suave beso en la nariz y la dejo entrar al auto. Me voy del otro lado y trato de acomodarme en el pequeño espacio del copiloto.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Cuarenta tortuosos minutos después estamos atascados en el tráfico de las calles de Tokio. Hubiera preferido mil veces haber cenado en casa de papa pero mi hermana quiso hacerlo en la suya, donde ella podría controlar todo. A veces Yuzu me da miedo, su aire de autoridad llega a límites insospechados cuando se lo propone, ganando incluso a Karin. Estará toda la familia reunida, incluidos los novios de las gemelas y mis amigos más cercanos.

- Vamos a llegar tarde –bufa con hastío Senna y golpea ambas manos en el volante –creo que debí déjate manejar esta vez –hace un puchero muy tierno y cuando baja la cabeza para recargarse sobre sus manos toca el claxon.

- Ves, pero no me haces caso –sonrío a pesar de que tengo las piernas dormidas por tanto estar sentado. Bajo el vidrio y me asomo por la ventana para ver qué es lo que detiene a los autos del frente –saldré haber que pasa –salgo del auto antes de que se empiece a quejar. Alargo el cuello para poder ver, aproximadamente cincuenta metros dos autos y una camioneta están involucrados en el accidente y tapan toda la vialidad, no veo ninguna ambulancia ni un policía y varias personas curiosas están alrededor de la camioneta tratando de observar dentro.

- Creo que iré a ver qué pasa ¿sí? –me quito el saco y lo arrojo sobre el asiento, el doctor que llevo dentro me llama al deber. Senna trata de detenerme pero ya es muy tarde, mientras camino hacia el disturbio me levanto las mangas de la camisa blanca a la altura de los codos. Me doy cuenta que me ha seguido cuando llego al lugar, escucho gritos dentro del Escalade de color negro y vidrios tintados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto a un sujeto que al parecer es el chofer de la SUV, da vueltas a su sombrero típico del uniforme y casi con lágrimas en los ojos ve hacia todos lados en busca de la ambulancia, tiene un hilillo de sangre es la frente pero al parecer no se ha dado cuenta. No me hace caso y me exaspero, así que voy a la puerta trasera del auto y llamo al tipo que está inclinado con medio cuerpo dentro.

- Ya les dije que se largaran, no estén estorbando, la ayuda no tarda en llegar –una voz ronca se escucha antes que el hombre en cuestión salga por completo. Abro mucho los ojos al ver que es el novio de Tatsuki, el pelirrojo que no recuerdo como se llama, lo he visto dos o tres veces más después de que me lo presentaron por primera vez. El tipo no me agrada para nada, nunca habla conmigo y siempre me ve con odio. Ni siquiera me conoce.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Reacciono de inmediato, mi amiga seguramente está con él – ¿Tatsuki está bien? –el corazón martillea dentro de mi pecho a mil por hora, mi mejor amiga tiene que estar bien, no le puede pasar nada malo y menos por mi causa. Ella va a asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños y seguramente irá con el idiota ese.

- Tatsuki está en tu fiesta –suspiro de alivio pero aún siento que algo no anda bien –ahora por favor apártate –levanta el brazo y lo coloca en mi pecho impidiendo el paso ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? Solo estoy tratando de hacer honor al juramento hipocrático. Senna se acerca y se coloca a mi lado.

- Oye, él está tratando de ayudar ¿Por qué le hablas de esa manera? –su voz es dura, está enojada por la actitud del novio de mi amiga. Mi ceño se hace más evidente cuando escucho que alguien grita dentro del auto y un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Mis palmas empiezan a sudar y en mi pecho siento de nuevo la urgencia de ayudar.

- No me importa quien sea, la persona que está dentro necesita de un doctor –señalo hacia donde se escuchan los gritos de dolor - yo soy uno por si no lo recuerdas –aprieto las mandíbulas la necesidad se vuelve más y más grande a cada segundo que pasa. Otro grito se escucha e intento ir pero me detiene de nuevo. Esto me está poniendo verdaderamente de malas, la sangre me empieza a hervir.

- Señor Abarai, ya viene la ambulancia –se acerca el hombrecillo. El pelirrojo suspira de alivio y con el ceño igual de marcado que el mío voltea a verme.

- Tus servicios no son requeridos, así que vete –esto es la gota que derramo el vaso, de nuevo voy hacia él pero ahora no para ayudar sino para romperle la cara. Estoy a punto de golpearle el rostro cuando escucho la voz que menos deseo escuchar y me quedo congelado con el puño a medio camino.

- ¡Renji! –el sonido del mundo se apaga. Bajo lentamente el brazo, la sangre se me ha ido a los pies y me siento mareado. Mi mirada se pierde y busco con ansia a la dueña esa voz.

- Quítate –digo con los dientes apretados, me detiene de nuevo y subo la mirada hasta la suya –déjame verla – veo en sus ojos tanto odio y dolor que me dejan desconcertado.

- Déjalo pa… pasar –las palabras de Rukia se pierden con un nuevo grito de dolor y él se aparta dejándome ver parte del interior, me agacho un poco y entro a la última fila de asientos. Mi corazón late aún más rápido si es posible cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran pero de inmediato aparta sus hermosos ojos violetas. Su rostro está lleno de sudor y completamente rojo por el esfuerzo de estar semisentada a lo largo del asiento. Bajo la mirada y veo su abultado vientre, era verdad que estaba embarazada.

_(Rukia POV)_

No puedo sostener su mirada. Tengo que calmarme por el bien de mi hijo, el me necesita ahora más que nunca y no puedo fallarle. Otra contracción viene a mí y grito de dolor. Tengo miedo, aún no es tiempo de que nazca apenas tengo treinta y tres semanas de gestación por lo que me dijo la doctor Unohana aún faltan de tres a cuatro. Veo de reojo a Ichigo y lo veo con el ceño fruncido viendo mi vientre.

- Aleja a toda la gente –ordena con voz ronca después de varios minutos y entra conmigo al auto. Mi mejor amigo apenas va a abrir la boca y lo calla con otra orden –ve a la ambulancia y pide mantas limpias, no podemos moverla –se sienta pegado a mis pies y levanta la pijama color lavanda que me puse para dormir. Me sonrojo hasta las orejas al pensar en lo que está viendo en estos momentos. No estaba preparada para esto, mi mejor amigo y yo estábamos tan tranquilos viendo televisión como en una especie de pijamada cuando de pronto sentí que me mojaba encima, estaba tan avergonzada que no se me paso por la cabeza que era la ruptura de la fuente hasta que minutos más adelante empecé a sentir las contracciones del parto.

- No tienes que hacer esto –trato de cerrar las piernas pero él las abre de nuevo, con delicadeza. Allá donde toca, mi piel quema y leves escalofríos me recorren hasta la columna. Levanto la vista y sus ojos están fijos en los míos.

- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por el bebe –su tono es frio y distante y eso hace que lágrimas recorran mis mejillas sin poder evitarlo. En ese momento una nueva contracción viene y me hace levantar las caderas hacia arriba –está a punto de nacer, tienes ocho centímetros de dilatación –varios paramédicos se acercan por las demás puertas e Ichigo da órdenes de que traigan material de esterilización y recoge lo que Renji trae entre las manos, cuando traen todo ordena cerrar todas las puertas. Mueve el asiento en el que estoy y lo baja para convertirlo en una cama, no sabía que se podía hacer eso.

- Aún no es tiempo que nazca –limpio mis mejillas húmedas con la mano libre, con la otra sujeto la manija que esta sobre la ventana y le ayudo a moverme con cuidado para quedar totalmente tendida –solo tengo ocho meses –gimo y aprieto los ojos, otra contracción llega y dura demasiado para mi gusto.

- Tranquila –abro los ojos y le veo, está completamente concentrado enrollando una toalla y se acerca a mí para colocarla detrás de mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos una vez más al percatar su olor masculino –relájate –abro poco a poco los ojos y encuentro su mirada, su rostro esta tan cerca del mío que si lo levanto un poco puedo tocar sus labios con los míos. Lamo mi boca reseca y sus orbes siguen el recorrido. Es tan alto que sin ningún problema está sobre mí sin llegar a tocarme, tengo tantas ganas de abrazarlo por el cuello y atraerlo a mí y así aliviar todo el dolor que siento.

- Gracias –susurro y se acerca un poco más, su aliento y el mío se mezclan hipnotizándonos. Una de sus manos se cuela debajo de mi cuello y me atrae a su boca, en el instante que nos tocamos todo lo demás desparece e iniciamos una batalla de lenguas y labios. Su sabor es mejor que como lo recordaba, las suaves caricias de sus dedos debajo de mi cuello hacen que mis piernas se vuelvan de gelatina a pesar de que estoy recostada. Estoy perdida en este beso lleno de hambre y deseo reprimido hasta que una nueva contracción nos recuerda dónde estamos y en qué situación. Muerdo con fuerza su labio y pruebo el sabor metálico de su sangre.

- No de… –

- Perdón… –hablamos al mismo tiempo y nos callamos después. Desvía su mirada al frente suspirando y se vuelve a colocar entre mis piernas, un paramédico entra por las puertas del frente para asistirlo. La camioneta que Renji insistió en comprar solo para mi transporte está resultando de maravilla, un hombre tan alto como Ichigo cabe perfectamente.

- Es mejor que sigamos con esto –el dolor va disminuyendo con lentitud. Coloca toallas y mantas debajo de mis piernas preparando todo –respira profundo –me mira de nuevo –cuando yo te diga que pujes, pujas –esteriliza sus manos y coloca una manta sobre mis piernas cubriendo la vista que tengo de él y el bebe.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Estoy pujando tal y como me dijo Ichigo que lo hiciera pero esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Duele tanto que tengo ganas de golpear todo lo que tengo a mi alcance y lo único es el maldito cabeza de zanahoria causante de esto. Tengo los doce centímetros de dilatación necesarios para que nazca nuestro hijo, ha sido un largo tiempo el que llevamos aquí metidos y estoy exhausta.

- Puja una vez más –su rostro se asoma por encima de la sabana que me cubre y veo como su frente está llena de una capa de sudor que es limpiada por su ayudante. Pujo de nuevo y siento… ¡Siento! Como la cabeza de mi bebe es liberada de mi pelvis, después salen los hombros y finalmente el resto del cuerpo.

- Ayúdame –exige. El hombre coloca unas pinzas a ambos lados del cordón umbilical mientras su padre lo sostiene con una sola mano y con la otra corta lo que lo ha unido a mí por ocho meses. Después hay un revuelo a mi alrededor pero no puedo quitar la vista de los hombres más importantes de mi vida, envuelve a nuestro bebe en mantas sin quitar una de las pinzas de su cordón y me lo pasa. Cuando por fin lo tengo entre mis brazos levanto la mirada.

- No era mentira –con una mano temblorosa paso la yema de mis dedos por su cabecita acomodando el cabello naranja que le creció mientras estaba dentro de mí –es tu hijo –deposito un suave beso en su mejilla y le cubro bien con la manta. A partir de ese momento toda mi atención está puesta en mi hijo y nadie más.

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Siii me gusta el drama y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Mil gracias a Kotsuki Kurosaki, emilia-chan, layako, atalus, Yukime-san, mitsury sorame y a Guest por sus comentarios. A varios de ustedes no puedo contestarles así que aquí les agradezco todo su apoyo y buenos comentarios.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración:

Si tu no Vuelves - Chetes y Amaral


	22. Climbing the Walls

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

**Climbing the Walls**

_Close your eyes make a wish_

_(Cierra tus ojos, pide un deseo)_

_That this could last forever_

_(Que esto dure para siempre)_

_If only you could stay with me now_

_(Sí sólo pudieras quedarte conmigo ahora)_

_So tell me what it is_

_(Así que dime lo que es)_

_That keeps us from each other now_

_(Que nos mantiene el uno del otro ahora)_

_Yeah it's coming to get me_

_(Sí, me está obteniendo)_

_You're under my skin_

_(Estás bajo mi piel)_

Soy papa, soy papa… ¡soy papa! No podía dejar de decirlo en mi mente mientras atendía a Rukia dentro de la ambulancia, nuestro hijo iba en brazos de una chica paramédico y envuelto en mantas térmicas para mantenerlo en calor, al principio no quería separarse de él pero le advertí que si no me dejaba revisarla podría pasar a mayores su estado. La única respuesta que obtuve fue una mirada que me decía "¿y a ti qué diablos te importa lo que me pase?" a lo que conteste con otra mirada "está claro que no me importa ¿pero qué pasa con él?" señale con la cabeza al bebe, hizo un mohín con la nariz y se dejó hacer.

Estamos los tres en una habitación del ala de maternidad del hospital St. Luke's International. Rukia se encuentra plácidamente dormida en una gran cama, cubierta hasta la barbilla por mantas abrigadoras, su salud es buena y gracias a dios no ha pescado ninguna infección o alguna complicación después del parto. A su lado hay un cunero con paredes de cristal y tubos de metal en las orillas para el bebe, el cual esta vació en estos momentos. Él está en mis brazos, en un sofá color crema, cubierto por mantas de color azul y un pequeño gorrito blanco el cual tapa su incipiente cabello. No puedo dejar de contemplarlo. Sus pequeños labios y su nariz son exactamente iguales a los de ella. Su cabello naranja, sus ojos color ocre, su piel rosada que será igual a la del melocotón y la forma de triángulo invertido de su cabeza son iguales a los míos. Es la viva imagen de mis retratos de pequeño, no puedo olvidarlos, mi padre tiene miles de ellos en casa.

Hace media hora que la trajeron a la habitación junto al niño, estaba desesperado por verlos sanos y salvos, a pesar de que conozco personas aquí no me dejaron pasar a revisión junto a ellos. Lo único que conseguí fue que no dejaran pasar a nadie sin antes consultármelo, sé que me estoy excediendo un poco pero no necesito a nadie alrededor si quiero hablar con ella cuando despierte. Suspiro. Con otra con la que tengo que hablar es con Senna, al verme subir a la ambulancia me intercepto pidiendo explicaciones. Le dije que avisara a mi familia de que no podía ir a la cena, recalque que no diera detalles porque después yo hablaría con ellos. Aun completamente confundida se negó rotundamente a dejarme solo y me acompañó, hace poco recibí una llamada suya preguntando que donde demonios estaba. No supe que decir y lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle más tiempo y recomendarle que era mejor que se fuera a casa pero de nuevo se negó, es tan testaruda, me respondió que se quedaría y me esperaría todo lo necesario… que se sentía muy orgullosa de mí por ser tan buen doctor. Hago una mueca. Si supiera la verdad me mandaría al diablo en menos de dos segundos.

Cierro los ojos un instante para descansar la vista pero los abro de inmediato. Cada vez que los cierro una escena viene a mi mente y me hace estallar la cabeza de furia. Al mismo tiempo que mi novia se acercaba a mí, el pelirrojo se acercó a la enana. Le tomo de la mano y le dijo palabras consoladoras, parecía que él era el esposo y padre, estuve a punto de mandarlo a la mierda a golpes por atreverse a tocarla… ella es mía. Gruño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –levanto la vista del rostro de mi hijo y encuentro unos ojos violetas observándome. Me levanto en seguida y me acerco al lado de la cama.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Estoy con mi hijo –muevo los brazos arrullando al bebe, se remueve al escuchar la voz de su madre.

- Creo recordar –se sienta en la cama y levanta los brazos para que se lo entregue – que dijiste "yo no tengo ningún hijo" –trata de imitar mi voz grave. Se lo entrego y estoy a punto de responderle cuando entra una enfermera.

- Señora Kurosaki, que bueno que ya este despierta –abre mucho los ojos y se queda quieta sin mover ningún solo músculo. Creo que no le agrado mucho que la registrara con mi apellido ¿Qué quería? No sé nada de ella más que su nombre, prácticamente no la conozco.

- ¡¿Cómo me ha dicho?! –reacciona de forma exagerada. Grita en dirección a la enfermera, pero como ella está ocupada buscando algo en los cajones de la habitación no le presta atención. Me acerco a ella a rodearla con un brazo tranquilizador.

- Calma cariño –le digo al oído –no sé nada de ti, no tuve más opción –muerdo su oreja haciendo que se dé la vuelta a enfrentar mi mirada. Se ve tan sexi enojada, prácticamente echa humo por las orejas y fuego por los ojos. Le sonrío como si nada y abre la boca para protestar pero la interrumpo metiendo mi lengua en su boca dándole un apasionado beso. Al principio no quiere responderme y trata de alejarse, le sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos impidiendo su huida haciendo que me responda con la misma intensidad. Su sabor es exquisito, mejor que el vino más añejo… mucho mejor que el aire que respiro. Me pierdo en esos dulces labios durante varios minutos hasta que la enfermera nos interrumpe.

- Disculpen, sé que están muy felices por la llegada de su hijo pero él necesita comer –le doy un simple rose de labios más y me muerde en respuesta. Es la segunda vez que me muerde, me las pagará y se lo digo con la mirada que le dedico antes de alejarme y darle espacio a la enfermera.

- No se preocupe ¿Isane? –sonríe la enana fingiendo que nada pasó. La chica asiente y ayuda a acomodarse a nuestro hijo para darle leche materna, platican de algo pero no pongo atención. Mi móvil empieza a sonar de forma insistente con llamadas de mi padre y hermanas, me voy a la esquina más alejada y contesto una llamada de Karin.

- Hola –escucho un gran alboroto del otro lado y la voz enojada de mi hermana tratando de callar a los demás, alejo el teléfono de mi oreja - ¿Qué pasa? Porque tanto escándalo –gruño y me gano un gran grito del otro lado por parte de mi padre "¿Y todavía pregunta qué pasa? Eres un mal hijo Ichigo".

- ¡Eres un imbécil, estas en el hospital y no lo dijiste! –Siguen una sarta de insultos que no me dejan responder –Yuzu esta vuelta loca de la preocupación por tu culpa –siguen más insultos y más gritos.

- Calma Karin, si estoy en el hospital pero no es por nada malo –trato de decirlo pero ella sigue hablando sin cesar. Del otro lado de la habitación la enana dirige su mirada de vez en cuando en mi dirección, por encima del hombro de la enfermera, la cual sostengo hasta que ella la aparta. Cuando la chica se quita de en medio y se despide para salir de la habitación mi mandíbula se cae al suelo, la imagen que ofrece es la segunda más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Rukia está sostenido a nuestro hijo ofreciéndole su pezón izquierdo y él, con los ojos semi abiertos, batalla para rodearlo con su boquita. Cuelgo sin escuchar nada más y me acerco a sentarme a un lado de ella.

- Si sigues viéndome así te golpearé tan fuerte que haré que te desmayes –levanto la vista de su seno y veo que si los ojos fueran pistolas, ya estaría muerto.

- Estaba viendo a mi hijo, no a ti –acerco mi mano al pequeño rostro y acaricio su mejilla, siento el esfuerzo que hace en cada succión. No desvío en ningún momento mis ojos de los suyos, en un acto que contradice totalmente lo que digo adelanto la mano y paso las yemas de mis dedos por su seno haciéndola estremecerse.

- ¿Ahora si me crees? –utiliza esa voz tan chillona y molesta que odio, la cual termina en un dulce gemido para mi satisfacción. Nuestro hijo emite un gorgoreo en protesta cuando su comida es alejada de su boca –no vuelvas a tocarme cabeza de zanahoria –su cejas están a punto de juntarse sobre sus ojos y golpea mi mano con fuerza dejándola roja y adolorida. Mi sangre se calienta en 0.5 segundos.

- ¿Cómo querías que te creyera? Todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira –escupo en su cara, por un momento olvide todas las mentiras y el engaño. La furia de ese momento viene a mí con la misma intensidad… quiero gritarle su engaño… quiero hacerla pagar por todo el dolor que me causó. Mi cabeza y mi corazón están en una lucha constante desde ese momento en que me dijo que estaba embarazada, mi corazón enamorado quería creerle con todas las fuerzas pero mi cabeza decía que era un enredo más para seguir jugando conmigo, por dios, ella tenía una vida hecha al lado de su prometido y yo solo era su juguete pasajero. Los meses siguientes fueron una tortura. Casi no dormía, no comía y el trabajo era todo lo que tenía para seguir adelante. Algunas veces decidía que tenía que confirmar si era cierto y buscarla para comprobarlo y otras me comprometía a seguir mi vida como si nada pasara… me repetía una y otra vez que solo lo hacía para hacerme sufrir. Finalmente la convivencia con Senna y dejarme guiar por la razón y no por sentimentalismos me hicieron continuar.

- No entenderías –la chispa de enojo e irritación de sus ojos se esfuma y es sustituida por dolor y tristeza lo cual desinfla mi furia como si hubieran pinchado un globo. Desvía sus ojos violetas hacia el bebe y de nuevo le acerca su pecho para seguir alimentándolo.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entendería? Dime Rukia, estoy harto de tus secretos –le tomo el rostro con una mano y le hago verme –siempre supe que no me decías todo acerca de ti y aun así seguí viéndote –acerco mi rostro al suyo –con la esperanza de que algún día me lo dijeras –aprieto los dientes para no gritar y perturbar a mi hijo. Dos gruesas lagrimas asoman por sus orbes y cada una me rompe el corazón casi dejándolo hecho polvo, es la primera vez que la veo llorar y no me gusta para nada es algo que no debería de ser, mucho menos si soy el causante. Limpio sus lágrimas con mi mano libre aunque tengo el impulso de limpiarlas con mis labios.

- No es el momento, por favor Ichigo –muerde su labio tratando de no seguir llorando. Suspiro y asiento derrotado. En otro momento será.

- Prométeme que lo hablaremos –suelto su rostro y ahora me dedico a acariciar una de sus mejillas. Asiente y baja la vista contemplando al fruto de nuestra unión, sé que es mi hijo porque es igualito a mí pero ¿Y su prometido? ¿Estará casada? ¿Pretende darle otro apellido que no sea el mío? Estoy a punto de preguntarle cuando de nuevo somos interrumpidos por la enfermera.

- Disculpe señor, en la recepción hay varias personas preguntando por la señora y por usted –baja su mirada apenada por interrumpir.

- ¿Quién está afuera? ¿Por qué no pasan? –la enfermera abre la boca y la cierra sin saber que responder. Le dedico un asentimiento de cabeza haciéndola que se retire.

- Es mi culpa que estén fuera –su boca se abre en una perfecta o y sus ojos se ven más bellos de lo normal abiertos y brillantes, aunque sean por las lágrimas –no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera si hablábamos –me encojo de hombros como si nada. Ella sonríe un poco y niega.

- Seguramente es mi familia la que esta fuera y mi mejor amigo –nuestro hijo termina su comida y ella lo levanta para hacerlo repetir con leves golpecitos en la espalda. Enarco una ceja viéndola de forma interrogante.

- Así que tienes familia –río al ver de nuevo su cara refunfuñona, intenta golpearme con una de sus piernas pero la detengo, no se vaya a lastimar. La sujeto por la pantorrilla y subo lentamente la mano hasta la mitad de su pierna, tiembla ligeramente y sonrío ante su respuesta corporal. Intenta alejar mi mano con muy poca suerte –está bien ya no diré nada al respecto hasta que hablemos –vuelve a decirme que no la toque pero hago que no la escucho. Tengo la necesidad de sentirla a pesar de todo, es algo que no puedo evitar, es casi tan necesario como la siguiente respiración. De pronto abre los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

- Oh por dios, mi hermano debe estar aquí… y ¡no sabe de ti! –ve hacia todos lados como si buscara alguna salida ¿quiere escapar de su hermano? Empieza a empujarme en dirección a la puerta –con suerte y no te ve salir de aquí así que ¡Vete! –buscaba una salida para mí, me vuelvo a sentar a su lado.

- Estas loca si piensas que me iré y dejare solo a mi hijo –me cruzo de brazos mientras ella pasa de un lado a otro al bebe, durmiéndolo.

- El te matará si te ve aquí, no te ha visto el pelo nunca en su vida y ahora pretendes –muerde su labio de forma sexi –reclamar al niño ¡como si nada! –grita al final, muy nerviosa.

- No me importa –acerco los brazos al bebe y le pido que me lo de, no quiere pero insisto hasta que me lo da y lo acuno entre los brazos –que venga quien sea, estaré aquí para los dos –le robo un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarme y colocar a nuestro hijo en el cunero.

- Estas loco y eres un imbécil –me grita antes de salir de la habitación. Sonrío y niego, la maldita enana no pierde las energías a pesar de que se la paso gritando en el parto. Recorro los pasillos hasta la recepción y espero ver a Senna sentada esperándome para irnos pero lo que veo me deja perplejo. Toda mi familia está esperando al lado de ella con los rostros angustiados. Yuzu con lágrimas en los ojos siendo abrazada por su novio, Karin espera sentada en una silla de plástico con Tōshirō al lado, mi padre habla con mi novia con el rostro serio y todos mis amigos están alrededor de ellos. Esto es una pesadilla, no quería que se enteraran así. Bajo la mirada al suelo y respiro profundo antes de enfrentarme a todos ellos.

_No I can't let you go_

_(No, no puedo dejarte ir)_

_You're a part of me now_

_(Eres una parte de mí)_

_Caught by the taste of your kiss_

_(Capturado por el sabor de tú beso)_

_And I don't wanna know_

_(Y no quiero saber)_

_The reason why I_

_(La razón porqué)_

_Can't stay forever like this_

_(No puedo quedarme para siempre así)_

_Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you_

_(Ahora estoy subiendo las paredes porque te extraño)_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Hola nenas, Feliz Navidad para todos los que se pasan a leer :) Aquí les dejo un pequeño regalo y espero que lo disfruten tanto en leerlo como yo en escribirlo. Es corto pero creo que esta bien así. La canción es muy ñoña para Ichigo pero auch me encanto xD espero lean toda la traducción. Un Besote a todas.

* * *

P.D. Canción inspiración:

Climbing the Walls - BackStreet Boys


	23. Mucho Corazón

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – breve salto en el tiempo.

2) Si tienen oportunidad escuchen la canción, vale la pena y con el grupo que menciono al pie de la nota xD

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

**Mucho Corazón**

Desconcertada, así es como me siento en estos momentos. Por fin me había dejado sola para pensar, con él pululando alrededor no puedo razonar de forma correcta. Su comportamiento es extraño, este Ichigo no se parece en nada al que hace meses me respondió que estaba loca si creía que iba a caer de nuevo en mis juegos. Sus insultos y sus dudas aun me duelen, a pesar de que son más que fundamentadas, no sé cómo fui tan estúpida para pensar que me recibiría con los brazos abiertos cuando le diera la gran noticia de que tendría un hijo… de la mujer que en ese entonces tenía otro hombre y que era una mentirosa. Niego tratando de despejarme.

Toco mis labios con la yema de mi dedo índice, aún siento el calor de su boca contra la mía. Su forma de besar es adictiva, es delicado pero a la vez apasionado y entregado en cada roce. Ambos besos que me dio hicieron despertar de nuevo el hambre que solo él despertó en mí… adicción al sexo. Con los hombres que he tenido una relación amorosa a lo largo de mi vida, no me hicieron sentir nada de eso. Ichigo me hace parecer una gata en celo cuando estoy a su lado, me hace querer cumplir cada fantasía que se me cruza por la mente. Niego, ¡estoy loca!

Me remuevo incomoda bajo las sabanas, siento las piernas dormidas así que me levanto para ir al baño. Coloco los pies en el suelo un poco inestables y doy pequeños pasitos hacia el cunero. Mi bebe es hermoso, lo más bello del mundo y de ahora en adelante lo más valioso que tengo. Beso su mejilla y acaricio su frente, su piel es tan suave y delicada como cascara aterciopelada de un durazno. Aprovechando que está dormido, me dirijo al baño con paso firme pero lento. Estando dentro me lavo la cara con agua caliente para terminar de despertarme, cepillo mi cabello con los dedos de ambas manos y trato de arreglarlo para estar presentable. Varios minutos después escucho unos leves toques en la puerta de la habitación y salgo para recibir a las visitas, les respondo con un simple "pasen" y el primero en entrar es mi hermano y Hisana. Ambos se acercan con un poco de reticencia.

- Hola –sonrío lo más segura que puedo y me siento en la cama. Mi hermana posa sus ojos en el cunero y se ilumina su rostro al ver a su sobrino. Se acerca a él y lo levanta para sostenerlo entre sus brazos con amor, por su parte Byakuya se queda observándome a cierta distancia.

- ¿Puedes decirme quien es ese hombre? –como siempre tan directo, muerdo mi labio de forma nerviosa. Ellos saben a grandes rasgos que hice en el tiempo que viví en Tokio, pero nada sobre mí relación con el cabeza de zanahoria. Mi hermano interrogó hasta el cansancio a Renji para que le revelara la identidad del padre de mi hijo hasta le amenazo con correrlo de la compañía, pero su lealtad para conmigo impidió que abriera la boca, algo que gracias a Dios mi hermano valora y no hizo nada en su contra.

- Es el padre de mi hijo –suspiro, es hora de que se sepa la verdad, ya no quiero mentiras ni secretos alrededor de mi bebe. Ahora que Ichigo sabe que si existe de verdad no lo quiero fuera de su vida a pesar de su reacción inicial, él es un buen hombre, eso jamás lo voy a dudar –antes de regresar a casa –bajo la mirada a las manos enlazadas sobre mis piernas – tuvimos algo y cuando me entere del embarazo, estaba más preocupada por la salud de Hisana y los asuntos de la empresa –me detengo abruptamente y niego, no puedo decirle que no me quiso creer cuando se lo dije hace tiempo, Byakuya jamás se lo perdonaría y no lo dejaría acercarse a nosotros –no sabía nada de él hasta ahora –señalo con un leve movimiento de la cabeza hacia mi hermana.

- Hay cosas en tu explicación que no me convencen, pero lo dejaré estar por el momento –se sienta a mi lado observando a mi hermana con gesto serio, su voz es grave e identifico un tono de regaño.

- Hermano yo… –levanta su mano, deteniéndome y niega con la cabeza –está bien, no es buen momento –digo en un susurro mientras el asiente. Se levanta y va al lado de su esposa para conocer más de cerca a su sobrino, sus ojos se iluminan brevemente con la imagen de mi hermana sosteniendo a una criatura tan pequeñita entre sus brazos.

- Abarai está loco por entrar a conocer a al niño, Rukia –cambia el tema a propósito y sonrío inevitablemente. Casi puedo imaginarlo yendo y viniendo de forma desesperada por todos los pasillos del hospital ansioso por vernos –por un tiempo creí que él era el padre –me atraganto cuando escucho esa confesión y él se queda como si nada viendo mis reacciones.

- No, hermano –trato de hablar con normalidad –Renji es mi mejor amigo solamente –una gotita de sudor que inicio en mi frente me recorre el rostro hasta perderse bajo la bata del hospital.

– Byakuya intento calmarlo, pero no pudo –agrega Hisana recargándose en el pecho de su marido y le da un leve codazo, jugueteando. Y después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, escuchamos su risa. Si los ángeles rieran, lo harían igual que ella, es melodiosa y al ser el receptor quedas hipnotizado con ganas de escuchar más y más de ese sonido. Mi hermano y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Si, estuvo feliz por la noticia del embarazo incluso cuando vimos al bebe por primera vez y cuando nos dijeron el sexo solo esbozaba leves sonrisas… jamás una risa en toda regla, no desde su enfermedad. Me levanto de la cama y voy a abrazar a mi hermana de forma imprevista y beso su mejilla, por fin algo de la mujer que conocí desde pequeña ha regresado con nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa Ruki? –pregunta extrañada de mi demostración de afecto. Levanto el rostro, que había escondido en su cuello, lleno de lágrimas de felicidad. Siento como mi hermano nos rodea brevemente con sus brazos y sonrío aún más.

- Soy feliz, eso es lo que pasa –por primera vez en mi vida exteriorizo a mi familia el sentimiento que inunda mi corazón. Hisana sonríe de vuelta hacia ambos y también derrama algunas lágrimas. Byakuya como siempre serio, solo nos contempla, pero sé que está feliz también.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Estamos exhaustos, tanto mi hijo como yo. Solo se ha despertado por escasos minutos durante las visitas y solamente para alimentarse. Me habían dicho que los recién nacidos se alimentan cada tres horas en promedio, pero al parecer él tiene un gran apetito. Creo que en ese sentido se parece a ambos, solo espero que tenga nuestros genes y se mantenga delgado a pesar de que sea capaz de devorar una vaca entera.

No supe en qué momento trajeron a mi bebe a la habitación, solo supe que al despertarme estaba en brazos de su padre, esa imagen jamás se borrara de mi mente, es la segunda más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Por lo que me contó mi hermano y Hisana, al parecer ambos estuvimos en observación toda la noche y la primera en subir a piso fui yo y a primera hora de la mañana él para que le diera de comer apenas se despertara.

Cuando mi familia salió de la habitación casi inmediatamente entro Ichigo con su familia: el señor Isshin, Karin y Yuzu Kurosaki. Me reí como loca cuando su padre hizo todo un escándalo cuando lo vio y más por el color de su cabello, se lamentó por qué su pobre nieto iba a tener el cabello tan horrible. El cabeza de zanahoria le propino un coscorrón y se cruzó de brazos cerca de la puerta con el ceño más pronunciado que antes. Sus hermanas se alegraron mucho de verme de nuevo y me abrazaron muy entusiastas, la única en de ellas qué cargo a nuestro hijo fue la del cabello castaño mientras la del cabello negro solo se dedicó a observarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. No conversamos mucho, solamente me preguntaron por nuestro estado de salud. Les respondí que el ginecólogo y el pediatra que nos atendieron mencionaron que en la tarde ya estaríamos dados de alta ambos para ir a casa. Un rato después, su padre y hermanas se despidieron con leves movimientos de sus manos y nos dejaron solos. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, nuestras miradas se rehusaban a encontrarse hasta que otro toque en la puerta nos hizo reaccionar.

Los siguientes en la lista de visitas fueron sus amigos y los míos, los cuales entraron por parejas. Primero Keigo y Mizuiro, se quedaron solo un par de minutos para saludarme y conocer al que consideran su sobrino. Fue algo muy cómico, mientras platicábamos yo alimentaba al bebe y Keigo no dejaba de verme y babear como tonto. Ichigo harto de su escrutinio le propino semejante golpe con el puño cerrado en la cabeza que temí que lo hubiera dejado inconsciente. Gruño enfadado y rebuscó en la pañalera que llevábamos Renji y yo en la camioneta, que hasta ese momento me percate que estaba en la habitación. Saco una pequeña toalla azul y la coloco encima del seno derecho. Le agradecí con un escueto "gracias" y se marchó enfadado a su puesto al lado de la puerta.

En segundo lugar, Chad e Ishida me saludaron algo serios pero se les notaba alegres al ver al hijo de su amigo. Para ese momento, Ichigo lo tenía en sus brazos para hacerlo repetir por el alimento. Ninguno de los dos quiso cargarlo por miedo a que se les fuera a caer pero el poder de convencimiento del cabeza de calabaza hizo que el gigante lo tomara entre sus enormes brazos, se veía más pequeño de lo que era pero se notó enseguida que le agrado la idea porque se acurruco y dio un gran bostezo.

Después entraron Inoue y Tatsuki, ambas observaron al bebe y felicitaron al nuevo papa. Conversaron en susurros entre ellas e Ichigo y se después se marcharon sin voltear a verme llevándoselo consigo. Bueno ¿Qué más podía esperar? Esa chica de cabello naranja se nota perdidamente enamorada de su amigo e imagino que la otra debe estar furiosa conmigo por haberlo lastimado y esas cosas de solidaridad de amigas. Bufo. Solo espero no tener que tratar mucho con ellas, es incómodo estar cerca si se portan así ¿nunca les enseñaron lo que es la diplomacia?

Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de ver a mi mejor amigo cuando por fin entró acompañado de Momo, me puse tan feliz de verlos que me puse a llorar como magdalena de nuevo. Los abrase a ambos como si quisiera fundirlos conmigo, Momo estuvo encantada con dicha acción pero Renji se sintió incomodo por tanta demostración de amor, me conoce perfectamente y sabe que no hago este tipo de cosas pero en estos momentos si no lo hago explotaré de mala manera por no poder sacar todo la felicidad que traigo dentro. Para no parecer un tonto todo sonrojado, empezó a decirme que sabía que lo amaba pero que tenía novia y la respetaba. Eso hizo que le pegara una patada en la espinilla por venganza. Después de quejarse una y otra vez de mi agresividad, los tres nos sentamos en la cama y platicamos por varios minutos hasta que me vieron cansada y decidieron dejarme tomar una siesta.

Relativamente todo estaba yendo bien hasta ahora, solo esperaba poder enfrentar a los malditos ancianos como era debido cuando llegara el momento. Suspiro, mi hijo está conmigo en la cama acurrucado entre mi cuerpo y uno de mis brazos. Finalmente nos acostamos en la cama preparándonos para dormir unas pocas horas antes de salir del hospital. Consulto el reloj de la pared de enfrente y apenas son las doce del mediodía, habían pasado cinco horas en compañía de familia y amigos.

Hace un buen rato que Ichigo salió junto a sus amigas y no ha vuelto, me alegro por eso, con él aquí dudo descansar algo. Estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando abren la puerta y entra el aludido ¿no puede dejarme en paz un momentito más? Quiero gritarle que se valla y nos deje tranquilos pero detrás de él entran otras dos personas. A uno de ellos lo conozco, es el rubio con sonrisa socarrona permanente en el rostro que es amigo y compañero en el hospital donde trabaja. La otra persona es una chica de cabello negro violeta y ojos extrañamente color miel casi naranja, tiene una delantera casi igual a la de Inoue y es alta también, muy linda la chica.

- ¿Cómo estas lindura? –se acerca el tipo rubio y se sienta a un lado de mis pies pasando su mirada de mí y al bebe. Asiento levemente antes de responder.

- Bien, gracias –fijo mis ojos en él no queriendo ver a las otras dos personas. Sonríe y se acerca más a nosotros para poder ver mejor al niño, su mano se eleva y acaricia su nariz lo que provoca que se remueva en sueños y emita un sonidito de disgusto.

- Es casi igualito a ti Ichi –a regañadientes veo a la chica que los acompaña y veo una gran sonrisa en su rostro –será como tu cuando sea mayor –ríe –dormilón y gruñón cuando lo despiertan - golpea levemente al cabeza de zanahoria en las costillas, jugueteando con él. Sus ojos están enlazados a los de ella mientras le gruñe, sostiene su brazo y la acerca a su lado. Enarco una ceja al ver su reacción.

- Tiene la nariz y la boca de su madre –voltea a verme y mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo inmediatamente –ojala cambien con el tiempo –sonríe de lado y el sonrojo baja hasta mi cuello pero ahora de coraje por semejante comentario, como se atreve a decir esas estupideces frente a los demás. Quiero responderle pero se me adelantan.

- Al contrario naranjito –Shinji toma mi mano libre y besa mis nudillos con suavidad –yo espero que le cambie ese cabello al de su madre y todo lo demás. Ella es hermosa, tu no, eres realmente feo –me guiña un ojo antes de levantarse y palmea a Ichigo en la espalda –fue un gusto volver a vernos preciosura –se asoma por el lado de la chica y me sonríe sinceramente – ¿Puedo visitar a mi sobrino de vez en cuando? –dirijo mi vista de soslayo a su amigo que no mueve ni un solo musculo, parece una estatua.

- Claro, pregunta por mi dirección a Renji –sonrío como si nada, no por nada mi mejor amigo dice que soy una actriz consumada –el chico pelirrojo, debe estar afuera aun –asiente y se dirige a la puerta.

- Tengo que irme pero prometo ir a visitarlos chica linda –antes de irse vuelve a guiñarme el ojo y al parecer el portazo hace reaccionar al imbécil más grande del mundo.

- Gracias por venir chica, pero umm –sonrío apenada viendo a la mujer e ignorando al tarado –estoy muy cansada y el bebe también –niega y sus coletas se mueven al compás de sus movimientos. Parece una niña pequeña haciendo eso, una muy tonta.

- No te preocupes ¿Rukia verdad? –Toma a Ichigo del brazo y lo acaricia levemente –fue un gusto conocerte y mucho más al hijo de mi novio –sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla al susodicho. Él no quita su vista de mí por un momento hasta que voltea a verla y le planta un beso en los labios. Lo veo y no puedo lo puedo creer. El muy imbécil está frente a mí besando a su NOVIA cuando hace apenas unas horas me besaba a mí con tal pasión que pensé… pensé que aun sentía algo por mí. El corazón antes lleno de una inmensa felicidad por el nacimiento de mi hijo, y para que engañarme, también me hizo enormemente feliz volver a verlo ahora se llena de dolor y amargura. Lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos pero las retengo como buena Kuchiki, no voy a derramar ninguna más por su causa.

- Gracias por estar aquí, ve a descansar a la casa y te hablare más tarde ¿sí? –la acompaña a la puerta para despedirla. Ella sonríe en respuesta, como si nada y asiente moviendo sus coletas, el cabeza de zanahoria sostiene una de ellas y la retuerce entre sus dedos antes de darle otro beso, pero esta vez no solo es un roce de labios, mete su lengua hasta donde se le es permitido y la atrae por la cintura pegándola a él. Quiero desviar la mirada pero no puedo, mi mente me obliga a enfrentar la realidad que mi corazón no quiere admitir: lo perdí para siempre.

_Di si encontraste en mi pasado una razón para quererme o para olvidarme. _

_Pides cariño, pides olvido; si te conviene... _

_No llames corazón lo que tú tienes. _

_De mi pasado preguntas todo, que cómo fue... _

_Si antes de amar debe tenerse fe. _

_Dar por un querer la vida misma, sin morir... eso es cariño, no lo que hay en ti _

_Yo para querer no necesito una razón… me sobra mucho, pero mucho corazón_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Y antes de que acabe el año les traigo un capítulo, espero que les agrade y me dejen comentarios positivos. Y tengo en mente iniciar un nuevo fic para este nuevo año ¿que les parece?

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración:

Mucho Corazón - Sussie 4


	24. Wicked Game

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Xoxo – salto en el tiempo.

2) Y la misma de siempre, escuchen la canción :)

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

Wicked Game

Salir por un rato de la habitación donde se encontraba Rukia me hizo repensar mis acciones. Volví a sentir la ira contra ella porque solo unos minutos a su lado me hizo actuar como un imbécil enamorado y hace tiempo me había prometido jamás volver a dejarme llevar por sentimentalismos. El amor que sentía por ella se fue, no existe más, lo hizo pedazos con sus mentiras pero estar a su alrededor me hace sentir confundido y perdido. Con frustración, rodeo la cintura de Senna con ambas manos atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, besándola con falsa pasión. Después de una eternidad, o quizá apenas unos minutos nos separamos y mi novia se marcha con las mejillas sonrojadas y una bella sonrisa en su rostro. Antes de enfrentar a mi tortura personal inhalo profundamente y al girarme encuentro que sus ojos violetas están fijos en mí.

- Así que ella es… ¿tu novia? –su voz es apacible y suena como si estuviéramos hablando del clima, eso me molesta. Lamo mis labios levemente antes de contestarle.

- Su nombre es Senna y ya tenemos un rato saliendo –sonrío de lado acercándome a la cama, sostenemos nuestras miradas y la suya actúa como un imán, atrayéndome. Lamo mis labios levemente después de contestarle.

- Es bonita y parece muy simpática –desvía sus ojos a nuestro hijo y acaricia sus mejillas con suavidad y sonríe al verlo removerse. Su sonrisa es más que hermosa, mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia. Al momento de pensar esa tontería la ahuyento con un golpe mental a mi subconsciente.

- Lo es –me encojo de hombros y termino por sentarme al lado de sus pies, quiero tocarla, las palmas de las manos me cosquillean por el ansia de imitar las leves caricias que ella hace a nuestro bebe en sus mejillas. Estoy hecho un manojo de emociones: rabia, deseo, emoción, amor, ternura, coraje y euforia. Y no es bueno, me estoy dejando de guiar por ellas en el momento en que se presentan, pero ¿por cuál dejarme llevar de aquí en adelante? Suspiro y me alejo al sillón que está en la habitación para pensar y tomar una decisión que no afecte a la persona más importante de ahora en adelante, mi hijo.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

El tiempo pasaba volando, ya hacía casi un año que nació nuestro hijo y pronto será su cumpleaños y el mío. Él ya está empezando a dar señales de que quiere ser independiente, ha dejado prácticamente el gateo y quiere caminar por toda la casa, casi nadie puede seguirle el ritmo porque tiene demasiada energía. Todo el mundo que lo ha conocido nos dice que el niño tiene una combinación muy equilibrada de ambos padres, tiene muchos rasgos de la personalidad de Rukia y la mayoría de su físico es igual al mío. Según su hermana Hisana, está desarrollando el carácter obstinado que caracterizó a la enana de pequeña, se enoja igual que ella cuando las cosas no son a su manera pero en lugar de hacer rabietas como cualquier niño a su edad hace uso de pucheros que lo hacen ver tierno para conseguir lo que quiere. Su capacidad de aprendizaje es sorprendente y aprendió a decir papa y mama a los nueve meses y para los diez ya le decía por su nombre a la comida y a los objetos cotidianos. Disfruta mucho de la compañía de las personas y le encantan los juegos que ayudan a su psicomotricidad. Es un niño saludable, pesa aproximadamente diez kilos y mide setenta y nueve centímetros, todo cabe indicar que será de complexión alta.

No ha sido fácil ser padre, porque aparte de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él tengo que combinar mi trabajo de doce horas diarias y mi vida de pareja. Mis días libres están dedicados cien por ciento a mi hijo, voy a recogerlo en las mañanas y lo dejo en su puerta en la tarde casi noche. Paseamos en el parque, lo llevo a mi departamento o a casa de mi padre, también hemos ido a visitar a mis hermanas y en ocasiones salimos a pasear con mi novia y amigos. Todos ellos están encantados con él sobre todo Chad, cuando se juntan se la pasan jugando a las escondidas y a las cosquillas, es increíble ver a un gigante que destroza a su oponente en el judo ser capaz de tratar así a un bebe.

Al principio a Rukia no le hiso mucha gracia que me lo llevara pero gracias a su mejor amigo que intervino en la pelea llegamos a una zona neutral, siempre y cuando estuviera de acuerdo de que cada vez que saliera de viaje él bebe iría con ella sin ningún pero podría tenerlo en mis días libres. A partir de ahí Renji y yo nos empezamos a llevar cada día mejor, en las ocasiones en que salgo temprano del trabajo, voy directo a ver al niño y ahí me lo encuentro. Platicamos mucho mientras lo cuidamos y en una de esas ocasiones ambos nos peleamos con ella porque él me dijo por qué había escogido el nombre de Adam para nuestro hijo: debido a que casi no salía y por con el embarazo no la dejaban realizar muchas tareas del trabajo se distraía leyendo libros de erótica paranormal y que en uno de tantos que leyó había personaje con ese nombre y desde ese instante decidió que así se llamaría él bebe. Esa fue la primera vez que observe un atisbo de emociones diferentes a la indiferencia y al enojo cruzar por sus ojos cuando me vio.

También he entablado conversación con su hermana y nos llevamos bien, a veces me platica sobre su Rukia siempre y cuando no esté cerca para recriminarla. El único que no está de acuerdo con que valla muy seguido a visitarlos es Byakuya, su mirada siempre está ceñuda y no se desvía de mí hasta que me ve atravesar la puerta que da a la calle, rara vez se ausenta de casa y esas pequeñas ausencias son un alivio para mí.

Mi trabajo va bien, me estoy esforzando lo porque tengo un motivo más, quiero que el día de mañana mi hijo este orgulloso de su padre, pero mi relación con Senna está declinando poco a poco. No hay día que no me reproche por algo relacionado con Rukia, no quiere que valla a su casa a ver a Adam porque eso significa que estaremos cerca. Ya no sé cómo hacerla comprender que no es nada en mi vida, que solamente es una desconocida que me dio un hijo y que lo importante es él y no ella. Nada más alejado de la realidad a pesar de mí mismo. Después de pensar por días el cómo sería mi trato con Rukia a partir del nacimiento del bebe, decidí dejarme llevar por el amor hacía él y llevar las cosas en santa paz con ella, pero cada vez que la veo se me hace más difícil porque no puedo alejar mi mirada de ella… sigo como un depredador cada uno de sus movimientos y mi cuerpo se tensa a punto del dolor por la necesidad de tocarla y hacerla mía de nuevo. La verdadera razón por la que me comporté como un imbécil el día que nació mi hijo y besé a Senna frente a ella después de haber probado el dulce néctar de sus labios fue porque quería probarme mí mismo que sus besos no me habían afectado en lo más mínimo, pero era todo lo contrario.

Lo que me lleva a la relación que llevamos la enana y yo, es lo más difícil de toda esta situación. Frente a los demás nos comportamos de forma civilizada y amigable pero cuando estamos a solas parecemos gallitos de pelea, provocándonos a cada momento, y la tensión entre nosotros es evidente que se puede cortar con cuchillo. Me he dado cuenta a través de este año que somos como dos polos opuestos, nos atraemos indudablemente a pesar de que hacemos lo imposible por alejarnos. Tanto me afecta estar a su alrededor que termino lleno de energía reprimida y no puedo liberarla solo con Senna porque no quedo satisfecho, necesito de Nell y una que otra enfermera del hospital para sentir aunque sea un poco de alivio.

La conversación que dejamos pendiente el día que nació Adam jamás se ha dado porque siempre nos interrumpen y no nos dejan estar solos el tiempo suficiente. Rukia no tiene tiempo más que para su trabajo y nuestro hijo, si no está trabajando en la oficina o en casa está alimentando a Adam o jugando con él.

Suspiro y bajo del auto para dirigirme a la mansión Kuchiki, faltan dos semanas para que nuestro hijo cumpla su primer año y estamos organizándole una pequeña celebración. Al inicio la queríamos organizar en su casa pero significaría que la fiesta fuera de adultos ya que ninguno de mis amigos o familia tienen niños pequeños y solo unas cuantas personas que su familia conoce tienen hijos. Así que quedamos en organizarla en un salón de juegos donde estará rodeado de niños de su edad. Me acerco a la puerta y toco el timbre, espero unos momentos y sale su hermana a recibirme.

- Hola Hisana –sonríe al verme y se aparta para dejarme entrar –Adam esta con Renji en la sala pero Kia quiere verte unos minutos en la cocina –levanto ambas cejas en signo de sorpresa y ella ríe y niega para después darme la espalda y guiarme hasta donde me solicitó la enana. He venido tantas veces pero aún no siento la confianza de dirigirme solo por su casa. Llegamos en menos de dos minutos y la veo sentada leyendo unos documentos en la barra que divide la cocina en dos, la zona de preparar los alimentos y un pequeño comedor para el desayuno.

- Pensé que no vendrías hoy –levanta el rostro y sonríe a su hermana –gracias Hisana –con un suave "no te preocupes" se aleja en dirección a la sala y nos deja solos. Me dirijo al otro lado de la barra y me siento frente a ella y me le quedo observando mientras voltea los papeles hacia mí –necesito que firmes esto –se gira sobre la silla y saca una pluma de su bolso que está en el respaldo y me la tiende, alargo la mano y roso sus dedos al tomarla, una corriente eléctrica me atraviesa el cuerpo al instante.

- ¿A dónde es que van a viajar ahora? –coloca las manos enlazadas sobre la barra y yo tomo la carta de autorización para sacar a nuestro hijo del país e intento hojearlo, normalmente firmo y ya pero esta vez estamos solos, rara vez lo estamos, y quiero alargar el momento lo máximo posible. Me gustan estos pequeños momentos porque la puedo observar libremente, por el rabillo del ojo la veo morderse las uñas y tiene la vista fija en los papeles lo cual me molesta, quiero que me mire -¿No puedo saberlo? –pregunto insistiendo. Coloco los brazos sobre los documentos y le veo fijamente, trata de evadir mi mirada como siempre lo hace, aunque esta vez la noto nerviosa. Me aventuro a tocar sus manos sobre la barra y apenas roso sus dedos se aleja.

- Es un viaje de último momento, a Florida –se levanta de la silla y va a servirse un café, mientras camina firmo el papel y lo cierro. Antes de dirigirme hacia ella volteo a ver si hay alguien cerca de nosotros, al no ver a nadie me dirijo en completo silencio y me coloco detrás de ella. Da un respingo y trata de darse la vuelta pero coloco mis brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo impidiéndoselo.

- Eso es un viaje muy largo –acerco mi rostro a su cabello y susurro esas palabras al oído. Inhalo el olor a fresa de su shampoo y la electricidad que antes circulaba entre nosotros aumenta – ¿Cuándo se van? Sabes que deben regresar antes de su cumpleaños –acorto la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos y me complace enormemente sentir como se estremece.

- Se va mañana y regresara a tiempo para su fiesta –dice en voz baja que apenas si la escucho, sonrío y quito las manos de la encimera para colocarlas en su cintura para poder darle la vuelta y verla de frente. Sus ojos quedan a la altura de mi clavícula debido a que todavía trae todavía la ropa de su trabajo: tacones altos, falda negra que apenas le llega a la rodilla, saco a juego con la falda y blusa color crema debajo. Coloco dos dedos debajo de su barbilla y levanto su rostro hacia el mío.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? –levanto una ceja. Quiere responderme pero empieza a tartamudear y sin poder evitarlo río.

- Aléjate de mí – gruñe- y no estoy nerviosa –me golpea el estómago con uno de sus codos y logra zafarse de mí. Cuando camina hacia los papeles me quedo prendado de sus largas y torneadas piernas, tan atento estoy que hasta se me olvida el dolor. Suspira al ver que ya firme y guarda bajo llave los papeles de la documentación en uno de los cajones que tiene escondidos la barra los.

- Claro que estás nerviosa, dime ¿Cuándo se van? –camino en su dirección y me detengo a su lado cogiendo su brazo. Cuando voltea a verme con una sonrisa fingida suelto su brazo, sabe que odio esas sonrisitas y aun así me las dedica cada vez que puede.

- Este fin de semana y por cierto Adam está preguntando por ti desde hace mucho así que ve con él –se vuelve a la encimera y toma la taza que se sirvió de café y se va taconeando hacia la sala. No me queda más remedio que seguirla y por fin estrechar a mi hijo entre mis brazos. No puedo negarlo, aunque sea para mí, este tipo de peleas me agradan a sobremanera y me hacen sentir vivo.

_What a wicked game to play_

_(Qué juego tan siniestro al que jugar)_

_To make me feel this way_

_(Para hacerme sentir así)_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_(Qué cosa tan siniestra que hacer)_

_To let me dream of you_

_(Para permitirme soñar contigo)_

_What a wicked thing to say_

_(Qué cosa tan siniestra que decir)_

_You never felt this way_

_(Nunca te sentiste así)_

_What a wicked thing you do_

_(Qué cosa tan siniestra haces)_

_To make me dream of you_

_(Para hacerme soñar contigo)_

* * *

Continuara...

**Nota de la Autora:** Siento la demora pero se atravesó el fin de año y el nacimiento de una de mis sobrinitas y uff ocupadísima. Disfruten el capítulo y espero sus comentarios: J

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción Inspiración:

Wicked Game - HIM


	25. How

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Hola, se que muchas de ustedes se quedaron con interrogantes en el capitulo anterior. No se desesperen, todo quedara claro conforme avance la historia. Y si no quedan satisfechas, porque soy humana y se me puede escapar una que otra cosita, háganme saber ¿vale?

2) Esta vez no hay canción inspiración pero si hay una canción para ambientar. Esta linda, escúchenla.

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**How**

_I'm asking for your help_

_I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

_But how? But how?_

Juro que matare a Renji, si no estuviera tan aliviada en este momento, lo tendría en el piso suplicando por su vida. Le dije y le recalque que no me dejara más de cinco minutos a solas con el maldito cabeza de zanahoria, porque sabía que intentaría acercarse a mí como siempre lo hace cuando estamos solos. Cada vez que me toca mi cuerpo reacciona de forma inmediata, y me odio a mi misma por no poder evitarlo. Llego a la sala y encuentro el porqué mi mejor amigo me abandonó, el muy idiota está sentado en el suelo frente al televisor de la sala jugando el Fifa 13 en su Xbox, o más bien con el de su sobrino. Según es un regalo adelantado por el cumpleaños de Adam pero los únicos que lo juegan en casa son él e Ichigo y algunas ocasiones yo, es bueno para des estresarme. Solo a ese tonto se le ocurre regalarle algo así a un bebe. Niego.

- ¿Muy ocupado? –digo con la voz más dulce que soy capaz de emitir para después pasar frente a la televisión y patear sus piernas lo más fuerte que puedo con la punta de mis zapatos. Se queja de forma escandalosa y voltea a verme.

- ¿Por qué la agresividad? –me paro cerca de él y le arrebato el control del aparato de las manos con rapidez, se queja pero lo alejo de su alcance. Cuando ve a Ichigo sentarse al lado de mi hermana, que tiene a Adam en sus piernas, una chispa de reconocimiento atraviesa sus ojos –lo siento, se me paso Ruki –susurra para que solo yo lo escuche. Le miro con severidad y voy a sentarme al otro extremo de Hisana mientras el padre de mi hijo le ofrece los brazos para que se vaya con él. Adam está a punto de cumplir un año de vida y ah sido el más maravilloso, ha sido duro ¿pero que en esta vida no lo es? He tenido que lidiar entre ser madre y directora de una de las mejores empresas de bienes raíces del mundo. Ser mama es lo único que me ha salvado de la locura que es tratar con los socios de la firma todos los días, jodidos ancianos. Suspiro. Por el nacimiento de mi bebe me gane una especie de tregua con eso de conseguir marido, yo creo que es para darme tiempo de recuperar mi forma porque dudo que los cretinos interesados con los que me hacen las "citas" quieran casarse con una gorda, vivo con el temor de que el día de mañana me llamen y me digan que de nuevo tengo que seguir con la tortura.

Ichigo sostiene a Adam entre sus brazos y él se acurruca en su pecho como si fuera la mejor almohada del mundo. Por un momento me quedo embobada al verlos juntos, ellos tienen una especie de conexión. Siempre que tienen días de no verse, por culpa del trabajo en el hospital o por los viajes a los que lo tengo que llevar al niño, al reencontrarse el rostro de ambos es poesía pura. El brillo en los ojos de mi hijo se intensifica por tanta emoción y no puede evitar gritar de júbilo, se le nota que en los brazos de su padre se siente protegido y a salvo de cualquier cosa. Por otra parte, la sonrisa de Ichigo es hermosa y por escasos segundos su ceño fruncido desaparece. En esos momentos me siento un poco celosa, claro que nuestro bebe y yo tenemos la conexión que toda madre tiene con su hijo pero presiento que en unos años ellos van a estar más allá de la relación de padre e hijo. Es algo raro, lo sé. Me espabilo y pongo atención a la televisión.

- Anda y coloca otro control, que te daré una paliza –sonrío a mi mejor amigo mientras coloco la taza de café en la mesilla del centro y él ni tardo ni perezoso se levanta. Le gusta jugar conmigo a pesar de que le pateo el trasero muy seguido. Renji es una gran luz en mi camino, a pesar de que ya es muy amigo de mi tormento, me apoya al cien por ciento en el trabajo y en casa. Vive con nosotros a pesar que Byakuya se opuso, porque no era digno que un hombre soltero viviera donde mismo que una madre soltera como yo, pero con ayuda de mi hermana lo convencimos para que aceptara y así él me acompañaría todos los días al trabajo y por cualquier imprevisto en las demás sucursales alguno de los tres saliera de inmediato del país a resolver el problema. Así como era la mano derecha de mi hermano en el negocio, ahora es una de las mías. Porque ahora que Hisana se encuentra en perfectas condiciones de salud, tanto Renji como Byakuya son mis dos manos derechas, somos el trío perfecto en el negocio.

- Esta vez si te pateare el trasero Ruki –dice mi amigo con mucha emoción y se sienta a mi lado. Hisana se disculpa y va a la su habitación a hacerle compañía a mi hermano que está en un llamada. Inicia un nuevo juego y yo elijo a la selección de Inglaterra y él la selección de Japón, el encuentro lo haremos en el estadio de Stamford Bridge cuna de mi equipo favorito de futbol, el Chelsea. Esto es perfecto, necesito olvidarme de lo que pasó en la cocina hace tan solo unos minutos. Debo reconocer, aunque solo sea para mí, que aun siento algo por él y ese sentimiento lo entierro profundamente en mi corazón y cada día me recuerdo la realidad de las cosas para mantenerlo ahí, Ichigo tiene una vida al lado de su novia y al verlo besarla de esa forma tan apasionada el día que nació Adam me lo dejo muy en claro. Después de eso nuestra convivencia fue cordial y supe de verdad que la conversación que le prometí jamás se iba a llevar a cabo ¿Para qué? Era mejor dejar las cosas así y seguir con nuestras vidas como lo estábamos haciendo. Al poco tiempo demostró ser un estupendo padre y eso significo que no por haber tenido un hijo en común deberíamos estar juntos.

Solo hay un pequeño inconveniente, siempre que estamos juntos una especie de electricidad se siente viajar de él hacia mí y viceversa. Hay una especie de tensión a la que al menos yo, trato de no sucumbir. Ichigo por el contrario se deja llevar por esa corriente y siempre trata de acercarse a mí con intenciones de abrazarme o besarme ¿Qué pretende? ¿A que está jugando? ¿Su novia no le llena lo suficiente que necesita de otras mujeres? Niego alejando imágenes de "alguien" teniendo sexo desenfrenado con otras mujeres. Eso es asqueroso. Hago un sonido con la garganta y todos voltean a verme, me sonrojo hasta las orejas y Renji aprovecha mi distracción para meterme un gol.

- ¡Gol! –se levanta de su lugar para correr alrededor de la sala gritando emocionado y yo no hago más que tratar de tranquilizarme y que se me baje lo colorado de la cara. Adam por su parte está más que divertido y aplaude al ver a su tío moverse de esa forma.

- Tuviste suerte cabeza de piña –le doy un golpe en la pierna cuando pasa a mi lado solo para desquitarme aunque él no tiene nada de culpa. Volteo a ver en dirección a Adam cuando escucho una risa grave - ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? Cabeza de calabaza –hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe con más fuerza.

- Renji no tiene la culpa que te distraigas enana –dice entre risas cojeando bien a nuestro hijo de la cintura para que no se le resbale por causa de la risa. Giro completamente enojada la cabeza al televisor y aprovecho que Renji le hace segunda a su amiguito y meto un gol. Ambos se quedan sorprendidos y ahora es mi turno de levantarme a celebrar mi estupendo gol haciendo un baile alrededor de mi amigo pelirrojo.

- ¡En tu cara! –me burlo de él sin dejar de moverme a su alrededor. Mi amigo se enfurruña y se cruza de brazos pero los descruza al escuchar una risita proveniente de su sobrino y yo me quedo quieta.

- Campeón se supone que debes apoyarme a mi –Renji manotea y pone pausa al juego –no celebres con mama –hace un puchero que me hace reír mas.

- Te vez más estúpido de lo que pareces haciendo eso –río con ganas y me acerco a mi hijo para bailarle de cerca –a Adam le gusta como bailo ¿cierto amor? –me acerco a darle un besito en la nariz ignorando por completo la cara de idiota que tiene Ichigo al verme bailar, es más fácil así. Mi bebe sigue riendo y aplaudiendo por mis tonterías, hacerle reír de esta forma es tan gratificante que me siento la mejor mama del mundo. Después de que termino de celebrar terminamos el partido, obviamente siendo yo la ganadora. Mi mejor amigo se queda más enfurruñado y se queja adicionando que son juegos de hombres y que es horrible que una mujer le gane. Le veo con ojos de pistola y le propino una patada en la espinilla.

- No digas eso frente a mi hijo imbécil, no quiero cuando sea mayor tenga esas ideas –lo señalo con el dedo de forma acusadora y volteo a ver a mi niño pero me encuentro con que está profundamente dormido en el pecho de su papa –es mejor llevarlo a su cuna –me acerco a Ichigo y le pido que me lo de pero niega con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Deja que yo lo lleve, por favor –le miro a los ojos y por un segundo veo en ellos algo más que fría distancia o lujuria al verme. Asiento y bajo los brazos para cruzarlos sobre mi pecho.

- Adelante, sabes dónde está su cuna –apenas si me sale la voz. Me alejo y me siento en el sofá al lado de Renji, él me abraza y se apoya en mi hombro.

- ¿Te firmo el consentimiento? –pregunta cuando vemos a mi tormento desaparecer por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

- Por un momento pensé que lo iba a hojear –tiemblo y me acurruco en su pecho. Justo ahora tenía que revisar los documentos que le doy, siempre firma y ya. Gruño bajito.

- Creo que tiene un radar para saber cuándo hay problemas –ríe en mi oreja y besa mi coronilla de forma cariñosa, tomo una de sus manos y la entrelazo con una de las mías, me quito los zapatos y subo los pies sobre el sofá. Lástima que Renji tiene novia, con planes de casarse y muy muy enamorado. Si fuera libre le pediría que se casara conmigo para terminar por fin con todo el tema del matrimonio arreglado.

- Ni que lo digas, es un tarado –murmuro y cierro los ojos por un momento. Abro los ojos solamente cuando siento reír a mi amigo a mi espalda y un portazo me saca de mi ensoñación – ¿Qué pasa? –me desembarazo de sus brazos y me levanto para ver la salida que solo la veo vibrar por la fuerza con la que fue cerrada.

- Paso un terremoto llamado naranjito –Renji ríe con más fuerza tomándose el estomago. Ahora que mosca le pico a ese idiota, molesta por la interrupción me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

- Mejor me voy a dormir –sonríe y limpia unas pequeñas lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos. Se levanta y me estrecha entre sus brazos.

- Descansa Ruki, me quedare un rato más a ver tv ¿Vale? –Asiento y me dirijo a las escaleras –por cierto ¿te gustaría salir el fin de semana? –me detengo a mitad del camino y lo pienso.

- Tal vez –sonrío y le guiño un ojo. Estoy tan cansada que apenas y ponga la cabeza en la almohada quedare desmayada, no sin antes de darle un beso de buenas noches a mi bebe, mi fuerza.

_Why must we be so ugly?_

_Please do not think ill of me_

_Why does the one you love become the one_

_Who makes you want to cry,_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

_Why_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Disfruten el capítulo y espero sus comentarios :J

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción:

How - Maroon 5


	26. Siberia

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) Hola, se que muchas de ustedes se quedaron con más interrogantes en el capitulo anterior. No se desesperen, todo quedara claro conforme avance la historia y no precisamente en este capítulo ¿Sí?

2) Esta vez no hay canción inspiración pero si hay una canción para ambientar. Esta linda, escúchenla.

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**Siberia**

Mañana es mi día de descanso así que Adam estará conmigo desde hoy en la tarde-noche. Cuando fui a recogerlo me entere que el viaje a Florida iba a durar toda una semana, mierda, si hubiera sabido ese pequeño detalle antes de firmar el documento de consentimiento hubiera pedido a Rukia que me dejara estar más tiempo con nuestro hijo antes del viaje.

Suspiro y doy un pequeño golpe al volante. Trate con todas mis fuerzas no molestarme con respecto a esa situación y solo deje que se despidiera de su madre antes de tomar todas sus cosas y salir de inmediato antes de hacer o decir algo estúpido. Puse su maleta en la cajuela de la camioneta y su pañalera en el asiento trasero antes de colocarlo en la sillita para bebe. Aún recuerdo mi GT rojo (1), quisiera tenerlo aún conmigo pero para comodidad tuve que cambiarlo por esta SUV Cayenne (2) color negra, más apta para mi vida de padre. A la única que no le hizo gracia el cambio fue a Senna, se enfadó un poquito cuando vi que la cambie sin avisarle, no entendí su punto pero bueno seguramente andaba en sus días así que no le di mucha importancia. Mis amigos se burlaron como siempre y otra que se río fue la enana, me dijo que había cambiado mi "ego de macho" por una "mama móvil" (3), en mi defensa solo pude decir que era por mi hijo y no por mis preferencias que lo había tomado la decisión. No pasaron más de quince minutos de viaje hacia la casa de mi padre cuando se quedó dormido, dirijo la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor y veo que tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia su lado izquierdo y la boca ligeramente abierta. Solo porque el viejo insistió en que fuéramos a visitarlo toda la semana lo estoy incomodando, si no ahora fuéramos de camino a mi apartamento que está más cerca y ya estaría descansando cómodamente.

Mi padre me dijo que él y mis hermanas le tenían una sorpresa a Adam para celebrar su cumpleaños número uno y también me comentó que los respectivos novios de las gemelas habían cooperado con la causa. Yuzu hace poco que sale con un chico un poco infantil a pesar de su edad, veintiocho años, pero responsable y trabajador llamado Jinta Hanakari. El idiota ese es beisbolista profesional pero aparte tiene junto a su hermana Ururu un almacén especializado en venta de artículos para chefs, tanto material como alimentos y especias exóticas. En ese local fue justo donde se conocieron y ese pelirrojo fue el culpable de que mi hermanita dejara al vago que frecuentaba, un músico frustrado que no tenía un empleo de donde valerse por sí mismo, era un mantenido en pocas palabras. Karin y Tōshirō aún siguen juntos y con planes de casarse este año, valla que nos impresionaron con la noticia, siempre supimos que de las dos gemelas ella sería la última en casarse y resultara completamente al revés. Ahora el viejo loco solo molesta a mí otra hermana para que contraiga matrimonio, conmigo ya perdió las esperanzas pero está feliz porque ya le di un nieto.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y estaciono al lado del negocio que es donde se ubica la casa donde crecí y viví hasta los dieciocho años, solo hasta que empecé mis estudios de medicina. Como ya está un poco obscuro y hace un poco de aire fresco saco una manta de la pañalera y cubro a Adam cuando lo saco de la camioneta. Aún está dormido así que lo coloco sobre mi pecho y acuno su cabeza en mi cuello. Saco su bolsa y cierro con la alarma. Estoy a punto de tocar la puerta pero mi hermana Yuzu se me adelanta y la abre antes.

- ¡Ichi! Por fin llegaste –salta de emoción y veo al fondo a los demás integrantes de la familia sentados en la sala. Jinta está en el sillón love site, Karin en el individual y su novio sentado en uno de los reposabrazos. Mi padre está saliendo de la cocina llevando refrescos a sus invitados.

- Me entretuve un poco en casa de Adam –me encojo de hombros y respiro profundamente tratando de que el recuerdo de mi enojo no vuelva, acaricio la cabeza de Yuzu y revuelvo su cabello un poco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Hace un puchero pero se le olvida rápidamente y extiende los brazos para tomar a su sobrino entre ellos.

- ¿Tiene mucho dormido? –susurra mientras observa el rostro apacible de Adam y lo acurruca en su pecho mientras nos dirigimos a donde están los demás.

- Aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, apenas tomamos la carretera y se durmió –llegamos al lado de su novio y ella se sienta junto a él. Le saludo con un choque de puños, después a Karin de igual forma y a Tōshirō con un apretón de manos. El viejo trata de abrazarme pero lo alejo de un empujón haciendo que termine acostado en el sillón más grande.

- Eres malo hijo, tratas mal al hombre que te dio la vida –llora de forma dramática – ¡si tu madre te viera! –hago una mueca y mejor me siento al en el extremo más alejado y para que no intente sentarse a mi lado coloco la pañalera de Adam y la cobijita con la que lo cubrí.

- Eres patético ¿lo sabías? –ruedo los ojos cuando se levanta como si nada a ver a su nieto. Siento mi estómago removerse y suena de forma ruidosa - ¿Habrá algo de cenar? –pregunto esperanzado porque mi hermana haya hecho alguna de sus especialidades.

- Claro que si hermano, los estábamos esperando para cenar todos juntos –sonríe y le pasa él bebe a mi padre, el cual lo toma con mucho entusiasmo y eso causa que empiece a despertarse haciendo muecas de incomodidad.

- Papa mira lo que provocaste –se levanta Karin y le propina un fuerte zape –pero bueno, ahora que se despertó es mejor ir yendo al comedor –sonríe con suficiencia por la expresión que pone au progenitor.

- ¡Eres igual que tu hermano! –reclama indignado, se soba el golpe y sostiene a su nieto con un solo brazo. Adam al ver de quien está rodeado empieza a emitir gorgoritos y palabras indescifrables de felicidad. Golpea a su abuelo en las mejillas y le abraza - ¿tienes hambre campeón? –pregunta haciendo ruidos raros. Bufo.

- Papa no le hables así, después crecerá igual de idiota que tú –todos los demás ríen y nos ponemos manos a la obra para servir la cena. Tōshirō trae los cubiertos, vasos y manteles para que su prometida los acomode en la mesa, Jinta trae los platos llenos de comida que su novia sirvió y los coloca, como papa tiene a su nieto en los brazos, el solo observa. Yo traigo la sillita alta de mi hijo así como los refrescos y el postre para ponerlos en el centro de la mesa. La comida de Adam la trae finalmente mi hermana Yuzu y nos sentamos a la mesa.

- Provecho –decimos todos al mismo tiempo. Comemos entre platicas de cómo nos ha ido en el trabajo y sobre los preparativos tanto del cumpleaños de Adam como la boda de Karin. Yo me dedico a escuchar la mayoría de las veces y en darle su papilla de verduras a mi hijo, mientras le doy de comer el me pregunta por mama como siempre lo hace cuando no está cerca de ella. Mi corazón se oprime y al desviar la mirada antes de contestarle veo la escena de las personas que más me importan, unidas con las personas que aman formando una gran familia. Todos se ven completamente felices con la vida que llevan y eso me hace sentir un vacío en el pecho, uno que no ha podido llenar Senna muy a mi pesar. La imagen de unos ojos violetas viene a mi mente. Me reprendo mentalmente y volteo a ver a mi bebe.

_Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

- Pronto veras a mama, campeón –tomo una toallita húmeda y limpio sus mejillas hasta la barbilla manchadas de comida. Beso su cabeza con amor y observo sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa, me olvido de lo demás y me dedico a él hasta que termina. Cuando todos nos sentimos satisfechos de comida sirven el postre, pastel de chocolate con fresas como decoración, y comemos una pequeña porción. Mi padre se levanta de la silla limpiándose el rostro y bebe un poco de refresco antes de hablar.

- Bueno ahora que terminamos y estamos satisfechos –el viejo amplia su sonrisa y voltea hacia mí –queremos mostrarte el regalo de cumpleaños a Adam –asiento y me levanto junto a los demás. Tomo a mi hijo entre los brazos y sigo a la familia, nosotros dos vamos al final. Nos dirigimos al segundo piso y al tomar el pasillo, todos se detienen y se alinean a cada lado dejándonos pasar para seguir al viejo loco hasta el final del mismo y se queda parado frente a la última puerta. Enarco ambas cejas, sorprendido, es la puerta del estudio que un día fue de mi madre. Desde su juventud ella era amante de la pintura y la escultura en barro, el día que se fueron a vivir juntos después de la boda, mi padre le dio la mejor sorpresa regalándole este estudio: un lugar solo para ella y su arte. Después de su muerte Isshin cerró este lugar tal como ella lo dejó la última vez que entró y los demás lo evitábamos por que los tres hermanos sabíamos lo que significaba y era doloroso pensar en ella y la forma que nos fue arrebatada de nuestras vidas.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí papa? –él está de espaldas a todos y coloca una mano en la puerta y la acaricia lentamente. Todos los demás nos quedamos en silencio observándolo.

- Como saben, esta habitación tiene tantos recuerdos de su madre –escucho un sollozo y me pongo nervioso al ver a mi padre llorar. Desde que tengo uso de razón jamás lo he visto hacerlo, él siempre ha sido sonrisas y felicidad, ni en el funeral de mama no derramó una sola lágrima, se hizo fuerte por sus hijos.

- Papi –Yuzu se acerca a él y le abraza, mi padre acaricia los brazos de su hija un poco y después vuelve a tomar un respiro profundo y continúa.

- Nuestra familia está creciendo poco a poco y a su madre le hubiera gustado que ésta habitación se usara más que para guardar cachivaches sin algún uso –se limpia las lágrimas y cuando voltea a vernos a todos con una gran sonrisa solo queda el rojo de sus ojos queda como testimonio de su llanto –así que, decidí convertirla en –se acerca a la cerradura y la abre con rapidez dejándome ver una hermosa habitación… de bebe.

- Es… es… es –me quedo sin habla y avanzo poco a poco hasta entrar y veo alrededor embobado. En pocas ocasiones, cuando mi madre vivía, entre a ese cuarto y siempre estaba atestado de bellas pinturas y esculturas, podía apreciar los más hermosos paisajes llenos de color y rostros sin nombre parecían mirarme desde todos los ángulos así como esculturas de gran tamaño tapaban el paso al abrir la puerta. Ahora era muy distinto, las paredes antes de color lavanda ahora eran verde claro y todas las pinturas y esculturas fueron sustituidas por muebles para bebe de color blanco. La habitación consta de dos partes. En el recuadro más grande está una cuna con decoraciones de animales como elefantes y jirafas, una cómoda para su ropa, la alfombra felpuda es también de color blanco y cubre la mayoría del piso, también hay cestos para la ropa y un mueble que llega hasta el techo y cubre toda una pared dividido en cuadros donde en cada uno hay un juguete diferente. El recuadro pequeño es una ramificación de la casa que mi padre modifico, según él para agrandar la cocina, pero el verdadero motivo era para agrandar el estudio de mama, esta "habitación" extra era la que ella usaba para trabajar, era donde colocaba su caballete o mesa de trabajo porque una pared de allí es un ventanal que da directo al jardín trasero, cuando jugaba con mis amigos en el patio a veces me quedaba embobado viéndola trabajar y ella me sonreía siempre que me pillaba espiándola. Todas sus cosas fueron sustituidas por un gran sofá amarillo claro y el ventanal fue cubierto con cortinas de color naranja y color crema al igual que el resto de las ventanas. A pesar del cambio algo de mi mama perdura en la habitación, un cuadro que ella pintó que representa la luz y la obscuridad: el sol saliendo por el horizonte del mar brillando en todo su esplendor difuminándose poco a poco en una montaña nevada y un lago congelado. Un poco extraño, pero se ve perfecta la combinación.

- ¿Te gusta? –titubea mi viejo, claramente nervioso. Cierro la boca y dejo a Adam sobre la alfombra felpuda para poder abrazar a mi padre solo unos segundos, después me alejo y me aclaro la garganta viendo a mi hijo abrazar una enorme jirafa que estaba en la alfombra. Todos los demás se quedan con la mandíbula hasta el suelo y con los ojos desorbitados.

- Esta muy bonita, gracias familia –vuelvo a aclararme la garganta y me agacho a jugar con mi niño y evito voltear a verlos. Semejante demostración de cariño seguro me traerá varias burlas.

- ¡Ichi –grita Yuzu y me jala del brazo para levantarme y abrazarme más de dos segundos, la rodeo con ambos brazos y veo de reojo a los demás. Gracias a dios solo tienen una sonrisa en el rostro sin rastro de burla.

- Nos alegramos que te guste ¡Ichigo¡ –grita mi padre y se coloca en el suelo a jugar con su nieto y dese ahí agrega –es para cuando gustes quedarte aquí, así mi nietecito tendrá su propia habitación y tú la tuya, también aprovechamos que la tuya está al lado de ésta –asiento y los demás empiezan a charlar sobre la decoración y no me queda más que agradecerle a mis cuñados su ayuda y abrazar a Karin a pesar de nuestra incomodidad.

Mucho tiempo después y cansado por los juegos Adam se queda dormido en la alfombra y todos me alientan para que lo deje estrenar su cuna, la que se encuentra lo más alejado de las ventanas, antes de salir de su nueva recamara le cambio su pañal y le coloco su chupón para que duerma más cómodo. Y al pensarlo un poco decidí quedarme esta noche en casa de la familia así que tomo también la radio para monitorear su sueño. El viejo se ha dedicado a cuidar nuestras habitaciones como las dejamos antes de irnos. Ahora la única que vive con él es Yuzu, antes vivía con su ex para mi desgracia, y cuando termino con él regreso acá. Karin vive con Tōshirō no muy lejos de aquí y como vio que me quedaría ella también decidió quedarse.

- ¡Estoy feliz! –Se pintaron corazoncitos en los ojos de Isshin –la familia durmiendo otra vez bajo el mismo techo –pero de pronto se pone serio –ustedes dos –señala a Jinta y Tōshirō –dormirán en la sala –hace un ridículo puchero y la única respuesta que recibe es la risa de Karin.

- Viejo ya estamos mayores para andar con esas cosas, así que olvídalo –desacredita con un movimiento de manos, como si espantara algo. El viejo solo se queda llorando frente al retrato de mi madre como magdalena y todos nos vamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Entro a mi cuarto y coloco el radio en la mesilla más cercana a mí. Cierro con seguro antes de irme a sentar a la cama, cuando me fui era una individual y ahora la cambió por una cama King Size. Los muebles color chocolate oscuro, mis libros, mis fotos pegadas en la cabecera, las paredes pintadas de color gris claro son los mismos… hasta el edredón de rayas horizontales color gris, negro y café son la misma, que recuerdos me trae todo esto. Suspiro. Me dejo caer y la suavidad es tal que casi me dejo llevar por el sueño hasta que me acuerdo de Senna, mierda casi se me olvida avisarle. Saco el telefono celular de mi bolsillo trasero y marco su número, me contesta al primer tono.

- ¡Ichi¡ –grita y alejo el aparato de mi oído –¿Por qué no me habías llamado? –baja un poco la voz y la imagino haciendo un puchero infantil.

- Lo siento nena, llamo para decirte que nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de papa –me levanto y busco en los cajones al lado de mi cama algo que ponerme para dormir mientras hablo.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? Hubiera ido corriendo para allá y hacerles compañía, salí del trabajo hace poco –me reprocha y yo solo bufo en respuesta. Tomo una vieja playera que usaba para jugar futbol en la secundaria y unos short negros.

- La decisión fue rápida –hace amago de volver a reprochar pero la corto lo más rápido que puedo –nos vemos mañana ¿sí? Tratare de llegar temprano para antes de que salgas a trabajar –sostengo el aparato con el hombro y empiezo a desnudarme, pienso en tomar un baño pero lo descarto, estoy muy cansado. A Senna no le queda más remedio que aceptar y me cuelga con un "te amo, descansa" no entiendo porque tanto alboroto por su parte, a ella no le agrada dormir al lado de Adam una vez me comentó que le incomodaba por sus llantos a mitad de la noche ¿Qué quiere que haga? Mi departamento es pequeño así que lo único que pude conseguir fue una pequeña cuna y la coloco al lado de nuestra gran cama. Y si no le gustaba le dije que cuando quisiera podía marcharse y le advertí que jamás me pusiera a escoger entre ella y mi hijo, porque el resultado sería el más desagradable para ella.

Termino de cambiarme y voy a abrir la ventana para que entre el fresco del mes de julio. Me recuesto sobre las mantas, apago las luces y acerco el radio colocándolo en volumen alto, por el momento escucho la respiración pausada de mi niño al otro lado. Suspiro y en la tranquilidad de la habitación vuelve a mi mente la imagen de sus ojos violetas. Sé que le hubiera gustado ver el regalo de Adam y haber convivido con mis hermanas de nuevo. Gruño ¿Pero que estupideces pienso? Me remuevo en la cama y siento una leve incomodidad en la entrepierna… estúpida enana, siempre me hace reaccionar de esta manera. Lástima que Senna está muy lejos. Tomo una almohada y me la coloco sobre la cabeza y empiezo a contar ovejas, a ver si así me duermo.

_I gave myself away completely_

_But you just couldn't see me_

_Though I was sleeping in your bed_

_'Cause someone else was on your mind_

_In your head_

* * *

Continuara...

Nota de la Autora: Disfruten el capítulo y espero sus comentarios :J Y sí, soy fan de los Back :D amo todas y cada una de sus canciones.

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción:

Siberia - BackStreet Boys


	27. La Chispa Adecuada

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

**La Chispa Adecuada**

_(Rukia POV)_

No sabía si sentirme feliz o triste en estos momentos, me duele separarme de Adam por tanto tiempo pero también sé que va a pasar una estupenda semana divirtiéndose en uno de los mejores parques de diversiones del mundo, el Walt Disney World Resort… que está ubicado al otro lado del mundo. Al principio no estaba muy convencida en dejarlo ir sin mí pero este viaje es algo que mis hermanos habían estado planeando con mucho cariño desde hace más de un mes como regalo de su primer año, así que después de pensarlo durante una semana después que me propusieron la idea, dije que sí. La sonrisa de felicidad de Hisana no tuvo precio y me sentí muy orgullosa de que mi hijo fuera el causante.

Sonrío brevemente. Beso en la frente y las mejillas mi hijo como un hasta pronto y lo dejo en brazos de mi hermana. Byakuya me abraza brevemente como despedida y asiente en dirección a Renji, al que agradezco mucho que esté a mi lado en estos momentos, apoyándome como siempre.

- No te preocupes Kia, para cuando menos lo esperes estaremos de vuelta –agrega mi hermana en tono suave y tranquilizador antes de despedirse de mí con un beso en la mejilla, le da un beso también a mi mejor amigo y se retira a la zona de abordar para entregar los boletos y pasar al avión.

- ¡Diviértanse mucho! –elevo la voz y me despido con la mano. Quedo parada en medio de la sala de abordar sin despegar la vista de la puerta por donde desaparecieron los tres, apenas me separo de mi bebe y ya lo extraño como loca. Siento como los brazos de mi pelirrojo favorito me rodean para sostenerme y besa mi cabeza.

- Ruki, estará bien, no te preocupes. La semana pasará súper rápido –suspiro profundamente y niego con la cabeza. Sé que mi niño estará bien cuidado por mi familia y que jamás dejarían que le pasara algo malo.

- Eso no es lo que me preocupa –me libero de su abrazo y me voy a sentar un momento en una de las cómodas sillas de la sala, coloco mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas haciendo que mi traje sastre de falda y saco se arrugue– tengo un poco de miedo cuando se entere Ichigo del pequeño engaño –mi voz suena amortiguada. El suave toque de la mano de Renji en mi espalda me hace voltear la cabeza sin dejar mi postura. Se sienta a mi lado y me ve directamente a los ojos, hace una pequeña mueca antes de responderme.

- Te dije que era mejor que supiera a donde y con quién iba Adam, antes de que se fuera –hago un pequeño berrinche y me levanto para recargarme en la silla.

- Como si él me dijera a donde lleva a nuestro hijo los días que lo cuida –muerdo mi labio distraídamente y fijo mi mirada al frente. Escucho como bufa mi amigo de forma exasperada y divertida a la vez.

- No sé porque pero como que huele raro –ríe bajito y escucho su respiración, suena como si olfateara algo – como a C-E-L-O-S –deletrea en mi oído y gracias a su cercanía logro darle un buen codazo en la zona de las costillas.

- Eres un idiota, claro que no, jamás sentiría celos de alguien como él –gruño enojada. Me cruzo de brazos y piernas volteando a ver lejos para no tener que ver la expresión burlona que ha de tener mi mejor amigo en estos momentos, a pesar del dolor. Él sabe perfectamente porque estoy molesta, ya que él fue el que me dijo ayer que Ichigo llevo a nuestro bebe a la playa pero nada más ni nada menos que en compañía de la fulana esa que es su novia. No quiero ni imaginar cómo anduvieron paseando por la orilla del mar en compañía de mi hijo, como si fueran la gran familia feliz. Después de que firmara el consentimiento del viaje me remordió la conciencia y estaba dispuesta a decirle la verdad pero al enterarme de semejante noticia, me contuve y no le dije nada.

- Rukia, esto es diferente, Adam se fue al otro lado del mundo –prosigue al ver que no seré yo la quien rompa el silencio. Sé que lo que me está diciendo es la pura verdad pero no puedo dejar de estar enojada con el maldito cabeza de zanahoria.

- Prefiero pedir perdón que pedir permiso, ya vez como se puso solo porque se enteró de que el viaje sería por una semana –trato de aplacar el sentimiento de culpa a como dé lugar –se enterará cuando nuestro hijo ya esté aquí sano y a salvo, y si llega a llamar para saber de Adam ya veré que me invento –me encojo de hombros como si nada y me levanto. Renji solo se me queda viendo sin decir nada más, niega y se levanta.

- Sabes que te apoyo en todo a pesar de que estés mal nena, pero no llores cuando te diga el clásico ¡Te lo dije! –le veo ceñuda antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida, pero de forma sorpresiva me atrae a sus brazos y me aprieta contra él, besa mi mejilla con un sonoro beso. No puedo evitar sonreír.

- Suéltame, estas maltratando mi traje –manoteo sus brazos sobre mi cintura y logro separarme de él –mejor vámonos a ingerir alimento, que no hemos desayunado y debemos ponernos a trabajar–le tomo de la mano y lo guio a la salida del aeropuerto en busca de nuestro auto.

- Jefa –volteo a verlo cuando me llama. Su sonrisa es enorme y coqueta, algo quiere. Enarco una ceja y me detengo al lado de su auto. No tenía sentido llevar tantos carros así que decidimos en la mañana solo llevar el suyo y en ese nos transportaríamos todo el día – ¿no podríamos tomarnos el día? Ya es casi son las diez y para cuando terminemos de desayunar serán las doce, solo estaremos unas pocas horas en la oficina y no haremos nada prácticamente –pone carita de perro apaleado para convencerme.

– Definitivamente, no –cruzo los brazos exasperada. Apenas es lunes y éste ya se quiere tomar un descanso. Cree que porque Byakuya no está, puede holgazanear… qué más quisiera yo hacerle segundas en su proposición pero hay demasiado trabajo a pesar de que mi hermano adelanto mucho para poder irse tranquilo al viaje.

- Yo sabía que eras una excelente jefecita –dice sarcástico y me abre la puerta para que me suba al asiento del copiloto. Le sonrío antes de meterme y cuando ya está dentro él también le respondo.

- Siempre soy buena, y para probártelo te invito el desayuno – voltea a verme antes de encender el motor, por su mirada acongojada veo que no le agradó mucho la idea – de toda la semana, donde tú quieras ¿Qué te parece? –agrego para animarlo.

- Ok, me has convencido –sonríe aunque no quiera, di en su punto débil, la comida. Nos pone en marcha a su restaurante favorito, a unos diez minutos de la oficina –pero ni creas que por eso diré que eres buena jefa –me hace gestos de falso disgusto, no puedo evitar reír.

– No necesito que me lo digas, ya lo sé –le guiño un ojo y le hago reír. El resto del camino al restaurante platicamos de cosas triviales y sobre lo que haremos llegando a la oficina, en menos de quince minutos entramos por la puerta del local y nos atienden de inmediato. Escojo unos hot cakes con mantequilla y fresas frescas encima, para tomar un café. Mi amigo escoge lo mismo pero en lugar de fruta los pide con cajeta.

- ¿Ya sabes que harás este fin de semana? –pregunta después de varios minutos en silencio. Enarco una ceja y le miro fijamente, la verdad no he pensado en como pasare el fin de semana ahora que Adam no está.

- Me quedare en casa a descansar y a leer un buen libro –nos sirven el café y agradecemos a la chica que nos atiende, preparo mi bebida con dos sobrecitos de azúcar y un poco de leche, le tomo un sorbo y está perfecto.

- Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto? –Renji abre la boca realmente sorprendido, me encojo de hombros – es la primera vez, desde que nació mi sobrino, que tienes un fin de semana para ti. Tienes que aprovecharlo –dice indignado mientras prepara su café.

- No se me ocurre otra cosa que hacer –nos traen el almuerzo y empezamos a comer. Mi mejor amigo ataca su comida y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento hasta que pasa el primer bocado.

- Suerte que tienes a un estupendo amigo –bebo más café y enarco una ceja preguntando en silencio –te sacare a divertirnos este viernes y no pondrás ninguna objeción –sonríe y me guiña un ojo de forma coqueta.

- Oye eso de sacar a pasear me sonó a que parezco un perro –digo entre dientes –además recuerda que tienes a una novia a la que atender –sigo comiendo esperando a que me responda mi pelirrojo.

- Por ella no te preocupes, desde hace días me menciono que tenía planes con una de sus amigas –o valla, así no podre zafarme de esta. Gimo internamente –no podrás escaparte nena –sonríe de forma cegadora, hasta la mesera que anda cerca se queda como boba viéndolo.

- Bien, pero ya sabes qué lugares me gustan. Ok –asiente y bebe el resto de su tasa para pedir más. La chica que hace poco se le quedo viendo llega corriendo con una cafetera en mano y le sirve de inmediato. Renji solo agradece la atención y se va un poco desilusionada por que no volteo a verla. Sonrío, se nota que mi mejor amigo no tiene ojos más que para su novia.

- Por favor ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado? –estoy a punto de contestar y levanta muna mano callándome –no contestes a eso –reímos y niego levemente con la cabeza. Seguimos comiendo con tranquilidad, conociendo a Renji el lugar que escogerá será el mejor de Tokio y nos divertiremos como cuando éramos adolecentes. Tal vez y solo tal vez esa noche me pueda olvidar por pocas horas de mi complicada vida.

(Ichigo POV)

Aburrido, aburrido y más aburrido. Esta semana se estaba haciendo demasiado larga, gracias a Dios ya es viernes. A falta de mis visitas diarias a mi hijo, me he concentrado en mi trabajo como un poseso. He hecho dobles turnos, cuando mi novia no está en casa, y operación tras operación. Adam se fue con su madre de viaje hace cinco días y todos y cada uno de ellos le marco a la enana para saber cómo está, lástima que siempre lo he encontrado dormido y ella no quiere hablar conmigo más de dos segundos. Extraño su pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de luz cuando me miran. Amo a mi hijo como no espere querer a alguien y estoy como loco, quiero que vuelva para sostenerlo en mis brazos y poder jugar con él.

Mis amigos están preocupados porque me ven así pero ellos no comprenden que es lo único que me distrae de no pensar en cuanto extraño a mi campeón y a su madre también, debo admitirlo. A veces ni las noches de "calidad" con Senna ni las pequeñas distracciones con Nell en mi oficina, mantienen mi mente tan ocupada como el trabajo. Suspiro. Como compensación por mi "arduo trabajo" mis amigos me invitaron a salir esta noche, será una parranda en toda regla, así que no invitamos ni a nuestras amigas ni a nuestras novias. Me levanto de la silla de mi escritorio, termine de hacer mi papeleo por fin. Hirako y Uryu, quedaron encontrarse conmigo en el estacionamiento del hospital, de ahí iríamos a cambiarnos a nuestros respectivos departamentos y después iremos al antro a encontrarnos con Chad, Asano y Mizuiro.

Salgo del hospital despidiéndome de las chicas de la recepción del quinto piso con rapidez, esperando que nadie me detenga. Me encuentro a mis amigos recargados a un costado de la camioneta, al verme me saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza y cuando llego a su lado con un choque de puños.

- Oye, estábamos pensando –Hirako señala al cuatro ojos y luego a sí mismo – y decidimos ir en taxi esta noche –enarco una ceja. Ishida sube en el asiento del copiloto de mi camioneta y Shinji en los asientos traseros –en primer lugar, si llevamos tu monstruosidad de vehículo ninguna chica se nos acercara… y en segundo, terminaremos tan ebrios que ninguno será capaz de manejar así que definitivamente no la llevaremos –volteo a verlo con mirada asesina, pero ni así se inmuta mi amigo ¿Cómo se atreve a hablar así de mi hermosa cuatro por cuatro? - ¿Qué? Tengo toda la razón –se encoge de hombro, totalmente despreocupado.

- Entonces bájense su no les gusta, par de idiotas –gruño y se asoma entre los dos asientos delanteros.

- Sabes que es verdad –bufo y mejor lo ignoro poniéndonos en marcha. Lo que dice tiene un poco de verdad muy a mi pesar. El camino al departamento lo hago en tiempo record, llego a mi piso y me despido de los demás en el elevador quedando abajo en treinta minutos. Llego directo a la ducha y abro el agua fría, no tardo más de cinco minutos y cuando salgo veo una nota en la cama.

_"Diviértete Ichi, regresa con bien a casa, besos. Te amo."_

Hago bolita la nota para tirarla en el bote de basura, seguramente está en uno de esos trabajos raros que solo ella puede conseguir, desde que mis amigos me propusieron los planes le dije que no me esperara despierta y por lo visto prefirió irse a trabajar que quedarse sola. Me quito la toalla que cubren mis caderas y voy al closet. Selecciono un pantalón de mezclilla negro un poco deslavado, una playera blanca con un enorme quince al frente de color rojo y unas botas estilo militar negras. Termino de cambiarme y me veo al espejo para peinarme mi cabello, lo dejo un poco alborotado y listo. Apago todas las luces del departamento y coloco lo usado en su lugar, tomo mi cartera y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Salgo a buscar a mis amigos a la acera del frente y los encuentro esperándome, como siempre soy el último en llegar a todos lados.

- ¿Estamos listos? –les veo a ambos y solo asienten en respuesta. Sin más preámbulos nos subimos al primer taxi que pasa. Subo del lado del copiloto e indico la dirección del lugar, dejando a mis dos amigos en la parte trasera.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Llegamos al antro que desde hace un tiempo frecuentamos mis amigos y yo cuando decidimos salir para tomar unos tragos. La cerveza que venden es muy buena y el estilo de música no está nada mal. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del fondo un poco alejadas de la pista de baile, el resto de nuestros amigos ya está ahí y ya tienen una bebida frente a ellos. La mesera que nos atiende esta noche es linda y no tarda en darnos miradas coquetas a varios de nosotros. Pedimos otra cubeta de cerveza y a petición de Shinji una botella de tequila, no es muy común que mezclemos el alcohol pero esta es una noche especial.

- ¿Trajeron auto chicos? –Pregunta Uryu a Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo sobre el ruido de la música, los cuales niegan y sonríen cómplices – nosotros tampoco, no sabemos cómo vamos a terminar hoy –nos dejan lo que pedimos y un recipiente con limones y un pequeño salero, todos tomamos una cerveza y las levantamos al aire. De fondo inicia una de mis canciones favoritas: Música Ligera de Soda Estéreo.

- ¡Salud! –Keigo choca su cerveza con Chad para brindar y agrega – por que las mejores mentes piensan igual –todos asentimos en acuerdo imitándole y tomamos el resto de la bebida. Los demás empiezan a platicar entre ellos y yo me dedico a ver alrededor mientras tarareo la canción en mi mente y muevo un pie al ritmo de la música. Veo varias parejas en mesas individuales, muy acarameladas y otras mesas más grandes con grandes grupos de personas festejando como nosotros. Entre todo el mar de personas veo a una mujer con un cuerpo de infarto, las curvas de su cuerpo son claramente visibles a través de una blusa blanca sin mangas muy ajustada y una falda con pliegues color crema que llega hasta medio muslo. Todo eso es acompañado por unas botas altas que le llegan hasta media pantorrilla y eso la hace ver tan sexi. Como se encuentra de espaldas solo logro ver su cabello negro como la noche, ondulado hasta los hombros. Como envidio esos mechones que rosan su delicada piel. No me doy cuenta que mis amigos me llaman hasta que pasan sus manos frente a mis ojos.

- ¿Qué quieren? –Pregunto molesto por la interrupción, me acercan otra cerveza y me reclaman que porque estoy tan callado –bueno es que veía algo muy interesante –sonrío y volteo a ver a la chica de nuevo pero ya no la encuentro en su sitio. Veo alrededor pero no logro localizarla, en la mesa solo se quedó una mujer que se me hace vagamente familiar. Fijo mi atención de nuevo a la conversación, alcanzo a escuchar que Keigo quiere ir a ver si puede sacar a bailar a alguien – yo apuesto que regresa en menos de diez minutos –intervengo en la conversación mientras bebo un sorbo de cerveza, esperando a que regrese la morena que llamó mi atención. Los demás apuestan también desanimando a nuestro amigo, pero a pesar de eso se levanta desapareciendo entre las mesas y después entre la gente de la pista.

- ¿Quieres un trago Ichigo? –me pregunta Chad señalando la botella de tequila. Asiento dejando la botella vacía en la mesa.

- Por supuesto –se acerca una de los meseros y pedimos más vasos para alcanzar todos, Uryu sirve dobles y a la cuenta de tres nos los tomamos al mismo tiempo. Siento el ardor pasar por mi garganta y es una de las mejores jodidas sensaciones. Tomo uno de los limones, le coloco un poco de sal y lo chupo, así sabe mejor.

Desvío la mirada de nuevo a la pista y en el trayecto veo que la chica hermosa regresó y está acompañado de una persona que conozco… ¿Renji? Que hace ese pelirrojo aquí y acompañado de semejante belleza de mujer ¿Dónde dejó a Tatsuki? Ahora es Shinji el que sirve el tequila, me lo tomo de un solo trago y me levanto de mi asiento con intención de ir con el cabeza de piña, quizá el me pueda presentar a la chica. Porque él no puede estar con ella, el esta de novio con mi mejor amiga, grito por sobre el ruido de la música avisándole a mis amigos que iré al sanitario. Me dirijo lo mas en línea recta que puedo y ha cinco pasos de llegar, Renji se da cuenta de que voy hacia su mesa, me ve y abre los ojos de forma desmesurada. Se acerca a la mujer frente a él y le susurra algo al oído, lo que causa que vea un poco de su perfil y me dé cuenta de quién es… Rukia, pero no se suponía que estaba de viaje ¿Cuándo regresó? ¿Por qué no me aviso? La otra acompañante de Renji también abre la boca por la sorpresa de verme y me doy cuenta de por eso se me hacia vagamente conocida, es amiga de ella. Veo como los hombros de la enana se tensan y trata de escabullirse. Me adelanto lo más rápido y la intercepto colocándome frente a ambos.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo? –el tono de mi voz refleja mi coraje pero trato de calmarme así que cierro ambas manos en puños. No quiero gritarle frente a los demás y menos hacer el ridículo.

_(Rukia POV)_

- ¿Se están divirtiendo? –tiemblo al escuchar su voz. Porque, porque de entre todos los bares, cantinas y antros de Tokio ¿teníamos que venir al mismo? Hasta hace cinco segundos la estaba pasando de maravilla al lado de mis dos mejores amigos, estábamos tomando unos cuantos tragos y ya había bailado con mi pelirrojo favorito. Pero no, mi tormento tenía que aparecerse en mi primera noche libre después de haber tenido a mi hermoso bebe y arruinarla por completo. Tengo la mirada fija en el suelo y la elevo poco a poco hasta posarla en la suya, tiene el cejo más fruncido de lo habitual y me ve con tremendo enojo. Desvía la mirada a Momo y Renji solo un segundo antes de tomarme de la mano y jalarme lejos de ellos, estoy a punto de protestar pero me dedica una mirada asesina y me quedo sin palabras. Volteo a ver a mis acompañantes y les digo con una mirada que todo está bien ¿En qué lio me he metido?

Llegamos a la pista de baile y me jala a sus brazos rodeándome la cintura con ambos. En ese momento se empieza a escuchar la canción de La Chispa Adecuada de Héroes del Silencio y nos empezamos a mover al ritmo de la música. Debido a los altos tacones que traigo le llego al mentón y puedo acomodar una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra queda entre nuestros cuerpos, tocando uno de sus pectorales.

_Las palabras fueron avispas_

_Y las calles como dunas_

_Cuando aun te espero llegar_

_En un ataúd guardo tu tacto y una corona_

_Con tu pelo enmarañado_

_Queriendo encontrar un arcoíris infinito_

- ¿Hace cuanto llegaste? –Pregunta acercándose a mi oído, trato de alejarme de su cálido aliento pero sus manos me aprietan más fuerte contra él sacándome el aire. No sé que responderle así que me quedo callada – ¿Te ha comido la lengua el ratón acaso? –pega sus labios a mi oído y ronronea su pregunta. Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y me doy cuenta la manera en que nuestros cuerpos están pegados de pies a cabeza, el calor que emite su cuerpo me está asfixiando.

_Mis manos que aún son de hueso_

_Y tu vientre sabe a pan_

_La catedral que es tu cuerpo_

_Eras verano y mil tormentas_

_Y yo el león que sonríe a las paredes_

_Que he vuelto a pintar del mismo color_

- Me estas ahogando, idiota –apenas puedo responder y trato de empujarlo con ambas manos pero no puedo hacer mucho. Nuestras piernas se acomodan perfectamente para el baile, una de las suyas queda en medio de las mías rosando entre mis muslos. Maldita sea la hora en que pensé en ponerme esta falda.

- Por un momento pensé que te habías quedado muda –empieza a mover una de sus manos hacia arriba para colocarla en mi espalda y la otra se queda peligrosamente al nivel de mi espalda baja. De nuevo no se que responder así que solo le sigo la corriente y me muevo al ritmo que marca –ya veo que no quieres hablar –vuelve a hablar pero baja más su rostro, lo que hace que rose sus labios contra la piel sensible de mi hombro.

- No hagas eso tarado –meto una mano en la base de su cabello y lo jalo pero obviamente es más fuerte que yo y no logro moverlo.

_(Ichigo POV)_

No comprendo porque no quiere responder mis preguntas pero si responde de forma agresiva a la forma en que la estoy tocando. Si quiere jugar de ese modo ¿quién soy yo para negarle la diversión? La mano que tengo sobre su cintura la bajo un poco más y la coloco sobre su cadera, respinga perdiendo el ritmo pero al segundo siguiente seguimos como si nada.

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces_

_No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple_

_Y ahora estás en mi lista_

_De promesas a olvidar_

_Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada_

- No te atrevas a manosearme, cabeza de zanahoria –gruñe y trata de alejarme con sus diminutas manos pero ni crea que la dejaré ir.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? No respondes a mis preguntas, pero si te toco así – masajeo ligeramente su cadera -logro que respondas –levanto la cabeza de su cuello y busco sus ojos violetas. La mirada enfadada que me dedica es fuego puro y hace que mi entrepierna se tense bajo mis pantalones. Soy un pervertido de lo peor ¿Cómo puedo estar pensando en sexo cuando debería estar pensando en mi hijo?

_El fuego que era a veces propio_

_La ceniza siempre ajena_

_Blanca esperma resbalando por la espina dorsal_

_Ya somos más viejos y sinceros y qué más da_

_Si miramos la laguna como llaman a la eternidad_

_De la ausencia_

- Este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar –me mira de forma desafiante y eso me pone a mil. Como deseo acortar la distancia entre nuestros labios y comerle la boca hasta que el aire sea necesario.

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces_

_No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple_

_Y ahora estás en mi lista_

_De promesas a olvidar_

_Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada_

- ¿Y cuándo va a ser el momento, según tu? –Gruño más cerca de sus labios –desde hace un año tenemos una conversación pendiente, y nunca ha sido el momento para tenerla –intenta hablar pero no la dejo –siempre que quiero hablar, no me dejas ¿Cómo se que ahora será diferente? –quiere protestar pero ya estoy harto de sus silencios y su palabrería para marearme, esta vez será distinto, hablaremos si o si. Pero solo en esta ocasión la dejare guardar silencio pero no en la forma que ella piensa. Sin pensarlo mucho estrello mis labios contra los suyos y devoro su boca con pasión, no quiere responder a mi beso pero hare que lo haga cueste lo que cueste.

_No sé distinguir entre besos y raíces_

_No sé distinguir lo complicado de lo simple_

_Y ahora estás en mi lista_

_De promesas a olvidar_

_Todo arde si le aplicas la chispa adecuada_

_(Rukia POV)_

Esto es una estupidez a niveles catastróficos. Me niego a responder su beso pero entre más acaricia con su lengua mis labios, no puedo resistirme. Abro la boca solo un poco y él invade con todo luchando con mi lengua por el poder del beso. La canción que es mi favorita de Héroes del Silencio ya se termino hace mucho y ahora toca un grupo desconocido para mí, el mundo de cuerpos a nuestro alrededor no deja de moverse y no sé si seguimos el ritmo de la música. No puedo pensar en nada más que su cuerpo caliente contra el mío y sus manos sobre mi piel necesitada de sus caricias. Se aleja de mí cuando el aire es más que necesario, parece que hemos corrido un maratón. Sin preguntarme nada me toma de la mano y me jala lejos de la pista, su beso me ha dejado totalmente desubicada y no me doy cuenta hacia dónde vamos hasta que estoy en la salida del antro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Trato de zafarme de su mano pero no me deja ir, para un taxi y me obliga a subirme – ¿A dónde crees que vamos? –me subo sin oponer mucha resistencia e indica la dirección de mi casa ¡Pero qué!

- A ver a mi hijo ¿A dónde más crees? –el color se escurre de mi cara y me quedo callada ¡Estoy en graves problemas! ¡Mierda¡

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

P.D. Canción:

La Chispa Adecuada - Héroes del Silencio


	28. One More Night

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

En este capitulo hay escenas de sexo explicito, así que si no te agrada, no leas.

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

**One More Night**

_(Rukia POV)_

Desde que nos subimos al taxi, Ichigo no ha dicho palabra alguna y lo único que hace es observarme sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento de mi rostro, eso me está poniendo aún más los nervios de punta. Muerdo la uña de mi dedo índice de forma distraída sin alejar la vista de la ventana ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Le digo la verdad o le invento algo? Trato de pensar en alguna escusa pero ninguna se me ocurre. Muerdo mi labio inconscientemente y recuerdo el beso que nos dimos cuando estábamos bailando ¿Por qué me beso? Y todavía más importante ¿Por qué le respondí? Gimo internamente. Cruzo la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha y una respiración profunda me hace voltear a verlo alejando por un momento las interrogantes que pasan por mi mente. Me bajo la falda de inmediato lo máximo posible cuando veo que sus ojos color miel están fijos en mis piernas.

- Maldito pervertido, deja de verme así –esboza una pequeña sonrisa seductora al principio y después ríe por mis intentos fallidos por cubrirme ya que cada vez que bajo la delicada tela por mis muslos, ésta vuelve al lugar de antes.

- Soy hombre, no puedo apartar la vista cuando algo tan cautivador está frente a mí –su vista vuelve a ese lugar que intento cubrir, se recarga un poco más en el asiento y lame sus labios de manera sensual. Su camisa blanca con un enorme quince al frente se tensa por el movimiento en el área del torso… doy un vistazo al resto de su atuendo y no puedo negar que luce muy bien esos pantalones negros. No puedo evitar un escalofrío. Descruzo la pierna y coloco ambas manos sobre mis rodillas para tratar de cubrirme, maldita sea, por la prisa de sacarme del antro no me dejo coger la chaqueta ni el bolso donde traigo mi celular. Mis amigos deben estar preocupados al ver que no regreso, que llamen al 911 ¡por favor! Para que me salven de este pedazo de imbécil y de la situación en que me he metido… yo solita.

- Eso es lo más idiota y machista que he escuchado en mi vida –se encoge de hombros y sigue con su mirada fija en mí. Bufo enojada y giro el cuerpo en dirección a la puerta y me dedico observar las ya conocidas calles de Tokio hacia mi casa. Tengo cinco minutos para decidir qué voy a hacer, lamentablemente siento en mi interior que nada bueno pasará esta noche. Gracias a dios que le di el día libre a la servidumbre y en estos momentos no hay nadie en casa, así que cuando empiecen los gritos no podrán pasarle el chisme a mis hermanos… sobre todo a Byakuya.

_(Ichigo POV)_

Estoy disfrutando esto más de lo que pensé en un principio. Después del beso que le di esperaba que me golpeara hasta dejarme como un guiñapo en el suelo de la pista de baile, desde el momento que mis labios tocaron los suyos, estaba de acuerdo en recibir cualesquiera que fueran las consecuencias de mis actos. Creo que estaba demasiado aturdida por haberme encontrado en donde menos lo esperaba por que la única respuesta que he recibido hasta ahora es silencio de su parte.

Me gusta hacerla enojar pero lo que más me gusta es poder contemplarla sin reparos, no importa que me eche miradas asesinas por sobre el hombro. Hasta ahora, no había podido admirar con detenimiento cada una de sus curvas después del embarazo, su cuerpo volvió a ser casi el de antes, la única diferencia es que ahora su piel es más firme y sus músculos están más definidos. Debió hacer mucho ejercicio para volver a ser la misma petite que conocí. Bajo la mirada hasta sus piernas y en ese justo momento las cruza y me deja ver mucho más de ella. Un suspiro involuntario sale de mi boca antes que pueda detenerlo, lo que provoca que volteara hacia mí.

- Maldito pervertido, deja de verme así –sonrío y la veo a los ojos. Después de varios intentos por acomodarse la ropa para evitar que siga viendo esas sexis piernas me gana la risa y le contesto justamente lo que pasa por mi mente, sin ningún filtro. Hago que se enoje más si es posible, dice algo de "machismo" pero no le presté mucha atención. Rukia hace una mueca con esa boca tan antójale y me da la espalda, cosa que no me detiene, yo sigo viéndola como si no pasara nada y al contrario de lo que piensa me deleito con la vista que me ofrece.

Después de cinco minutos nos detenemos al frente de su casa, todas las luces están apagadas lo que la hace lucir un poco tétrica. La enana baja del taxi como alma que la lleva el diablo mientras me dedico a pagarle al chofer y a esperar el cambio. Cuando llego a su lado, frente a la puerta, sin que se dé cuenta veo que cubre de nuevo la llave de repuesto. Hago una nota mental del lugar donde la escondió, uno nunca sabe cuándo podrá ser de utilidad. Por las prisas con las que la saque del antro, no deje que tomara su bolso. Ruedo los ojos… así o más desesperado.

- Parece que todos están dormidos –digo en voz baja para no hacer ruido y veo solo oscuridad cuando asomo la cabeza por encima de ella. Se empieza a sentir una brisa fría, pareciera que va a llover. Veo como la piel de los hombros desnudos de Rukia se eriza y me dan tantas ganas de acariciarla para quitarle el frio, para evitarlo meto ambas manos en los bolsillos delanteros de mi pantalón. Demonios, otra cosa que se me olvidó en el bar fue mi chaqueta y obviamente la suya también se quedó allá. Entra y enciende la luz del recibidor, abre completamente la puerta y me da el pase.

- ¿Quieres una taza de café? –se encamina hacia la cocina y la sigo muy de cerca, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con seguro. Por el camino va encendiendo una que otra luz para iluminar el camino y al llegar a la cocina prende solo la parte de la cocina, el comedor se queda mayormente en penumbra. La casa se siente tan fría, como si no hubiera nadie.

- Ya que ¿no? –murmuro mientras la veo trastear en la cocina. Primero coloca el agua en la cafetera derramando un poco en la encimera, después el café y también se le cae. Suelta una maldición y limpia con un trapo andes de encender el cacharro ese. Me siento en uno de los asientos de la barra y espero pacientemente a que termine. Me estoy sintiendo un poco ansioso, como quisiera ver a mi hijo y ver que está bien.

- No tardará mucho –saca un par de tazas con manos temblorosas, una la coloca frente a mí sin dirigirme la mirada. Algo anda mal… ella no se había comportado así frente a mí ¿Dónde quedo la siempre tranquila, fría y calculadora Kuchiki? Antes que aleje la mano de la barra se la cojo y evito que huya.

- ¿Estás bien? –trato de no sonar preocupado, fallo horriblemente. Trata de alejar su mano pero no la dejo. Sostengo su delicada mano entre las mías –dime que tienes –rehúye mis ojos, odio que haga eso. Nunca puedo hacer nada al respecto cuando lo hace, pero ahora estamos solos ¿no? Hasta aquí llegue, me levanto de la silla y me coloco frente a ella, tomo su mentón y le hago enfrentarme. Parpadeo repetidas veces muy rápido y abro la boca sorprendido, en sus ojos violetas veo ¿Miedo? ¿Pánico? ¿Angustia? ¿Por qué?

_(Rukia POV)_

Me estoy comportando como una idiota. Ya tire el agua y el café en la encimera, mis manos no dejan de temblar como si tuviera el mal del Parkinson. A cada segundo que pasa me siento más nerviosa y el pánico se apodera de mi sistema. Me decidí por decirle la verdad a Ichigo, no voy a mentirle de nuevo. Después de nuestra pelea infantil, la espera a llegar a casa fue una tortura y evito a como dé lugar verle a los ojos a ver si así puedo reunir valor suficiente. Ahora que la mierda me estalla en la cara es cuando me doy cuenta de la gravedad de mis actos. Por dios, es su padre y tiene todo el derecho de saber, independientemente de mi estúpido orgullo. Suspiro y saco unas tazas de la alacena para servirnos café, tal vez con un poco de mi droga favorita logre calmarme. Voy hacia la barra y coloco una frente a él aun con el temblor en las manos. Me alejo para comprobar cómo va la cafetera pero una enorme mano firme y suave me detiene.

- ¿Estás bien? –El contacto de su piel con la mía me quema y trato quitar su mano –dime que pasa –chequeo de reojo la cafetera ganando un poco más de tiempo pero me sorprende cuando se levanta y se coloca frente a mí obligándome a enfrentarle. El aire de mis pulmones se escapa al momento que veo su rostro lleno de preocupación. Me quedo viendo fijamente esos ojos color miel, perdiéndome, lo que veo en ellos hace saltar mi corazón como un conejo hiperactivo. Intento decir algo pero solo salen balbuceos sin sentido de mi boca, me aclaro la garganta y ahora fijo la vista en sus hermosos labios.

- Yo quería ver si el café estaba listo –señalo hacia la cafetera y doy un paso hacia atrás, mi espalda choca con la barra deteniendo mi huida. Ichigo por el contrario da un paso hacia el frente y nuestros cuerpos quedan pegados de pies a cabeza.

- Pensé que intentabas huir –de nuevo coloca sus dedos debajo de mi mentón y levanta mi cara hacia la suya. Veo en su rostro una enorme sonrisa que está provocando que mis rodillas fallen, si no estuviera tan cerca yo ya estaría en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué huiría? –Ruedo los ojos internamente, ¡Pregunta estúpida Rukia! Mierda, no puedo evitar saltar cuando me provoca de esa manera.

- No lo sé, dímelo tú –encoge un hombro y lleva una de sus manos hacia mi rostro. Aparta con movimientos lentos un mechón de mi cabello que esta sobre frente, el rose de sus dedos me provocan muchas sensaciones que hace demasiado tiempo no sentía.

- Si te sientas y me dejas ir por el café podemos hablar todo lo que quieras –suspira y cuando lo hace el aliento que expulsa entra por mi nariz y boca haciendo que se me haga agua la boca. Lamo mis labios de manera inconsciente, él se acerca un poco más a mi rostro. Tengo demasiado tiempo sin besar a alguien y ahora que probé de nuevo el néctar de su boca me estoy muriendo por besarle otra vez.

- Ya no tengo ganas de café –ronronea con esa voz grave y seductora que posee, hace que me derrita. Creo que ambos estamos pensando en lo mismo porque acortamos la distancia al mismo tiempo y estrellamos nuestras bocas en un feroz beso.

_(Ichigo POV)_

Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y los míos su cintura atrayéndola más a mi cuerpo. Sé que hay algo importante en toda esta situación, su comportamiento no es normal… todo lo que nos rodea no es normal. En este momento, no puedo pensar, mis hormonas están tomando el control de mi mente, corazón y cuerpo. La intensidad con la que iniciamos este baile de lengua y labios baja un poco y la pasión aumenta con cada rose de nuestros cuerpos. Una mano que estaba fuertemente sujetada a su cintura, la muevo hasta su cadera y bajo hasta rosar el vuelo de su diminuta falda. Mis dedos tocan la suave piel de sus muslos y un suspiro se escapa de su boca.

- Esto no está bien –se separa y me ve a los ojos. En ellos veo la misma pasión que estoy sintiendo quemar cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. El animal hambriento de sexo en el que me convertí después de ella, el que nunca se sacia por más que lo intento, se remueve dentro de mí clamando por más de Rukia. El pitido de la cafetera lista trata de interrumpirnos pero ninguno de los dos le presta atención, se apagara solo el maldito cacharro.

- Lo sé –muevo mi mano, colocada estratégicamente en su muslo, un poco más arriba haciendo círculos con mis dedos por el camino. Siento como su piel se eriza y hace que mi yo interior anhele más esa sensación.

- Necesitamos hablar –suspira y su aliento directo en mi rostro me embriaga como ningún alcohol podrá hacerlo. Si, necesitamos hablar ¡lo sé! Pero ahora no quiero hacerlo.

- Lo sé –repito y me gano una mirada ceñuda de su parte. Sonrío y muevo más arriba mi mano dejándola descansar justo debajo de su culo. Respinga dando un pequeño brinco y abre sus hermosos ojos lo máximo posible. Quiere protestar pero mis labios lo impiden invadiendo su boca, su lengua sale al encuentro de la mía. Nos acariciamos lentamente, exploramos cada recoveco de nuestras bocas. El ritmo es lento pero lleno de pasión, sus pequeñas manos se meten en mi cabello jalándolo un poco fuerte y eso me excita aún más.

_(Rukia POV)_

Su playera fue la primera en ir a parar al suelo de la cocina, después la mía. No, no estoy pensando y al parecer él tampoco. Nuestras vidas son un caos a nuestro alrededor y aún así aquí estamos a punto de joder las cosas todavía más. Solo dejamos de besarnos cuando el aire es muy necesario. Ha besado mi cuello y yo acariciado la sedosa piel de su espalda. Se arrodilló frente a mí mientras hacia un camino de besos hasta mi vientre, sus manos subieron por mis piernas hasta mi trasero para masajearlo y con ese vaivén penetraba con su lengua mi ombligo haciendo que me estremeciera y gimiera sin control. En un respiro tome mi turno y ahora era yo la que besaba su cuello mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Viaje por su escultural pecho, toque cada cuadrito de su abdomen y metí ambos pezones masculinos en mi boca. Sus gemidos de placer me estaban volviendo loca.

Sus agiles manos, que antes masajeaban mis piernas, van al broche de mi sujetador. En lugar de desabrocharlo, mete sus manos debajo y las mueve hacia adelante para capturar mis senos en sus manos. Los masajea y con los dientes toma la tela de mi prenda y lo jala hacia arriba dejando mis pechos al descubierto. Ese trato un poco brusco me hace apretar las piernas, lo necesito tanto, que ya es doloroso. El aire frio que hace debido al diluvio que ya se escucha caer afuera, provoca que mis pezones se pongan duros. Se agacha deslizando sus manos por mi cuerpo y me sujeta bien por debajo de las rodillas y de un brinco me levanta haciendo mi pecho que quede justo al nivel de su boca. Rodeo su cintura con las piernas y él sin dejar de sostenerme mete uno de mis atributos a su boca.

- Oh, mmm fresita –jadeo y gimo, todo al mismo tiempo. Muerde, jala y chupa cada centímetro de piel que es capaz de alcanzar. Como no nos hemos movido de lugar, la barra aun está detrás de mí y la aprovecho para sujetarme de ella y poder mover mis caderas contra él. Me excita sobremanera la forma que en que gruñe como respuesta.

- Enana –me ve a los ojos y sostiene uno de mis botones y lo muerde con fuerza. Duele muchísimo y me dejará marca, pero eso no importa. Quito las manos de la barra y le sujeto el cabello con fuerza, llevo su cara al otro botón y le aliento a que haga lo mismo. Sonríe como un canalla y lo hace aún más doloroso. Gimo y de nuevo muevo mis caderas contra él. Me sujeta fuerte contra su cuerpo y me aleja de la barra para emprender el camino hacia mi habitación. Sin dejar que baje de su cintura llegamos a la recamara y cierra con seguro. Todavía pensará que hay alguien en casa. Alejo ese pensamiento de mi mente y me centro en el ahora.

- Naranjito –me quejo cuando me deja caer en la cama. Su sonrisa canalla desapareció, ahora una genuina y que pocas veces he visto adorna su hermoso rostro combinando con unos ojos llenos de pasión y algo más que me hace arder de adentro hacia afuera. Se arrodilla en la cama y me ayuda a quitarme las botas, aprovecha para besar mis pies y pantorrillas. Después me siento y quito su cinturón, abro el pantalón jalándolo por su cadera hacia abajo junto a su ropa interior. Antes que continúe y descubra su hombría se levanta para terminar de quitar sus zapatos y el resto. Admiro su desnudez como una boba, es hermoso de pies a cabeza. Se acerca de nuevo y ahora es mi turno de quitarme la falda, me tiro en la cama y dejo que él me despoje del resto de la ropa.

- Eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo –besa mi vientre, donde tuve a nuestro hijo por nueve meses, gracias a dios que me puse en forma después de tener a mi precioso bebe. Sus manos toman la cinturilla de mi falda y la desliza por mis piernas junto a mi ropa interior –mis recuerdos no te hacen justicia –tira la prenda lejos y admira mi cuerpo como yo lo hice con el suyo, me sonrojo y trato de taparme. Sujeta mis manos y mientras se recuesta sobre mí las coloca sobre mi cabeza.

- Yo amm, hice un poco de ejercicio –ríe y se coloca entre mis piernas, yo las abro para él y rodeo su cadera con ambas.

- Lo sé –baja hasta mi boca y me roba el aliento un beso lento. No es invasivo como el primero de la noche, no es apasionado como los que le siguieron. Es mejor, hace que mi corazón se detenga y vuelva a palpitar como si hubiera corrido un maratón. Sus caderas se mueven contra las mías, solo incitando. Me deja las manos libres y cae sobre mí sin aplastarme. Rodeo su cuello atrayéndolo más, se sostiene con un musculoso brazo sobre mi cabeza y con el otro atrae mis caderas hacia las suyas.

- Ichigo… –

- Rukia –jadeamos al mismo tiempo y en ese momento me llena de una sola estocada. Cierro los ojos buscando el aliento, no se mueve, simplemente se queda quieto llenándome. Nos quedamos viendo por largos segundos y cuando buscamos labios del otro, empieza la cuenta regresiva. De ese momento en adelante solo se escuchan nuestros gemidos y el choque constante de nuestros cuerpos. Con cada penetración y cada beso estamos cada vez más cerca del límite. Las gotas de sudor que cubren su rostro y su cuerpo lo hacen ver exquisito, cada que una quiere caer sobre mí o la cama la atrapo con mis labios o mis manos.

- Estoy a punto, Ichigo –gimo en su oído y como respuesta él ralentiza sus movimientos y me hace gruñir en protesta –te necesito más duro, más fuerte –grito de placer cuando vuelve a estrellar mis caderas contra las suyas pero ahora más fuerte y más rápido que antes que bajara la intensidad. El sabe como volverme loca y como darme lo que necesito. Varias embestidas más ambos llegamos al clímax y lo sellamos con un beso apasionado y lleno de sentimientos que no podemos poner nombre.

_(Ichigo POV)_

Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que hemos hecho el amor esta noche. Con una mirada de reojo alcanzo a ver el reloj de su mesilla de noche y son aproximadamente las cinco de la mañana. Dejo volar de mi mente ese pensamiento y continúo con mi labor. Rukia esta acostada sobre su estómago en medio de la enorme cama, ligeramente volteada hacia mí. Mis manos y labios han tocado cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en mi boca prevalece el sabor de su saliva, cuerpo y placer.

- Ichigo más rápido –el cabello cubre la mitad de su rostro así que solo puedo ver sus labios moverse al compás de sus gemidos. Una de sus manos sujeta mi cadera encajando sus uñas con fuerza y la otra sujeta una de sus almohadas.

- Pronto princesa, ya casi –empujo cada vez más rápido contra su hermoso culo. Esta es una posición extremadamente buena, puedo llenarla mucho mejor y el placer es indescriptible. Un par de empujes y vuelve a gemir mi nombre justo cuando su orgasmo la invade y al sentir como me aprietan sus paredes eyaculo dentro de su cuerpo. Varios minutos después Rukia se relaja en la cama y coloca ambas manos sobre el colchón y restriega su cara acalorada contra el fresco de las sabanas. Yo por mi parte salgo de ella, muy a mi pesar, y la atraigo a mi cuerpo cubriéndonos con una manta. Quedamos ambos de lado, uno de mis brazos sirviendo de su almohada y el otro rodeando su cintura. Hago pequeños círculos perezosos alrededor de su ombligo, el sueño poco a poco está tomando poder de todo mi sistema.

- No me molestes –reniega por mis actos pero aún así se deja hacer. Sus pequeñas manos toman las mías después de un rato y eso me hace sentir un intenso calor en el pecho.

- Mejor duérmete, repelona –murmuro en su oído. Voltea el rostro hacia atrás y antes que diga algo la beso como si mi vida dependiera de ello. No quiero pensar en nada en este momento por eso quiero perderme en su dulce aroma y sabor. Ella me besa con la misma desesperación y anhelo. La bestia dentro de mí, por una vez en mucho tiempo, está completamente saciada y mucho más. Suspiro una vez más y al instante me quedo dormido con la madre de mi hijo… y mujer de mi vida.

* * *

Continuara...

Saludos y gracias por leer :)

* * *

Canción Inspiración:

One More Night - Maroon 5


	29. No Veo la Hora

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

2) Esta vez hay dos canciones que me gustaron para este capitulo, espero que les gusten.

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

**No veo la Hora**

Bostezo de forma exagerada mientras me recuesto en el sofá de mi oficina, el día ha sido de lo más aburrido, pero a pesar de eso no he parado desde que puse un pie en el edificio. Desvelado y con apenas dos horas de sueño llevo dedicadas dos horas a las rondas matutinas con los internos y tres horas de actividades administrativas. Ha sido un día tranquilo ya que hasta ahora no ha habido emergencias que atender. Cierro los ojos tratando de descansar un poco, inmediatamente la imagen de una hermosa morena de piel blanca aparece en mi mente y una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro. La noche que pasamos juntos fue increíble, espectacular… magnifica, no encuentro una mejor descripción. Aun siento en la palma de mis manos el cosquilleo que me provocaba tocar su suave piel, en mi nariz prevalece el olor a lavanda de su cabello y en mi boca el sabor de su saliva. No ha pasado un minuto del día que no haya estado presente en mi mente.

Hubiera querido quedarme todo el día en cama con ella pero dos cosas me impidieron hacerlo. La primera fue que las responsabilidades me llamaban, como bien me lo recordó Ishida cuando llegue, tarde, al hospital. Como sabía que pasaría, me llenó de preguntas como si fuera mi mujer ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? ¿Por qué no contestabas el celular? Y cómo no quería arruinar mi día ignore todo lo que dijo y me dedique a hacer mi trabajo. Y la segunda, pero no la menos importante, es que me dio pavor enfrentarme a Rukia porque haber estado con ella no solo fue por lujuria y definitivamente no fue solo sexo. Mi cabeza es todo un lío de preguntas, razones para justificar lo que hicimos y recriminaciones por haber caído en la tentación. Suspiro.

Estoy a punto de quedarme dormido con la hermosa imagen de unos ojos violetas, cuando un toque en la puerta me interrumpe. Trato de ignorar los insistentes golpes tapándome los oídos con los cojines del sillón.

- Ichigo, soy Ishida, sé que estás ahí –lástima que los cojines no son más gruesos para evitar escuchar la molesta voz de mi amigo –ya le pregunte a las enfermeras y me dijeron que no te has movido de tu oficina –gruño y me levanto, antes de abrir me acomodo la ropa para que no se dé cuenta de lo que estaba descansado y ganarme otro sermón, quito el seguro de la puerta y le dejo pasar.

- ¿Qué quieres? –Refunfuño –estoy muy ocupado –me dirijo de nuevo al escritorio y ocupo mi lugar. Guardo los papeles, que antes estaba revisando en sus respectivas carpetas y las ordeno a un lado para después archivarlas.

- Sí, claro –en su voz se refleja claramente que no me cree, se sienta sin permiso en una de las sillas frente al escritorio y me mira con atención – traigo unos papeles para que los firmes –me ofrece una carpeta con el logotipo del hospital al frente y eso llama completamente mi atención.

– ¿Es el consentimiento para la operación del paciente de la habitación 5-B? –tomo los documentos de sus manos mientras pregunto entusiasmado. Hace más de dos semanas un niño con apenas diez años de edad acudió a una revisión médica por persistentes dolores de cabeza en el área occipital (1), asfixia por aspiración mucosa, dolor o insensibilidad facial, debilidad muscular, dolor y presión ocular, entre otros síntomas. Después de varios estudios como rayos X de cabeza y cuello, resonancia magnética y por último una tomografía axial (TAC) para confirmar el diagnóstico, arrojaron que padece la Malformación de Chiari tipo 3. Es la forma más grave de la anormalidad, donde el cerebelo y el tallo cerebral, herniados, se introducen en el canal medular cervical y comprimen la médula espinal. La cirugía es el único tratamiento disponible para corregir las perturbaciones funcionales o detener la evolución del daño en el sistema nervioso central. Y como soy el mejor neurocirujano de todo Japón, seré el encargado de llevarla a cabo, estaré acompañado por Uryu y por el mejor equipo de todo el hospital. Leo que todo esté en orden y firmo como doctor responsable.

- No deberías mostrar esa sonrisa frente a los familiares del paciente –la voz de Ishida suena seria pero aun así, al levantar la vista hacia él, veo que mantiene una pequeña sonrisa en su cara –aunque debo admitir que yo también estoy emocionado, significa mucho para el hospital y por supuesto para nosotros –cierro la carpeta y la dejo a un lado junto a los demás papeles.

- Lo sé, es una de las cirugías más complicadas y todo doctor daría cualquier cosa por llevarla a cabo –suspiro y me recargo en la silla, bostezo y tallo mis ojos. Mi amigo se cruza de brazos y me ve fijamente.

- ¿Cómo te fue anoche? –le veo y sonrío. Sabía que venía con más interés por saber dónde me había metido ayer que a firmar el consentimiento –incluso Chad estaba preocupado, te desapareciste como si nada –agrega con sequedad. Se acomoda las gafas aunque no se hayan movido de su lugar, lo hace inconscientemente.

- Me encontré con… alguien –enarca una ceja, preguntándome en silencio. Sonrío y pienso por un momento si decirle la verdad o no pero si no se lo digo a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿A quién? Suspiro profundamente y abro la boca para empezar a arrojar la bomba.

- Sabía que se trataba de una mujer –una risita se escapa de su boca – ¡sí! he ganado cuatrocientos dólares –dice muy emocionado levantando los brazos, celebrando. Exasperado le veo con el ceño aún más fruncido – ¿Qué? –Sonríe satisfecho terminando su ridículo festejo–cuando no volviste a la mesa todos dieron su teoría y finalmente quedamos en apostar en quien tenía la razón, incluso Chad entró –entrecierro los ojos, increíble, mis amigos se divierten a mi costa.

- Ah pues como próximamente tendrás mucho dinero, vas a invitarme la comida de toda la semana que viene –le miro con expresión burlona, abre la boca para desmentir lo que dije –a menos que no quieras entrar a cierta operación tan importante –tomo los documentos que antes deje sobre el escritorio y paso distraídamente un dedo por la caratula.

- No serías capaz –su semblante feliz es sustituido por uno ensombrecido. Sigo acariciando la carpeta hasta que agrega –eres un oportunista –gruñe. Río con ganas, sabe perfectamente que jamás haría una cosa semejante.

- Eres idiota, yo no hago esas cosas… pero es justo que pida algo a cambio –arrojo los papeles al escritorio –es dinero sucio ganado gracias a mi –suspira melodramático y asiente a regañadientes.

- Para mí sigues siendo un aprovechado –vuelve a su postura de brazos cruzados y no deja de verme con enojo. Niego y suspiro para retomar el tema.

- Quieres que te cuente ¿sí o no? –Asiente levemente –para no hacer el cuento tan largo, me di cuenta que la mujer que llamo mi atención era Rukia –abre mucho los ojos, sorprendido –estaba acompañada de Renji, me sorprendí muchísimo porque no me avisó que habían llegado del viaje –recuerdo como inició todo el día de ayer y continuo –discutimos un poco y terminamos en su casa –bajo la vista hacia una de mis manos y examino las uñas con extrema curiosidad –pregunte por Adam y se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir a verlo a esa hora. Todo el camino hacia su casa estuvo nerviosa, se notaba preocupada y con miedo, me preocupe –me levanto de la silla y me empiezo a pasear de un lado a otro. Ishida no me interrumpe y sus ojos me siguen a donde sea que me mueva –estábamos solos en la cocina… una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos –me aclaro la garganta –en la cama –un gran "QUE" proveniente de mi amigo me hace levantar la vista y verle a la cara, sus ojos están abiertos de forma desmesurada y su boca está desencajada. Tengo unas ganas terribles de reírme de su estúpida cara y más por el horrible grito que hizo.

- Por Dios, Ichigo –por fin, después de varios segundos reacciona – eres increíble –recompone su postura seria pero aún conserva en su rostro parte de la sorpresa y ahora refleja exasperación.

- Sé que soy increíble, no necesitas recordármelo –digo en tono juguetón, lo que hace que se moleste aún más. Ahora es su turno de bufar. Me gana la risa y cuando por fin me calmo, agrego –sé a qué te refieres –digo serio.

- Por supuesto que no, hay un niño inocente de por medio, deberías pensar primero en él que en tus necesidades –me quedo quieto y en silencio aceptando su palabrería, tiene toda la razón. Adam es lo más importante y anoche lo dejamos de lado. Un niño necesita estabilidad para crecer pleno y feliz, apenas Rukia y yo estábamos manteniendo una buena relación por su bien… y ahora todo ese avance en menos de un día se tambalea peligrosamente – espero, de todo corazón, que nada de eso resulte más mal –suspira, como ve que no reacciono pasa una mano frente a mi rostro – ¿Pudiste ver a mi sobrino? –niego y me coloco ambas manos en el rostro y trato de despejarme.

- No –niego también con la cabeza – cuando me desperté lo primero que hice fue ir a su habitación a verlo, pero no estaba – me recargo en un costado del escritorio y me quedo viendo a la nada –de hecho no había nadie en la casa, se me hizo muy raro – pienso en la situación y no logro entender porque la enana me ocultaría que Adam no estaba en casa.

- Tal vez estaban en casa de un familiar o un amiguito de él –se encoge de hombros Ishida y se levanta. Asiento no muy convencido, hay algo raro y más por el comportamiento de ella. Sé que mi hijo está bien, ella jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara –tengo que irme, aún tengo muchos pendientes –a un paso de la puerta voltea a verme y me mira fijamente –habla con ella lo más pronto posible por el bien del niño –asiento como un autómata y cuando cierra la puerta tomo mi teléfono celular para marcarle y pedirle que nos encontremos, no voy a darle más vueltas al asunto y lo haré. Espero varios timbres y antes que salte la contestadora me responde.

- Hola –un escalofrío me recorre la columna al escuchar su voz. El miedo que sentí esta mañana, vuelve con más fuerza.

- Eii, soy Ichigo – la garganta se me cierra poco a poco, mi estómago se tensa y como si miles de mariposas revolotearan dentro –disculpa por no haberme despedido de ti en la mañana –muerdo la parte interna de mi labio, mierda ¿Por qué empecé disculpándome? –Tenía que venir a trabajar –hablo con voz ronca. Maldita garanta inútil, gimo internamente.

- No te preocupes –su voz refleja el mismo nervio que me está invadiendo –entiendo –sonrío un poco, parecemos dos adolescentes.

- ¿Nos podemos encontrar más tarde? Tenemos que hablar –me aclaro la garganta a ver si así puedo hablar correctamente. Se queda en silencio y yo espero paciente su respuesta.

- Estaba a punto de llamarte, quería proponerte lo mismo –ríe bajito y después se queda de nuevo en silencio. Trato de relajarme, ella también quiere hablar de nosotros y hasta ahora no estamos gritándonos o exaltados, es algo bueno ¿no?

- Saliendo del trabajo puedo ir a tu casa, así veo a nuestro hijo también –me acerco a la ventana y observo los edificios que nos rodean y el ir y venir de la gente en la calle.

- ¡No! –Alejo el teléfono de mi oreja cuando grita –pienso que es mejor vernos en otro lado y lo antes posible –modula su voz hasta hacerla casi inaudible ¿Qué le pasa ahora? – ¿Dónde podemos vernos? –pienso un momento y lo único que se me ocurre es vernos aquí en mi trabajo, me desagrada la idea de hacerla recorrer la distancia de su casa al hospital, pero no tengo alternativa. Debo quedarme hoy y mañana hasta tarde para reponer el lunes, cumpleaños de Adam, para pasarlo todo el día con él. Le hago la propuesta y acepta de inmediato.

- Bien, nos vemos más tarde –me despido y ella solos dice un "hasta luego". Coloco el teléfono en la bolsa izquierda de mi bata y continuo con el trabajo pendiente, ya no podré dormir nada… los nervios no me dejarán.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Queriendo distraerme, después de la llamada a Rukia, salí del despacho y me dirigí a la recepción para hacer las revisiones de la tarde. Le hice una llamada a Senna que desde en la mañana me estuvo hablando y no le contestaba, obviamente me pregunto dónde había dormido y le conteste que en casa de Chad, platicamos un rato de cómo le fue el día anterior y como le estaba yendo en este. Después fui a visitar a Shinji junto a Uryu y estuvimos platicando por un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que casi era hora de que llegara la enana. Me despedí de ellos y ahora de nuevo estoy encerrado dentro de estas cuatro paredes blancas contando los minutos y segundos para poder verla, me distraigo cada cinco minutos recordando todo lo que hicimos la pasada noche.

- Muy buenas tardes, doctor Kurosaki –sin tocar, se asoma por la puerta Nelliel.

- Pasa Nell ¿Pasa algo? –levanto la vista de mi computadora personal y veo como coloca el seguro antes de dirigirse a mi lado. Me recargo en la silla y enarco una ceja viendo fijamente sus orbes grises. Sonríe picara y se acerca moviendo sus caderas en un suave ritmo, que me deja hipnotizado, hasta llegar a donde estoy.

- No pasa nada, solo quería saber si estabas muy ocupado –muerde su labio y se inclina hacia adelante para empujarme con ambas manos por el pecho moviendo la silla un poco hacia atrás –hace rato que ya no nos vemos a solas –hace un lindo puchero y coloca sus piernas a cada lado de las mías para terminar sentada sobre mí.

- Solo un poco, ya casi termino –coloco ambas manos en sus rodillas y subo lentamente hasta perderme bajo su uniforme.

- Entonces tenemos tiempo para disfrutar nuestra compañía –se empieza a desabotonar el uniforme de arriba hacia abajo. Mis ojos siguen el recorrido de mis manos hasta sus firmes pechos, roso con los pulgares sus cimas y ella gime bajito.

- Ichi –acerco mis labios a su vientre plano para besarlo, esta vez se arquea hacia delante rosando mi entrepierna y hasta ese momento me doy cuenta que no estoy excitado en lo más mínimo, que estoy haciendo esto de forma mecánica y no porque quiera estar con ella. Inhalo el aroma de su piel y me es un poco desagradable, esto jamás me había pasado, extrañado me separo de ella y observo por completo su cuerpo. Niego para mí mismo y me asusto al comprobar que no está despertando en mí la lujuria que siempre me posee cuando estoy con ella - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? –escucho su voz a lo lejos y la veo a los ojos, ¿Cómo decirle no tengo ganas de estar con ella? Suena el teléfono ahorrándome contestarle y levanto la bocina.

- Bueno –Nell se cruza de brazos sin molestarse en vestirse, del otro lado se escucha la secretaria de la recepción del primer piso.

- Doctor Kurosaki, lo busca la señora Kuchiki ¿la hago pasar a su oficina? –me pongo tieso de pies a cabeza y el pánico se apodera de mí. Por dios se me olvidaba que ella iba a venir a verme. Contesto un breve "sí" y me levanto a prisa.

- Nena tienes que irte, vístete –desconcertada se me queda viendo mientras le ayudo a abotonarse la ropa ¿Cómo puse ser tan estúpido de olvidar la cita que tengo con Rukia?

- Espera –me dice bajito. La arrastro a la puerta sin hacerle caso y le doy un vistazo para ver si está correctamente vestida antes de abrirla - ¿Nos veremos más tarde? –hace un puchero y eso realmente me molesta, quiero que se valla ¡ya!

- Lo dudo, es una consulta privada y durará mucho –suspira y se marcha algo molesta. Azoto la puerta y de inmediato arreglo todo lo posible, mi corazón late a prisa y siento como si se me fuera a salir por la garganta. La voy a ver de nuevo… trago saliva a la fuerza, las piernas me tiemblan y el estómago me revolotea horriblemente.

* * *

Nota de la autora: hola, sé que ya tenia un buen de no actualizar y se aceptan toda clase de reclamos :S lo siento pero todo fue causa de falta de inspiración u.u es horrible sentirse así la verdad. Pero bueno, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Saludos y gracias por leer.

* * *

(1) Ubicado en la parte trasera del cerebro y está principalmente asociado con la recepción visual y el reconocimiento de colores y formas.

* * *

Canciones inspiración:

No veo la Hora - Noel Schajirs

24 Horas - David Bisbal


	30. Stop For a Minute

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

**Stop For a Minute**

Me sumerjo bajo el agua y me quedo ahí por unos minutos hasta que el oxígeno es muy necesario. Cuando emerjo, paso ambas manos por mi rostro para quitar el exceso de agua. Llevo casi media hora metida en la tina, el agua ya está fría y la piel de los dedos de pies y manos está empezando a arrugarse pero no quiero salir aún, quiero quitarme el recuerdo de las manos y los labios de Ichigo tocando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me siento una idiota de lo peor. Esta mañana me desperté confundida y desorientada, en pocos segundos recordé todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior y al no verlo a mi lado me invadió un terrible dolor en el pecho me hizo encogerme en posición fetal. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada en la cama tratando de mitigar lo que sentía, no pensaba en nada… mi maldita mente estaba en blanco. Después de que el dolor fue soportable me levante de la cama directamente al baño y llene la tina con agua caliente, estando dentro fue cuando por fin deje mi mente procesar todo ¿Por qué me deje llevar? ¿Cómo fue que caí tan bajo? ¿Por qué fui tan débil?

Gimo en voz alta y como niña pequeña hago un berrinche pataleando bajo el agua, derramo una gran cantidad por los bordes pero no me importa. Después de pensar mucho llegue a la conclusión de que la única razón posible, o más bien admisible, para que haya caído de esa forma tan fácil es porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin un hombre, ayer se presentó la oportunidad y actué guida por mis hormonas. Sí, definitivamente esa es la única razón, porque pensar que fue porque aun siento algo por él es ridículo. Esto tiene que parar aquí y ya es hora de que hablemos, por el bien de ambos pero sobre todo por el bien de nuestro hijo, tenemos que aclarar el pasado para tener un futuro.

Doy un suspiro largo y me decido por fin a salir de la tina, cojo dos toallas del armario y una la envuelvo entorno a mi cuerpo y la otra la coloco en mi cabello para secarlo. Antes de salir del baño volteo a ver el desastre que hice y me da un poco de remordimiento por todo lo que tendrá que limpiar el personal de la casa. Niego y salgo directo al closet para vestirme, tomo una falda de color negro en corte A que llega arriba de mis rodillas y una playera blanca sin mangas y estampado de letras negras. Voy a mi cajonera y saco ropa interior limpia y me cambio lo más rápido que puedo, regreso al armario y tomo unos converse color rojo y me los pongo sin calcetines. Tomo mi cepillo favorito y solo lo desenredo para acomodarlo con los dedos.

Salgo de mi habitación y escucho ruidos en la primera planta, seguramente la servidumbre ya está en casa haciendo sus labores. Me dirijo a la cocina pero antes de llegar a la escalera, la puerta más cercana a ella se abre y me topo con un pecho grande y musculoso. Me quejo sobando mi nariz y cuando levanto la vista veo que es mi mejor amigo.

- !Renji¡ ten más cuidado – él se masajea el pecho y me reclama lo mismo, se me queda viendo fijamente y se recarga en el marco de la puerta.

- Oye tu eres la que no se fija por donde va – respira profundo y hace una mueca de dolor que le hace encorvarse, que le pasa ni que tuviera la cabeza tan dura. Le miro ceñuda – ¿bajas a desayunar? – agrega como si nada pero de pronto abre los ojos y la boca como si hubiera recordado algo, después sonríe de lado y sus ojos se estrechan. Dios, se lo que significa esa mirada… "voy a interrogarte hasta que sueltes la sopa".

- Sí, tengo mucha hambre –me alejo de él lo más rápido que puedo pero me sigue a corta distancia. Entro a la cocina sentándome en la barra e inmediatamente alguien me ofrece café y el desayuno, les pido solo fruta cortada en pequeños trozos y mientras Renji pide lo suyo yo me dedico a observar con detenimiento la madera de la barra.

- ¿Me vas a contar como te fue ayer? –susurra en mi oído para que nadie más escuche, su aliento me hace estremecerme así que me alejo y le veo de cierta distancia.

- ¿De qué hablas? –me hago la tonta y le sonrío de forma fingida. Nos traen el café y aprovecho la distracción para desviar la mirada de él. Momentos después escucho su risa y volteo a verlo de nuevo.

- Nena te vi salir con Ichigo del bar, así que no te hagas la tonta conmigo –me da un codazo juguetón y bebe de su café esperando una respuesta. Me da pena decirle lo débil que soy y que caí ante el cabeza de zanahoria como una colegiala hormonada. Gimo internamente - ¿hablaron del viaje de Adam? –Niego lentamente y gracias a mi vista periférica veo que frunce el ceño – ¿entonces… –su entonación inicia como pregunta y termina en un susurro –no me digas que… ustedes dos –la chica que nos trae el café trae mi fruta y empiezo a comer, mis mejillas se colorean de rojo intenso por la pena, se queda callado y el silencio se alarga unos cuantos minutos –Wow ¡eso es genial! –termina gritando y abrazándome, el pedazo de fruta que estaba comiendo en esos momentos se me atora en la garganta y me empiezo a asfixiar. Lucho por meter algo de oxígeno en mis pulmones tragando mi desayuno de forma dolorosa y volteo a verlo con la cara tan roja que compite con el color de mis zapatos, él mientras tanto tiene una gran sonrisa en su rostro y algo de preocupación por mi estado.

- ¿Estás loco? Porque dices eso –casi grito y trato de controlar la histeria de mi voz solo un poquito ¿Por qué mierdas reacciona feliz por eso? Su sonrisa desaparece y me ve fijamente mientras coloca sus manos en mis hombros.

- ¿Y por qué no? Es genial que por fin ustedes estén juntos de nuevo –su rostro se vuelve serio y con una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla derecha –te conozco más de lo que crees y sé que ese idiota es el único que te podría hacer feliz, no importa lo que digan los demás, busca tu felicidad y la de mi sobrino a toda costa –no puedo describir el sentimiento que me invade con sus palabras, siento un gran calor recorrer mi cuerpo que prontamente es substituido por un frio que hace que la sangre en mis venas se congele. La realidad estropeando la fantasía.

- No es para nada lo que piensas –me zafo de su agarre y me levanto del banquillo. Me dirijo a la sala, el hambre de repente se me quito. Me siento en el sillón más grande y me hundo lo más que puedo. No debería haber sentido nada cuando Renji me hizo pensar en felicidad al lado de Ichigo y mí bebe. No puede ser, simplemente no. Él tiene una vida hecha al lado de su novia, ya una vez lo dañe, no volveré a hacerlo. Es demasiado tarde.

- Rukia, escucha –mi amigo se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, me apoyo en su hombro para que no vea mi rostro –tienes derecho a ser feliz, muéstrales el dedo de en medio a los ancianos y haz tu vida –suspiro y al hacerlo huelo su delicioso perfume, eso me calma de una forma extraña. Si solo fuera eso, esos malditos no me importan, yo estoy pensando en él y que es lo mejor para los tres. Niego y me levanto de su pecho.

- Eres mi mejor amigo y en verdad aprecio que me apoyes y me des consejos… aun cuando no te los pido –le saco la lengua y le golpeo en el hombro –pero eso que dices no va a pasar – niego y suspiro profundamente –Ichigo es importante para mí, porque es el padre de mi hijo pero hasta ahí. Él tiene su vida y yo la mía, lo único que tenemos en común es nuestro hijo y por ese bebe tan maravilloso es que arreglare las cosas con él –intenta interrumpir pero le callo –ayer fue un error, nos dejamos llevar nada más y no volverá a pasar. Hablare con él hoy mismo y enfrentare la situación ¿ok? –enfrento su mirada y sus cejas están tan juntas que parecen una. Vuelve a repetirme que luche por el padre de mi hijo pero yo hago oídos sordos. No me hará cambiar de opinión – Renji tengo que irme, iré a la oficina a arreglar algo y de ahí lo llamaré para encontrarme con él –declaro y me levanto del sillón, tomo mis llaves de casa y auto, así como mi cartera. Mi amigo me sigue hasta afuera hablando y hablando, me despido de él con un beso.

- Rukia eres tan terca –se cruza de brazos y me ve con enojo. Le respondo con un adiós de mano y salgo de casa.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Han pasado un par de horas después que salí de casa. Pase a la oficina a checar pendientes y me fue informado que los socios de la empresa querían tener una junta de accionistas extraordinaria la próxima semana, es extraño hace no mucho tuvimos la reunión ordinaria y a mi parecer todo estaba bien. Gracias a dios que mi hermano ya estará en el país para esa fecha, no es que les tenga miedo a los socios pero con él a su lado me siento aún más segura. Cuando estuve ahí recibí la llamada de Ichigo, al principio no quería responderle pero me arme de valor y conteste antes que dejara de insistir. Alargue mucho el momento de llamarle pero al parecer él está más interesado en aclarar las cosas.

Su voz. Tan masculina y suave a la vez se deslizo por todo mi cuerpo como si estuviera ahí, detrás de mí tocando cada centímetro de mí cuerpo. Casi me vuelvo a perder hasta que insinúa que nos veamos en mi casa para ver a Adam, mierda, nuestro hijo llegaba hasta mañana y era imposible que lo viera. Al final quedamos de vernos en su trabajo, perfecto un lugar neutral, así que me encuentro a escasas calles de su trabajo.

Observo todo a mí alrededor y busco donde sentarme, llevo bastante tiempo paseando por este hermoso parque, no podía concentrarme en el trabajo y decidí salir a pensar. Creo que he traído aquí a Adam en dos ocasiones y su juego favorito son los columpios. La risa que le provoca el balanceo del juego ilumina toda su carita y me hace sentir la mejor mama solo por traerlo aquí. Aquí es el lugar donde nos encontramos Ichigo y yo cuando él no puede ir por Adam a la casa, no he ido a su lugar de trabajo hasta ahora. Ya es tarde así que mejor me pongo en marcha.

Al llegar al hospital me dirijo directamente a la recepción, pregunto por él dándole mi nombre. La chica de detrás de la barra le llama y no me quita la vista de encima, pareciera que tengo monos en la cara. Desvío la mirada y espero paciente a que termine de hablar viendo el ir y venir de pacientes, familiares, doctores y enfermeras. Me informa el piso en el que esta y me dirijo de inmediato al elevador, al abrirse las puertas me topo con una enfermera de cabello negro y mechones verdes al frente. Un poco desorientada, debido a que la recepcionista no me dijo que oficina era, la detengo antes que pase de largo.

- Señorita, disculpe –se detiene y cuando voltea a verme me de pies a cabeza –busco a Ichigo Kurosaki –abre los ojos con sorpresa y sonríe como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Usted es la paciente del Doctor Kurosaki? –Sonríe aún más si es posible y enmarca con su voz la palabra "doctor" evito rodar los ojos y solo asiento, la verdad no soy quien para sacarla de su error –su oficina es aquella de la esquina, frente a la recepción –lleva una carpeta en su regazo y una pluma –sea lo que sea que tenga, el doctor Kurosaki la ayudara señora –suspira y enarco una ceja al ver que casi salen estrellitas y corazones de sus ojos ¿Será ella una "amiguita" suya? Tal parece por cómo se comporta que si es algo del maldito cabeza de zanahoria, aprieto las llaves del coche entre mis manos. Seguro que si, solo le faltó sacar un cartelón diciendo que son amantes.

- Gracias linda –sonrío al estilo Kuchiki, fría y distante– si me permites, iré a la consulta –asiente y llama al elevador, me alejo rápidamente de ella y antes de tocar respiro profundamente. Un ronco pase se escucha al otro lado, tomo el picaporte girándolo para abrir la puerta.

-Hola –me quedo estática al ver al lado del escritorio a Ichigo. Esto será muy… muy difícil.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

De verdad de verdad que siento no haber actualizado antes, pero la inspiración se largó de mi cabeza y no quería regresar. Y el manga no ayuda mucho *triste* acabo de leer los últimos y no fueron nada de inspiración ¡! Y para acabar, leí el final de un manga que amo y terminó horriblemente, me refiero a Vampire Knight. Bueno espero les guste este capítulo y prometo no tardarme tanto en el próximo, esto ya casi se acaba ¡!

* * *

Canción inspiración:

Stop for a minute - Keane


	31. For Reasons Unknown

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

**For Reasons Unknown**

_(POV Ichigo)_

No he dejado de pasearme por toda la oficina desde que colgué con la recepcionista, ya coloque y recoloque cada adorno, papel y carpeta de la oficina y no quedo satisfecho de cómo luce. Suspiro profundo. Han pasado más de diez minutos y no ha llegado, solo espero que no se haya encontrado con ninguno de mis amigos y la estén atrasando. Respiro profundamente y me arreglo la bata ya que Nell me la dejó un poco descolocada. Sí, estoy nervioso, porque no sé qué reacción tendré cuando la vea de nuevo. Siento demasiadas cosas y no sé cuál de ellas saltara un poco más arriba que las demás. Un suave toque me hace salir de mi mente y le respondo apenas con un "pase" con voz ronca, se me ha cerrado la garganta. Vuelvo a respirar profundo y me digo a mí mismo "tranquilo… relájate".

Al momento que se abre la puerta me quedo petrificado, yéndose a la mierda toda mi relajación, la observo de pies a cabeza. Trae puestos unos llamativos tenis rojos que hacen resaltar la blanca piel de sus pantorrillas. La falda que usa llega hasta un poco encima de sus rodillas y me da un pequeño vistazo de sus torneados muslos lo que me recuerda la noche anterior y como estaban alrededor de mis caderas mientras yo empujaba, algunas veces lentamente y otras rápido, dentro de ella. Subo hasta el nivel de su cuello y su cabello rosa ligeramente sus hombros desnudos, esa blusa que trae casi se confunde con el color de su piel. Sonrío, con ese atuendo que trae puesto parece una niña de quince años, una niña de quine años muy sexy. Al llegar a su rostro veo como sus preciosos ojos violetas me miran exactamente igual como yo la veo… llenos de deseo.

Rukia es la primera que reacciona, aparta su mirada de la mía y da un paso dentro de la oficina. Cuando cierra la puerta y se escucha el clic, en ese momento mi cuerpo funciona de nuevo y en un instante la tengo contra la pared apretándola contra mi cuerpo. Escucho un jadeo antes de levantarla por las caderas y estrellar mi boca con la suya, al principio no quiere responder mi beso pero después de un poco de insistencia cede. Sus pequeñas manos que al principio me empujaban por el pecho ahora están fuertemente sujetas a mi cabello jalándolo de forma erótica y sus piernas que intentaban golpearme la entrepierna ahora rodean con fuerza mi cadera. Bajo mis manos por sus costados hasta su trasero para apretarlo e ir un poco más allá. Jadeamos al mismo tiempo cuando palpo con mis dedos la humedad entre sus piernas, tomamos algo de aire y decido que esto no es tan cómoda esta posición. La sostengo con cuidado y la llevo al sillón donde tantas veces he estado con diferentes mujeres y sin en cambio ahora ni siquiera puedo recordar sus rostros o el sonido de sus voces cuando decían mi nombre en la cumbre del placer. Ahora solo puedo pensar en la mujer que tengo entre mis brazos y como el sonido de su voz borra todo lo demás. La coloco sobre el sillón y yo quedo de rodillas entre sus piernas y sostenido con un brazo para no aplastarla.

- Ichigo… –jadea mi nombre y adoro como suena entre gemido lastimero y desesperado. Doy besos de mariposa desde su boca hasta su cuello dándole oportunidad de respirar mejor –no debemos hacer… –da un gritito cuando le muerdo la clavícula –esto –termina de decir cuando yo ya estoy a la altura de sus senos oliendo el dulce olor de su piel. Levanto la cabeza y la observo, sus ojos están cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás levantando su cuerpo del sillón para rosarlo contra el mío. El mensaje de su boca no concuerda para nada con el mensaje que me envía su cuerpo y yo me aprovecho de eso. Con la mano libre acaricio desde su rodilla hasta la cadera y la levanto para rosarla aún más con mi erección –para, por favor –gime ahora tan delicioso. Inhalo profundamente llevando aire a mis pulmones y levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

- No puedo –mi voz es tan ronca que no la reconozco ni yo mismo. Rukia abre sus hermosos ojos y me ven un tanto sorprendida pero aun así su mirada es tan brillante y el deseo que vi en ellos hace algunos momentos no ha disminuido en lo más mínimo –siento que moriré si te dejo ir –digo lo primero que cruza en la cabeza mientras beso su mentón y subo por su mejilla hasta su sien. Sus manos se deslizan de mi cabello hasta mi cuello y ahí se quedan sosteniéndome con suavidad –dime que no sientes lo mismo que yo y te juro que te dejo ir –hablo contra su cabello y le doy pequeños besos.

- Ichigo, yo –suspira –no podemos –ahora es mi turno de suspirar antes de enfrentarme a sus bellos ojos. Cuando los veo siento que me transporto a los días en que creía que era la mujer de mi vida y estaba dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio, pero eso solo sucede por un segundo. Observo cómo se coloca su máscara de frialdad y distancia, ya ni siquiera puedo ver pasión en sus orbes. Odio que me haga sentir a miles de kilómetros de ella a pesar que estemos pegados prácticamente de pies a cabeza o a unos cuantos pasos.

- Responde Rukia ¿sí o no? –cierro el puño contra el sillón, de un segundo a otro paso de la lujuria a la rabia. Se queda callada sosteniendo mi mirada, estoy a punto de levantarme a punto de arrasar con mi oficina solo para desquitarme de la frustración, porque sé que me mandara al carajo, cuando asiente levemente.

- Siento que moriré si te dejo ir –por fin, por fin me muestra algo a lo que sujetarme para no volverme loco de pensar que solo yo soy vulnerable a ella. Y también con esa afirmación la rabia y frustración se va dando paso de nuevo a la lujuria, aborrezco lo mucho que me afecta aun ésta mujer, pero ahora eso no importa. Inevitablemente sonrío y bajo hasta su cuello para darle besos húmedos ahí y bajar hasta el inicio de sus senos.

- Me muero por tenerte de nuevo –me acerco a su oído y le susurro. El estremecimiento de su cuerpo bajo el mío me hace sentir el pecho hinchado de orgullo masculino. Antes que vuelva a pensar de forma racional, me levanto para quedar arrodillado y un poco encorvado entre sus piernas, meto las manos por debajo de su blusa rosando con mis dedos su vientre y le ayudo a quitársela. Nuestros ojos no se desvían de los del otro en ningún momento y puedo ver ese brillo delator que me dice que también desea estar entre mis brazos tanto como yo deseo estar entre lo suyos.

Rukia termina sentada frente a mí y pone manos a la obra, desabotona la bata y la camisa al mismo tiempo mientras salpica de besos mi cuello. Termina de quitarme ambas prendas y me empuja hasta que quedo sentado y recargado en el respaldo, ella se sienta a horcajadas sobre mis piernas chocando levemente nuestras partes inferiores lo que nos hace gemir al unísono. Adoro ésta parte dominante cuando estamos juntos, me excita sobremanera. Muerde su labio inferior de forma sexy mientras acaricia con su vista y manos mi pecho. Coloco ambas manos en su cadera mientras besa mi cuello hasta mi pecho, se entretiene un poco ahí lamiendo y chupando con fuerza, marcándome. Me quedo quieto solo lo necesario para disfrutar un poco de sus caricias antes de ir por su sostén y desabrocharlo hábilmente. Lo deslizo lentamente por sus brazos hasta quitarlo definitivamente. De nuevo nuestras miradas se encuentran así que aprovecho para masajear ambos manjares con suavidad, y ver el placer que causo en sus ojos violetas.

- Adoro cada parte de tu cuerpo –digo lo primero que me cruza por la mente, como lo he venido haciendo desde que cruzó el umbral de mi puerta. Sonríe brevemente antes de gemir al apretar con mis dedos índice y pulgar ambos montículos.

- Ichigo –pega su pecho al mío rosando sus pezones contra mi piel, y debido que esta sobre mí alcanza a susurrar cerca de mi oído –te necesito dentro de mí –la urgencia en su voz refleja la misma pasión que siento recorrerme las venas. La alejo de mí solamente lo necesario para poder desnudarla por completo, me levanto con ella para arrancar mi ropa y zapatos también. Al estar ambos completamente desnudos la tomo por la cintura y atraigo a la misma posición. Me deslizo un poco hacia abajo para tener mejor acceso a su interior. Tomo de nuevo sus labios en un beso devorador. Una de sus pequeñas manos se sostiene del respaldo del sillón y la otra maneja mi miembro a su antojo. Me recorre de arriba abajo con rapidez y luego aprieta la base con fuerza prolongando el momento final.

- Enana –muevo mis caderas contra su mano para aumentar la fricción –me estás matando –gimo desesperado en sus labios hinchados. Muevo las manos por toda la extensión de su espalda y de nuevo tomo su pecho para darle placer también. Ahora pasa su dedo pulgar por la punta para después mover sus caderas hacia mi erección y rosar su tierna carne con ella. Elevo las caderas para introducirme en ella pero se aleja al instante. Gruño frustrado pero no me hace caso y continúa con su deliciosa tortura. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, con resignación, dejándome hacer todo lo que quiera. Su pequeña boca me da besos y chupa fuerte sobre mis venas del cuello dejando marcas. Jamás dejo que Senna o Nell u otra dejen marcas en mí, pero con Rukia no me importa, quiero sentirme suyo y ver en mi cuerpo las señas de que estuvimos juntos.

- Me gusta verte así –siento como sonríe contra mi piel y sonrío inevitablemente. Si quiere jugar pues jugaremos, levanto la cabeza y vuelvo a capturar su boca con la mía. Muevo una de mis manos entre sus piernas e introduzco dos dedos en ella de una sola estocada. Gime y muerde mi labio y yo recibo el dolor con extremo placer, quiere alejarse pero dejo su pecho y la sostengo de la nuca contra mí.

Nos damos placer mutuamente hasta casi perder la razón. No aguantaré mucho más y Rukia lo sabe así que quita su mano de mi erección y saca los dedos de donde los tengo prácticamente de un manotazo y me guía a su ardiente interior. Ambos gemimos de éxtasis sin dejar de besarnos y la cuenta regresiva inicia. Chocamos nuestras caderas con fuerza y rapidez una y otra vez. Estamos sudados y jadeamos en busca de aire entre besos. Mis manos la sostienen por las caderas para ayudarle a elevarse sobre mí. Solo unas estocadas más y nos corremos al mismo tiempo entre gemidos lastimeros y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Después de semejante orgasmo nos quedamos abrazados en la misma posición. Ninguno de los dos nos movemos hasta que el aire fresco del aire acondicionado la hace temblar de frio, alcanzo mi bata y la coloco sobre Rukia para protegerla. Su rostro se encuentra escondido entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

- Esto no debió pasar –susurra quedito. Acaricio su espalda y busco su mirada elevando su mentón.

- Independientemente de lo que pase después de esto –le beso en los labios con suavidad y responde mi caricia –no me arrepiento de nada –suspiro y vuelvo a besarla como solía hacerlo antes de que nuestras vidas dieran un giro de 360 grados.

(_Rukia POV_)

Estoy terminando de colocarme la ropa, voy por el sostén cuando siento unas cálidas manos abrazarme por la espalda y rodear mi torso por debajo del pecho. Todo esto es una locura, vine aquí con un propósito claro y ahora estoy con mi cabeza hecho un lio, si es posible aún más. Pero aun así solo una idea flota en mi cabeza, la única clara en este momento… estoy loca e irremediablemente enamorada del padre de mi hijo. Me hice tantas preguntas recriminatorias a mi misma antes de llegar aquí y una voz pequeñita detrás de todo ese revoltijo de ideas me daba la respuesta "es amor" decía, pero se me hizo tan fácil callarla y pretender que solo era deseo carnal. Pero ahora, después de estar de nuevo en sus brazos ya no puedo negarlo, lo amo con todo mi corazón. Solo él me hace sentir mujer, tocar el cielo con las manos y ser feliz. Ichigo completa la otra parte de mi corazón, él y Adam son mi todo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a ponértelo? –siento sus labios que hacen un camino de besos hasta el termino de mi hombro. Por dios, solo ese simple rose me hace querer estar de nuevo desnuda debajo de él y no querer salir nunca de esta habitación. Pero aun sabiendo lo que siento, no cambia absolutamente nada. Ichigo sigue teniendo una vida lejos de mí y para él solo fue sexo, no tiene nada que ver con amor. Aparte yo tengo responsabilidades que afrontar solo por ser miembro de la familia Kuchiki, sé que le dije a Renji que eso no importaba, pero si lo hace y mucho… no quiero defraudar a mi hermano de nuevo.

- Yo puedo sola –trato de no gemir ya que tiene ambas manos en mis pechos, masajeándolos poco a poco. Aprieto la prenda entre mis manos y antes que haga otro movimiento me lo arrebata.

- Pero yo quiero ayudar –ríe bajito en mi oído y lo lame. Un escalofrío me recorre y mi parte más intima se humedece ante la expectativa –soy tan bueno en esto –no sé a dónde fue a parar mi prenda porque utiliza de nuevo ambas manos para poner extremadamente duros mis pezones. Con todas las fuerzas que tengo me escurro fuera de su presa y alargo la mano hacia el maldito cabeza de zanahoria.

- Dámelo, lo necesito para poder salir de aquí. Recuerda que tenemos cosas pendientes –espero que abogar a nuestros asuntos respecto a Adam lo hagan razonar y por fin salgamos de aquí. Cuando estuvimos abrazados después de hacer el amor estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a un lugar público pero tal parece que ya se arrepintió. Solo está jugando conmigo, el me supero hace mucho tiempo y yo dudo superar algún día todo este amor que siento. Suspiro internamente.

- Te lo pondrás solo si yo te ayudo –saca la prenda de detrás de él y lo empieza a mover entre sus manos y lo inhala varias veces ¡me exaspera!

- Eres un maldito pervertido, solo los malditos pervertidos hacen eso –le riño. Tomo la blusa que está más cerca de mí que de él y me cubro con ella.

- Puedes decir todo lo que quieras –sonríe sínico y mete mi sostén en la bolsa delantera de su bata –si no te lo pongo yo, no te lo regreso –da un paso hacia atrás y termina sentado en el sillón donde estábamos hace varios minutos. Tan graciosita la fresa, ya verá.

- Ok, no lo necesito –tomo mi blusa y me la coloco sin nada de bajo. Mierda es blanca, se verán mis pocos atributos pero que ni crea que le rogare de nuevo para que me lo regrese. Busco mis llaves y cuando las encuentro me paro frente a él que esta tieso frente a la puerta.

- Ni creas que vas a salir así ¡se te ve todo! –me cruzo de brazos remarcando mis pequeños encantos y le sonrío sínica devolviéndole la actitud que él tenía antes.

- No me das otra opción, cabeza de calabaza –frunce su ceño y me ve furioso ¡Ja! Le gane. Sonrío triunfal cuando me da mi ropa, me alejo lo más rápido posible del otro lado del escritorio y me visto decentemente –nos vamos ya –le digo al voltearme y veo que no ha cambiado de postura, asiente a regañadientes y me abre la puerta para salir.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Me cruzo de piernas algo incómoda. Veo por la ventana del restaurante al que me trajo Ichigo y veo como la gente va y viene. Apenas si nos dieron una mesa él se fue prácticamente corriendo al sanitario. Suspiro. Cada quien llego en su auto, así que si esto resulta mal al menos tengo como huir de la escena. Agg mierda ¿Por qué me estoy adelantando al final? Tranquila Rukia, todo estará bien por el bien de nuestro hijo… debe estarlo. Volteo de nuevo a la mesa cuando el mesero me trae un frappe de café con galletas oreo, mi favorito. Le agradezco con asentimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- ¿Desea algo más señorita? –me sonrojo un poco al oír cómo me llama. Estoy a punto de contestarle cuando una ronca voz nos interrumpe.

- Solo quiero un café, gracias –Ichigo se sienta frente a mí con el ceño aun más fruncido que cuando llegamos ¿Ahora qué mosca le pico? El mesero se va y al poco tiempo regresa con lo solicitado, yo me dedico a beber mi frappe pretendiendo tranquilidad. El chico ve al cabeza de zanahoria con reproche y luego a mí con mirada soñadora antes de irse, por dios, el chico no tendrá más de veinte años y me coquetea. Ruedo los ojos – y bien ¿vas a hablar o tengo que esperar a que termines de coquetear con el niño ese? –escupo sin nada de elegancia un poco de mi bebida y río abiertamente.

- ¿Estás loco? –apenas si puedo decir entre risas y toses. No puedo creer que ese ceño fruncido y esa cara de "quiero arrancarte la cabeza" sean por celos. Valla que este neandertal es territorial. Su cara furiosa aumenta y creo que es mejor tranquilizarlo antes de volver a los asuntos serios. Trato de calmarme y le miro lo más seria posible –tranquilo fresita, me gustan los hombres mayores que yo –sonrío logrando descolocarlo un poquito y quitar ese ceño tan característicamente suyo.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡Por fin termine de escribir este capítulo! Lo pensé mucho y por fin este día salió el resultado que quería :D espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión que es lo que me lleva a seguir escribiendo mis locuras *risita* besitos a todos :J

* * *

Canción inspiración:

For reason unknown - The Killers

Video:

The Killers - For reasons unknown - Live / Vivo Subtitulado Español (véanlo :) )


	32. Justify

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

Justify

_(Ichigo POV)_

- Tranquilo fresita, me gustan los hombres mayores que yo –abro mucho los ojos y mi boca se abre por la sorpresa, de nuevo la enana es capaz de cambiare el ánimo de un momento a otro. Su sonrisa es deslumbrante mientras me sostiene la mirada esperando alguna respuesta. Miles de frases ingeniosas y con toques sexuales cruzan por mi mente pero ninguna llega hasta mi boca. Emite una risita y niega antes de volver a hablar –si no vas a responder es mejor que empecemos a hablar –suspira y su rostro es serio una vez más, deja en la mesa su vaso de café helado. Refunfuño algo sin sentido y mejor me dedico a tomar mi café a pequeños sorbos para despejarme la mente, por fin voy a obtener respuestas.

- Puedes empezar –hago un ademan con la mano alentándola mientras me recargo en la silla, no de forma cómoda pero si pretendiendo estarlo. Cierra los ojos y mueve los labios como si estuviera hablando para sí misma. Me encanta besar esos labios rosas… tan dulces y suaves. Me muerdo la lengua para parar ese tipo de pensamientos que sé que me llevaran a pensar en lo que hicimos en el consultorio, apenas si pude contenerme al llegar al restaurante. La vi bajar de su camioneta, moviendo las caderas de forma sensual que en ese momento quería secuestrarla para ir a un hotel y volver a enredarnos entre las sabanas, quiero hacerle de nuevo todo lo que hicimos en su casa y en mí oficina. Entre lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí al baño con apenas una mirada hacía ella, me refresque el rostro y tome varias respiraciones profundas antes de volver a enfrentarme a Rukia. Lo que si no pude evitar el mal genio al verla tan sonriente con el mocoso del mesero… por dios es… ¡una mujer con un hijo! Y muy mayor para él.

Concentro toda mi atención en la enana, nada ni nadie impedirá que nosotros terminemos de hablar ni si quiera un desastre natural. Inicia hablando de su infancia. Perdió a sus padres cuando era muy niña y Hisana se hizo cargo de ella, pasaron tiempos muy difíciles hasta que creyeron que un poco de felicidad había llegado a sus vidas, cuando su hermana conoció a Byakuya. Al principio de la relación nadie de la familia de su hermano se opuso porque pensaron que era solo pasajero hasta que hubo propuesta de matrimonio de por medio, obviamente los ancianos pensaron que él se casaría con una hija de las otras familias que son parte de Gotei 13. Ahí comenzó su infierno, los ancianos como ella les llama les hicieron la vida imposible a ambas.

Desprecio y frialdad es lo que se encontraba cada minuto que pasaba en la casa donde termino de crecer. Después conforme creció y supieron que el principal heredero Kuchiki no podía tener descendencia, querían que Byakuya buscara una mejor esposa que le pudiera dar hijos y así seguir en el poder del grupo, porque si eso no pasaba la siguiente familia más poderosa dentro sería la nueva líder. Cuando no consiguieron que su hermano se separara de Hisana, los ancianos no estaban dispuestos a perder y a regañadientes aceptaron a Rukia pero imponiéndole reglas estúpidas y anticuadas. La última ocurrencia de esos famosos ancianos fue que debía casarse con quien ellos designaran, así que ella huyo.

- Sé que fue un acto cobarde por mi parte huir de mi familia, pero yo era muy joven y estaba asustada de la vida que me esperaba al lado de alguien a quien no quería –cuando dice esas palabras baja su mirada hacia sus manos sobre la mesa y como un acto impulsivo las mías toman las suyas y las acaricio. Sube la mirada sorprendida, pero aun así puedo ver dolor en sus ojos.

- Eras muy joven –entrelazo una de mis manos con de las suyas –no sé qué hubiera hecho yo en tu lugar – niega y me sonríe dándole un poco de luz a su mirada. La imagino tan desprotegida y siento furia por esos que la hicieron sufrir, desde que la vi por primera vez nació en mí la necesidad de protegerla y aun la siento.

- Gracias por entender, esta parte de la historia –suspira profundamente y despacio aleja su mano de la mía. Dolido, coloco las manos bajo la mesa sobre mis piernas.

- Cuando llegué a Japón, con ayuda de mis hermanos, busque trabajo y me asenté –sonríe recordando –encontré amigos y bueno, una persona a la que quise mucho –al instante mi espalda se pone rígida. Una horrible opresión en mi pecho casi no me deja respirar, sé que lo que sigue no me va a gustar para nada –pensé que por fin había encontrado lo que tanto había soñado, una vida lejos de cadenas y limitaciones –acomoda el mechón de su cabello que siempre está sobre su frente detrás de su oreja.

- Tu ex… –esa palabra sale de mi garganta con gran esfuerzo – prometido ¿sabía acerca de todo esto? –voltea a verme y niega lentamente. Enarco una ceja y entrecierro los ojos – ¿cuándo es que pensabas decírselo? Estabas escondiendo a la verdadera tú ¡estabas viviendo una mentira! –aprieto los dientes fuerte para no gritarle. Le recrimino como si el sujeto era algo mío, pero la verdad es que en el fondo ya le estoy reclamando que me mintiera a mí también. Realmente, con el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, pensé que lo nuestro era algo verdadero y duradero.

- En mi vida he tomado malas decisiones, de las que siempre me arrepentiré –una lágrima escapa de uno de sus ojos violetas pero ella la limpia de inmediato. Esa declaración me pone fúrico al pesar que yo fui una de esas malas decisiones. Trato de controlarme fijando mi mirada en un punto detrás de ella, respiro profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Yo fui una mala decisión? –mastico las palabras, mi mandíbula rígida me dolerá después por el esfuerzo definitivamente. Rukia niega con rapidez y sonríe solo un poco, no de forma alegre sino más bien nostálgica.

- Tú eres algo que no esperaba ¡eras lo que yo necesitaba sin ser consciente de eso! –mi corazón da un brinco y se acelera –pero ese día en el que me descubriste, yo quería terminar contigo –la sangre se hiela en mis venas y mi corazón ahora late rápido por un motivo diferente, mi rostro se endurece y mi mirada se vuelve fría –porque tú eres diferente a todas las personas que alguna vez he conocido –abro la boca para decir algo pero me interrumpe –déjame terminar, esta vez déjame terminar… por favor –cierro la boca tensándola en una línea recta, debo escucharla no quiero cometer el mismo error de cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. Se inclina sobre la mesa y con una de sus manos acaricia mi rostro. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido, quiero alejarme de su toque pero no puedo, miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajan de esa zona a hasta la punta de mis pies y manos – yo no quería que mi familia se te acercara, tu eres mucho mejor persona que ellos… que yo y no quería que te hicieran daño como me lo hicieron a mí –coloco mi mano sobre la suya y le miro a los ojos. Me siento tan confundido, no sé qué pensar con todo lo que me ha dicho y hacia donde nos va a llevar –significaste y significas mucho para mí –titubea y termina diciendo en un suspiro –eres el padre de mi hijo –acaricio el dorso de su mano antes de que la retire.

- Y todo esto ¿Dónde nos deja? –Dentro de mi pecho siento esperanza, resentimiento, atracción y orgullo… se mezclan haciendo un gran lío. Suspira y se mueve hacia atrás en la silla y entrelaza sus manos en su regazo.

- Nos deja donde mismo, antes que tú y yo –sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y se aclara la garganta –bueno nos acostáramos de nuevo, solo que ahora ya sabes toda la historia detrás de todo… esto –nos señala a ambos y suspira apartando la mirada. Entonces las veces que hicimos el amor ¿no significo nada para ella? Bueno aún no sé qué significó para mí de forma clara pero si sé que no puedo alejarme de ella así como así, aun la deseo y con tanta intensidad que me asusta. Solo pensarla con alguien más me vuelve loco, la quiero para mí, no sé cómo entraría en mi vida aparte de ser la madre de mi hijo pero la necesito.

- Estas muy equivocada si piensas que no cambia nada… enana –le sonrío pícaro antes de tomarla desprevenida he inclinarme sobre la mesa y la atraigo de la nuca hacia mí para darle un beso apasionado. Al momento que mis labios tocan los suyos abre la boca y me responde de igual manera, momentos después nos separamos no sin antes acariciarle los labios rosas con los míos.

- ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo? –sus ojos se abren de forma desmesurada y tartamudea un poco antes de contestar.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_(Rukia POV)_

Y yo que pensaba que ya había vivido el suficiente drama para todo lo que me resta de vida ¡pues que equivocada estaba! Apenas me encierro en mi habitación arrojo los zapatos de tacón alto a cualquier lugar y me desnudo de camino al baño para colocarme mi piyama. Pienso solo un momento si darme una ducha pero no tengo las suficientes fuerzas así que mejor me visto y voy directo a la cama. Que mierda es la vida. Gruño enojada. Se ensaña con las personas más buenas y a las malas les da toda la recompensa. Si no fuera por mi hermano Byakuya yo habría dejado todo este asunto y me hubiera alejado para siempre de su familia.

Una vez más le falle, deje en la ruina a mi familia. Aprieto con la palma de las manos mis ojos para evitar llorar de nuevo –llorar no sirve de nada, Rukia –me recrimino. Por culpa de mis estupideces y sobretodo mi rebeldía, los ancianos junto a Aizen Sosuke líder de la segunda familia más poderosa del Gotei 13, nos arrebataron la empresa que con tantos esfuerzos la rama principal de los Kuchiki había mantenido generación tras generación. Los muy malditos viejos decidieron que ya era demasiado tiempo el que yo me había tomado para seguir sus reglas y que era un riesgo muy alto en cuanto a sus intereses, así que se pusieron de acuerdo con Aizen y me destituyeron de la presidencia. Y no conformes con eso movieron cielo, mar y tierra para despojar a mi hermano de su herencia valiéndose de artimañas y sobornos, tan solo nos dejaron la casa de Estados Unidos y ésta casa pero solo porque estaban a nombre de Hisana. No nos dieron tiempo de reaccionar hasta que ya estábamos de patitas en la calle. Contratamos a un excelente abogado que ya conocía desde hace tiempo pero que no sabía que era íntimo y viejo amigo de mi hermano, el Sr. Kisuke Urahara.

Cuando hablamos con el Sr. Kisuke me entere que Yoruichi, mi antigua jefa, era de hecho su esposa y él era el padre de sus dos hijos: Jinta y Ururu. No comprendo por qué Yoruichi no me había dicho nada acerca de su parentesco si me había enviado a negociar para unir ambas empresas, Sereitei Inc. con almacenes Urahara. Aunque me he dado cuenta que son una familia muy rara, según ellos no habían mezclado ambos negocios porque ambos querían destacar en su negocio propio pero cuando vieron la oportunidad de unirse quisieron que no fuera nada personal y bla bla bla. Par de locos.

Al parecer mi hermano le conto a su viejo amigo quien era yo porque al reencontrarme con Yoru no me hizo preguntas y ella es una curiosa de lo peor. Al enterarse de que tenía que ver con los Kurosaki ambos se fueron de espaldas porque el cabeza de zanahoria y sus hermanas son ahijados suyos. También supe que Jinta estaba en una relación formal con una de las hermanas de Ichigo ¡Pero que chiquito es el mundo! No cabe duda que uno propone, dios dispone y el diablo lo descompone. Río y termino suspirando. La última vez que vi a mi tormento fue en el cumpleaños de Adam, para ese día ya se le había pasado el coraje por lo del por el viaje y se vio más que evidente cuando a mitad de la madrugada se metió en la casa, no tengo la menor idea de cómo entró pero se marchó antes que alguien más se diera cuenta que estaba conmigo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos, tres meses? Esta situación con mi hermano y su familia absorbe todo de mí y cuando llego a casa no tengo ánimos de pensar en nada más que ver a mi niño y dormir. No me estoy escondiendo de Ichigo, para nada, solo que ahora mismo no puedo lidiar con dos cosas en mi vida a la vez. Primero tengo que tratar de resolver el lío en que metí a mi hermano. Después ya veré lo que hay entre cabeza de calabaza y yo. Aclaramos el pasado pero nos faltó aclarar el presente y el futuro. Aunque no quiera, en mi corazón hay un poco de esperanza de que para él sea más que lujuria lo que haya entre nosotros.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡Por fin termine de escribir este capítulo! Lo pensé mucho y por fin este día salió el resultado que quería :D espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión, besitos a todos :J

* * *

Canción inspiración:

Justify - The Rasmus


	33. Read my Mind

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

Read my Mind

- Es hora de dormir campeón – coloco la cobijita favorita de Adam tapándole como a él le gusta: hasta el pecho por debajo de los brazos. Da un bostezo y se remueve hasta quedar cómodo, espero a que su respiración se vuelva constante y acompasada antes de darle un beso en la frente. Con la yema de mis dedos acaricio sus mejillas y nariz, la que es igual a la de su madre.

Suspiro ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que la vi la última vez? Sí, creo que han sido dos meses, tres semanas y si estuviera loco diría que nueve horas y veinticinco minutos. Río, sí, soy patético contando cada segundo. La última vez fue el día del cumpleaños de Adam, los días anteriores no pude quitármela de la cabeza y cuando por fin esa tarde la vi mis ojos no se despegaban de cada movimiento de su pequeña figura. Cada vez que nos mirábamos, sentía la tensión sexual fluir de ambos aunque tratáramos de disimular. En la noche al despedirnos estaba hasta la mierda de estresado por querer tocarla y no poder y tener que pretender que nada había pasado entre nosotros ¡como si nada hubiera cambiado! Así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió, algo estúpido por supuesto y digno de un quinceañero, recordé donde había puesto la llave de repuesto de su casa y me cole a su habitación. Fue un poco difícil ya que su hermano, el estirado, estuvo a punto de descubrirme.

_I never really gave up on_

_Breakin' out of this two-star town_

_I got the green light_

_I got a little fight_

_I'm gonna turn this thing around_

Entre silencioso a su cuarto y me desnude antes de acercarme a ella, estaba como dios la trajo al mundo cubierta solo por una sabana. La hice a un lado lo que la hizo despertarse sobresaltada, aun en la oscuridad vi como sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa pero al segundo siguiente estábamos besándonos con hambre y deseo. Fue una de las mejores noches que he pasado en mi vida. Al despertar la vi tan cómodamente dormida que no quise despertarla y antes que me atraparan salí de su casa, cuando ya estaba lejos de ahí y especialmente de ella, me di cuenta lo que había hecho. Estúpido, estúpido de mí, me deje llevar por la necesidad que poco me importo el pasado… ¿Mentiras? ¿Engaños?... Eso nada importaba si estaba viendo sus hermosos ojos, tocando y saboreando cada parte de su cuerpo ¿Qué mentiras? ¿Cuáles engaños? Pero como siempre cuando me alejo de ella lo suficiente, me doy cuenta que de mi corazón no puede borrar el dolor de haber sido engañado y volvía el resentimiento con fuerza. Y ambos sentimientos se mezclan volviéndome loco, cada uno estirándome en direcciones contrarias. Pero lo que me está volviendo aún más inestable es que desde ese día no la he vuelto a ver, siempre que voy a ver a nuestro hijo o por él para llevarlo a casa de mi padre ella está ausente y esa vocecita en mi cabeza, el orgullo, me impide buscarla. Me muero por saber que siente y que piensa… me confunde porque su boca dice que no somos nada y sus actos me dicen todo lo contrario ¿Quién está más loco? ¿Ella o yo?

_Oh well I don't mind, you don't mind_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Before you go, can you read my mind?_

Contemplo un poco más a mi hijo, le doy un beso más en la frente y salgo sin hacer ruido hacia la sala. Al entrar veo a mi hermana Karin sentada en el suelo con las piernas cursadas entre un sillón y la mesilla central con un montón de hojas esparcidas a su alrededor. Bufa molesta y empuja lejos la libreta donde escribía. A sabiendas que no se encuentra de humor voy a sentarme a su lado, en el sillón.

- ¿Cómo vas? –voltea a verme con el ceño fruncido, esa mirada es incluso más atemorizante que la mía. Sostengo su mirada hasta que suspira, he aprendido de mí mismo que cuando alguien no me sostiene este tipo de mirada va a pagar todos los platos rotos. Suspira y vuelve la vista a sus papeles.

- Te juro que estoy a punto de reventar –niego y le sonrío. La despeino un poco hasta que me aparata de un manotazo.

- Ya casi acaba tu tortura Karin –se levanta del suelo y se sienta a mi lado recargándose cómodamente en el respaldo –solo un poco más –le sonrío tratando de animarla.

- Entre más se acerca la fecha de la boda más nerviosa me pongo –gruñe –no quiero defraudar a la familia de Shiro –muerde su labio de forma distraída –solo por él estoy haciendo esto –señala todas las hojas, folletos y el diario que lleva de la boda. Falta menos de un mes para el evento, el día elegido por la pareja será el 25 de octubre. La dichosa boda será grande y no porque ella lo quiera así, lo hace porque la familia de Toshiro está hecha a la "antigua" y quieren invitar hasta el perico. Gracias a dios que mi hermana cuenta con su novio, que ha ayudado mucho, y su gemela sino desde cuando hubiera mandado todo a la mierda. Yuzu es una bendición, le ha ayudado a planear la boda y a hacer la compra y renta de todo lo necesario pero los detalles ya solo corren por cuenta de Karin.

- Lo sé, pero lo bueno es que el enano te ha apoyado en todo –vuelve a su mirada ceñuda cuando me refiero a mi cuñadito –bueno Shiro –hago una mala imitación de su voz y ahora me gano un puñetazo en el brazo. Duele pero me gana la risa, no puedo evitarlo cada vez que reacciona así cuando lo defiende, nadie puede decir nada de su "Shiro" porque se vuelve una pantera –que exagerada eres –sobo mi brazo y después la atraigo hacia mi pecho para abrazarla, refunfuña por la muestra de cariño y trata de alejarse pero no la dejo. Beso su cabeza antes de alejarme un poquito solamente. Levanta la mirada y se encuentra con la mía, sonríe negando, de un momento a otro su mirada cambia y me ve de forma extraña.

- Y tú… ¿Cómo vas? –sube ambos pies al sillón abrazándose ambas piernas. Mi columna se pone tiesa y sé a dónde quiere llevar esta plática mi hermana. No aguanto más que me pregunten todos los días y a cada momento como estoy… ¡estoy bien! Sé que mi vida ha cambiado mucho y en tan poco tiempo, más de dos meses, pero pienso que lo estoy haciendo muy bien. La operación que practique junto a Ishida y mi equipo hace tiempo nos ha dado mucho éxito y ahora soy un doctor reconocido en todo el país y las ofertas de trabajo no se han hecho esperar pero por ahora me quedare en donde estoy porque el Hospital también está creciendo, cada vez más personas prefieren ser atendidas por nosotros que en otros hospitales más reconocidos.

- Estupendamente –me levanto rápidamente encaminándome hacia mi recamara… no debí bajar a socializar. Doy apenas un paso cuando soy detenido –ya me voy a dormir Karin, tengo mucho sueño –bostezo y trato de zafarme de su mano.

- Ichigo, siéntate –me ordena y con esa mirada de "voy a golpearte si no te sientas" hace que vuelva a mi lugar.

- Estoy bien, el trabajo ha estado pesado pero en general bien –recalco mis palabras con tono de fastidio.

- Sabes de que no estoy hablando de eso, así que suelta –se cruza de brazos y sostiene mi mirada.

Suspiro profundo. No debería enojarme con mi hermana, es la primera vez que ella me pregunta sobre mi vida personal.

- Karin, sabes que te quiero –levanto el brazo hacia su rostro y acaricio su mejilla –aprecio que te preocupes por mí… pero –niego, ella me ve con ojos de desesperación y preocupación mescladas. Odio que me interroguen acerca de mi vida personal pero que le hago si mi padre y Yuzu insisten que parezco un zombi ¡No parezco un zombi! Solo es su excusa para indagar en lo que no les importa. Ellos solo deben saber lo esencial… Senna y yo terminamos, punto.

No quiero contarles que la razón por la que terminamos es Rukia, la madre de mi hijo, la que tanto pregonaba yo no significaba ya nada para mí. La relación entre Senna y yo terminó porque nos vio en la cafetería, besándonos. Debo admitir que me dolió haberla lastimado, ella si me amaba y yo no pude corresponderle como deseaba. Lo que yo siento por ella solo es amor de amigos a pesar de que tenía la esperanza de que fuera la elegida para sentar cabeza por fin. A raíz de nuestra separación decidí mudarme con mi padre, el cual se alegró demasiado, para que viviera en mi departamento mientras buscaba un nuevo lugar. Hace un mes aproximadamente se mudó pero no he querido regresar ahí porque prácticamente casi no estoy en casa y cuando lo estoy siempre vengo a casa de mi padre porque aquí están todas las comodidades para Adam. Tiene su recamara, muchos de sus juguetes y puede ver a su abuelo y sus tías más seguido. Intenta hablar de nuevo pero la corto.

- No quiero hablar de eso ¿ok? –Me levanto y me alejo hacia la escalera.

- No somos tontos, Ichigo –al parecer me ha seguido y me detiene al pie de la escalera, volteo a verla y enarco una ceja haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa –ya sabes a lo que me refiero –enfrenta mi mirada sin amilanarse –papa y Yuzu se la pasan diciéndolo y yo también me he dado cuenta. Estas distraído y casi nunca hablas… si antes no hablabas mucho ahora lo haces menos –suspira y baja la mirada –sabíamos que te importaba la chica esa con la que terminaste pero no creíamos que tanto –la observo por un momento y sé que es injusto lo que hago con mi familia pero no puedo hablar, simplemente no puedo. Incluso en el trabajo me han visto distraído, preguntan a cada rato que me pasa.

- No. Quiero. Hablar. De. Eso –recalco, tomo su mentón y lo levanto para que me vea –me iré a dormir, que mañana tendré que llevar a tu sobrino con su madre –sonrío y beso su frente, me ve con exasperación pero esta vez no me detiene.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué tiene? –Me quedo observando, con la boca abierta, el rostro preocupado de Rukia hasta que vuelve a hablarme – ¡dime algo, idiota! –grita exasperada… lo que ocasiona que toda la familia, que estaba en la sala, salga a observarnos. Me alejo de la puerta, y le doy la entrada. La verdad no pensé que fuera a venir en medio de la madrugada cuando le llame y menos si le asegure que todo estaba controlado, soy médico, que al menos me dé algo de crédito ¿no?

- ¡Mi adorada tercera hija! –mi padre se acerca a ella y le toma de la mano para llevarla a la sala. Todos los seguimos mientras trata de calmarla –mi nieto está bien, no debiste haber venido y menos sola –mis hermanas y mi padre se sientan cerca de ella y yo enfrente, mi cuñado Toshiro se dirige a la cocina.

- Estoy preocupada, es la primera vez que se enferma –ve al viejo a los ojos y se vuelven acuosos. Siento un dolor en el pecho al verla así.

- Ahora está dormido, hace algunos minutos por fin Yuzu logro que durmiera –le digo tratando de calmar ese dolor en su mirada, sus hombros se destensan en alivio y agacha la cabeza, lentamente dirige su mirada a mí.

- Debiste esperar a mañana Rukia –mi hermanita le acaricia el cabello y la abraza –es peligroso que andes en la calle a esta hora y como dice papa, sola –no aleja sus ojos de mí y yo le sostengo la mirada.

- Me duele admitirlo, pero papa y Yuzu tienen razón –Karin hace una mueca y se levanta para ir a hacerle compañía a su novio en la cocina.

- Apenas si supe que estaba mal no pude quedarme quieta –suspira –soy mama primeriza, entiéndanme –sonríe un poquito y limpia lágrimas no derramadas. Dios mío la enana está más hermosa que nunca, no importa que traiga puesta el pijama, que no traiga nada de maquillaje y aun con la preocupación grabada en cada centímetro de su rostro. Su belleza natural es mejor que la artificial. Me pide que explique todo lo que pasó y así lo hago, tal vez logre aliviar su angustia aunque sea un poco.

Apenas si puse la cabeza en la almohada escuche el llanto de Adam. Fui enseguida a verlo, estaba sudoroso y con el rostro rojo. Inmediatamente le tome la temperatura y estaba ardiendo, lo desnude y lo metí a darle un baño con agua fría. No paraba de llorar y al poco tiempo estaba toda la familia ayudando, papa fue por el medicamento y Yuzu me ayudo a bañarlo, Karin y su novio le cambiaron las mantas de su cama por algunas más frescas y buscaron ropa ligera. Cuando por fin pudimos bajarle la temperatura le llame a su madre e insistió en venir a verlo.

- Nuestro niño está en buenas manos hija ¡hay dos doctores en la familia! –mi padre le sonríe y se levanta al ver a Karin y Toshiro entrar a la sala con una taza de té en las manos. Mi hermana le entrega una a ella y mi cuñado a mí –familia, es mejor ir a dormir –bosteza ruidosamente y se dirige al segundo piso –Adam ya tiene a sus padres juntos, nos avisaran cualquier cosa ¿Cierto? –el viejo al decir eso me ve de forma sospechosa y guiña un ojo. Los otros tres asienten y lo siguen dejándonos en un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Quieres verlo? –pregunto con la mirada baja mientras jugueteo con la taza entre mis manos sin quiera haber probado el té.

- Si, por favor –asiente y me levanto. Se pone de pie y cuando paso enfrente de ella le quito la taza de las manos. Nuestras manos se rosan brevemente y nos hace temblar a ambos, nuestras miradas se cruzan y no puedo evitar acercarme a su rostro. Sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas no se desvían de los míos hasta que roso mis labios con los suyos y los cierra. Me acerco a su cuerpo y rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos, el beso se vuelve más intenso y nuestras respiraciones se dificultan. Hasta que ya no podemos respirar más nos separamos, con una mano acaricio sus mejillas rojas y le doy un beso más.

- Ven –le sonrío y le tomo de la mano guiándola a la recamara de Adam. En este momento no puedo pensar, solo puedo sentir.

_She said I don't mind, you don't mind_

_'Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_

_Put your back on me_

_Put your back on me_

_Put your back on me_

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Siento no haber publicado antes, pero nada más no quedaba como yo quería y aún siento que le falta algo. Espero que disfruten y me digan sus opiniones.

* * *

Canción inspiración:

Read my mind – The Killers


	34. I'm Still in Love with You

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Aclaraciones:

1) xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo - breve salto en el tiempo.

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

I'm Still in Love with You

Tomo a mi hijo entre mis brazos y lo arrullo con una canción de cuna que aprendí de mi hermana Hisana, sé que debí haberlo dejado descansar pero no puedo, necesito tenerlo así conmigo para calmar mi angustia. Es la primera vez que se enferma desde que nació y como madre primeriza es normal ponerme así ¿cierto? Me paseo por la habitación y en el otro extremo, en una pequeña extensión del cuarto, veo una mecedora y me dirijo a ella para estar más cómodos. Observo a mi bebe plácidamente dormido acurrucado en mi pecho y paso mis dedos por su mejilla y después acaricio su cabello, iguales a los de su padre. Lo que me recuerda, Ichigo esta recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándonos. Levanto la vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran, me sonríe y se adentra cerrando la puerta, busca una silla y la coloca a unos pasos de mí sentándose. Nos quedamos en cómodo silencio.

Al momento de su llamada no pensé en nuestra relación, solo cuando estaba a minutos de aquí me invadió el nerviosismo de volver a verlo y hasta ese momento me percate de mis fachas. Salí prácticamente corriendo de casa. Le avise a mi hermano Byakuya pero no quise que le dijera a mi hermana para no despertarla, tome mi cartera y llaves de la camioneta y salí de casa vestida solo con pijama que consta de pantalón de algodón morado, playera sin mangas de color violeta con estampado de conejos y el primer par tenis que me encontré en mi camino. Fue un gran shock verlo, no es lo mismo en vivo y a todo color que la imagen de mis memorias. Veo su perfil de reojo y recuerdo ese dulce y apasionado beso que nos dimos en la sala ¡Dios estoy loca! ¿Cómo es posible que una sola mirada suya me haga hacer tonterías y me haga olvidar hasta de mí nombre? No importa cuanto lo ame o quiera, tenemos que hablar primero antes de seguir involucrándonos como dos adolescentes sin nada que perder… aparte él tiene novia, eso debería de detenerlo y… detenerme. Bufo molesta.

- ¿Pasa algo? –abro mucho los ojos y me pongo nerviosa, claramente me quejé en voz alta. Me meso un poco cuando Adam se remueve y me da tiempo de pensar que decir. Veo hacia todos lados, menos a él.

- Nada, nada –huy si, que gran respuesta. Río nerviosa. Ya vi a mi hijo y creo que es hora de regresar a casa, hago el amago de levantarme y él se levanta de inmediato para ayudarme. Estoy a punto de negarme cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y por mi mente pasan imágenes de nuestros últimos encuentros, pillada desprevenida me toma del codo y después de la cintura para impulsarme hacia arriba. Quedamos muy juntos, solo con Adam entre nosotros. Me pongo más nerviosa y corto el contacto llevando al bebe a su cuna, lo arropo y le beso la frente.

- Creo que es hora de que me valla –apenas si puedo pronunciar palabra, él sigue donde lo deje cuando ya estoy abriendo la puerta y apenas avanzo algunos pasos por el pasillo cuando me detiene.

- No creo que sea prudente, es muy tarde –me quedo congelada al instante, me toma del codo izquierdo para darme la vuelta y hacerme verle de frente –son más de la una de la mañana y dijiste que querías venir por él esta vez –asiento, si yo dije eso pero planeaba regresar a casa y volver. Ya sé, es ridículo, apenas si me daría tiempo de dormir un par de horas pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer? Tengo asuntos que arreglar con el señor Urahara a primera hora de la mañana respecto a la herencia de mi hermano, por fin después de meses y meses el juez del caso dirá el fallo.

- Claro que vendré, voy a casa y regreso –me encojo de hombros como si nada posando mis ojos aquí y allá, me zafo de su agarre con la mayor delicadeza. Paso a paso hacia atrás me alejo de ese magnetismo que le rodea y que me hace perder la razón, frunce el ceño y siento como su mirada me taladra. Estoy a más de mitad del pasillo frente a una puerta con un enorme quince en ella cuando sigue mis pasos y me detiene con ambas manos sobre mis caderas pegándome a él. Abro los ojos de forma desmesurada por la sorpresa pero aun así mi cuerpo reacciona excitándose.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? –su voz es tan seductora que sube mi libido al límite en 0.5 segundos. Esa es una invitación tan tentadora, pero no, debo negarme. Coloco mis manos sobre las suyas, tratando de quitarlas. Me sonríe y quita sus manos pero no alejándose sino que ahora las coloca en mi trasero y me pega a su entrepierna al vientre. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Mis piernas se vuelven gelatina.

- No creo que sea buena idea –tiemblo y digo en un susurro para no despertar a los demás. En mi mente empiezo a repetir el mantra "tiene novia" "tiene novia" "tiene novia".

- ¿Por qué no? –toma mi mentón haciéndolo hacia arriba y muerde mi oreja a lo que me hace saltar. Muerdo mi labio tratando de no gemir y rápido el "tiene novia" va perdiendo fuerza. Una de sus manos deja de empujarme hacia él y se van hacia uno de mis hombros y empieza a bajar el tirante de mi pijama.

- Porque mmm –gimo bajito, sus labios rosan mi hombro –no es –la otra mano se cuela bajo mi blusa y de forma perezosa sube hasta uno de mis pechos –correcto –ahora muerdo mi lengua cuando aprieta la cima con fuerza. Estamos a mitad de pasillo donde alguien puede vernos, no deberíamos hacer esto pero tal parece que al cabeza de zanahoria no le importa porque sigue torturándome.

- ¿Por qué estaría mal? –Hace un camino de besos hasta el otro extremo de mi torso y muerde el otro hombro ligeramente mientras sigue torturándome, quiero gritar de placer pero me contengo –por lo que sé, eres libre –me acorrala contra la puerta y mueve su otra mano hacia el otro pecho, masajeando lento –a pesar de lo que me contaste de tu familia y sus condiciones –aprieta ambas cimas con fuerza –aun eres libre y yo también –abro la boca y al principio no puedo hablar a pesar del placentero dolor, mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente desconcertada mientras sus caricias no cesan.

- ¡¿Qué?! –grito y al momento me tapa la boca con una de sus grandes manos, nos quedamos quietos observando a todos lados del pasillo. Después, Ichigo me mete dentro de la habitación y cierra con seguro. Es libre, es libre. No paro de repetirme en la mente esas dos palabras mientras estoy paralizada en el espacio libre entre la cama y la salida.

- Vas a despertar a todos, enana –me recrimina y eso me hace reaccionar ¡pero qué le pasa! Él es el que anda de pervertido haciendo ¡ESO! En pleno pasillo. Entrecierro los ojos viéndole cara a cara y me acerco a él.

- Tú tienes la culpa –remarco cada palabra picándole el pecho con el dedo índice –maldito pervertido –le pego con ambas manos en el pecho, él me las sujeta colocándolas tras mi espalda y me acerca a su cuerpo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué gritaste? –sonríe acercándose a mi rostro, los colores se me suben a la cara y bajo la mirada a su pecho.

- Por tus… por… por –tartamudeo – ¡tus proposiciones indecorosas! –trato de zafarme de su agarre sin ningún éxito.

- No puedo evitar no hacerlas cuando te tengo tan cerca –se agacha para recorrer a besos mi mejilla, me sorprende esa declaración y busco sus ojos color miel, los cuales brillan de pasión y me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Por qué? –no puedo evitar preguntar en voz baja. Mi respiración vuelve a ser la de antes, el calor de su cuerpo me envuelve como si fuera una manta.

- No lo sé –se encoge de hombros y me suelta las manos para colocarlas en mi cintura ¿Cómo que no lo sabe? Quiero saber si solo es lujuria pasajera o hay algo más duradero… algo como amor. Abro la boca para preguntar más –solo sé que quiero descubrirlo –me caya con un beso, como si la vida dependiera de ello y yo no puedo hacer nada más que responder, se aleja un poquito y me mira intensamente –y tú ¿porque me aceptas? –jadeo, calor me recorre por cada centímetro del cuerpo.

- No lo sé –entrecierra los ojos mirándome con mayor intensidad –pero quiero descubrirlo –ok, mentirilla piadosa, yo sé exactamente que me pasa con él pero no quiero revelarle mis sentimientos si sé que él no los corresponde. Enredo mis dedos en su cabello mientras él me empieza a acercar y después acostar en la enorme cama. Me quedo sentada y él coloca arrodillado entre mis piernas y con un poco de esfuerzo me sube más para quedar al centro.

- Ichigo –digo contra sus labios, me vuelve a sonreír pero no de forma sínica ni seductora como antes. Esta vez es una sonrisa sincera… real, como hace mucho tiempo no lo veía sonreír. Meto mis manos bajo su playera y hago que se la quite para acariciar su duro pecho, me acerco y beso desde el centro hasta su pezón y empiezo a lamerlo y morderlo con suavidad. Le tomo de los hombros y enredo mis manos en su cabello jalándolo hacia mí y queda sentado sobre sus piernas. Gime y gruñe con cada caricia. Con ambas manos toma mis piernas y las acaricia sobre la ropa apretándolas de vez en cuando.

- Rukia –susurra mi nombre. Subo la mirada y le veo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando. Estamos tan calientes que siento la habitación como un horno. Le tomo las manos y las guio a mi blusa, entiende al segundo y me la quita. Con una sonrisa ladeada me da un empujoncito a la cama y lleva las manos hacia mis pantalones y los quita lentamente junto a la ropa interior, acariciando cada centímetro de piel expuesta. Se levanta de la cama y se desnuda para volver a la posición de antes y sin más preámbulos me toma de la cadera subiéndola a sus piernas dobladas y entra en mí de un solo embiste, gimo ruidosamente enredando las piernas a su alrededor y después me muerdo el interior del labio echando la cabeza contra la cama. El placer que siento es inmenso que siento que hasta puede romperme.

Ichigo se queda quieto para que me acostumbre a su tamaño mientras hecha la cabeza hacia atrás como si fuera a gritar pero no sale nada más que un gemido ronco. Muevo ligeramente mis caderas indicándole que se mueva. Su mirada vuelve a mí y nos quedamos viendo, empieza a mover sus caderas lentamente como puedo hacer muy poco debido a la posición, el me impulsa con una mano bajo mi cintura y otra sobre el vientre. Cada embiste es más rápido, más fuerte… más placentero. Electricidad fluye a nuestro alrededor y estamos cerca del clímax. La mano en mi vientre se dirige a la unión de nuestros cuerpos e introduce un dedo buscando mi clítoris y al tocarlo no aguanto más y me corro, me cojo a las sabanas de la cama empujando lo máximo que puedo hacia él mientras me llena con su semilla. Nos quedamos varios minutos en la misma posición mientras calmamos nuestras respiraciones, después sale de mí y se acuesta a mi lado. Su mano pasa por mi vientre y sube hasta mis senos sensibles.

- Es mi imaginación –se apoya en un codo y se inclina a lamerme –o han crecido desde la última vez –mordisquea la base del más cercano haciéndome gemir, sonrío ¿ahora quiere halagarme? Le empujo por el pecho y le hago acostarse de espaldas a la cama.

- No lo creo –ríe y ese sonido me hace vibrar el cuerpo pero de una forma diferente al placer, me hace sentir plena. Le guiño un ojo y me coloco sobre él al nivel de su entrepierna –pero, puedes comprobarlo –agarro sus enormes manos y las coloco sobre mis pechos, él ni tardo ni perezoso los empieza masajear, palpándolos.

- Yo creo que sí –balanceo mis caderas para excitarlo de nuevo, no he tenido suficiente de él. Se impulsa hacia arriba y de nuevo me tiene contra la cama colándose entre mis piernas en un movimiento fluido. Gimo y busco ahora con plena libertad más de ese rose en mi interior. Coloca ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza y se encorva para meter mis pechos en su boca… lo lame, succiona como si fuera un crio y muerde como quiere –definitivamente, son más grandes –sopla aliento poniéndome la piel de gallina –deberías checarte –sonríe lascivo –o puedo seguir explorando yo –va hacia el otro y le da el mismo trato, de nuevo me pone tan caliente que me siento derretir entre sus brazos.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Me remuevo debajo de un gran edredón color café, estoy tan cómoda y calientita que no quiero levantarme. La pasada noche con Ichigo fue espectacular y más placentera porque no hubo ese apremio por terminar y al instante siguiente correr despavoridos. Nuestros sentimientos aún no están claros pero ahora solo quiero quedarme aquí y disfrutar algo de felicidad, lástima que tengo responsabilidades que cumplir. Suspiro profundo y me cambio de posición, ahora tengo el pecho del cabeza de zanahoria como almohada y rodeo con una de mis piernas su cadera como si fuera la almohada que siempre uso para dormir. De forma inmediata una de sus manos acaricia detrás de mi rodilla.

- Deja de moverte, quiero dormir más –dice con voz ronca contra mi cabello, después bosteza y se acurruca entre mis brazos.

- Tengo que irme –levanto la cabeza para verle cerrar los ojos con fuerza –tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar –beso su mentón sin pensarlo y bajo hasta su manzana de Adan. Gruñe bajito –también tengo que preparar a Adam para llevármelo y darle su medicina –suspiro… mi niño, gracias a dios está mejor. En el transcurso de la noche, ambos nos levantamos varias veces a verificar que estuviera bien. Ichigo me aseguro que solo es una infección en la garganta y con antibióticos y des-inflamatorios tendría para aliviarse pronto.

- ¿A qué hora tienes que irte? –busco el reloj de una de sus mesillas de noche y más o menos tengo media hora para preparar al bebe si quiero ir y volver a casa y llegar a tiempo a mi cita con Urahara.

- Aproximadamente, media hora –me des-afano de su abrazo y me levanto de la cama completamente desnuda, siento su mirada en mi cuerpo mientras me busco la bata de su hermana que me prestó para cuando íbamos a checar a Adam.

- ¿Dónde es la cita que tienes? –pregunta curioso y se sienta en la cama apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama. Le veo y luce su torso desnudo abiertamente con una pierna fuera del edredón. Me sonríe de lado, niego y junto las prendas de mi pijama para ir al baño a vestirme.

- Es aquí cerca, de hecho es con tu padrino –abre los ojos sorprendido para después entrecerrar los ojos de manera sospechosa.

- Puedes irte de aquí para que no vallas corriendo a tu casa –se levanta y se dirige hacia mí, desnudo y con semejante erección que me hace querer desmayarme. Se para enfrente y toma las prendas de mis manos arrojándolas al suelo –si la ropa te preocupa, mi hermana puede prestarte algo –camino hacia atrás hasta topar con la pared al lado de la puerta. Toma los extremos del nudo de mi bata y la desata, solo con eso él ya me tiene ardiendo por dentro y lista para recibirlo, por dios lo necesito de nuevo. Gimo en su boca, es demasiado tarde para decir que no cuando ya me tiene comiéndome a besos y acariciando de esa forma tan suya mi cuerpo.

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

¡Lo he logrado! Termine este capítulo antes de lo que esperaba, creo que todo es debido a que en mi cabeza ronda la idea de un nuevo fic sobre nuestra parejita. Esta esta basada en una telenovela que pasaron hace mucho tiempo en México y es de mis favoritas, y es perfecta para ellos.

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que me comentaron el capítulo pasado y me dieron su opinión, la cual es muy valiosa para mí, besos a todos ellos :D y espero que hayan disfrutado éste.

* * *

Canción inspiración:

I'm Still in Love with You - Sean Paul


	35. Madness

Los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

Madness

_I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

- ¿Se han reconciliado? –me pregunta mi padre apenas al entrar a la cocina, toma asiento en una de las sillas de la barra detrás de mí y siento su mirada fija en la espalda mientras preparo el desayuno para la enana y para mí. No volteo a verlo hasta que dejo los últimos pedazos de fruta sobre un plato y me lavo las manos para acomodarlo todo en una bandeja. Le prepare huevos estrellados, pan tostado, plátano y fresa en trozos y para acompañar un vaso de leche para ella y jugo de naranja para mí… sin faltar nuestras tazas de café.

- No precisamente –mi padre siempre tan metido, cada vez que pregunta algo de mi vida personal lo dejo hablando solo ¿Cómo pudo pensar que hoy será diferente? Bufo internamente. Tomo la bandeja y quiero salir de la cocina pero mi padre me lo impide, interceptándome –viejo, de verdad no quiero hablar de nada –gruño –y más te vale no abordar a Rukia con comentarios y preguntas idiotas cuando la veas –le miro con el ceño fruncido y él lo único que hace es quitarme la comida de las manos para volverla a colocar sobre la barra, extrañamente hoy no se ha comportado de manera infantil como lo hace cada vez que me ve y su semblante es serio. Algo demasiado extraño.

- Sé que no quieres hablar hijo, pero –se sienta de nuevo y se pone pensativo –ayer, sin querer claro –rasca su barbilla nervioso, enarco una ceja ¿ahora qué mosca le pico? –yo escuche lo que le dijiste a Rukia –paso de estar tranquilo y relajado a furioso y un poquito apenado en menos de un nanosegundo, me acerco a mi padre y le cojo de la camisa.

- Maldito anciano pervertido –su cara se pone roja de la vergüenza, o eso quiero pensar. Me sujeta de las manos tratando de zafarse.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –Se pone a lloriquear como niño –estabas a mitad de pasillo y yo quería ir al baño –empieza a moquear, lo dejo libre y me alejo. La pena va ganándole a la furia pero aun así no me arrepiento de nada, cada segundo de la noche… y del día, valió la pena. Dicen la mayoría de las personas que el tiempo y la distancia te ayudan a aclarar sentimientos y mente, pero esta noche acabo de refutar esas ideas. Ahora que estuve con ella sin sentir esa necesidad de urgencia por demostrar que tanto la hacía sentir y tratar de curar mi ego de macho herido, porque ahora lo sé, ese orgullo tapaba lo que sentía por ella desde el día que nos conocimos. Esta noche salió de mí el padre que quería consolar a la madre de su hijo, reconfortarla y hacerle creer que sin importar qué todo estaría bien y yo estaría a su lado. Tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, por fin pude ver entre toda esa maraña que el deseo no solo era deseo… es algo mucho más grande, fuerte y perdurable y que mi estúpido orgullo estaba de más. Lástima que no todo es color de rosa, aún queda ese pequeño detalle de su familia y sus ideas retrogradas… pero si me deja, si me da la oportunidad después de todo lo que hemos pasado. Quiero estar a su lado, amándola por el resto de mi vida.

- Esta bien viejo –respiro profundo tratando de ser paciente –pero si me vas a dar un sermón como a mis hermanas, te aviso de una vez que me largo en el instante en que empieces a hablar –le señalo con un dedo acusador antes de cruzarme de brazos esperando a que diga algo.

- ¿Por qué me tratan así, tú y tus hermanas? Yo solo quiero su bienestar y seguridad –su semblante se vuelve triste y me da algo de remordimiento. Le veo con cara de fastidio para que no siga poniéndose sentimental y que mejor vuelva al tema –está bien, ya –suspira –ayer apenas iba a salir al baño cuando escuche "algo" de lo que le dijiste a mi tercera hija –me tenso de pies a cabeza, mierda, que ya no diga eso por favor –y supe, que ella no te había dicho nada –lo veo de forma desconcertante, ni yo mismo recuerdo que dije en esos momentos.

- Papa ¿de qué hablas? –ahora es su turno de respirar profundo armándose de paciencia.

- Sabia que no te ibas a acordar, tonto hijo mío –entrecierro los ojos y solo sonríe pícaro –dijiste que no había problema que ustedes… ya sabes –se aclara la garganta –intimaran a pesar de la familia de Rukia –se me suben los colores a la cara sin poder evitarlo. Es raro hablar de sexo con mi padre a pesar de que siempre insiste en hablar de ese tema ¡me niego a hacerlo a mi edad! Suficiente tuve con la plática que me dio cuando era adolecente. Nunca podré olvidar que el día de mi cumpleaños número quince me hablo de las florecitas y las abejitas y de regalo una caja de condones, niego, y como los había "olvidado" en casa me los llevo a la escuela y me los entrego frente a media escuela.

- ¿Y eso qué? –gruño molesto.

- Si me dejas terminar, sin interrumpir, más pronto terminamos –rueda los ojos –hace unas semanas tu padrino y uno de mis mejores amigos vino a cenar a casa, tu no estabas porque estabas en el hospital –aclara antes de proseguir. Empieza a jugar con sus dedos en la barra y eso me pone los cabellos de la nuca de punta, odio los sonidos exasperantes –me comento que a estaba trabajando para la familia Kuchiki, porque estaban en un pleito legal muy fuerte –niega ligeramente –al parecer sacaron a mi tercera hija de la compañía Gotei 13 y por si fuera poco –dice con tono indignado –la familia indirecta de su hermano les despojó de su herencia –mis brazos resbalan hasta quedar inertes a cada lado de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se abren desmesurados ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo la enana?

- ¿Desde cuándo? –me voy a su lado y le miro suplicante, quiero que me cuente todo lo que sabe.

- Según me dijo Kisuke, eso fue poco después del cumpleaños de mi nieto –prácticamente la mandíbula se me cae al suelo ¿tanto tiempo? me paso ambas manos por el cabello tratando de tranquilizarme –me di cuenta que no lo sabías por lo que dijiste ayer, porque ya sabes cómo es tu padrino –ríe –puede ser discreto pero cuando lo alcoholizas lo suficiente y haces las preguntas correctas canta como canario –aturdido me empiezo a pasear frente a mi padre con la sangre corriendo a mil dentro de mi cuerpo, pensando en lo que esto significa. No he estado a su lado para apoyarla y que, en un sentido muy egoísta, puede ser libre y hacer su vida sin presiones de esos estirados –por la compañía no se puede hacer nada porque todo fue "legal" –hace unas comillas al aire –y ahora solo pelean la herencia de su familia –siento las manos de mi padre en los hombros, deteniéndome –sabes lo que significa esto hijo ¿verdad? –le veo a los ojos todavía aturdido –independientemente del porque se separaron al principio, todos hemos visto que están enamorados –me quedo congelado y el viejo me sacude –esta es la oportunidad del siglo y si no la aprovechas créeme que te golpeo muchacho –dice de forma dramática –tu madre jamás me perdonara cuando vaya a hacerle compañía al cielo –lagrimitas bajan por sus ojos –si permito que dejes ir a esa mujer, aparte serás el idiota más grande del mundo –sonríe –hazlo por ti, por ella y por ese niño que tienen en común –me estremezco de pies a cabeza, ahora puedo ver el futuro aún más claro. A pesar que es un rollero de lo peor no puedo negar que da consejos muy buenos. Sonrío.

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized what you mean_

- Papa, gracias –abrazo a mi viejo con euforia –por decirme todo esto y créeme que no la dejare irse de esta casa –le beso la frente por impulso y lo dejo paralizado. Me alejo para tomar la bandeja de la comida y subir a la habitación.

- Suerte ¡matador! –Me grita a medio camino y me detengo al pie de la escalera para gritarle.

- ¡No lo arruines papa! –ruedo los ojos, espero no volver a repetir el abrazo en un futuro muy cercano… es incómodo con lo loco que es papa. Continuo subiendo y a mitad de escaleras me encuentro a Yuzu, me sonríe como siempre y cuando se da cuenta lo que llevo en brazos me ve con decepción.

- Ichi, apenas iba a hacer el desayuno –infla sus cachetes como una niña pequeña. Adoro a mi hermana y su forma de consentirme, siempre que me quedo a desayunar prepara mis alimentos favoritos.

- Lo siento –beso su frente y sigo con mi camino –será para la próxima ¿sí nena? –asiente y sonríe resignada. Se va en sentido contrario, ya me estoy imaginando como se pondrán a chismear ella y mi padre. Me dirijo a mi recamara y al abrir la puerta veo que Rukia aún está con Karin, dejo la comida en el escritorio y salgo a buscarla, necesito verla.

Me voy acercando a la recamara de mi hermana y una de las dos dice mi nombre pero no puedo identificar quien, me detengo en seco y sin poder evitarlo escucho la conversación –ese saco se te ve genial, es nuevo, y esa combinación que escogiste también –ríe Karin –Yuzu me lo regaló pero aun no logra que me lo ponga, la ropa formal no va conmigo muy a su pesar, en mi trabajo no es necesario pero insiste en que los tenga –la puerta se encuentra ligeramente abierta y me permite ver la pequeña silueta de mi mujer enfundada en jeans azules, un poco deslavados, y un saco manga tres cuartos color azul marino. Debajo del saco lleva una blusa negra que le hace resaltar su piel blanca. Es preciosa y esa ropa la luce muy bien.

- ¿No se molestará si me ve con él? –la dulce voz de mi enana me hace sonreír cuando le responde, se está viendo en un enorme espejo y gira para verse desde varios ángulos. De pronto mi hermana entra en mi plano de visión y me hago hacia atrás, solo alcanzo a ver que se sienta en la cama de espaldas a mí.

- Na, no creo –le sonríe a través del espejo, Rukia se coloca de lado y abre su saco para ver su estómago, frunce sus labios haciendo una mueca.

- Estoy enorme –bufa –tengo varios meses sin hacer ejercicio, he estado tan ocupada –suspira triste. Para mi ella es perfecta así como está y más si mis sospechas son ciertas, sonrío, la enana no quiere creerme pero sé que su cuerpo es diferente y creo saber el motivo.

- Claro que no estás gorda –se encoge de hombros Karin –si yo me viera tan solo la mitad de bien que tú con esa ropa, la hubiera usado desde hace mucho –le da ánimos y las dos se ven a los ojos antes de abrazarse.

- Gracias linda, me levantas el ánimo –la veo sonreír y su cara se ilumina como un sol –y gracias de nuevo por la ropa –se levanta y la veo colocarse unos zapatos bajos. Antes de salir y descubrirme mi hermana le llama quedándome a medio paso de retirada.

- Rukia –duda –sé que no es de mi incumbencia… pero –la veo retorcerse las manos –tú e Ichi ¿se han arreglado? –se para a unos pasos de la puerta y la puedo escuchar más claro.

- Pues, la verdad –se remueve incomoda –ni yo misma lo sé –suspira abrazándose a sí misma –nuestra situación es algo complicada –que complicada ni que mierdas, ella quiere hacerla complicada ocultando información importante. Bufo internamente. Pero ya verá, está loca si cree que la dejaré escaparse. Sonrío travieso.

- No quiero que me cuentes detalles, yo solo sé que ustedes se quieren –escucho el sonido de la cama cuando se levanta y su voz se acerca a la puerta junto a Rukia –incluso se nota a leguas de distancia que se aman –mi chaparra empieza a toser y responde un débil "¿Qué?" –no te hagas, cada vez que lo miras sin que él se dé cuenta, babeas por mi tonto hermano –enarco ambas cejas sorprendido, bueno saber eso, gracias hermanita –y no sirve de nada que me digas que no –intenta hablar pero no la deja –es mejor que vayas a desayunar algo antes de irte –la empuja a la puerta y apenas si me da tiempo de correr en silencio mientras ellas discuten. Estoy nervioso de enfrentarla, ella me ama y yo a ella, no podría estar más feliz. Cierro la puerta con cuidado y no sé dónde esperarla: sentado en la cama, en la silla del escritorio o de pie a un lado de la cama. Apenas si tengo tiempo de sentarme en el mueble frente a mi cama cuando entra y da un pequeño brinco al verme, sus mejillas rosas se vuelven de un rojo intenso.

- Hola –sonrío y le miro de arriba abajo, ayer que llego en la noche no lo vi a simple vista por su pijama pero ahora por supuesto que sí. A comparación de hace casi tres meses ahora luce un poco más llenita, sus caderas se han ensanchado ligeramente y sus piernas están aún más torneadas y como le dije a ella… sus pechos están un poquito más grandes, algo que solo un experto en su cuerpo como yo se lo podría asegurar, no solo es aumento de peso por no hacer ejercicio. En definitiva, se ve preciosa. Sus ojos violetas se posan aquí y allá, menos en mí –te ves hermosa y muy sexy –me levanto y me acerco a ella, posa su mirada en mi caminar y al estar frente a frente tomo su barbilla y la levanto para poder darle un beso en los labios.

- Gracias –dice contra mi boca antes de besarme de nuevo pero con mayor intensidad. Coloco ambas manos en su cintura por debajo del saco. Siento su cálida piel por sobre la ropa y me hace querer regresar a la cama que dejamos hace poco. Sus manos recorren mis brazos hasta mis hombros y se sostiene de ahí.

- Necesito hablar contigo –la sujeto por la cintura y la guio hasta la cama para que se siente. Me ve con interrogantes en los ojos.

- Tengo poco tiempo ¿podemos hablar después? –levanta una de sus manos y acaricia mi rostro.

- Lo sé, pero no quiero que escapes y dejar esto para después –me acerco y escondo mi cara en su cuello y le doy besos húmedos. Amo el dulce olor de su piel aun cuando no use su jabón usual de olor a lavanda.

- Ichigo, no –ríe y me aleja, me toma las manos y las enreda con las suyas –tengo que ir a una cita de trabajo –aprovecho lo que hace para obligarla hacerse hacia atrás y atraparla contra la cama con las manos apresadas sobre su cabeza.

- Vas a arrugarme la ropa –gime y como parte de mi plan para que no se escabulla me coloco sobre sus piernas, sin llegar a aplastarla.

- Te traje el desayuno –sujeto ambas manos con una sola de las mías y con la otra exploro su estomago y vientre sobre la ropa.

- Y esperas que coma –nos observa de arriba abajo recalcando nuestra posición - ¿así? –ríe por las caricias que le hago. Suspiro y por más que quiera continuar suelto sus manos pero no sin antes de darle un beso apasionado que nos deja ardientes a ambos. Me siento en la cama y ella se levanta para ir a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y empieza a comer lo que le hice, me pasa una taza de café y le agradezco –tenemos diez o quince minutos para hablar, anda –come de todo un poco revolviendo los alimentos, auch, eso confirma más y más mis sospechas. Nadie en su sano juicio comería así.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tus problemas con la compañía y la herencia de tu familia? –se atraganta y bebe un poco de leche antes de verme y contestar.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –limpia su boca con una servilleta y juguetea con el tenedor en la fruta. Enarco una ceja y tomo mi café en silencio –se supone que eso sería alto secreto, no queríamos que se enterara todo el mundo –frunce la boca y a la fuerza mete trozos de fruta entre sus labios.

- Disculpa, pero no soy todo el mundo –me levanto y paseo por la habitación indignado –soy el padre de Adam y tengo derecho a saberlo si le afecta a él –trato de no gritarle ni levantar la voz, pero eso que me mandara al grupo del "todo el mundo" me molesta en verdad.

- Te lo iba a decir cuando todo estuviera dicho y fuera definitivo –me sigue con la mirada –no quería preocupar a nadie más ni involucrarte en problemas que no te pertenecen y de los cuales soy la única culpable –la tristeza y el dolor en su voz me detienen y me arrodillo entre sus piernas.

- Me hubiera gustado saberlo –tomo su mano y beso el dorso con ternura sin dejar de ver sus ojos –me hubiera gustado estar ahí para apoyarte –tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la atraigo para un beso, tratándole de demostrar con acciones mis palabras. Un suspiro se escapa de su boca.

- Te recuerdo –sonríe y me da pequeños besos en la boca –que tú y yo no estamos… o estábamos –ríe –aun no lo sé –niega –claros en cuanto a esto –nos señala a ambos. Respiro profundo.

- Tienes razón, pero si recuerdas anoche y esta mañana estuvimos de acuerdo en intentar saber que hay entre nosotros –asiente mordiendo su labio inferior –pero yo ya no necesito más tiempo para saberlo –mi corazón late a mil por hora, no puedo guardarlo por más tiempo y una vez más tengo que arriesgarme y decirle lo que siento –yo –respiro una vez más, dándolo todo por el todo. Solo esperando que ella quiera arriesgarse conmigo –yo te amo y no me importa el pasado, yo quiero un presente y un futuro contigo y con nuestro hijo –su rostro es toda una poesía, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y su boca abierta boqueando como si fuera un pez –yo, Ichigo Kurosaki te ama con todo su corazón a ti, Rukia Kuchiki.

_I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized what you mean_

_And now, I need to know this is real love_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had_

_It's like some kind of madness was taking control, yeah_

_And now I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized what you need_

_And now I have finally seen the end_

_And I'm not expecting you to care, no_

_But I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_I need to love_

_I need to love_

_Come to me_

_Trust in a dream_

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes I know i can be wrong_

_Maybe i'm too headstrong_

_Our love is..._

_Madness_

* * *

Nota de la Autora:

Aprovechando que ando inspirada subo otro capítulo lo más rápido que pude. Espero les guste y me sigan apoyando con sus comentarios. Los quiero :D

Saluditos ¡!

* * *

Canción inspiración:

Madness - Muse

(escúchenla, excelente canción y muy acorde a Ichigo :3)


End file.
